Humanidad
by galletas085
Summary: ¿Qué nos hace humanos? ¿El mero hecho de ser entes biológicos o las experiencias vividas? Eso es algo que John-117 y Cortana deberán averiguar juntos.
1. Prólogo

Aquí una nueva historia.

Le he estado dando vueltas al asunto durante varios días ¿Qué pasaría si Cirtana fuera humana?, y he aquí el prólogo de esta historia, la cual, espero sea de su agrado.

No quiero extenderme mucho tratando de explicar la historia, simplemente léanla y en los reviews me dicen que tal.

**Disclaimer:** Halo no me pertenece ―si fuera mio, Cortana y el jefe serían más que compañeros―.

* * *

**Prólogo**

El jefe maestro se encontraba sentado sobre unas cajas de suministros mientras esperaba que la doctora Halsey le avisara que el procedimiento había terminado. Su cabeza se encontraba agachada viendo hacia el suelo, temiendo que algo en el proceso fuera mal.

Después de un tiempo estudiando el proceso de convertir entidades digitales en biológicas, la doctora había hallado la manera correcta de llevar a cabo tal procedimiento. Había estado experimentando con pequeños conjuntos de datos al principio, bacterias, células de la piel y vegetales para después pasar a organismos más complejos como ratones de laboratorio de los cuales convirtió su ADN en información digital, lo que era relativamente fácil, ya que era un procedimiento estándar en la creación de inteligencias artificiales, aunque eso solo se llevara a cabo con los patrones neuronales del cerebro de quien se pretendía crear la I.A., y normalmente esa persona ya estaba muerta para cuando tal cosa ocurría. Sin embargo, nunca se intentó con ADN real, cuya cantidad de información, aún para los dispositivos de almacenamiento disponibles entonces, era enorme. Pero lo había logrado con un poco más de esfuerzo. Lo realmente difícil de todo aquello era tratar de regresar esa información digitalizada a un estado biológico viable donde el individuo clonado pudiera vivir y mantener su mente intacta.

Los primeros experimentos crearon abominaciones, los ratones clonados estaban terriblemente deformados, grotescas criaturas que debieron ser exterminadas por misericordia más que por asco. Pero con la práctica y los sucesivos ajustes, la científica había logrado por fin crear un ser idéntico al original. Había descubierto una forma de clonación en la que con tan solo una pequeña muestra de sangre del individuo original, podía copiar el ADN del mismo en un archivo digital para luego transformarlo en otro ser idéntico al anterior. Todo ello gracias a la información que se logró obtener del compositor forerunner que el Spartan 117 había destruido hacía un tiempo.

La doctora por fin salió de su laboratorio, en su rostro se veía cierto agotamiento, pero el jefe maestro no logró descifrar si era por el cansancio de esa sesión o por el paso de los años, mas sin embargo, aquella expresión agotada no era pesimista, al contrario, era la clase de agotamiento que se muestra cuando se ha logrado algo satisfactorio.

John 117 se acercó a Catherine y aunque su rostro y movimientos parecían serenos, por dentro estaba más que ansioso por saber el resultado del procedimiento.

Catherine vio a su Spartan favorito a los ojos, sonrió y habló.

―Todo está hecho John.

―¿Ella está bien? ―preguntó el Spartan con inseguridad a pesar de su usual tono serio, carente de emoción.

Aunque su voz se escuchaba serena, Catherine sabía que por dentro su favorito estaba más que ansioso por saber el resultado.

―Solo hay que dejar que duerma un poco. Pasar de un estado digital a uno biológico no es algo que suceda todos los días. Deberías ir a dormir y volver por la mañana. Estoy segura que para entonces ella ya habrá despertado y se alegrará mucho de verte. Por lo pronto yo iré a dormir, estoy agotada y mi edad no me ayuda mucho ―la doctora Halsey se escuchaba tal como se veía.

―Doctora... ―llamó el Spartan a la anciana. Ella lo miró detenidamente― Gracias.

Agradecer no era algo que un Spartan hiciera a menudo, y cuando lo hacía era por algo sumamente importante. A pesar de su casi siempre calmada actitud, Catherine se permitió sonreírle a John, como una madre haría con un hijo.

―Descansa John. ¿O quieres parecer zombie mañana que Cortana despierte? ―un tono de ternura se escuchó en la voz de Catherine, justo como el día cuando ella lo conoció hacía tantos años.

―¿Puedo verla ahora? ―insistió él.

―Ve a dormir y mañana la verás ―fue toda la respuesta de la doctora antes de retirarse a sus aposentos.

―Entonces mañana será ―dijo el Spartan.

Vio hacia la puerta por donde había salido la doctora Halsey, y sin hacer nada más se retiró de allí para ir a descansar.


	2. Capítulo 1: Despertar

_Ok, aquí está el primer capítulo de esta historia, la cual espero llevar por el buen camino._

_Para aclarar algo que olvidé mencionar en el prólogo:_

_Esta historia es inmediatamente después del final de halo 4 y no toma en cuenta los sucesos de Spartan Ops, así que el rumbo que tomará es una completa incognita para mi._

_Sin más que agregar, espero que disfruten este caṕítulo._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Despertar.**

El sol apenas comenzaba a mostrar sus primeros rayos cuando Sierra 117 corría alrededor de la base, su carrera era más rápida de lo común lo que provocaba que sus músculos se contrajeran más allá de lo que lo harían los de un humano normal, llegando al punto de comenzar a sentir pequeños calambres, mas no se detenía. Era como si quisiera que el tiempo transcurriera más de prisa.

Desde que la doctora Halsey le había ordenado que fuera a dormir la noche anterior, su ansiedad había estado creciendo constantemente, a tal punto que casi no durmió pensando en el suceso y las posibles consecuencias del mismo.

Cuando creyó muerta a Cortana resultó que la I.A. había transmitido su personalidad más estable a tierra, más específicamente al laboratorio de la doctora Halsey, donde la anciana se encargó de reparar las fallas en la personalidad de la inteligencia artificial. En el proceso de reparación se perdieron algunas cosas, pero la esencia de su amiga se había mantenido intacta, como si nunca hubiera tenido problemas.

La interacción que tuvo con Cortana después de destruir la nave de Didacta fue una copia que ella dejó para que se encargara de protegerlo de la explosión de la mina Havok que él detonó manualmente y con lo cual pensó que sería su fin.

A pesar de todo, en el momento que se despedía de él, sintió algo que nunca había sentido por nada ni por nadie, tristeza. Tristeza por ya no poder escuchar su conversación, sus comentarios sarcásticos o incluso los chistes que a veces le arrancaban una sonrisa; sintió tristeza por ya no poder verla, por saber que ya no tendría su presencia. Fue en ese momento que aceptó algo que jamás se permitió, y que todo Spartan existente tenía prohibido... No explícitamente, pero prohibición al fin y al cabo.

Se había enamorado, y lo peor era que lo había hecho de una I.A., algo impensable para cualquier ser humano existente en la galaxia, excepto para él.

A pesar de todo, él no era una máquina, lo había descubierto hasta después de perderla y sintió remordimiento por eso, no había cumplido aquello que Cortana le había pedido, descubrir quién de los dos era la máquina antes de que todo terminara. Sin embargo, a pesar de la tristeza en la que estaba sumido no lloró como lo hubiese hecho cualquier otro ser humano, hacía mucho tiempo que había olvidado como hacerlo y aunque su corazón sentía la opresión, por más que quiso, ni una sola lágrima se derramó de sus ojos endurecidos por tantos años en el campo de batalla, tampoco surgió sollozo alguno de él, permaneció estoico, como lo habían acostumbrado desde su infancia, como el condicionamiento de los Spartan requería que fuera. Aunque por dentro se sentía destrozado y en cierto modo traicionado.

No obstante, su mente comenzó a recordar los sucesos ocurridos después...

_A los pocos días de volver a la Tierra, recibió un mensaje secreto de parte de la doctora Halsey con la noticia de que Cortana seguía con vida. Ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo para ir a buscarla en el laboratorio de la anciana, ya que inmediatamente dedujo que allí la encontraría. Y no se equivocó. Cuando la vio allí, parada en su pequeño pedestal hablando con la doctora su congoja desapareció sin más. El pesar de no poder verla de nuevo se desvaneció por completo. Pero igual a lo sucedido cuando la creyó perdida, no hubo expresión en su rostro ni en sus gestos, aunque por dentro casi gritaba de alegría._

_Cortana lo miró y lo saludó como lo haría con cualquiera del que acabara de despedirse, con total naturalidad, como si lo sucedido en la nave de Didacta no hubiese ocurrido. Mas sin embargo, para el Spartan significaba que aún no se quedaría solo y eso se sentía mejor que cualquier otra cosa en su mundo, mejor que cualquiera de los reconocimientos y condecoraciones recibidas durante su larga carrera militar._

No pudo seguir corriendo ante las ganas de ir a ver a su compañera, quería comprobar que ella estaba bien, que nada del procedimiento había fallado. Pese a todo su entrenamiento y autocontrol, no pudo evitar apresurarse hasta su barraca para asearse e ir a ver a su mejor amiga, la única que tenía.

Mientras caminaba hacia el laboratorio de la doctora Halsey el Spartan recordaba la lista de cosas por hacer ese día. Lo hizo más por evitar la ansiedad que por interés. Aún así, todas las actividades planeadas para ese día le dejarían poco tiempo para visitar a Cortana, por lo que debía aprovechar ese momento para cerciorarse de que todo había salido bien. También recordó que hacía unos días había llegado el aviso del arribo de un nuevo Spartan a la base para llevar a cabo un ejercicio de infiltración, por lo que todo el personal de la base, a excepción de un pequeño contingente, debía establecerse entre las montañas cercanas para montar un puesto de control, el cual defenderían de la intrusión del nuevo Spartan.

Ciertamente no le entusiasmaba mucho un ejercicio de ese tipo, principalmente por el hecho de quitarle más del escaso tiempo disponible para visitar a su amiga. No obstante, el mensaje contenía algo muy conveniente: "...durante este ejercicio, el Spartan 117 destacado en la instalación no deberá participar para asegurar que el personal de la base rinda a su máxima capacidad". "Qué conveniente" pensó él al leer el final del comunicado. Aunque no se explicaba que en tal ejercicio se le estuviera prohibiendo su participación, quizás era que los altos mandos de UNSC ya habían comenzado a considerarlo demasiado viejo para ese tipo de actividades. Pero órdenes son órdenes y el Spartan decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, y menos si eso le daba tiempo para estar con Cortana.

Para cuando John 117 llegó al laboratorio, la doctora Halsey debía tener unas dos horas allí. Y es que no todos los días conviertes información digital en un ser vivo y mucho menos lo mantienes en secreto. Y la doctora lo había logrado, no sin una gran dificultad.

La anciana estaba sentada frente a un escritorio, tecleando quizás un informe personal para describir el procedimiento realizado la noche anterior. El Spartan se acercó a ella.

―Doctora Halsey ―habló el soldado a la mujer a quien durante mucho tiempo había considerado casi como su madre.

―Me imaginé que llegarías temprano, pero no tanto ―respondió sonriendo la mujer de cabello blanco por las canas a quien había sido el mejor Spartan hasta la fecha y quien sin duda era su favorito.

―¿Puedo verla? ―preguntó él. A pesar de la frialdad en su voz, el jefe maestro sentía ansias por ver a su amiga.

―Sin rodeos como siempre John ―la doctora se levantó de su silla para dirigirse a la puerta del habitáculo―. Sígueme ―comenzó a caminar sin esperar al hombre.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo sumergido en la penumbra, lo que no era problema para el Spartan cuyos ojos podían ver claramente por donde iba, y aunque el lugar estuviera completamente a oscuras, recordaría el camino y los objetos presentes desde la noche anterior cuando abandonó el recinto para ir a descansar. No así la doctora Halsey que tropezó con varios artefactos en el trayecto, los cuales le provocaron decir varias maldiciones, que no era raro en ella, una mujer acostumbrada a siempre ser fuerte, tanto en sus decisiones como en su vocabulario.

Llegaron hasta una puerta, la cual daba paso al laboratorio de la mujer, y en donde John esperaba encontrar a Cortana convertida en humana. El lugar estaba oscuro, posiblemente porque la doctora no había puesto un pie ahí desde la noche anterior. Siguiendo la lógica, Catherine encendió la luz para ver mejor.

John no vio a Cortana por ningún lado, lo que comenzó a ponerlo tenso. Miró a la anciana en busca de una respuesta y esta lo miró a él con una expresión parecida a un "no te preocupes".

―Está en la otra habitación ―dijo ella apuntando a la puerta de la habitación contigua.

Sin demora el hombre caminó hasta la puerta que Catherine le había indicado, cuando la abrió y encendió la luz, pudo ver la silueta de alguien debajo de una ligera sábana de hospital.

Por primera vez podría ver a su amiga sin necesidad de tener que introducirla en alguna terminal. Finalmente podría tocarla y sentirla, ella al fin era completamente real, lo que a pesar de su estoicismo, le provocaba alegría.

Se acercó con sumo cuidado, no quería despertarla y asustarla en su primer día como humana, pero su deseo por verla era más fuerte. Se acercó a ella y cuando por fin pudo estar a su lado, pudo contemplar la parte baja de su rostro, lo demás estaba oculto debajo de su cabello, pero por el momento para él era suficiente. Podía ver sus carnosos labios ligeramente abiertos, señal de que su sueño era profundo; después, su vista se fijó en su nariz, perfectamente formada; bajó su mirada hacia el resto del cuerpo, que aunque estaba oculto debajo de la sábana, dejaba notar la respiración relajada y profunda de la chica. No quiso ir más allá por temor a despertarla, mejor esperaría a que ella abriera los ojos por sí misma y entonces podría contemplarla entera.

Igual a como entró, en silencio, salió de allí para encontrarse con Catherine quien ya lo esperaba recostada en la pared.

―¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha parecido? ―preguntó la doctora sonriendo con confianza.

―No sé qué decir ―admitió el Spartan―. Mucho tiempo la vi como un holograma y nunca pensé que llegaría a verla así, de carne y hueso.

―Me lo imaginé ―comentó Catherine aún sonriendo, sonrisa que pronto se apagó para dar paso a la seriedad―, pero necesito hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante ―De uno de sus bolsillos, sacó un pequeño artefacto que John reconoció como un supresor de señales.

―Supongo que lo dicho aquí no deberá salir ―comentó él viendo a la doctora a los ojos.

―No te equivocas, y aunque este laboratorio en teoría no debería tener ningún dispositivo de vigilancia, es mejor prevenir ―La doctora activó el dispositivo―. John, nadie sabe lo que aquí se hizo anoche, excepto tú, ella y yo. El procedimiento es indiscutiblemente ilegal; y estoy segura que para muchos en UNSC será inmoral y para nada ético. Por eso quiero pedirte que la saques de aquí en cuanto ella despierte, porque lo más probable es que UNSC, en especial ONI se enteren de esto en pocos días y quieran eliminarla o algo peor.

―¿Y tú que harás? ―preguntó el Spartan con su voz grave y fría.

―Ya soy una anciana y pasar los últimos años de mi vida en la cárcel no serán nada en comparación a lo que le harán a ella si la llegan a encontrar. ¡Por favor, John, cuídala!

―Si la saco de aquí, estaré desertando y tú sabes lo que le pasa a los desertores.

―Lo sé John, soy consciente de que irías a juicio por eso y seguramente te enviarían a prisión, pero no tengo a nadie más para pedir este favor...

―¿Qué hay de Kelly y Frederic, ellos son confiables... ―John pensó que Catherine los había contemplado en sus pensamientos, mas intuyó la respuesta que ella le daría.

―Cortana solo confía en ti. Y personalmente, creo que tú eres el indicado para esto ―Catherine tenía la esperanza que John aceptara esta misión.

―Lo haré ―respondió el soldado a la doctora.

―¿De verdad? ¿Y qué pasó con las consecuencias de tu deserción? ―no había sorpresa en la mirada de Catherine ni en su voz, como si esperara la respuesta del supersolado.

―Creo que el destino de Cortana es más importante ―fue la respuesta de John―. Prepara todo, nos vamos hoy en cuanto ella despierte.

―Entonces iniciaré los preparativos ―la doctora caminó unos pasos antes de voltearse y verlo a los ojos―. Gracias John.

El Spartan se ausentó por dos horas, mismas que transcurrieron en calma en el laboratorio pero que afuera, en la base, pasaron en una frenética actividad. Dándose un tiempo, John se presentó en el laboratorio y justo en el momento que entraba un sonido lo alertó.

―No te preocupes, es solo que Cortana ya despertó ―Comentó la doctora Halsey para tranquilizar a su favorito.

Pero el Spartan se movió rápidamente de la entrada y sin perder el tiempo se dirigió hasta la habitación de la chica, donde la encontró sentada en la cama viendo sus manos. Él se detuvo a contemplarla.

La chica solo vestía una pequeña bata de hospital, la que le impedía al Spartan ver más allá de la espalda y piernas, pero para él era suficiente. Cortana veía sus manos, luego miró sus piernas, movió los dedos de sus pies, levantó la mirada y notó la presencia de John.

Al principio no le reconoció, no estaba acostumbrada a ver a otros de la misma forma en la que lo hacen las formas biológicas. Cuando era una I.A., ella miraba a otros de la forma en que los procesadores del equipo en el que estuviera montada podían ofrecerle; nunca vio a nadie realmente, solamente códigos, trozos de información ordenada que le daban una visión artificial de su entorno. Pero esa vez era diferente, al fin podía ver como los verdaderos seres humanos lo hacían. Aunque era diferente y a la vez desconcertante, ella en algunas ocasiones tuvo visiones de la realidad, simples fragmentos residuales de las memorias de su creadora, pero nada más.

Se había quedado viendo fijamente a John, pero no lograba reconocerlo, no tenía idea de quien era, hasta que lo escuchó hablar.

―¿Estás bien? ―la voz grave y seria de John llenó los oídos de Cortana, haciéndole sentir segura.

―¿John? ―preguntó ella, con el rostro en un gesto de confusión.

―Si, Cortana ―respondió él.

El lugar estaba oscuro, John no había querido encender la luz para no lastimar los ojos de la chica, considerando que al nunca haberlos usado, la intensidad de la iluminación le cegaría. Lo mismo hizo con su voz, bajó el volumen para evitar lastimar los oídos de la muchacha. Por fin él se acercó para establecer contacto directo.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, algo sumamente extraño, cuando Cortana ya estaba abrazada de su cuello. John pudo notar ciertos temblores en el cuerpo de la chica, temblores que rápidamente asoció al llanto. No sabía cómo reaccionar a algo así, toda su vida se le enseñó a ser duro, a levantar la moral de las tropas si se requería, a ser un líder, nunca a tratar con el llanto de una chica. Sin embargo, sintió el deseo de regresarle el gesto a la joven que le rodeaba el cuello.

Cortana por su parte no paraba de llorar, estaba emocionada ante el hecho de poder tocar a John, su John. Pronto sintió algo en su espalda, algo que en ese momento no supo definir al no estar acostumbrada a las sensaciones físicas de los seres humanos, pero que con el tiempo conoció como calidez. Las manos ásperas del hombre en ese momento la rodeaban brindándole por primera vez la sensación de un abrazo. Si se había sentido feliz por abrazarlo, su felicidad aumentó al saber que él le correspondía ese gesto.

Catherine en ese momento entró en la habitación y descubrió al par abrazados. En una de sus manos había un paquete de plástico conteniendo lo que parecían prendas de vestir.

―No quiero ser inoportuna, pero, Cortana deberías vestirte ―No es que fuera aguafiestas, simplemente la situación no se prestaba para que Cortana anduviera por ahí mostrando su emoción en tan poca ropa.

―La doctora tiene razón, deberías vestirte, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar ―Secundó John a Halsey.

El Spartan se separó de la chica dándole el paso a la doctora. Sin mediar palabra con la anciana, salió de la habitación.

―Sé que es emocionante tener un cuerpo físico y que tus ganas de abrazar a John son incontrolables, pero hay cosas que debes saber y que son cruciales para que puedas vivir ―Catherine comenzó a tratar el tema que había conversado con John horas antes.

Al final de la explicación, Cortana había entendido cada una de las razones por las que debía desaparecer de ese lugar. No es que no hubiera pensado en ello antes de ser compuesta, simplemente no creyó que ONI actuara tan rápido, y aunque no tenían la certidumbre para pensar que la Oficina Naval de Inteligencia ya estaba enterada del experimento, Catherine quería adelantarse a los acontecimientos sacándola del planeta.

―Para poder vivir, debo desaparecer en la oscuridad. Como si nunca hubiese existido... ―Hubo varios segundos de silencio― ...No me agrada la idea, pero está bien, lo haré. Aunque es triste saber que mi existencia será repudiada por el mero hecho de ser. ―Había tristeza en la voz de la chica, pese a que por fin su sueño de ser real se había cumplido.

―Es duro Cortana, lo sé. Pero no hay otra salida mas que tu ocultación. Si te sirve de consuelo, John estará contigo. Eso debe servir ¿No? ―había esperanza en Catherine de que al menos eso ayudara a Cortana a sobrellevar la carga. Al menos no estaría sola.

―Pero ¿Qué hay con él? Sabes lo que sucederá si lo descubren ayudándome ¡irá a juicio! ―Aunque deseaba vivir, Cortana se preocupaba más por el Spartan―. No quiero que por mi culpa él tenga que pagar.

―Si te soy sincera, creo que él pagará gustoso el precio por permitir que vivas ―Catherine contestó honestamente a la chica.

―Pero...

―John no haría esto si no estuviera seguro de poder sacarte de aquí ―había confianza en la voz de Catherine―, pero no perdamos más el tiempo. Ponte esta ropa y sales para que tú y John puedan irse antes de que inteligencia naval aparezca.

La bolsa que la doctora tuvo en sus manos fue abierta dejando al descubierto un traje negro, como el que John vestía debajo de su armadura de combate.

―Doctora... esto es ropa para Spartan ―comentó Cortana.

―Si te doy esa ropa es porque hay una razón de peso. ―Catherine vio seriamente a la chica― Luego te explicaré. ¿Y podrías dejar de decirme doctora? ―la voz de Catherine mostraba tensión, algo normal si tu vida o algo que has creado corre peligro, pero esa tensión no duró mucho―. Al menos podrías nombrarme como lo que soy... ―la anciana sonrió― ...tu madre.

Si Cortana estuvo tensa por algún momento, definitivamente ya no lo estaba al ver que la mujer mayor le sonreía.

―Creo que me costará acostumbrarme a eso... madre. ―Cortana sonrió.

Por las mejillas de la doctora corrieron dos lágrimas, las mismas que se había negado derramar cuando su otra hija murió. Lo siguiente fue un abrazo de la anciana a la chica. Abrazo que Cortana regresó gustosa.

Catherine, a pesar de ser una mujer dura y la mayor parte de su tiempo fría, no podía dejar de sentirse emocionada por el hecho de ver a Cortana convertida en un ser humano. Mientras abrazaba a su nueva hija, la anciana recordaba a Miranda, y lo duro que fue enterarse de su muerte. Aunque durante mucho tiempo estuvieron disgustadas, ella nunca dejó de quererla. Y aún así, antepuso su trabajo a ella. Si en alguna ocasión su hija la odió, se lo tenía bien merecido, ya que sus atenciones se centraron en otros con quienes no tenía parentesco alguno y el principal, estaba allí y respondía al nombre de John. Las lágrimas de las dos mujeres se hicieron presentes no había motivo para no dejarlas salir.

John había observado aquel encuentro desde la otra habitación, una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. En cierto modo sentía envidia por Cortana, ella tenía una madre con quien llorar. Dejando a un lado los sentimentalismos, el Spartan dio media vuelta y salió del lugar. Debía prepararse para el viaje de huida.

Una hora después, John se presentaba en el lugar enfundado en su armadura. Durante esa hora, se dispuso a organizar parte de la operación que daría lugar al ejercicio con el nuevo Spartan que llegaría a la base de manera secreta en un ejercicio de infiltración.

―Debemos darnos prisa. ―Fueron las palabras del Spartan.

―Espera un momento, ―Contestó la doctora Halsey― debo terminar los preparativos para Cortana.

La mujer terminó de teclear algo en la computadora y una puerta oculta se abrió, dejando sorprendido a John cuando lo que había detrás se reveló.

Enfundada en una armadura Mjölnir, se encontraba Cortana. La sorpresa fue mayor al ver que la chica podía moverse con total naturalidad, como si la armadura fuera una segunda piel.

―¿Cómo es posible eso? ―preguntó sorprendido John, que no se explicaba por qué Cortana estaba vestida con una armadura como esa.

―Digamos que tuve en cuenta la situación actual. Además, no iba a dejar que mi mayor creación... mas bien, que mi hija estuviera indefensa. ―John seguía sin entender nada―. Realicé las mejoras mientras la convertía en materia orgánica.

―A grosso modo, me otorgó las habilidades de un Spartan... ―Cortana intervino, sus ojos fijos en los de John― ...aunque no me dio el conocimiento en combate que tú sabes debe ostentar alguien como tú.

―No había tiempo. ―intervino la doctora―. Pero ya deben irse. ―Apuró ella.

―Entonces este es el nuevo Spartan que llegaría a la base. ―dedujo John.

―¡Qué listo! ―exclamó Catherine sonriendo―. Y adivina la especialidad de ese Spartan ―John no respondió, aunque sabía la respuesta―. Infiltración. Así que programé el ejercicio para hoy aprovechando las habilidades de Cortana para romper la seguridad de los servidores de UNSC y enviar el mensaje falso... bueno, el mensaje lo envié yo misma, por lo que Cortana no estaba enterada de nada de esto. Así que aprovecharán el ejercicio para desaparecer de este planeta. En este momento, toda la base se está preparando para un ejercicio de infiltración que nunca se realizará.

Catherine había planeado todo eso con antelación. Algo que no debía sorprender a John, pero que sin embargo lo hizo, pues ella había creado la situación para que él y Cortana pudiera huir del planeta. Y seguramente había conseguido un transporte para tal acción.

―¿Y cómo saldremos de la Tierra? ―preguntó John.

―Hay una nave prototipo en el hangar 14 con la capacidad de entrar al desliespacio y ocultarse a la vista y los radares, tecnología que el covenant "cortésmente" nos cedió. Su velocidad es sin lugar a dudas superior a la de cualquier otra nave de UNSC incluyendo la infinity, por lo que tendrán la ventaja desde el principio de su viaje y podrán poner rumbo hacia donde quieran. Pero tengan en cuenta que al ser un prototipo tendrá algunas fallas y sus sistemas no funcionarán todo lo bien que deberían.

―Las fallas son lo de menos. En todo caso nuestro destino será... ―un dedo de Catherine detuvo las palabras de John.

―No me digan cual será su paradero, porque lo más seguro es que ONI intentará sacarme esa información. ―A pesar de la convicción de querer apartar a Cortana de su destrucción, Catherine sentía miedo ante lo que los altos mandos de UNSC y ONI le harían para dar con el paradero de su hija y Sierra 117.

―Me adelantaré para enviar a los soldados a la misión ―aceptando guardar silencio, John se retiró del lugar.

Tres horas después, un enorme contingente se dirigía hacia unas montañas cercanas para montar una base a la cual, el Spartan "nuevo" trataría de infiltrarse. John, alegando que los altos mandos le habían prohibido participar en el ejercicio se quedó atrás, a pesar de las protestas de algunos soldados y oficiales.

Así, con la base siendo operada con personal mínimo, comenzó el escape que llevaría a John y Cortana fuera de la Tierra.


	3. Capítulo 2: Escape

_Segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero lo disfruten._

_**Disclaimer:** Halo no me pertenece. Si fuera mio, Johnson no habría muerto y sería más grosero._

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Escape.**

La base ya estaba casi vacía, solo era cuestión de esperar el anochecer para llevar a cabo el plan. Catherine conversaba con Cortana mientras esta se veía en un pequeño espejo que la doctora había traído específicamente para la chica.

―¿Y qué harás cuando salgas de aquí? ―Preguntó Halsey a su hija.

―No lo sé, todo es tan extraño ahora. No tengo idea de nada, salvo que quiero estar junto a John. ―La chica dejó de mirarse en el espejo para ver a Catherine―. Ser más que su amiga.

Ante las palabras de la chica Catherine sonrió.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ―preguntó la anciana sabiendo de sobra a lo que se refería la chica.

―Sabes lo que quiero decir ―Respondió la muchacha con expresión de obviedad en el rostro.

―Entonces, buena suerte... ―Catherine se quedó en silencio por unos momentos para luego volver a hablar― ...Pero quiero muchos nietos.

―¿Y quien habló de nietos? ―preguntó Cortana, que había vuelto a verse en el espejo para manipular su cabello y disimular la vergüenza que sintió ante las palabras de su madre. Al verse en el espejo notó que sus mejillas se habían puesto de color rojo. Era la primera vez que se sonrojaba, lo que la dejó absorta viendo su rostro en el espejo, sin embargo, las palabras que Catherine diría después la sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

―El hecho de que estés hablando de estar junto a John, me hace pensar que los nietos vendrán por sí solos ―no había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que Catherine casi pedía a gritos un nieto.

―Bueno, quizás uno o dos ―enmendó Cortana al notar como su madre la veía por el espejo. Seguramente había notado su sonrojo e intentaba aumentarlo.

―¿Y por qué no tres o cuatro? ―contraatacó la anciana.

―Primero deja que salgamos de aquí y entonces veremos ―guardó silencio por unos segundos para luego añadir― aunque técnicamente esos nietos serían en realidad tus hijos, puesto que este cuerpo es un clon genéticamente idéntico a ti ―la chica terminó de peinarse y se sentó en el suelo ante la imposibilidad de sentarse en una silla debido al peso de la armadura que portaba.

―Tienes razón pero, no soy yo quien tiene que hacer el trabajo para eso ―la doctora sonrió ante el gesto extraño que hizo su hija.

Comenzaba a anochecer cuando John entró nuevamente al laboratorio, su casco ya le cubría el rostro.

―Llegó la hora, debemos irnos. ―el Spartan a pesar de escucharse sereno, por dentro sentía un gran nerviosismo, algo sumamente extraño para él que acostumbraba realizar ese tipo de acciones desde hacía casi treinta años.

―John ―intervino Catherine.

―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó el soldado.

―Antes de que se vayan, debo dejarles en claro algo... ―la mujer guardó silencio por unos segundos― ...Si algo me sucede, lo que es casi una realidad, por favor, no quiero que vuelvan por mi. No se expongan innecesariamente al peligro, mucho menos tú Cortana. John, a partir de este momento tú eres su protector.

―No tienes que decirlo, sabes bien que haré lo que esté a mi alcance para cuidarla.

―De eso estoy segura y me da más tranquilidad pero... ―la anciana miró a su hija― ...Cortana, cuida de John. Si tienen que relacionarse con alguien allá afuera, por favor, sé tu la que hable, ya sabes por qué ―Catherine conocía perfectamente las capacidades sociales del Spartan.

―Creo que será lo más sensato ―concluyó la chica.

―En fin, cuídense mutuamente. ¡Y ya váyanse, no quiero que me quiten más tiempo! ―a pesar de las palabras y el ademán hecho para dar a entender que no los quería más allí, Catherine sentía una terrible opresión en su pecho y una sensación de abandono como nunca había sentido.

John tomó algunas cosas que las dos mujeres habían preparado para el escape de la Tierra.

―Cortana, ponte el casco y salgamos ―ordenó John. No hubo más palabras, simplemente salieron del laboratorio.

La oscuridad del pasillo por el que caminaban los futuros fugitivos era acompañada por un incómodo silencio. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, solamente caminaban temiendo que el cualquier momento los descubrieran y sus planes de escape se vinieran abajo. Aún así, Cortana sentía extraño el hecho de caminar junto a John, aunque siempre deseó algo como eso, la sensación de sus piernas al caminar era muy distinta a permanecer parada en su antiguo pedestal, aunque en aquellos tiempos no tenía sensaciones físicas, simplemente era incapaz de sentir, oler o saborear, era sencillamente una inteligencia artificial cuya forma de interactuar con los demás era mediante un holograma.

En cambio, en ese momento era capaz de utilizar cualquiera de los sentidos que todos los seres humanos eran capaces de disfrutar pero pocos valoraban. Y lo mejor de todo era usar esos sentidos para disfrutar de John en cualquiera de las formas que fueran posibles. A lo lejos una pequeña luz comenzó a notarse, dando a conocer que la salida estaba cerca y pronto estarían al descubierto, aumentando las posibilidades de ser detenidos en el proceso de escape.

Minutos después John y Cortana esperaban a que un guardia saliera de su campo de visión para correr hasta el hangar 14 donde Catherine les había dicho estaba la nave que los sacaría del planeta.

Cuando el soldado por fin desapareció, los dos emprendieron la carrera hasta llegar al lugar y abrieron la puerta del hangar para encontrarse con una pequeña nave cuya forma asemejaba a la de un caza longsword, pero cuyo tamaño era apenas la mitad. Sin embargo, parecía que su espacio habitable era lo suficientemente grande para albergar a dos personas. Sin dudarlo mucho, los dos fugitivos se adentraron en el hangar y subieron a la nave, lo que fue sumamente fácil, "demasiado fácil para ser verdad" pensó John. El Spartan estaba por encender el motor de la nave cuando una voz les llamó la atención.

―Jefe ¿Qué hace en esa nave? ―un marine que casualmente pasaba por ahí, lo vio entrar en el vehículo.

―¡Mierda! ―maldijo Cortana.

―Tranquila. No te quites el casco, sal conmigo y no hables.

―Jefe, le pregunté ¿qué hace en esa nave? ―aunque no estaba nervioso, el soldado sentía curiosidad por lo que el Spartan hacía en ese lugar, el cual, supuestamente estaba prohibido para todos excepto para el personal que allí laboraba.

El soldado al ver la altura del jefe se sintió especialmente pequeño, a pesar de sus casi 1.90 metros de estatura.

―Sabes que estamos en medio de un ejercicio y me preguntas ¿Qué hago en esa nave? ―el pobre soldado asintió nervioso al ver la enorme masa del Spartan acercándose a él―. Bien, estoy transportando al Spartan que llegó hace unos momentos para comenzar la operación, y si no estoy en el aire en menos de 5 minutos, todo el ejercicio habrá fracasado.

―Niño ¿Quieres que te envíen a una corte marcial por esto? ―intervino Cortana cuyo rostro estaba oculto por el casco y cuya entonación le dio a entender al marine que nada bueno saldría de eso si se negaba a lo que los dos Spartan frente a él le decían. El pobre soldado movió la cabeza en señal negativa―. Entonces apártate y déjanos llegar a nuestro destino.

―¡Si señor! ―el marine se fue del lugar con más miedo que otra cosa.

―Debemos apresurarnos, si él nos vio, cualquier otro puede vernos en este momento. ―la voz de John aunque tranquila, dejaba entender que la situación podría salirse de control en cualquier momento.

Los dos abordaron la nave. John encendió los motores y despego lentamente, activó el camuflaje y sin demora alguna puso curso para salir del planeta.

Estaban por dejar la atmósfera cuando Cortana comenzó a reírse suavemente.

―¿De que te ríes? ―preguntó John en su usual tono serio.

―Es que el pobre tipo no sabía que hacer. Seguramente no esperó esa respuesta de tu parte. Y cuando le dije que lo podían mandar a una corte marcial nada más le faltó llorar. ―la chica siguió riéndose.

―Fue imprudente de tu parte hablar. ―la voz de John mostraba seriedad.

―Pero no pasó nada, el sujeto ni me reconoció ―respondió la mujer despreocupada.

―Lo sé, pero aún así no fue una buena idea ―seguía serio.

Cortana se quitó su casco, se levantó de su asiento y se puso detrás de John para quitarle el suyo.

―No te enojes conmigo... ―dijo ella en un tono tranquilo que pretendía ternura, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño― ...apuesto que también te causó gracia ―se rió nuevamente. John, a pesar de ser extremadamente serio se permitió sonreír―. ¿Ves? No fue tan malo.

John se sorprendió cuando Cortana lo rodeó con sus brazos desde atrás y lo besó en la mejilla derecha, aunque su rostro no lo demostró.

La muchacha se alejó de él con rumbo a la parte trasera de la nave, estaba cansada, aún no se acostumbraba completamente a la armadura y por lo tanto no era capaz de resistir por mucho tiempo las capacidades de la misma.

―Es normal que te sientas fatigada, aún no has asimilado por completo las capacidades de la armadura ―intervino John sabiendo lo que su compañera sentía―. Pero pronto no podrás vivir sin ella ―y era cierto, era tal la comodidad y utilidad de la armadura que la mayoría de los Spartan no se la quitaban mas que para cambiarla por una nueva cuando la anterior ya no servía o era obsoleta.

―Pues creo que a donde vamos no podremos utilizarla todo el tiempo y sabes bien por qué ―Cortana tenía razón, si en algún momento tenían contacto con otras personas debían pasar por seres humanos comunes y corrientes.

El mero hecho de usar una armadura mjölnir entre las personas los identificaría como Spartan, lo que asustaría a la gente llevándolas al pánico rápidamente debido a la fama de los supersoldados por estar presentes en batallas sumamente devastadoras, lo que en poco tiempo alertaría a UNSC que iría a buscarlos donde quiera que estuvieran, echando a perder el plan que habían trazado para evitar ser detectados.

Cortana haciendo gala de una inusual habilidad se quitó la armadura quedando solo con la ropa negra característica de un Spartan. Volvió a sentarse junto a su amigo en la cabina. Por su parte, John no pudo hacer a un lado su curiosidad, por lo que de reojo observó a su compañera.

El traje que servía como ropa interior se ceñía perfectamente a las formas de la chica. A pesar de conocerla desde hacía mucho tiempo, y verla prácticamente desnuda desde el primer momento, no podía dejar de observar lo bien que se veía su amiga. Cintura estrecha acompañada de anchas caderas, sus senos eran perfectamente proporcionales a su cuerpo, ni qué decir de su retaguardia, aquellos glúteos eran un poema, el rostro de la chica le parecía especialmente hermoso, pero lo que más le gustaba de ella era su personalidad, espontánea y alegre cuando estaba relajada, pero seria y profesional si la situación lo ameritaba.

Cortana percatándose que John la observaba, volvió el rostro hacia él y sonrió pícaramente.

―¿Te gusta lo que ves? ―preguntó ella en un tono coqueto que descolocó al Spartan.

―Solo observo los instrumentos ―fue la respuesta del hombre.

―Pues no parece... ―Cortana al conocer tan bien a John sabía como hacerlo desatinar― ...pero en fin. Veremos qué nos ofrece esta "chica" ―La muchacha comenzó a teclear algunos comandos en la computadora de la nave para averiguar las capacidades de la misma.

―Estamos por llegar a la órbita lunar ―dijo John con tranquilidad.

―¿Y dónde está la Luna? ―preguntó curiosa Cortana.

―Que lleguemos a la órbita lunar no implica necesariamente que debamos pasar a un lado de la Luna ―respondió John aún con serenidad. Aunque Cortana notó cierto tono de sarcasmo.

―Tienes razón ―dijo ella rascándose la cabeza con un dedo, en clara señal de haber dicho una tontería a la vez que reía por lo mismo― Lo normal es pensar que llegar a la órbita de la Luna incluye pasar junto a ella ―cayó durante unos segundos, segundos durante los cuales John y ella se vieron a los ojos―. Oye, soy humana, también puedo equivocarme.

―Cuando eras una I.A. También te equivocaste varias veces ―respondió él.

―¿Insinúas que no era una buena I.A.? ―se notaba cierto disgusto en la voz de la chica.

―No, simplemente digo que como I.A. Eras muy humana ―y tenía razón, nunca había visto una inteligencia artificial tan humana hasta que conoció a Cortana y, aunque era una respuesta sacada de la manga cuyo propósito era calmar el temperamento de la chica, John dijo la verdad, al menos su versión de la verdad.

―Bueno, eso es normal cuando has sido creada a partir de tejido vivo y tienes libre albedrío ―la chica sonó más tranquila―. Además, no puedes negar que también te saqué de varias situaciones difíciles.

―Por supuesto ―no hubo más palabras de parte del soldado.

Cortana siguió tecleando para desentrañar los secretos de la nave.

―Según la computadora, esta pequeña tiene la capacidad de camuflaje activo, lo que ya sabíamos; también puede viajar por el desliespacio, lo que también sabíamos; gran maniobrabilidad, capacidad para llevar una buena carga de armamento, el cual no está presente y es una gran desventaja si me permites decirlo; también es muy silenciosa ―la chica continuó listando varias características de la nave.

―Por lo que dices, esta nave fue diseñada para infiltración ―más claro no podía ser para John.

―Si, y nos encargamos de robarla, lo que nos hará doblemente buscados, primero por desertores y ahora por ladrones.

La radio de la pequeña nave comenzó a crepitar, señal de que algo se acercaba a ellos. La situación comenzó a subir la tensión cuando el ruido en el receptor comenzó a crecer. De pronto una voz se dejó escuchar.

―_Nave desconocida, identifíquese_ ―esas palabras eran malas noticias para los dos tripulantes.

―¡Nos descubrieron John! ―el nerviosismo en Cortana se disparó al escuchar el mensaje.

―El camuflaje falló ―fue toda la respuesta del Spartan.

―¿Y qué haremos? ―la ansiedad de la chica crecía con cada segundo que pasaba.

―Por el momento nada. Esperaremos al siguiente aviso. ―respondió el supersoldado.

―_Nave desconocida, este es el segundo aviso, identifíquese_ ―la voz del que hablaba le pareció conocida a Cortana.

―Esa voz la conozco. ―afirmó la chica presa del miedo de ser capturados.

―Es el capitán Thomas J. Lasky. La infinity es la que nos pide identificación ―la voz del jefe como siempre, serena, no dejaba notar el nerviosismo que le embargaba.

La mejor nave de la flota era la que los había interceptado y ellos estaban indefensos ante eso.

―_Nave desconocida, este es el tercer aviso, identifíquese o prepárese para ser abordada_ ―la voz del capitán Lasky ya dejaba notar cierta tensión, lo que aumentó el nerviosismo en todos. Pero su aviso no tuvo respuesta.

―John, sácanos de aquí, esto no me está gustando ―Los nervios de Cortana habían comenzado a traicionarla y sus ojos eran la prueba de ello al llenarse de lágrimas.

―Es hora de probar la velocidad de esta maquina, hemos pasado la órbita lunar ―sin esperar mucho tiempo John hizo el procedimiento estándar para el salto desliespacial, pero nada sucedió―. El motor desliespacial está fuera de línea. No podremos irnos de aquí a menos que lo activemos.

―Lo que es difícil teniendo en cuenta que ninguno de nosotros es ingeniero o físico ―la tensión en la voz de Cortana era palpable.

―Trata de hacerlo desde la computadora, mientras, yo intentaré ganar tiempo.

―_Nave desconocida, deténgase para ser abordada_ ―se escuchó nuevamente la voz del capitán Lasky.

―¡John! ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ―si alguna vez Cortana sintió pánico, fue en ese momento.

―Evadir el abordaje hasta que el dispositivo desliespacial funcione ―no había más y John lo sabía. Si el dispositivo no funcionaba, sus aspiraciones de escapar se irían al diablo.

Un pelican fue enviado desde la infinity para comenzar el abordaje, mas la pequeña nave comandada por el jefe maestro no se detenía, señal suficiente para que desde la enorme nave de UNSC se ordenara la intercepción e inutilización del motor de la más pequeña.

―_Pelican 96 tiene permiso para disparar al motor de la nave en persecusión_ ―el mensaje alertó de sobremanera a Cortana, quien ya casi se ponía histérica. No obstante, John permanecía tranquilo, quizás por el hecho de haber estado en situaciones similares en innumerables ocasiones.

El pelican preparaba su armamento para disparar al motor de la pequeña nave cuando esta última hizo una maniobra de evasión desconcertando al piloto de la nave de transporte.

―_¡Infinity, aquí pelican 96, la nave ha comenzado maniobra evasiva! ¿qué debemos hacer?_ ―el piloto del pelican sabía perfectamente que su vehículo no podía hacer la maniobra que la otra nave hizo.

―_Regresen a la infinity, al parecer el piloto no nos quiere poner esto fácil_ ―Lasky a pesar de ser un hombre tranquilo en su vida personal, como oficial de UNSC tenía la obligación de capturar a las personas que se atrevían a violar el espacio alrededor de la Tierra―. Preparen una broadsword, necesitaremos alta maniobrabilidad para detenerlo ―la orden se llevó a cabo de inmediato y en poco tiempo un caza F-41 broadsword se encontraba en camino de intercepción de la nave infractora.

Mientras John guiaba la nave con maestría en el espacio, la broadsword se preparaba para abrir fuego contra ellos. Una alarma se activó, provocando que la situación diera un giro brusco hacia la acción frenética de un combate espacial.

John manipuló los controles de la nave en un intento por evitar que la broadsword se posicionara en su seis. Sin armamento con el cual defenderse, el Spartan no tenía más opción de maniobrar y tratar de evitar en lo posible el fuego de su adversario.

Sin esperar un segundo más la broadsword abrió fuego contra la nave desarmada. John movió los controles de la nave para dar un giro de alto G que le permitió evadir la munición disparada. No obstante, el caza no cesó en su intentó por detenerlos, por lo que disparó una segunda ronda de metralla para desactivar el motor, pero nuevamente la pericia del supersoldado evitó que la munición tocara la nave.

Sabiendo que no podía estar así para siempre, el Spartan enfiló la nariz de la nave en dirección de la infinity con la esperanza de cubrirse entre los espacios vacíos de la enorme mole de metal.

―¿Cómo va el motor desliespacial? ―preguntó John a su compañera quien no dejada de teclear en la computadora.

―Esto va a tomar mucho tiempo ―pareciera que Cortana estaba perdiendo la esperanza de poder escapar de aquel ataque.

―Sigue intentando, trataré de mantenernos alejados del caza ―en un movimiento violento, la nave sin nombre giró para meterse entre las enormes piezas de metal de la infinity y dificultar su captura.

―_¡__Capitán, el piloto de esa nave es formidable, está maniobrando entre partes de la __infinity__ que no creería! __¡__Ni yo que lo estoy viendo lo puedo creer!_ ―la voz del piloto de la broadsword sonaba impresionada, lo que sus ojos veían no podía ser cierto, ningún piloto que conociera podía lograr lo que el de aquella pequeña nave desconocida estaba haciendo en ese momento.

―_Piloto ¿Cree que pueda acertar un disparo en el motor de la nave?_ ―Lasky se escuchaba tenso.

―_No lo sé señor, el espacio es demasiado estrecho, creo que sería mejor esperar a que salga de entre __los espacios de la infinity__ para realizar un tiro limpio, __si lo hago en este momento podrían afectar algún sistema importante_ ―el piloto del caza no se sentía capaz de disparar, y mucho menos ante la pericia que mostraba el piloto de la otra nave.

A pesar de su ocultación detrás de todo el entramado de la infinity, John sabía que no se podría ocultar para siempre, y Cortana aún no daba señales de poder activar el motor desliespacial.

―John, esto no está funcionando, creo que hacer todo esto no fue buena idea ―había decepción e impotencia en las palabras de Cortana―. Tal vez deberíamos desistir de esto y entregarnos.

―Ellos aún no saben quienes somos, y no creo que ONI haya ordenado esto; para ellos solo somos una nave no identificada que ha violado el espacio terrestre e intentan detenernos ―pese a la seriedad de John, Cortana pudo sentir el optimismo de su compañero.

―Entonces seguiré intentando activar el motor deliespacial ―con renovado carácter, la chica comenzó a teclear nuevamente.

Pasado un minuto exacto la pequeña nave salió de entre los laberínticos recovecos de la infinity, ocasión que la broadsword aprovechó para disparar dando justo en la parte trasera de la nave, lo que en otros vehículos habría significado la total paralización del sistema de propulsión, no así en esa nave, cuyo blindaje parecía mucho más duro de lo normal.

―_Capitán, la munición ha acertado en el objetivo pero no parece haberle afectado_ ―había sorpresa en la voz del piloto del caza.

Al escuchar los impactos en el casco Cortana se alarmó, pero su angustia bajó un poco al saber por medio de la computadora que el blindaje era mucho mejor de la esperado.

―Parece que el blindaje de esta nave es más duro que el de otras, lo que nos dará un poco más de tiempo antes de que alcancen el motor de propulsión. Pero no te confíes mucho, esta nave es un prototipo y puede fallar en cualquier momento ―pese al alivio sentido al saber sobre el blindaje, Cortana no podía confiarse.

―No te preocupes, saldremos de esta... ―John guardó silencio por unos momentos― ...ya hemos salido de muchas peores.

―Espero que tengas razón ―pese a su confianza en John, Cortana no podía confiar en la nave.

Una nueva ráfaga de metralla impactó la coraza de la pequeña nave, para evitar nuevos impactos el jefe maestro comenzó una serie de maniobras violentas con el propósito de confundir a su adversario.

El otro piloto haciendo uso de toda su habilidad trataba de mantenerse a la par de su objetivo, pero le era casi imposible lograrlo. La violencia de las maniobras lo estaban llevando al borde de su resistencia, si eso continuaba por más tiempo, las gravedades a las que se estaba sometiendo lo dejarían inconsciente y posiblemente se estrellaría contra la infinity lo que seguramente acabaría con su vida a pesar de contar con un traje de última generación diseñado para minimizar el impacto de las maniobras. Por el contrario, los cuerpos de John y Cortana podían resistir las gravedades con mayor facilidad dándoles la ventaja en cuanto a resistencia física. Y si a eso se le agregaba la vestimenta, era casi seguro que no sentían el rigor de los bruscos movimientos.

―¡_Capitán, esto se está prolongando demasiado__!__¡__Pido refuerzos para neutralizar al enemigo!_ ―los rápidos giros que la persecusión estaba desarrollando habían empezado a hacer estragos en la integridad del piloto cuya respiración ya era agitada por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

―¡Que otros dos cazas salgan a ayudarlo! ―ordenó enérgicamente el capitán de la infinity. La orden se cumplió inmediatamente dando lugar a la salida de otros dos broadsword.

―¡John, otros dos cazas han salido... esto se está complicando demasiado! ―Cortana ya casi no tenía recursos para intentar hacer funcionar el motor desliespacial― creo que ya no hay esperanza.

―_Lasky __a __to__dos __los __cazas que han salido a la intercepción, se les autoriza utilizar misiles, pero no destruyan al objetivo. Repito, no destruyan el objetivo._

John y Cortana escucharon eso y cada quien comenzó a intensificar lo que estaban haciendo. Sin embargo, en la mente del Spartan las cosas se habían salido de control, por lo que su razonamiento fue "situación desesperada, medida desesperada".

En un acto de auténtica temeridad, el supersoldado dirigió la nave de frente a los dos cazas broadsword que se aproximaban.

―_¡Señor, la nave se dirige directamente hacia nosotros! _―la sorpresa había puesto en alerta a los dos nuevos pilotos, lo que aumentó la tensión en el puente de la infinity.

―¿Qué es lo que intenta? ―pensaba el capitán Lasky al ver lo que la nave no identificada estaba haciendo.

Ante el temor de ser embestidos, uno de los pilotos disparó un misil contra la nave. En un rápido movimiento, casi suicida, John movió el control de la nave en un desesperado intento por evadir el proyectil que se dirigía hacia ellos.

Una explosión se dejó ver, contrastando con el negro del espacio, parecía que todo había acabado. Pero contrario a lo que todos creyeron, la nave había sobrevivido y en ese momento se distanciaba del lugar a toda velocidad. Dentro de la cabina de la pequeña nave la risa de Cortana llenaba los oídos de John.

―¡El motor fuciona! ¡la explosión sacudió el motor y no sé que pasó, pero está funcionando! ―la esperanza había vuelto a Cortana al ver que el motor desliespacial volvía a funcionar.

―Entonces es hora de irnos ―nuevamente John hizo los cálculos para dar el salto fijando un rumbo desconocido.

Un portal Shaw-Fujikawa se abrió frente a ellos. Sin demora la nave se introdujo en el portal haciendo desaparecer a los dos fugitivos de allí. Tal acción provocó que la tripulación del puente de la infinity se tensara ante las palabras que su capitán diría...

―Sigan esa nave, quiero saber quien la controla ―sin esperar un solo segundo la enorme nave entró al desliespacio en franca persecución del pequeño prototipo robado sin sospechar quien lo controlaba.

En tierra, el ejercicio de infiltración siguió adelante, mas el Spartan anunciado nunca llegaría a su misión. UNSC había sido engañado hábilmente por una anciana, una ex-inteligencia artificial y un viejo Spartan y, de paso, su mejor nave y los cazas más avanzados habían sido vencidos por una nave sin armamento.

En su laboratorio, Catherine se encontraba sentada en silencio sobre la cama que había albergado el cuerpo recién creado de Cortana. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cansada.

―No sé qué sucederá, pero espero que ambos sean felices y puedan vivir en paz.

La mujer se acostó en la cama durmiéndose rápidamente.


	4. Capítulo 3: Arribo

_Dos semanas desde el capítulo 2 y todo porque me puse a buscar referencias para este._

_Sin más que agregar._

_**Disclaimer:** Halo no me pertenece. Si fuera mio Miranda Keyes no habría muerto y estaría haciéndome una Streptease en este momento._

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Arribo.**

Eran cerca de las 10:00 A.M. Cuando el regimiento que fue al ejercicio de infiltración volvía a la base. Si bien, muchos soldados regresaban extrañados porque el ejercicio no se había llevado a cabo, muchos otros se alegraban que aquello no se hubiera realizado, ya que era bien sabido que la participación de un Spartan en algo como eso traería como consecuencia que muchos soldados salieran heridos y en algunos casos muertos ante la velocidad y fuerza superiores de los supersoldados.

Los oficiales aún no comprendían que aquello hubiera acabado así. Incluso algunos comenzaron a especular que el mando se había equivocado de base y el ejercicio estaba destinado a otra. Por lo que acordaron que enviarían una queja a la oficina principal de UNSC.

Mientras tanto en las oficinas principales de UNSC los especialistas en comunicaciones y sistemas se percataban de una anomalía, la misma que la doctora Halsey se había encargado de ocultar lo mejor que pudo con la ayuda de Cortana, logrando darle tiempo a la ex inteligencia artificial y John para escapar de la Tierra.

―Oye, Charlie ¿quieres venir un segundo? Encontré algo interesante aquí ―Albert Campbell era el encargado de la sección de seguridad informática en UNSC y como tal, su trabajo consistía en revisar todos y cada uno de los bits que entraban y salían del cuartel general. Fruto de ese esfuerzo era lo que tenía en su pantalla en ese momento.

―¿Qué hay Albert? ¿un nuevo bicho?― preguntó Charles González, Charlie para sus amigos, al escuchar la voz de su compañero.

―Es muy extraño, según el historial, esto está aquí desde hace dos semanas ―lo que era muy extraño, teniendo en cuenta que el firewall de UNSC era el más sofisticado y en los años que llevaba funcionando ningún tipo de paquete no autorizado lo había atravesado... hasta ese momento hacía ya dos semanas.

―Quizás es un error del programa ―comentó Charlie quitándole importancia al descubrimiento.

―No lo creo ―respondió Albert mientras comenzaba a teclear algunas órdenes en su terminal ―El sistema no ha fallado en años, y no creo que hoy comience a hacerlo ―un informe completo del fichero se mostró dando a conocer a los dos hombres lo que se hizo con él.

Cuando los dos especialistas en informática se percataron de lo que allí había pasado, imprimieron el documento y sin esperar un segundo más se dirigieron hacia la oficina principal del lugar.

Al entrar en la oficina se encontraron con la almirante Serin Osman la sucesora del ya retirado Lord hood. Después de ofrecer el saludo obligatorio a su superior, Campbell y González expusieron lo que habían encontrado.

―Señora, hemos detectado una intrusión en el sistema ―expuso González visiblemente nervioso.

―¿Es eso posible? ―preguntó la almirante intrigada por la posibilidad de que alguien hubiera vulnerado el sistema de seguridad informática.

―Al parecer sí. Pero la intrusión tiene ya dos semanas he haber sido realizada y parece que el intruso trató de ocultarla o eliminarla, pero fue inútil, el sistema la guardó en un informe.

―¿Y cual fue el propósito de esa intrusión? ―volvió a preguntar la almirante que cada vez estaba más interesada en el suceso.

―Un engaño, señora. Al parecer se ordenó un ejercicio de infiltración en donde un supuesto Spartan participaría. Pero no hay indicios de que algo así se haya ordenado desde aquí o desde ONI.

La almirante se levantó de su asiento, si lo que decían aquellos dos cerebritos era cierto, solo había una persona en toda la galaxia que podía hacer aquello... la doctora Catherine Elizabeth Halsey, seguramente ayudada por Cortana, pero... ¿no había sido ella destruida durante la batalla contra Didacta en la órbita de la Tierra? Los informes decían que si. Incluso el Jefe Maestro había dado un informe detallado de como la I.A. Fue destruida. Quizás la doctora había desarrollado una nueva inteligencia artificial como reemplazo de la anterior.

Inmediatamente después una sucesión de recuerdos llegó a su mente, recordando su origen... las filas del proyecto Spartan-II donde se le conocía como Serin-019, todos los sufrimientos por los que pasó a causa de aquella mujer y de los límites que era capaz de alcanzar para cumplir sus objetivos. Y aún así, le sorprendía que fuera capaz de vulnerar el mejor sistema de seguridad informática creado por la humanidad. Aunque si se ponía más inquisitiva, la que seguramente hizo el trabajo sucio fue la I.A.

Tomó el informe que los dos hombres le habían llevado para revisarlo y descubrir lo que parecía ser una orden para llevar a cabo un ejercicio de infiltración con la participación de un Spartan desconocido. Aquello a todas luces era un engaño, pero ¿con qué propósito? Inmediatamente decidió que debía enviar un grupo de oficiales y especialistas a averiguar lo que había sucedido realmente.

―Bien hecho señores. Pero ahora deberán hacer una labor especial... ―los dos informáticos se pusieron rígidos al escuchar la voz de la almirante dirigirse a ellos― ...deben ir a la base que está en el informe y averiguar lo sucedido en las computadoras de ese lugar. Enviaré junto a ustedes a un grupo de oficiales que se encargarán de aprehender a los responsables y traerlos aquí para someterlos a un juicio. No permitiré que se burlen de UNSC de esta manera ―había rencor en los ojos y la voz de la almirante― _mucho menos que «ella» se burle de esta manera_ ―pensó.

Los dos hombres se retiraron del lugar para volver a sus puestos de trabajo, recoger las cosas que tenían allí para llevárselas y luego prepararse para su viaje. Averiguarían lo que había sucedido y tal vez serían promovidos de sus puestos a uno más alto. Sin duda para ellos ese había sido un golpe de suerte y representaba la oportunidad de tener un rango más alto en la jerarquía de UNSC.

En la base...

Catherine despertó después de haber dormido toda la noche en la misma cama donde Cortana estuvo hacía apenas un día. Se levantó lentamente, sus años ya le pesaban y cada día era más difícil ponerse en pie. Sus ojos cansados se mantenían medio cerrados y su cabello blanco estaba desordenado.

Se bajó de la cama con pereza, odiaba tener que levantarse todos los días para seguir con su trabajo; Sin ánimo alguno salió de aquella habitación. Recordó que el día anterior le había traído un espejo a su hija, por lo que en un acto de vanidad se miró en él, percatándose de que se había dormido con la ropa puesta. Giró la cabeza hacia donde estaba un pequeño baño destinado a desahogar las necesidades fisiológicas y de limpieza durante las largas jornadas que ella acostumbraba durante sus experimentos e investigaciones.

Tomó un poco de ropa del ropero oculto en una de las paredes y entró en el pequeño baño. Acomodó la ropa limpia en un pequeño perchero, se desnudó y abrió la llave de la ducha metiéndose inmediatamente bajo el chorro de agua. La visión de su cuerpo desnudo y marchito le hizo recordar sus años de juventud y todas las cosas que hizo en ese tiempo. Pero su principal recuerdo fue el entrenamiento al que sometió a los niños del programa Spartan-II y el sufrimiento que les causó durante todos esos años al separarlos de sus familias.

Aunque trataba de acallar su conciencia diciéndose que lo había hecho por un bien mayor, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable. Sobre todo con John, a quien convirtió de un niño alegre y feliz en un hombre frío y en cierto modo apático.

Aún así, John era como el hijo que nunca tuvo, y él la respetaba como si fuera su madre. Sin embargo, cada vez que lo veía el remordimiento regresaba. Ya en muchas ocasiones sintió la necesidad de disculparse con él y con sus demás compañeros Spartan, mas nunca tuvo el valor para hacerlo. Aunque sabía perfectamente que ellos la perdonarían porque la respetaban a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que les causó. Excepto una... Serin-019, quien había desarrollado un odio casi patológico contra ella, mas no contra los demás Spartan.

Pero haciendo a un lado lo anterior, era con John con quien más quería disculparse, porque todo lo contrario a lo que UNSC había condicionado, ella se acercó más a ese hombre, y no hizo nada por ocultar su preferencia por él desde niño. Lo amaba con un amor materno, y no era que no hubiese querido a sus otros Spartan, simplemente, John era especial y a pesar de la frialdad aparente que lo caracterizaba en su adultez lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que él tenía sentimientos y un corazón y lo había demostrado ya en muchas ocasiones al cuidar de los soldados que lo acompañaban en sus batallas. Y por eso, ella nunca dejó de quererlo.

―Perdóname John ―no dijo más, sus labios se quedaron cerrados por un largo tiempo mientras algunas lágrimas recorrían su rostro confundiéndose con las gotas que caían sobre ella.

El agua continuó cayendo sobre su cabeza durante un largo rato mientras seguía dentro de sus pensamientos.

La UNSC Infinity viajaba a su máxima velocidad por el desliespacio en persecución de la pequeña nave que se les había escapado horas antes. Según las predicciones de la I.A. de la enorme nave, la otra más pequeña viajaba tres veces más rápido que ellos en curso hacia la nada. Aquello había desconcertado al capitán Lasky ¿Qué estaría pensando el piloto al aventurarse en la nada? No tenía sentido. Y más importante ¿cómo era posible para una nave claramente humana y de un tamaño tan reducido, tener un motor desliespacial capaz de viajar tres veces más rápido que la Infinity?

―Puente a todo el personal de la nave, prepárese para entrar en crio ―Aquél viaje iba a ser largo, lo mejor era dejar a la I.A. de la Infinity la conducción de la misma hasta que la persecución desliespacial terminara.

A Lasky no le gustaba mucho este tipo de situaciones. Y menos si eso implicaba entrar en el desliespacio, ya que las consecuencias sobre su persona siempre eran malas, su alergia a la citopretalina era la culpable.

Se dirigió hacia la sección de criosueño preparándose para una larga siesta, que bien podría durar varios meses. Antes de introducirse en la criocámara vio por última vez sus pertenencias más preciadas: la placa de identificación de su amiga, y primer amor, Chyler silva, fallecida hacía muchos años y un trozo de la armadura de un hunter que el Spartan-117 le había entregado al final de su rescate en Circinus IV. Con lentitud el hombre entró en la cámara para ser congelado.

Pese a que el interior de la pequeña nave en donde viajaban el jefe maestro y Cortana era un poco estrecho, tenía dos cámaras críogenicas convenientemente acomodadas en los costados. Aunque era rara la posición de ambas, ya que lo común era que estuvieran puestas en posición vertical, con una ligera inclinación hacia atrás para que el cuerpo del ocupante descansara. Sin embargo, las de esa nave estaban en posición horizontal, dispuestas como si de camas se tratase.

Esa posición, aunque poco común, se antojaba más cómoda que estar de pie todo el tiempo de congelación. Aunque estuvieran dormidos y en realidad no sintieran nada.

―Debemos entrar a las cámaras, el viaje será largo y no podemos quedarnos todo ese tiempo despiertos. Además, no hay suficientes víveres para mantenernos ―el jefe maestro tenía razón.

―John ―lo llamó Cortana. El hombre la miró a los ojos― en este momento la comida es lo que menos me importa.

No sabía como interpretar esa mirada de Cortana, pero John no podía dejar de verla. Mucho tiempo y circunstancias habían pasado desde que la conoció aquél día en Reach que sentía como si ella fuera parte de él y, cuando la creyó muerta, juró que su poca humanidad había desaparecido para siempre con ella.

Haciendo memoria buscó entre sus recuerdos, mas no recordó jamás una tristeza semejante a la que sintió cuando la creyó perdida. Pero eso ya no importaba, ella estaba allí con él, y aunque su raciocinio le prohibía amar a esa mujer, su corazón lo empujaba a hacer lo contrario. Mas la razón se impuso, al menos por el momento. Aunque, ¿En qué momento él había comenzado a tener ese tipo de pensamientos? No lo sabía, pero en cierto modo lo incomodaban al no estar acostumbrado a eso.

―Debemos descansar ―afirmó él, aunque interiormente no quisiera hacerlo, quería estar más tiempo con la mujer frente a él.

―Tendremos mucho tiempo para hacer eso después. ¿Por qué no mejor platicamos un poco? Como lo hacíamos antes, ¿recuerdas? ―ella sonrió, y aunque en el rostro de su compañero no hubiera expresión alguna, supo que él no estaba de acuerdo.

―Debemos entrar en las cámaras criogénicas si no queremos ser afectados por la dilatación temporal.

Al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, Cortana le dio la razón, debían dormir pronto o comenzarían a envejecer más rápido de lo normal.

―De acuerdo, pero debemos conversar un poco cuando salgamos del deliespacio ―la chica sonrió.

―Bien.

Se levantaron de sus asientos con rumbo a las cámaras criogénicas.

―Hay que dormir ―comentó divertida la chica.

―Es lo que debimos hacer hace mucho ―reprochó John.

―No seas gruñón y quítate esa armadura ―a la orden de Cortana, el jefe maestro comenzó a quitarse su equipo, lo que no era tarea sencilla cuando no se cuenta con las herramientas adecuadas.

No obstante, el Spartan se despojó de la armadura, sintiendo en el acto el peso de la gravedad artificial de la nave. Sin esperar, Cortana activó las dos cámaras, las cuales abrieron sus compuertas para dar cabido a los dos ocupantes. Después de inyectarse la citopretalina la chica se acostó primero.

―Buenas noches, John ―dijo ella tranquilamente.

―Buenas noches, Cortana ―contestó él. Acto seguido cerró la cámara.

El dispositivo comenzó a funcionar inmediatamente creando una capa de condensación en el cristal de la puerta, señal de que la criogenización se había completado. John se quedó unos momentos viendo el rostro de su amiga, a quien sin duda le debía más que su vida. «Eres muy bella» pensó despegándose del cristal para luego ir al panel frontal de la nave y programar la computadora para que lo despertara en medio del espacio.

Una vez hecho lo anterior, se dirigió a su cámara, se inyectó la citopretalina y entró en el dispositivo de congelación. La condensación cubrió el cristal de la cámara mientras la pequeña nave viajaba por el desliespacio en modo automático. Tendrían suerte si la nave no fallaba en el viaje.

Transcurrieron tres semanas desde que John y Cortana huyeron de la Tierra, en ese momento, la computadora de la nave revirtió el proceso de criogenización, devolviendo a la vida a los dos ocupantes. Cortana, quien nunca había sido congelada, despertó con unas terribles nauseas, desorientación y dolor de cabeza, lo que dio como resultado que vomitara en el suelo de la cabina.

Por su parte, John, acostumbrado desde hacía muchos años, parecía no ser afectado por la transición. Pero solo era apariencia, ya que sentía lo mismo, pero había aprendido a soportarlo.

―Las primeras veces que despiertas del criosueño tienes esos síntomas, pero ya desaparecerán con el tiempo, no te preocupes ―dijo él tratando de hacer sentir mejor a la chica.

―Espero que sea pronto, porque esto sí que es molesto... ―el reflejo de regurgitar volvió, pero nada salió.

El Spartan se acercó a los controles de la nave, donde miró el reloj enterándose que faltaban 2 horas para llegar a su destino. Para evitar ser detectados por la red de vigilancia planetaria, el supersoldado activó el camuflaje. Solo esperaba que no fallara como la vez anterior.

―Pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino, es mejor que vengas a sentarte si no quieres volar por toda la cabina durante el descenso ―advirtió el Spartan.

La chica pronto se sentó en su lugar.

―¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos? ―preguntó Cortana.

―Minister ―fue la escueta respuesta de John.

Minister era una de las pocas colonias que habían escapado a la guerra contra el Covenant, debido principalmente a la poca información disponible sobre ella, incluso en UNSC, lo que lo hacía el lugar perfecto para ocultarse, ya que con total seguridad, las fuerzas armadas no circulaban muy a menudo por ahí.

Lo anterior no quería decir que no había considerado otros lugares que no habían sido cristalizados por el Covenant como: Lenapi, Ballast, Venezia, Andesia, Cascade, Forseti o Nueva Cartago. Pero le pareció mejor opción aquella colonia, pues las demás tenían el problema de ser fuertemente custodiadas por UNSC o los insurrecionistas, los cuales, después de la guerra habían reanudado sus actividades.

Sentados en los asientos de la nave, y con mucho tiempo de sobra, Cortana comenzó a hablar.

―Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.

John la miró por el rabillo del ojo en clara señal de recordar eso.

―Bien. ¿Y de qué hablaremos? ―preguntó. Aunque la idea no le agradaba del todo.

―De lo que sea ¿Qué tal de nosotros? ―Cortana quería saber sobre los sentimientos de su amigo― O podríamos hablar sobre cualquier tema ¿qué te parece?

―De acuerdo. Comienza tú ―típico de John. Aunque a Cortana no le sorprendía.

―Bien... ―la chica se quedó pensando unos momentos― ¿recuerdas algo de tu niñez, a parte de tu entrenamiento? ―aunque conocía algunos detalles de la infancia de su amigo gracias al expediente creado por la doctora Halsey, Cortana quería averiguar si había algo más que él hombre recordara.

Él se quedó viendo a la chica, casi como reprochándole por hacer ese tipo de preguntas, aún así él comenzó a hablar.

―No es mucho lo que recuerdo, aunque, hay algo que durante mucho tiempo olvidé, pero lo recordé cuando el covenant atacó por primera vez la Tierra ―se quedó callado.

―¿Y qué es? ―preguntó la chica. John la miró con incomodidad― digo, si se puede saber.

―¿Recuerdas a la teniente Parisa? ―preguntó él.

―Creo recordarla. ¿No fue ella quien organizó la defensa de Nueva Mombasa en 2552? ―ciertamente la chica tenía buena memoria.

―Si.

―¿Qué con ella?

―Ella es originaria de Eridanus II... y fue mi amiga cuando era niño. De hecho, después de salvarla de morir ahogada en un lago prometí que un día me casaría con ella para cuidarla siempre. Promesa que nunca cumplí ―el hombre se quedó en silencio.

―Es raro escuchar que dejaste una promesa sin cumplir, más conociéndote como te conozco ―intervino Cortana―. Pero dime. ¿Le revelaste quién eres? ―una pregunta importante, teniendo en cuenta las repercusiones que tendría si alguien del pasado de John se enterara que en realidad no murió en su infancia.

―No. Las consecuencias de eso serían malas. Y aunque se enterara, veo muy remota la posibilidad de que ella me creyera. Por eso callé. Aunque... es raro que me preguntes si le revelé mi identidad, puesto que tú estuviste ahí.

―¿Yo estuve ahí? No lo recuerdo ―no lo recordaba porque esa había sido una de las memorias que la doctora Halsey había borrado por error. Se rascó la cabeza dándole a entender a John que había olvidado aquel suceso―. Bueno, no importa. Pero ¿cómo te sentiste cuando te enteraste de su identidad? ―la chica trataba de escarbar más en la memoria de su amigo. Él se quedó pensando por unos instantes para luego responder:

―No sé como explicarlo... ―miraba hacia el frente de la nave viendo solamente el espacio exterior― ¿No crees que ya hablé mucho de mi? ―sería muy serio, casi rayando lo antisocial, pero cuando se trataba de Cortana las cosas cambiaban, se sentía más libre para expresar sus emociones y en ese momento su principal emoción era la incomodidad de revelar su pasado... o al menos lo que recordaba.

―Ok, si quieres preguntarme algo hazlo... ―sonrió ante lo que diría después― ...pero que no sea nada muy personal... o sexual ¿De acuerdo? ―Algo que a John le gustaba de Cortana era esa manera de tomar las situaciones serias y convertirlas en casi un juego.

―De acuerdo. ¿Cómo es que puedes moverte con tanta facilidad? Puesto que tienes muy poco tiempo siendo humana, no comprendo cómo es posible que puedas coordinar tan bien tus movimientos ―una muy buena pregunta.

―Bueno, eso es un poco complicado de explicar, pero trataré de hacerlo entendible ―la chica se acomodó mejor en el asiento―. Como bien sabes, las inteligencias artificiales somos... ―se corrigió― ...son creadas a partir del tejido cerebral de los seres humanos ya sea vivos o muertos. En mi caso fue a partir del tejido de la doctora Halsey, lo que me hacía una I.A. «lista». Pues bien, el proceso de composición para crear tejido vivo a partir de información digital requiere que tanto los patrones neuronales del individuo, como su información genética estén juntas. Lo que conllevaba un problema en mi caso: fui creada a partir de los patrones de la doctora Halsey, pero no contenía ningún tipo de información genética en mi código, así que para solucionar eso, mi madre tomó una muestra de su propia sangre para unirla a mi, de ese modo, podría crearme un cuerpo en donde mi mente podría depositarse sin problema alguno. Y en cuanto a la coordinación de mis movimientos, esa información ya estaba presente en mi código, puesto que para presentarme ante todos debía proyectar un holograma con forma humana, así que desde un principio existió una subrutina de coordinación corporal que facilitó el trabajo, por lo que al unir esa subrutina con las terminales nerviosas adecuadas, podría contraer los músculos de mi cuerpo biológico a voluntad, dando como resultado el movimiento natural que has observado. ―una explicación sencilla, a la vez que completa de cómo ella fue convertida en un ser humano.

―¿Y cómo fue que la doctora te dio las habilidades de un Spartan? ―a pesar de la inexpresividad de las palabras de John, Cortana supo que él sentía curiosidad.

―Mmh... eso... pues, según mi madre, introdujo las mejoras en el código. ¿Recuerdas que los prometeos fueron creados a partir de humanos compuestos? ―el Spartan asintió― ¿y que eran regresados a esa forma metálica? ―el hombre volvió a asentir― Pues mi madre introdujo las instrucciones necesarias en el software de composición para que todas las mejoras fueran hechas durante mi composición, lo cual es sumamente difícil, y cuyo resultado es lo que aquí ves ―la chica abrió los brazos como presentándose así misma.

―Ya veo.

―Y lo mejor de todo es que no deja cicatrices... ―John la miró extrañado― ...ya sabes, una chica debe verse bonita todo el tiempo. Pero cambiando de tema. ¿No te da curiosidad por ver lo que hay en los paquetes que trajimos con nosotros? ―la chica se levantó del asiento, dándole a John una mejor visión de su retaguardia.

Pese a ser muy tranquilo, John no dejaba de ser hombre, por lo que observar un cuerpo bien formado le provocaba el mismo efecto que a cualquier otro en la galaxia... ver los glúteos de la chica.

―No creo que sea necesario ―respondió él.

―¡Oh, si! Sí que es necesario ―la muchacha se acercó al primer paquete, y antes de abrirlo dijo― pero antes de eso ¿podrías dejar de verme el trasero? Es que me incomoda. ―aunque en secreto se sentía alagada porque el estoico soldado se fijara en ella de esa manera, pues le daba a entender que no le era indiferente.

John activó el piloto automático de la nave, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la chica.

―Estaba viendo los paquetes ―trató de mentir.

―Si, lo que tú digas ―Cortana a pesar de sonar molesta, no lo estaba en absoluto.

La chica abrió el primer paquete donde encontró ropa de mujer, lo que le indicaba que su madre había previsto el hecho de mezclarse con la gente del lugar donde fueran a esconderse. El segundo paquete contenía ropa para hombre, cuya talla era la de John. Cortana sonrió al imaginarse al Spartan vestido con algo más que esa pesada armadura; en el tercer paquete había documentos, tales como: actas de nacimiento, pasaportes, identificaciones oficiales y... un acta de matrimonio...

―¿Qué hace un acta de matrimonio aquí? ―preguntó extrañado John al acercarse a donde estaba Cortana.

―Ehm... pues... ya sabes, mi madre ya está algo anciana, así que seguramente se le escapó esto ―mintió. Mentira que John no creyó.

―¿Qué me ocultan tú y la doctora Halsey?

―¡Nada! Simplemente es por si acaso... ya sabes, por si tenemos que fingir en algún momento ―volvió a mentir, con el mismo resultado de la vez anterior.

―Quiero la verdad ¿Qué hace un acta de matrimonio entre estos documento? ―la voz de John siempre era seria, pero en ese momento lo era aún más, provocando que Cortana sintiera que estaba ante el macho alfa de una manada o algo parecido.

―De acuerdo... ―la chica carraspeó― ...mi madre quiere que nos hagamos pasar por esposos en el lugar a donde vayamos ¿de acuerdo? ―y era cierto, en una de las ausencias de John mientras preparaba el ficticio ejercicio de infiltración en la tierra, la chica y la anciana había acordado hacer aquel documento, no sin cierto desacuerdo de parte de Cortana, quien creía que algo así era demasiado precipitado y quizás obstaculizaría su camino para conquistar el frío corazón de su Spartan favorito.

Lo más curioso de aquéllo era que el papel estaba firmado por un notario, lo que le daba validez legal al documento aunque la ceremonia nunca se hubiera llevado a cabo y el marido no se hubiera enterado hasta después de hecho el acuerdo y aún faltara su firma en él.

―No cabe duda que tú y Catherine son de cuidado ―a pesar de su expresión nula, por dentro el Spartan sonreía ante los alcances de esas dos mujeres. Por su parte, Cortana sonreía abiertamente.

Las dos horas transcurrieron volando mientras Cortana no paraba de hablar sobre lo grandioso que sería vivir entre humanos comunes y no en el rígido ambiente militar que conocieron durante prácticamente toda su vida.

Una alarma sonó indicando que pronto entrarían en la atmósfera del planeta, lo que puso nerviosa a Cortana, no así a John.

―Desciende con cuidado John ―advirtió la chica comenzando a sujetarse del brazo derecho de su compañero.

―No pasa nada, todo está bien ―respondió el Spartan seguro de que lograrían aterrizar sin problemas en el planeta.

Segundos después, el plasma supercalentado envolvía la pequeña nave en señal de que habían comenzado la entrada en la atmósfera. John sujetaba los controles con firmeza para mantener estable la trayectoria de entrada. Un mínimo error los llevaría a quemarse en la atmósfera y todo por lo que habían pasado habría sido en vano.

Fueron tres minutos los que tardaron en traspasar la capa gaseosa y tocar tierra. Tiempo durante el cual, Cortana se aferró fuertemente al brazo derecho de John, provocando que este se entumeciera por la fuerza de la chica.

Cuando por fin aterrizaron...

―¡Nunca... escúchame bien idiota... nunca me vuelvas a asustar así! ¡¿ME OÍSTE?! ―Cortana estaba realmente alterada; durante el descenso John le jugó una broma haciéndole creer que la nave se estaba desintegrando por la fuerza de la fricción. Él la vio sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

―No creí que te alterarías de esa manera ―mintió, sabía bien que la mayoría de las personas actúan así en momentos como ese.

―Maldita sea John, casi me matas del susto ―dijo con voz temblorosa y lágrimas en los ojos. Lo miró a los ojos y vio algo parecido a una sonrisa dibujándose en su mirada― ¿Te estás riendo de mi? ―la expresión en el rostro de la chica era más que suficiente para hacer que cualquiera soltara la carcajada. Pero John no era cualquiera, por lo que aguantó la risa.

―Hay que ocultar la nave y desaparecer de este lugar. Alguien podría vernos ―pese a la seriedad en la voz del hombre, Cortana pudo notar cierto temblor en sus hombros.

―¡Te estás riendo de mi! ―dijo molesta la chica.

John puso nuevamente la nave en el aire para buscar un lugar donde esconderla. Activó el camuflaje, que curiosamente en esa ocasión sí funcionó y comenzó su vuelo. Veinte minutos después, encontraron una cueva en un acantilado cercano al océano del planeta y por lo que podían ver, ese lugar parecía no ser visitado muy a menudo y menos si las olas rompían directamente contra el acantilado con suficiente fuerza para derrumbar algunas rocas de la pared en cada embestida.

―¿Ocultaremos la nave allí? ―preguntó Cortana con temor de obtener una respuesta afirmativa.

―No.

―¡Uf! Menos mal, pero... ¿Entonces? ―preguntó ella un tanto aliviada de no tener que lidiar con el enfurecido mar.

―La fuerza del agua no nos permitiría salir de allí fácilmente y estoy seguro de que no sabes nadar ―no se equivocaba―. Debemos seguir buscando ―La búsqueda se prolongó por horas. Cortana estaba a punto de dormirse cuando la voz de John la sacó de sus pensamientos― Ese lugar es adecuado.

El lugar en cuestión era una cueva apenas visible entre la maleza del bosque circundante, y si además se le agregaba la aparente dificultad para acceder a ella debido a que se encontraba en un acantilado semejante al que habían encontrado horas antes, tenían el lugar perfecto para ocultar la nave y su presencia.

Es Spartan dirigió la nave rápidamente al lugar para ocultarse.

―Oye John ―llamó la chica a su amigo. Él gruñó en señal de haberla escuchado― ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ―al nunca haber experimentado una situación como esa, Cortana se sentía insegura.

―Por lo pronto nos quedaremos aquí. Mañana saldremos a buscar algo de civilización ―aunque la idea no le agradaba, al ser un tanto antisocial, no podía quedarse en el bosque debido principalmente a que en la órbita alta del planeta había satélites de vigilancia, los que detectarían sus señales y alertarían a las fuerzas de UNSC presentes en el planeta, que a pesar de no ser tan numerosas como en otros mundos humanos, sí eran las suficientes para asegurarles su captura.

―Entonces me voy a preparar para dormir ―la chica comenzó a sacar lo que parecían una sábana y una almohada de uno de los paquetes que habían llevado consigo.

―Iré a buscar comida ―abrió la compuerta de la nave y se disponía a salir cuando la voz de Cortana lo detuvo.

―Pero aquí tenemos comida ―dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

―Prefiero la carne fresca ―respondió él y salió de allí.

El sol de ese planeta había caído, por lo que la visión había comenzado a reducirse hasta ser casi nula, pero los ojos mejorados de John le permitían ver muy bien, aún en aquellas condiciones.

Armado con solo una lanza que había hecho con un cuchillo y un palo, el Spartan esperaba a que una presa pasara por ahí. No tuvo que esperar mucho ya que un animal que bien podría confundirse con un ciervo se atravesó en el campo de visión del hombre. Haciendo gala de sus reflejos superiores, el Spartan arrojó la lanza con tan buena puntería que atravesó al animal deteniendo las pulsaciones del corazón en un instante, dándole una muerte rápida y casi indolora.

Juntó leña y la ató con algunos materiales que encontró en los alrededores; se echó el «ciervo» en el hombro y comenzó su camino de vuelta a la cueva, aunque el ascenso hasta el lugar sería difícil cargando con tanto peso.

Por su parte, Cortana esperaba sentada en una roca cerca de la entrada de la amplia cueva. A pesar de que el bosque estaba en completa oscuridad, podía ver claramente todo gracias a los esfuerzos de la doctora Halsey por dotarla de las mismas habilidades de los Spartan. Y fue gracias a ello que en el horizonte pudo notar un ligero rastro de luz, como si el cielo se iluminara tenuemente; mas no sabía de qué se trataba, así que decidió esperar al regreso de John para preguntarle por eso.

Cuando pensó en el nombre de su amigo, Cortana sintió en el pecho algo extraño y a la vez agradable ¿amor quizás?

―_¡Diablos! Si, lo e__s__ y no qu__i__er__o__ negarlo, al contrario, qu__ie__r__o__ decírselo. Pero aún no ten__go__ el valor de hacerlo, y dud__o__ que logr__e__ reunirlo en poco tiempo. Aún así, __trataré__ de procurarle una buena vida en agradecimiento por el gran sacrificio que él est__á__ haciendo por __mí_ ―pensó―. _Tal vez en algún momento logre decírselo... pero tengo tantas dudas. __A lo mejor__ él no me aprecia como yo lo hago; quizás él solo me vea como su amiga __y yo solo estoy haciéndome ilusiones como una tonta..._ ―sus pensamientos callaron unos segundos para luego volver con más fuerzas― _...__aunque... si el no me apreciara, no habría sacrificado su carrera en UNSC por ayudarme..._ ―los pensamientos de la chica fueron cortados cuando escuchó ruido unos pocos metros debajo de donde estaba. Se asomó, no sin cierto temor, para ver qué era lo que había provocado aquel ruido. Su temor se disipó cuando vio quién era el responsable de aquél derrumbe de rocas.

La visión de un Spartan batallando por subir un montón de leña y un... ¿ciervo?... era algo extraña y a la vez chusca, pero haciendo eso a un lado, la chica bajó para ayudar al hombre. Cosa que él agradeció dándole el montón de leña argumentando que el «ciervo» era muy pesado incluso para él, aunque no fuera cierto.

Minutos después, John preparaba una fogata que serviría para un doble propósito: cocinar el «ciervo», el cual, ya había sido destazado en el exterior de la cueva por el Spartan y para calentarse, pues quería evitar en lo posible el uso de energía proveniente de la nave.

John estaba por poner el animal a cocinar cuando Cortana preguntó...

―¿Qué crees que sea?

―¿Que sea qué?

―El resplandor que se ve en el horizonte. Hace rato que lo estoy observando. ―la chica levantó un brazo para indicar la dirección en donde había visto la luz.

El Spartan terminó de colocar al animal, se movió hacia la entrada de la cueva y miró hacia donde Cortana había señalado con su brazo.

Al ver de qué se trataba, las cosas comenzaron a caminar más deprisa en la cabeza de John, quien en ese instante reconoció que el resplandor visto por Cortana era la señal de que un pueblo o quizás una ciudad se encontraba por ahí.

―Ese resplandor es la solución a todos nuestros problemas.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―preguntó confundida la chica.

―Es posible que sea alguna población cercana.

―O una instalación Forerruner. Tú sabes que ellos tienen ruinas en muchos lados.

―Podría ser. En todo caso, debemos cenar e irnos a dormir. No hay nada más que hacer. ―Así transcurrió el rato. Comieron el «ciervo», cuyo sabor no era tan bueno como el Spartan esperaba, pero para Cortana era la primera vez que probaba algo así, por lo que no opinó, aunque el sabor no le hubiera agradado mucho y John lo notó― Este animal no era lo que esperaba.

―¿Tú crees? ―preguntó ella.

―Claro que si. Aunque nos quitará el hambre por hoy y quizás mañana ―mordió un trozo de carne. ―Cortana sonrió. Pese a ser muy serio, los comentarios de John en ocasiones eran optimistas.

―Hace mucho que no te veía comer ―comentó ella.

―Hace mucho que no comía ―respondió él― el traje de protección recicla los nutrientes que el cuerpo deshecha, por lo que no tenemos necesidad de alimentarnos. Aún así, es bueno comer algo de vez en cuando― volvió a morder la carne, que a pesar de no tener buen sabor, era suave.

―Tal vez tengas que comer más despacio, podrías atragantarte.

―La última vez que me sucedió eso fue antes de la cirugía de aumento.

Para cuando terminaron de conversar, habían devorado medio «ciervo», momento en el que decidieron que debían ir a dormir. Cada quien acondicionó un espacio propio, ya que la nave no tenía nada parecido a un dormitorio, por lo que tendrían que acostarse en el suelo. Fue así como lo hicieron y durmieron para recargar energías y el siguiente día recorrer el camino hacia la civilización a comenzar una nueva vida aunque no supieran como.

* * *

_¡Uf! el capítulo más largo que he escrito para esta historia. Nada más y nada menos que 6032 palabras o 10 páginas tamaño carta en arial 12. Aunque he escrito capítulos más extensos en los fics que no he publicado (y que creo no publicaré porque son muy malos jajajaja)._

_Para este capítulo tomé referencias de la teniente Parisa, aparecida en__ la historia "Palace hotel"_ de "Halo Evolutions: Essential Tales of the Halo Universe". Por lo que no me inventé nada de lo que el Jefe Maestro recordó.

_El otro personaje para el que tomé referencia, fue para la almirante Serin Osman, que sí, si es una Spartan-II, solo que hice la adaptación para convertirla en la principal antagonista, ya que en "Spartan Ops" en Halo 4, fue ella quien ordenó el asesinato de la Dra. Halsey. Pero como esta historia no está tomando en cuenta eso, decidí que ella tendría un rencor contra la doctora por todo el sufrimiento que le causó a ella y a los demás Spartan del proyecto. Así que esperen verla como el principal enemigo a vencer en esta historia._

_En cuanto a la "citopretalina". En el universo de Halo es un medicamento (ficticio) que se usa para evitar la muerte celular por congelamiento durante la criogenización en los viajes desliespaciales y a la cual, el Capitán Thomas J. Lasky es alérgico (los que hayan visto "Halo 4: forward unto dawn" me entenderán).  
_

_Minister y los otros planetas (o colonias) que se mencionan en este capítulo son planetas que existen en el canon de Halo, por lo que no me los inventé. Lo que si inventé es la apariencia de Minister, ya que no encontré referencias acerca de su apariencia, lo que me da total libertad para adecuarlo a la historia (y aunque hubiera encontrado información, quizás habría hecho lo mismo que hice aquí). Minister aparece en la historia "I love Bees - Yo amo las abejas" de "Halo Evolutions: Essential tales of the Halo Universe".  
_

_En fin, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado._

_Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo._


	5. Capítulo 4: Aprehendiendo a la científic

_He aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, la cual se va complicando, y cuyo rumbo, como ya había dicho anteriormente, no tengo idea en qué terminará._

_De todos modos, espero sea de su agrado._

_**Disclaimer:** Halo no me pertenece. Si fuera mio, los flood no serían tan molestos._

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Aprehendiendo a la científica.**

En la oscuridad se escuchaban los ecos de unos pasos apresurados; Catherine caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo que conducía a su laboratorio, con sus manos empujaba un carrito de carga con una pequeña caja metálica de forma cúbica y contenido desconocido. Por su forma de caminar, cualquiera diría que estaba nerviosa. Pronto llegó a su laboratorio donde, como pudo, bajó la pequeña caja y la conectó a unos cables de diferentes colores. Posteriormente salió de allí y se dirigió hacia la habitación donde había compuesto a Cortana hacía ya casi dos días. De igual manera, conectó unos cables a una caja ya presente en ese lugar.

―Espero que sea suficiente ―dijo para sí misma. Se retiró el sudor de la frente y suspiró cansada.

Su cuerpo agotado le jugó una mala pasada al sentirse mareada, aunque tal malestar lo atribuyó a su avanzada edad, los nervios que sentía y al esfuerzo que había realizado al mover las cajas de metal; nuevamente se puso en movimiento, no debía perder tiempo ya que seguramente los de seguridad informática de UNSC habían descubierto la enorme mentira que había perpetrado al utilizar a Cortana en una maniobra de infiltración en los sistemas.

Si Cortana hubiera estado en óptimas condiciones en aquél momento, seguramente tal engaño habría sido llevado a cabo con total impunidad. Sin embargo, al haber borrado los residuos de las personalidades descontroladas de su hija, por accidente también había eliminado algunas de las habilidades de infiltración en su programación, lo que hizo imposible borrar el archivo de informe del registro del sistema central de UNSC. Pero no había tiempo, la composición debía llevarse a cabo de una manera u otra. Si UNSC se hubiera dado cuenta, en ese momento Cortana ya sería historia y ella misma habría sido separada de su cargo y seguramente estaría en prisión.

Aquella había sido la razón por la que urgió a John y Cortana para que abandonaran la Tierra. Y si no se equivocaba, en esos momentos UNSC ya había designado a un grupo de especialistas y oficiales para descubrir la verdad y no lo harían desde sus terminales en el cuartel general, sino en físico desde el lugar de origen del ataque; comenzó a teclear algunas órdenes en la computadora para comenzar a borrar toda la información sensible sobre la composición de Cortana e incluso de su existencia como ser humano. Además, las cajas que había colocado en las dos habitaciones se asegurarían de que nada quedara, ni siquiera el más mínimo registro.

Un pelican se aproximaba rápidamente hacia la base. En su interior, se transportaban dos oficiales de alto rango y los dos especialistas en seguridad informática, Campbell y González.

Eran cerca de las 2:00 P.M. cuando el pelican, sin previo aviso, aterrizó en el lugar, de él bajaron los cuatro pasajeros, dos de ellos, los especialistas en informática, con un maletín cada uno y por lo que pudieron observar los soldados del lugar, eran muy importantes. Al lugar se presentó el comandante de la base.

―Señores es una sorpresa que hayan llegado tan repentinamente ―dijo el mayor Yuri Vasíliev, comandante del lugar― pero no es en absoluto inconveniente, puesto que ayer nos dirigimos a un ejercicio...

―Estamos enterados de eso mayor, y es precisamente por eso que estamos aquí. Sospechamos que la orden fue hecha desde este lugar por la doctora Catherine Elizabeth Halsey y una I.A. adjunta. Por lo que se le ordena que las entregue inmediatamente ―el oficial, Franklin Harrison, era un hombre rígido en cuanto a la disciplina y conservación de las costumbres militares.

Durante la campaña contra el Covenant se le había conocido como «la barra de acero» por su inflexibidad a la hora de comandar. También era conocido por todo el mundo la poca simpatía que mostraba hacia los Spartan, lo que provocaba que la almirante Osman tampoco le agradara porque no era secreto que la mujer había pertenecido al cuerpo de élite. Y visitar a la doctora Halsey, creadora del proyecto Spartan-II no le era grato, pero sí el hecho de arrestarla y quizás meterla en prisión.

―¿Lo saben? ¿pero cómo? Aún no hemos hecho el reporte sobre el ejercicio ―comentó sorprendido el mayor Vasíliev.

El mayor Vasíliev era un hombre maduro, de alrededor de 45 años de edad, alto y de tez blanca, su apariencia era como la cualquier otro militar: cabello corto casi al ras de la cabeza, mirada un tanto dura que era adornada por ojos azul grisáceo. Sin embargo, a pesar de su apariencia robusta, tenía un carácter un tanto extraño, pues se sorprendía con facilidad. Mas eso no impedía que llevara a cabo su labor con total profesionalidad.

El oficial Harrison comenzó a caminar hacia la que parecía ser la oficina principal, lo que hizo pensar al mayor Vasíliev que lo acontecido la noche anterior y la madrugada de ese día era algo que a UNSC no le había gustado. Sin duda aquello puso nervioso al mayor que comenzó a temer por su puesto.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió dando paso a los cinco hombres, que inmediatamente tomaron asiento en el lugar. Campbell y González se sentaron en un pequeño sofá, el cual, era apenas lo suficientemente amplio para contenerlos a ambos. El contralmirante Harrison y el capitán Sergio Valdez, que era el rango y nombre del otro sujeto, ocuparon las dos sillas que estaban frente al escritorio del mayor Vasíliev.

―Mayor... ―habló por primera vez el capitán Valdez― ... como usted ya sabe, la razón por la que estamos en este lugar es a causa de una violación de seguridad que sufrieron los servidores del cuartel general de UNSC hace dos semanas. Seguimos los rastros a través de más de 50 servidores proxy hasta dar con este lugar. El principal sospechoso de esta acción es la doctora Catherine Elizabeth Halsey y quizás una inteligencia artificial adjunta que pudo servir como herramienta para tal acción. Tal como el contralmirante Harrison le mencionó en el exterior, debe entregarnos a la doctora y la I.A. Si es posible, de inmediato ―Valdez era conocido por ser un tanto impaciente en cuanto a órdenes se trataba.

―Si esas son las órdenes de UNSC no puedo hacer nada por contrariarlas. Sin embargo, para llegar a la doctora Halsey es necesario entrar a su laboratorio, que es el lugar donde está usualmente y donde pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo, tanto de labores como libre. Y me temo que tal lugar está protegido por dispositivos de seguridad con contraseña, la cual, si me permite decirlo, es desconocida para todos, incluso para mi. A excepción de él...

―¿Él? ¿A quién se refiere mayor? ―preguntó Harrison.

―Al Jefe Maestro sin duda.

―Hay muchos soldados con ese rango mayor, por favor sea más específico ―esa vez fue Valdez quien habló. Aunque ya sospechaba de quien se trataba, pues estando la doctora Halsey en ese lugar él único con el rango de Jefe maestro presente en ese lugar debía ser Sierra 117.

―Me refiero al Spartan 117, Señor.

Los dos oficiales se movieron incómodamente en sus asientos al saber de la presencia del famoso Spartan, pues su paradero era secreto y solo el supremo comandante de UNSC y unos cuantos oficiales de alto rango eran conocedores de tal paradero. Desgraciadamente para ellos, no tenían el suficiente rango para saber tal secreto y habían sido completamente ignorantes de ese hecho hasta entonces.

―Entonces hágalo venir aquí, debemos saber la contraseña de inmediato ―ordenó Cambell.

Vasíliev sin esperar un segundo avisó a un marine que hacía guardia en el exterior de la oficina para que buscara y llevara al Jefe Maestro hasta ese lugar. El marine obedeció inmediatamente. El mayor volvió a su asiento.

―¿Y qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió en el cuartel general? ―preguntó con verdadera curiosidad el mayor.

―Ya le hemos dicho con anterioridad mayor. Pero debo agregar que tal intromisión en nuestros servidores, fue con el propósito de gestar un engaño y hacer creer a esta base y a sus oficiales la realización de un ejercicio de infiltración con un Spartan que supuestamente llegaría ayer ―Valdez habló nuevamente.

―De eso estoy enterado. De hecho, mis compañeros y yo estábamos disgustados porque tal ejercicio a final de cuenta no se llevó a cabo y pensamos que tal vez la orden había sido enviada por error a esta base ―Vasíliev calló por unos instantes, luego volvió a hablar―. Entonces todo fue un engaño. Ya me parecía sospechoso el hecho de prohibir la participación del Jefe Maestro.

Pasados unos minutos más, el marine volvió con información sobre lo que le habían encomendado. La puerta de la oficina sonó. El mayor dio el pase, permitiendo al marine introducirse.

―Señor, el Jefe Maestro no se encuentra en la base. Según uno de los soldados destacados aquí, Sierra 117 fue visto por última vez ayer al anochecer abordando el prototipo X-62 del hangar 14 junto a otro Spartan femenino que no pudo identificar.

Aquella información desconcertó a todos en la oficina, pues no esperaban que Sierra 117 hubiera participado en el engaño, y mucho menos que el otro Spartan mencionado en el comunicado apócrifo fuera real. Aquello carecía de sentido para todos ellos. Si la intromisión en los servidores de UNSC no había sido una broma, entonces, todo aquél engaño era un plan para desertar del Spartan 117, seguramente ayudado por la dra. Halsey, quien nunca había ocultado su favoritismo por ese Spartan.

Pero aún quedaba una pregunta en el aire... ¿Quién diablos era el Spartan que acompañaba al Jefe Maestro en su escape? La única persona que conocía la respuesta estaba en su laboratorio en ese momento y para su desgracia, no conocían la contraseña para entrar. Pero tenía a dos especialistas en seguridad informática, quienes posiblemente lograrían desactivar la seguridad del laboratorio y les darían acceso al mismo.

―¿Dijo qué estaban haciendo? ―preguntó el contralmirante Harrison, a quien no le había agradado enterarse de la presencia del Spartan 117 en la base.

―Según lo que comentó el soldado, fue reprendido por el Jefe Maestro por interferir en el ejercicio programado para ayer y amenazado por el Spartan femenino de ser enviado a corte marcial si no les permitía despegar. Según relató, se fue del lugar después de eso y no supo hacia donde se dirigió la nave. Aunque supuso que hacia el lugar del campamento en donde se efectuaría el ejercicio. ―el marine mantenía una posición rígida por estar hablando con un superior, a quien debía respeto y obediencia.

―¡Vamos al laboratorio! ―dijo apresuradamente Harrison―. Y soldado... ―el marine se puso en posición de firme a la espera de las palabras del contralmirante―. Traiga un pelotón armado.

―¡Señor, sí, señor! ―el marine se retiró para cumplir con su nueva orden.

―Señores, esto se complica cada vez más ―comentó Harrison, nada contento por el rumbo que estaban tomando los acontecimientos―. Mayor, guíenos hasta el laboratorio de la doctora Halsey.

―A la orden señor ―pese a que aquello no le gustaba nada al mayor, debía cumplir las órdenes de sus superiores.

A pesar de todo lo que la doctora Halsey pudiera haber hecho, le agradaba, era una mujer fuerte y decidida, ese carácter fuerte le recordaba mucho al de su madre, quien tenía un temperamento parecido.

Para cuando los oficiales llegaron al laboratorio, Catherine estaba enterada de todo, incluso de lo sucedido en la oficina del mayor, pues tenía los micrófonos y cámaras de la base vigilando el lugar por si una situación como esa se presentaba. Aunque había previsto la llegada de especialistas informáticos, nunca creyó que fueran aquellos dos, Albert Campbell y Charles González, los mejores en su trabajo. Sin duda, debía actuar rápido para eliminar la información de la composición de Cortana.

Catherine aseguró un último cable y tecleó en su terminal algo que puso en marcha una cuenta atrás, cuya función era contar el tiempo remanente para terminar la eliminación de los datos secretos. Protegió el proceso con una contraseña creada aleatoriamente, de esa manera, si le preguntaban, no sabría la combinación y la información sería borrada antes de que pudieran descifrarla por la fuerza.

González había sacado de su portafolios su equipo informático para intentar quebrar la seguridad de la puerta que daba acceso al interior del laboratorio de Halsey. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que fue desactivada. Para entonces, el pelotón armado había llegado al lugar y esperaba las órdenes del contralmirante Harrison.

En el interior del lugar Catherine ya esperaba a los oficiales parada en medio de su laboratorio, en sus manos sujetaba un pequeño dispositivo parecido al utilizado por ella misma para bloquear cualquier señal y dispositivo de vigilancia durante la conversación con John un día antes.

Le tomó cerca de dos minutos al contingente atravesar el pasillo que daba al laboratorio. El grupo armado entró primero, tal como dicta el procedimiento. Detrás de ellos venían los oficiales encargados de la captura de la anciana.

―Todo despejado, Señor ―gritó uno de los marines al comprobar que solo la doctora estaba en el lugar.

El laboratorio estaba totalmente iluminado con el propósito de darle mejor visibilidad a la doctora para trabajar, lo que a la vez le dio a todas las personas que entraron ahí, ver con mayor claridad a Catherine, quien se encontraba parada en medio de la habitación con un artefacto entre las manos.

Harrison y Valdez entraron en el lugar seguidos de González y Campbell. Los dos expertos en informática se dirigieron inmediatamente hasta las computadoras con las cuales empezaron a trabajar ni bien estuvieron frente a ellas. Por su parte Harrison habló con la doctora.

―Díganos doctora ¿cuál fue el propósito de todo ese engaño? ―ni siquiera se presentó. Era tal su ansia por saber, que olvidó por completo el protocolo.

―Para responder, primero quisiera saber con quien hablo. Ya que no me gusta charlar con desconocidos ―Catherine, a pesar de su nerviosismo daba una apariencia de serenidad pocas veces vista.

―Oh, disculpe, mi nombre es Franklin Harrison, contralmirante, comisionado para investigar las infiltraciones en los servidores de UNSC ―dijo tranquilo, imitando la actitud de Halsey.

―Parece que mi pequeña broma no cayó muy bien al alto mando ―dijo Catherine burlona, sabiendo lo que seguía.

―No, en el alto mando no tenemos sentido del humor. Y mucho menos cuando la seguridad de nuestros servidores y por ende, la de toda la organización de UNSC y la humanidad se ponen en peligro por eso ―Harrison no era el hombre más paciente y mucho menos el más tranquilo, por lo que la actitud de Catherine lo estaba enfadando.

―Si, eso pensé. Pero es divertido ver como un sistema del que presumen es inquebrantable, es tan fácilmente violado... ―la anciana sonrió ante lo que diría después― ...una y otra vez.

―¿A qué se refiere doctora? Porque según mi informe, la infiltración se ha dado solo una vez ―había seguridad en las palabras del contralmirante.

―Hombres... son todos iguales. Creen que porque hacen un sistema complejo este no puede ser vulnerado. Aunque, no soy la única persona que ha tratado de entrar en el sistema de UNSC.

―No, por supuesto que no es la única en tratar de entrar, pero sí la única que lo ha logrado en una ocasión, por eso es que estamos aquí.

―Si ustedes supieran las veces que me he infiltrado en sus servidores, en este momento no estaríamos hablando aquí.

―¿Ha habido otras veces? ―el contralmirante pensaba que la mujer solo presumía.

―La verdad es que lo he hecho tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta ―ella sonrió.

En el otro lado del laboratorio, Campbell y González continuaban con su labor, al parecer la doctora había bloqueado el acceso a las computadoras, lo que complicaba todo. Y a pesar de la pericia de los dos especialistas no estaban ni remotamente cerca de lograr el control del sistema. Aún así, Catherine trató de ganar más tiempo para que el proceso de borrado se completara, si no era ese el caso, se sabría todo. Y no estaba dispuesta a darle ese gusto a UNSC, mucho menos al impresentable que tenía enfrente.

―Dígame doctora ¿qué gana con todo esto? ¿notoriedad? ¿satisfacción? O ¿sólo busca provocar problemas como si fuera una adolescente malcriada? ―había sarcasmo en la voz del contralmirante.

―Todo lo contrario contralmirante. Busco desaparecer ―la anciana acercó su rostro al hombre, quien en acto reflejo se alejó.

―Pues parece que no lo está haciendo muy bien ―espetó él.

―Al contrario, con lo que en este momento está sucediendo, voy a desaparecer para siempre.

―¿Y qué está sucediendo? ―preguntó confiado el contralmirante.

―Ya lo verá señor, ya lo vera. Si sus expertos consiguen restablecer el control de las computadoras no habrá nada de qué preocuparse para usted. En cambio, si no lo hacen, entonces su presencia aquí habrá sido en vano.

Desde otro lugar del laboratorio, el capitán Valdez gritó.

―¡Señor, hay explosivos en todo el lugar! ¡Son cargas C-12 de demolición!

Todos en el laboratorio, a excepción de Catherine se sorprendieron y asustaron, especialmente los dos especialistas en seguridad informática, quienes no tenían experiencia en ese tipo de situaciones. Tal impresión provocó que González y Campbell comenzaran a fallar en sus intentos por recuperar el control de las computadoras, pues si habían entendido bien, al recuperar el control del sistema las bombas no explotarían, lo que siendo sinceros con ellos mismos era lo peor que les pudo haber pasado en toda su vida.

―¿Señores, como va eso? ―preguntó Harrison a los dos informáticos.

―El sistema fue bloqueado con un código de 4096 gigabits, tomará cuando menos catorce horas antes de poder descifrarlo.

―¡No tenemos ese tiempo! ―vociferó el contralmirante, quien ya comenzaba a temer por su vida.

―¿Tiene miedo señor? ―preguntó sarcásticamente la doctora.

―¿Cuál es la contraseña? ―preguntó molesto, desesperado y asustado el contralmirante Harrison a Catherine.

―No la sé, el código fue creado aleatoriamente, por lo que es imposible para mi descifrarlo en tan poco tiempo ―sonrió maliciosamente―. Por cierto... tampoco sé cuánto tiempo queda en el reloj ―Aquella fue la peor información que cualquiera de los allí presentes hubieran obtenido en sus vidas. Nadie sabía cuanto tiempo quedaba, lo que era realmente malo, pues bien podrían quedar solo diez segundos o diez horas. La incertidumbre de no saber si vivirás o morirás es una de las sensaciones más escalofriantes a las que un ser humano y cualquier otro ser vivo en el Universo puede enfrentarse. Y todos ellos la estaban enfrentando en ese momento―. ¡Ups! ―dijo la doctora mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca y fingía sorpresa― En realidad si lo sé ―levantó su otra mano para mostrarles el artefacto que traía desde el principio.

Harrison sintió que el suelo desaparecía bajo sus pies al ver lo que la doctora le mostró; el dichoso artefacto no era más que un temporizador, el cual mostraba solo quince segundos antes de la explosión.

―¡Todos afuera, Ya, ya, ya! ―Harrison fue el primero en salir del laboratorio, seguido de los soldados y los especialistas en informática.

No había tiempo ni siquiera para llegar a la mitad del pasillo. Les había tomado dos minutos llegar hasta el laboratorio, y aunque iban corriendo a toda la velocidad que sus piernas les permitían, no alcanzarían a llegar a la salida. Todos se resignaron a que tal vez no saldrían con vida de allí.

Por su parte, Catherine se había quedado en el laboratorio, su rostro mostraba mucha calma, segura del destino que sufriría y la imposibilidad de escapar de él. A su mente vinieron varios recuerdos acontecidos desde hacía algunos días: la expresión en los ojos de John cuando le reveló que transformaría a Cortana en un ser humano, el agradecimiento de la chica cuando se enteró de lo mismo y sobre todo de la única cosa buena que hizo en toda su vida... la reunión de dos seres solitarios que se necesitaban el uno al otro.

Con ese último pensamiento, el reloj llegó a cero. Los explosivos hicieron volar el lugar por todas partes dando así muerte a la doctora Catherine Elizabeth Halsey. Su cuerpo jamás sería hallado.

* * *

_Como habrán notado, este capítulo sucede un día después de que el Jefe Maestro y Cortana huyeron de la Tierra. Esto lo hice deliveradamente para jugar con el tiempo y que la historia no sea tan lineal._

_Hasta el momento este ha sido el capítulo más corto que he escrito en lo que va de esta historia. Aún así, todo se me complicó al momento de decidir qué pasaría con la doctora Halsey, pues, estaba entre dejarla vivir, con secuelas de las heridas o dejarla morir por la explosión._

_Pero analizando bien las cosas me decanté por dejarla morir, ya que nadie sobreviviría a una explosión tan potente y desde una distancia tan corta. Además, creo que por la personalidad de la doctora, ella sacrificaría todo por proteger lo que ha creado, en este caso el cuerpo humano de Cortana y la vida natural que le ha obsequiado a base de mucho esfuerzo._

_Así que ahí están los resultados._

_Por cierto, todos los personajes aparecidos en este capítulo, a excepción de la propia doctora y Serin Osman, son invensión mía._

_En el universo de Halo, el explosivo C-12 es utilizado para demolición; una sola carga es capaz de derrumbar un edificio de 5 pisos. Así que con el uso de varias cargas de ese tipo, la doctora Halsey se aseguró de no dejar nada que sirviera a UNSC para averiguar lo que hizo con Cortana._

_En fin, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo._


	6. Capítulo 5: Llegada a Rose Valley

_Un nuevo capítulo y las cosas se van perfilando para que Cortana y el Jefe Maestro inicien una nueva etapa en sus vidas._

_Además, hay un sorpresita en este capítulo que no sé como lo tomen, pero que me pareció necesario para darle un toque de comicidad a esta historia y que no todo sea seriedad, violencia y más seriedad._

**_Disclamer: _**_Halo no me pertenece. Si fuera mio, habría más desnudos de chicas hermosas, aunque fuera uno._

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Llegada a Rose Valley.**

Amanecía en aquella región de Minister, el cielo se teñía de colores rojizos y violetas dando al paisaje silencioso un aspecto de soledad como pocas veces se hubiera visto. Era un amanecer tranquilo, sin el típico ruido del ajetreo militar al que John estaba acostumbrado. Si era sincero con él mismo, eso era algo que le gustaba, ya que a pesar de ser un hombre siempre preparado para la batalla, también disfrutaba de momentos como ese. De hecho, siempre que podía trataba de presenciar amaneceres como el que en ese momento se le presentaba. El aspecto que tomaba el cielo a esa hora siempre le había provocado una sensación de tranquilidad, como si en su vida solo existiera la paz, aunque no siempre fuera así.

Ciertamente no había podido dormir mucho esa noche y la culpable se encontraba dormida unos metros más adentro de aquella amplia cueva en la nave que habían robado hacía ya tres semanas. El motivo por el cual pasó la mayor parte de la noche en vela fue ante los pensamientos que surgieron cuando la chica comenzó a desnudarse para dormir.

_Cortana había decidido que quería dormir desnuda, pues a pesar de ya ser humana, no conocía el pudor. Y era natural que fuera así, ya que durante todos sus años como inteligencia artificial nunca ninguna prenda de vestir, aunque fuera virtual, cubrió su cuerpo, excepto de los códigos que viajaban a través de ella. Por lo tanto, sentía cierta incomodidad al usar ropa. John sonrió ante los recuerdos de aquella Cortana holográfica, le gustaba recordar todos los momentos tranquilos y hasta graciosos que pasaron juntos. Incluso los momentos en la batalla eran más llevaderos cuando ella estaba con él. Pero la noche anterior no lo había pasado nada bien._

_La imagen de la espalda desnuda de la mujer lo puso mal, simplemente era una imagen que no podía ignorar y aunque ya en el pasado había visto innumerables veces los cuerpos desnudos de sus compañeras Spartan, con Cortana era diferente, a las mujeres del cuerpo de élite las consideraba sus compañeras, sus hermanas, aunque no compartieran la misma sangre. En cambio, con Cortana era más complicado, la chica se había hecho su amiga más cercana, la persona que conocía todo sobre él, la única que lo había visto dolerse por la pérdida de compañeros y amigos, su sombra, parte de él, como si fueran una sola persona. Por eso, es que verla desnudarse la noche anterior había sido un shock tremendo para su mente. Simplemente no estaba acostumbrado y creía que no lo haría nunca. No importaba que en el pasado la hubiera visto desnuda todo el tiempo._

_Y lo peor fue cuando se giró para acomodarse en el piso de la nave, solo por un instante, un tiempo tan corto que cualquiera podría jurar que no sucedió, pudo ver una buena parte de su seno izquierdo, incluso de su pezón. Toda aquella visión le provocó lo que a cualquier hombre completamente sano le provocaría, su entrepierna reaccionó, lo que disimuló volteándose para darle la espalda, mas no se durmió ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Si la imagen de una mujer como ella era todo lo que cualquier hombre desearía: cuello delgado y bien definido, hombros delicados, acompañados de brazos y manos preciosos; espalda recta y con los músculos sugerentemente definidos; muslos torneados, pantorrillas carnosas y pies hermosos. Con todo eso el no tener una erección hubiera sido una falta de respeto._

―_Buenas noches John ―dijo ella en el momento que se acostaba a dormir._

―_Hmm ―fue toda su respuesta. No pudo decir más._

_Después de eso solo durmió escasos quince minutos._

Sus pensamientos derivaron en lo que sentía por esa chica. Cuando la conoció hacía ya más de ocho años, su reacción no fue como muchos describen en las novelas románticas, no. Su reacción fue la de conocer una I.A. más. Cortana lucía como el resto de sus homólogas. Fue con el tiempo que comenzó a tomarle aprecio por todas las veces que le ayudó a salir victorioso de situaciones casi imposibles, el temor que ella mostraba cuando él se encontraba mal o en peligro, la genuina preocupación por su persona y principalmente su forma de entenderlo. Si había una palabra que pudiera describir lo que John sentía por Cortana, esa era «amor».

Él la amaba, no con locura, sino con calma, un amor lento, silencioso a la vez que triste. A pesar de todo el amor que John pudiera sentir por ella, eso nunca llegaría a ningún lado. Al menos eso pensaba, hasta el momento que Catherine le había informado de su plan para convertir a Cortana en un ser humano real. En aquél momento, a pesar de ser un témpano de hielo, le provocó una cálida sensación en su pecho, algo que nunca había sentido y que era completamente nuevo para él, esperanza.

El sol comenzaba a mostrar sus primeros rayos iluminando tenuemente la arboleda dándole un color rojizo a todo lo que la luz tocaba, los ojos de John vigilaban el lugar en busca de algún movimiento sospechoso, mas no encontró nada que pudiera perturbar la calma que reinaba, a excepción del canto de los pájaros que ya habían empezado a despertar y cuyo canto más que fastidiar, le daban a todo el lugar la vida que merecía. El hombre se levantó de la roca en donde había pasado toda la noche y se adentró en la cueva, pues ese día viajarían hacia el lugar donde Cortana había visto el brillo que no supo reconocer debido a su inexperiencia en la vida real y que John identificó como una ciudad o quizás un pueblo.

Entró en la nave percatándose que su compañera de viaje aún no despertaba. Decidió que la dejaría dormir un poco más en lo que él preparaba todo para la larga caminata que emprenderían. Tratando de no hacer mucho ruido se desplazó por el interior del vehículo, se hincó frente a los paquetes que habían traído consigo, abrió algunos y comenzó a buscar algo que le fuera útil, mas no encontró nada, solo ropa y algunos enseres personales, lo que para sus estándares no era para nada útil en un lugar como ese bosque. Continuó buscando pero el resultado siempre fue el mismo, no había nada de utilidad allí.

Mientras seguía buscando encontró los documentos que la chica sacó el día anterior y encima de todos encontró el acta de matrimonio que la doctora Halsey le había dado a Cortana. La miró con cuidado por unos momentos solo para percatarse que el documento era completamente real, no había nada que le indicara que era falso, lo sabía por dos pequeñas marcas en el lado superior izquierdo de la hoja, dos marcas tan pequeñas que pasarían desapercibidas por la mayoría de las personas y que eran una especie de marca de agua indicando la legitimidad del documento. Algo parecido a una sonrisa se dibujó en su endurecido rostro al pensar en todas las posibles cosas que Catherine pudo hacer para conseguir ese papel.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos el Spartan decidió que vestiría su usual armadura de combate. Si iban a atravesar ese bosque necesitarían de fuerza extra para lograr salir y esa fuerza solo la proporcionaría la armadura Mjölnir de siempre. Un ligero quejido sacó de sus pensamientos a John, su vista se dirigió hacia donde provino tal sonido. Cortana estaba por despertar, lo cual era muy bueno, pues debían aprovechar que era temprano para avanzar lo más posible durante el día.

La chica abrió sus ojos, que aún somnolientos trataban de acostumbrarse a la luz que había comenzado a filtrarse por la entrada de la cueva. John, unos metros más allá la miraba. Cortana se levantó poco a poco, dejando ver a John su desnudez. El efecto fue inmediato, tan así que el hombre tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado por temor a delatar lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo. Ella se dio cuenta que no estaba sola, y sonrió.

―Buenos días John ―dijo alegre y a la vez aún somnolienta.

―Buenos días ―contestó él secamente.

―Creo que no estamos de buen humor ―sonrió al notar que su amigo no le daba la cara.

―Quizá sea porque no acostumbro ver mujeres desnudas por la mañana ―se defendió.

Ante tales palabras, la chica miró hacia abajo recordando su situación, mas no le dio mucha importancia, ya mucho tiempo había pasado desnuda cuando aún era una I.A.

―No veo por qué tendrías que mirar hacia otro lado, no hay nada en mi que no hayas visto ―dijo ella tranquilamente―. Bueno... quizás el vello que cubre mi entrepierna, pero no es nada del otro mundo ―se rió un poco. John tosió en señal de incomodidad.

―Esta vez es diferente ―se defendió él tratando de disimular.

Cortana no comprendía aquello, en el pasado parecía no importarle que ella estuviera desnuda ante él. Entonces ¿Por qué en ese momento sí le importaba? ¿Acaso no le parecía atractiva? Podría jurar que no era eso el causante del repentino comportamiento del hombre. Sus ojos nuevamente vieron hacia donde estaba John, él seguía mirando hacia otro lado.

―Al menos podrías pasarme mi ropa ―dijo ella mientras se levantaba. Él se la pasó, pero sin voltear en ningún momento.

―Debemos partir pronto y aprovechar que aún es temprano para avanzar lo más que podamos hacia el lugar que indicaste anoche.

Cortana terminó de vestirse, el traje negro ciñéndose perfectamente a su figura.

―Entonces ¿Qué esperamos?

―Debemos ponernos nuestras armaduras.

―Está bien. Pero... ―calló cuando él la vio directamente a los ojos― ¿Podemos desayunar antes? Muero de hambre.

―Creo que será lo más conveniente ―John se dirigió a la salida― ponte tu armadura en lo que caliento lo que quedó del animal de anoche.

Cortana se quedó sola dentro de la nave.

John rodeaba el vehículo para encender de nuevo la fogata cuando se percató de algo en el casco de la nave. Dándole mayor prioridad, se acercó a esa sección del fuselaje. Lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido.

En la parte inferior derecha de la nave había incrustada una pieza de metal de aproximadamente 0.50 por 0.70 metros. Si no hubiera sido por el tremendo grosor del fuselaje y la potencia de los escudos protectores, no habrían llegado tan lejos en ese viaje. Examinó el pedazo de metal intuyendo que era parte del misil que casi los mata cuando huían de la infinity. Poniendo más atención se dio cuenta que tal pieza de metal se había incrustado donde debía encontrarse el motor desliespacial. Habían tenido mucha suerte de que aquel trozo de metralla se incrustara precisamente en ese lugar específico de la nave cuando más necesitaban que el dispositivo funcionara, pero que no hubiera afectado su entrada en la atmósfera del planeta era sin duda la mejor de las suertes, aunque aquello era más por la composición del vehículo que por otra cosa.

Un pequeño destello azul blanquecino sacó de sus pensamientos al Spartan ¿Qué podía ser eso? Inmediatamente inspeccionó esa parte del casco buscando algún indicativo de que fuera un compartimiento o algo parecido y lo encontró. Según una pequeña inscripción en bajorrelieve aquella pieza era la sección 2-B. Sin esperar un segundo corrió hasta el interior de la nave para informarse de esa sección de la nave.

Cortana lo vio entrar muy deprisa, lo que llamó poderosamente su atención pues solo algo sumamente importante podía alterar tanto a un Spartan.

―¿Qué sucede John? ―preguntó ella. Pero él no contestó.

Por su parte, John comenzó a buscar en la computadora la sección 2-B, lo que encontró le indicaba que era un compartimiento de carga destinado a guardar misiles durante las misiones encubiertas a las que estaba destinado ese prototipo. Buscó entre las opciones de la computadora hasta que encontró el botón que abriría aquel depósito.

Salió nuevamente de la nave seguido de cerca por Cortana que no podía ocultar su curiosidad y regresó para ver que había allí, lo que vieron los dejó sorprendidos... en el interior de aquel espacio, se encontraba una cámara criogénica y por lo que pudieron ver, estaba activa, lo que indicaba que había alguien adentro, aunque la condensación no dejara ver, pero ¿quién podía ser? Pensaban los dos que estaban en el exterior.

―Hay que sacar la cámara ―afirmó John―. Voy por mi armadura ―el Spartan se adentró nuevamente en la nave.

Volvió unos minutos después vistiendo su atuendo de toda la vida, mas no portaba su casco, era innecesario para la acción que harían.

―¿Lo sacaremos? ―preguntó Cortana que ya no podía con las ansias de saber quién estaba dentro de aquel críotubo.

―La armadura Mjölnir nos da más fuerza de la que normalmente tendríamos, así que cargar con el peso de una criocámara no será problema.

―¿Estás seguro? ―preguntó no muy convencida la chica.

―Confía en mi.

―Bueno, si tú lo dices. Y ¿qué debo hacer?

―Tómala por la parte superior, yo me encargaré de la base.

Habiéndose organizado, los dos pusieron manos a la obra. Levantaron aquella máquina casi sin esfuerzo para ponerla pronto en el suelo.

―Creo que ya va siendo hora de que sepamos quien está dentro de este armatoste ―dijo Cortana.

―Estoy de acuerdo ―afirmó John al momento que presionaba el botón para revertir el proceso de congelación.

La condensación comenzó a ceder al aumentar la temperatura dentro del artefacto, lo que dio lugar a que hubiera cierta cantidad de vapor saliendo de él dificultando más la visibilidad. Para cuando el vapor se disipó la puerta ya estaba abierta, los dos interesados se asomaron al interior para ver de quién se trataba. Lo que vieron los sorprendió tremendamente...

El hospital anexo al cuartel general de UNSC era uno de los mejores de la Tierra y de todos los mundos controlados por la entidad militar. En él se podían llevar a cabo todo tipo de prácticas médicas, desde las más básicas, hasta las cirugías más complicadas, pasando por la investigación médica que no podía faltar en una instalación como aquella. Y era en ese hospital que se encontraba el contralmirante Franklin Harrison después de haber sido sepultado por los escombros que dejó la explosión provocada por la doctora Halsey.

―_¡Maldita anciana! __No puedo creer que fuera capaz de quitarse la vida para proteger a ese hombre _―pensaba el oficial del cuerpo naval.

Después que la doctora Halsey le había mostrado el reloj donde solo faltaban escasos quince segundos para la explosión, había salido corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le daban. Sin embargo, desde un principio supo que no alcanzaría a salir de aquél edificio. Tal pensamiento se hizo realidad cuando las paredes se le vinieron encima sepultándolo junto con el resto de sus acompañantes.

Un dolor punzante le recorrió la pierna derecha, la cual se quebró cuando un escombro de unos 100 kilogramos le cayó encima quebrándole el fémur derecho, cinco costillas y el brazo izquierdo, además, se había golpeado la cabeza contra el suelo, lo que lo dejó inconsciente en el acto y que a la vez le evitó sentir más dolor. Despertó tres días después en el hospital.

Pero varios de sus acompañantes no corrieron con la misma suerte. Valdez murió cuando un enorme pedazo de pared le cayó encima matándolo al instante, Campbell, uno de los especialistas en informática murió cuando una viga de acero le atravesó el corazón, varios marines murieron en situaciones similares; solo sobrevivieron el mayor Vasíliev, aunque en ese momento estaba en cuidados intensivos con pocas posibilidades de salvarse; González que en ese momento estaba en terapia intermedia, había tenido fractura de cráneo y columna, lo que le imposibilitaría caminar por un buen tiempo hasta que los médicos lo sometieran a cirugía para remplazar las vértebras fracturadas y el tramo de espina dorsal por un implante artificial; en cuanto a él, ya se encontraba en franca recuperación en un habitación privada del hospital. Haciendo un recuento de lo sucedido, él había sido el más afortunado de todos, sus heridas fueron las menos graves.

Aún así, le tenían prohibido levantarse de su cama y era vigilado las 24 horas del día para que guardara reposo total. Pero se sentía atrapado en ese lugar; sentía que debía estar persiguiendo al Spartan 117 y a su acompañante para llevarlos ante un tribunal militar, donde debían ser juzgados por desertar.

La puerta de la habitación sonó, dando a saber que alguien avisaba que iba a entrar. Dio el pase. Al lugar entró una mujer y por su estatura el contralmirante pudo saber de quien se trataba.

―Buen día contralmirante ―saludó la almirante Serin Osman, comandante suprema de las fuerzas navales de UNSC.

―Buen día señora ―el contralmirante levantó el brazo derecho hasta su cabeza saludando debidamente a su superior―. ¿A qué se debe esta visita?

―Solo pasaba por aquí y decidí venir a visitar a mis subordinados y asegurarme que estén bien ―afirmó la mujer, cuyos ojos reflejaban la frialdad remanente de su pasado como Spartan.

―Por mi parte no puedo quejarme, aunque mis compañeros no han corrido la misma suerte que yo.

―Si, ya me lo comentaron allá afuera hace unos minutos.

―Pero no es el motivo real de su visita ―comentó el hombre.

―Es muy intuitivo contralmirante ―comentó la mujer―. Bien. La razón por la que estoy aquí es para notificarle que la Infinity tuvo un altercado hace tres semanas con una pequeña nave desconocida, justo un día antes de que usted y sus otros compañeros se presentaran en la base donde ocurrió la explosión que lo mandó a este lugar.

―Y sospechan que aquella nave haya sido piloteada por Sierra 117 ―completó el contralmirante.

―Si ―fue la corta respuesta de la almirante. Luego agregó― En ese mismo instante, la Infinity se lanzó a su persecución, pero si las estimaciones no se equivocan, el prototipo es cuando menos dos y media veces más rápida que la Infinity, por lo que es posible que en cualquier momento del viaje haya podido cambiar su rumbo, lo que sin duda dificultará la búsqueda.

―Pero ¿Por qué me dice esto señora? ―Harrison estaba intrigado.

―Quiero que usted lidere la operación de búsqueda ―la mirada seria de Osman le dio a entender al contralmirante que la mujer no estaba bromeando al decirle aquellas palabras―. Así que en cuanto usted se recupere deberá presentarse de inmediato en el cuartel general de UNSC ante mí para recibir sus instrucciones. ¿Entendido?

―¡Señor, sí, Señor! ―Harrison saludó marcialmente a la almirante.

Osman se retiró inmediatamente del lugar dejando nuevamente solo al oficial.

―_Tal vez no pude apresar a Halsey, pero al menos tendré el gusto de vengarme con su niño consentido_ ―el hombre sonrió maliciosamente al imaginarse aprehendiendo a John 117 y llevándolo a juicio.

Por su parte, Serin pensaba en los motivos que llevaron a John y al misterioso Spartan a desertar ¿Qué era lo que habían planeado junto con la doctora Halsey?

...¡Una niña! ¡había una niña en el críotubo! ¿Cómo era posible aquello? Y lo más importante ¿Quién diablos era ella? Aquello debían saberlo de inmediato.

La pequeña despertó abruptamente y de la misma manera un espeso chorro de vómito salió de su boca, para su buena fortuna alcanzó a inclinarse hacia el suelo para evitar mancharse la ropa que vestía. Siguió respirando pesadamente por algunos minutos mientras se recuperaba de la criogenización. Durante esos minutos John y Cortana guardaron silencio tratando de entender la situación, pero solo lograron confundirse más. Cuando por fin estuvo recuperada, la niña habló.

―¡Hola! ―fue todo lo que dijo.

―Ho... hola ―contestó Cortana confundida.

―¿Sabes quien soy? ―preguntó la niña sonriendo, mostrando unos bonitos dientes blancos.

―Ni idea... ―volvió a responder la mujer.

―¿Y tú? ―miró a John.

―Me pareces conocida, pero no sé de dónde o cuándo ―John estaba tan confundido como Cortana.

―¡Vaya! No pensé que tú me desconocieras ―la pequeña frunció el ceño en clara señal de decepción.

―¿Tú nos conoces? ―preguntó Cortana, quien era la que mejor sabía comunicarse con otras personas.

―Sí. Tú eres Cortana y él es John.

La respuesta sorprendió de sobremanera a los dos adultos ¿Quién era esa niña y por qué diablos los conocía?

―¿Cómo es posible que nos conozcas? ―preguntó John intrigado.

―Eso es muy sencillo de explicar ―dijo la niña segura de sí misma― Yo soy... ―sonreía al ver la cara de confusión que había provocado en los dos adultos― ...la doctora Catherine Elizabeth Halsey.

Los dos adultos se quedaron en silencio, procesando las palabras de la niña. Sin embargo, no podían llegar a un conclusión. Cortana fue la que habló primero.

―¡A la mierda con todo esto, yo me voy! ―la joven salió a grandes zancadas de la cueva. John la siguió inmediatamente dejando sola a la niña que afirmaba ser la doctora Halsey.

La afirmación de la pequeña había sido completamente inesperada, tanto así que Cortana no se lo tomó de la mejor manera. Para John fue también una enorme sorpresa, pero su temperamento más tranquilo le permitió sobrellevar la impresión de mejor manera.

La niña se quedó en la cueva sentada en el críotubo mientras John perseguía a Cortana para intentar calmarla. Pero las capacidades de un Spartan son muy superiores a las de los humanos comunes, así que, a pesar de la mala condición física que posiblemente tenía la chica, alcanzarla iba a ser difícil, porque por muy poco en forma que puediera estar un Spartan, aún podría correr kilómetros antes de fatigarse.

Fueron alrededor de 20 minutos los que John tardó en alcanzarla, cuando eso ocurrió, ella estaba sentada bajo un árbol, rodeada por las grandes raíces del mismo.

Ella estaba llorando, era la tercera vez que John la veía así desde que había sido convertida en humana y, al igual que la primera vez, no sabía que hacer, así que optó por hacer lo mismo que en esa ocasión, se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

Al principio ella se asustó al ser rodeada por la espalda por un desconocido, pero al ver las placas metálicas en aquellas manos inmediatamente supo de quién se trataba.

Respondió al abrazo volteándose para estar de frente a él. Las lágrimas no paraban de correr. Enterarse de algo tan sorprendente como puede ser que una niña sea tu propia madre puede poner en malas condiciones a cualquiera y en especial a alguien que no está acostumbrada a ser humana, como Cortana, para quien todo era nuevo, incluso el hecho de respirar.

Abrazar a alguien para consolarlo no era tarea fácil para un Spartan y John 117 no era la excepción. Y era aún más difícil hacerlo con alguien tan conocido y cercano como Cortana. No obstante, había sentido la necesidad de abrazarla y confortarla para que se tranquilizara de una impresión tan fuerte y nueva como la que en ese momento debía estar sintiendo.

Él comprendía el llanto aunque no pudiera llorar, pues a pesar de eso, cuando se sentía triste tenía las misma sensaciones: el nudo el la garganta y el ardor en los ojos. Pero no podía externarlos, simplemente se tragaba esas sensaciones al haber olvidado como sacarlas.

Algunos minutos después Cortana había dejado de llorar, aún así sus hombros temblaban de vez en cuando indicándole a John que no todo había pasado. Fue soltando su agarre poco a poco hasta dejar el cuerpo de la chica completamente libre.

―¿Ya estás bien? ―preguntó él preocupado por ella, aunque su voz sonara carente de emociones.

―Si... gracias, John ―a pesar de la respuesta, la chica no levantó el rostro.

―Deberíamos volver.

―Por favor, aún no ―se acomodó de tal forma que quedó con su rostro pegado al cuello del hombre, a pesar de que la armadura dificultaba tal acción―. Quiero quedarme un poco más así.

Él no dijo nada, pero le permitió a la joven quedarse en esa posición.

―Cortana...

―¿Sabes? Cuando era una I.A. siempre soñé con un momento como éste. Tú y yo, solos, sin nadie que pudiera interrumpirnos. Pero eso siempre fue un sueño, yo era una inteligencia artificial condenada a vivir solo siete años, sin la posibilidad de tener contacto físico con nadie; sin la posibilidad de expresar mi amor por nadie. Dime, John ¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien a tal punto que ofrecieras tu vida por esa persona? ―ella miró hacia arriba, tratando de ver los ojos de su amigo.

―No... ―la peor respuesta que Cortana podría haber esperado. Sin embargo, no se desanimó.

―Yo si. ¿Quieres saber por quien? ―sonrió débilmente, sus ojos aún húmedos, hinchados y enrojecidos por el llanto de hacia unos momentos. Pero John no respondió. De todos modos, Cortana siguió hablando― Fue por ti.

John no sabía como actuar; él sabía muy bien todo lo que Cortana había hecho por él en el pasado, pero el modo que la joven usó para recordárselo fue lo que le afectó más.

―Cortana...

―Te amo John ―sin darle tiempo, lo besó en los labios.

Él no sabía que hacer, nunca había estado en una situación como esa. Aunque había besado a una que otra compañera en el pasado, pero esos besos no iban más allá de compañerismo o amistad con alguna mujer del cuerpo de Spartans y uno que otro exabrupto de alguna integrante del cuerpo de marines. De hecho, así era como había aprendido a besar.

Había visto a muchas parejas besarse en el pasado cuando se encontraba en el campo de batalla en medio de ciudades completamente destruidas. Incluso había escuchado comentarios de soldados exaltando lo afortunadas que eran esas personas de estar con alguien amado y no sólos, viajando por el espacio sin saber si volverían a casa o no. Había escuchado también a muchos comentar que eran casados, que tenían una familia a la que amaban. Ellos eran humanos, como cualquiera de las personas por las que luchaban en aquella guerra, como el capitán Lasky le había hecho saber un día hacía ya algún tiempo «los soldados no son máquinas, son personas».

¿Qué debía hacer? Cortana le había confesado su amor y lo estaba besando, pero... ¿Cómo debía actuar ante una situación como esa? Estaba realmente confundido; aunque no lo había aceptado abiertamente, amaba a esa mujer, pero tantos años de condicionamiento lo había casi convertido en una máquina.

Era irónico, ella humana por fin, y él casi convertido en una máquina. Aunque no del todo, pues aún tenía sentimientos y eso se confirmaba por lo que estaba sintiendo. Empero, sentía que si no actuaba en ese momento, quizás aquella oportunidad no se presentaría nunca más. Dejando de lado todo pensamiento de duda, correspondió al beso.

Cortana se sorprendió gratamente al recibir respuesta a su acción, profundizó el beso hasta que la falta de aire le hizo retroceder; cuando ella se lanzó a besarlo nunca creyó que él respondería de esa manera. Conociéndolo, lo más probable hubiera sido que él la apartara o que simplemente no le correspondiera. Pero no fue el caso, él le había respondido y era feliz por eso. Las lágrimas de felicidad llenaron sus ojos, no había forma que fuera de otro modo.

―Gracias, John ―ella sonrió mientras las saladas gotas de sus ojos se derramaban por sus mejillas.

La visión que la chica le brindó a John era diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado. En realidad, todo lo que estaba sucediendo entre él y Cortana era muy distinto de lo que ambos estaban acostumbrados. Y ninguno de los dos pensó en el pasado que lo ocurrido hacía apenas unos momentos pudiera suceder. Definitivamente, la suerte les estaba sonriendo.

―Debemos volver y averiguar qué sucede con aquella niña ―las palabras del Spartan los devolvieron a la realidad.

―Enterarme que ella es mi madre me sorprendió mucho. No me esperaba algo como eso.

―Ya somos dos.

Ella se rió por primera vez desde aquella mañana. Emprendieron el camino de vuelta hacia la cueva, para cuando llegaron la mañana había avanzado lo suficiente para que el sol iluminara perfectamente el bosque y definitivamente su camino hacia la civilización.

Después de desayunar los restos del «ciervo» en compañía de aquella extraña niña, tomaron sus cosas e iniciaron su viaje, la niña que afirmaba ser Catherine obligó a John a llevarla en sus hombros. No hicieron ninguna pregunta durante el desayuno, pues no querían perder más tiempo, por lo que las preguntas las harían de camino a la ciudad o pueblo que había más adelante. En pocos minutos ya estaban a más de 500 metros de la cueva, eso a pesar de la espesa vegetación, la cual, dificultaba su avance, por lo que decidieron ir despacio para ahorrar energías. Cortana inició la conversación que dejaron pendiente en la cueva.

―Dime niña ¿Quién eres realmente? ―Cortana tenía sus dudas acerca de la identidad de esa pequeña, a pesar de sus afirmaciones.

―Ya te lo dije. Soy la doctora Halsey ―entornó los ojos ―. Soy tu madre ―cayó unos segundos más―. Pero si no quieren creerme les contaré la historia de cómo acabé así.

_La misma noche en la que Cortana fue compuesta, Catherine no se fue a dormir como le había dicho a John, sino que volvió a su laboratorio, donde haciendo uso de las técnicas genéticas creó un clon flash de sí misma, solo que no la hizo envejecer hasta su edad verdadera, sino que detuvo el desarrollo del clon cuando alcanzó el equivalente de seis años._

_Como el proceso de clonación es sumamente estresante para el clon, la doctora esperó a que la niña despertara para llevar a cabo su plan. Al ser la pequeña un clon exacto de la doctora Halsey, conservaba todos sus recuerdos y conocimientos, por lo que explicar el plan no era necesario, así que, en cuanto la pequeña estuvo consciente, aprovecharon la oscuridad de la noche para entrar en el hangar 14 y con la ayuda de una grúa introdujeron la cámara criogénica en el compartimiento para armas de la nave prototipo, que por extrañas circunstancias, la jefatura de investigación de armas de UNSC había dejado en ese lugar argumentando que ya poseían un prototipo más avanzado, por lo que ese no les era útil y lo dejarían como reserva, resolviendo una cuestión que la doctora no había podido resolver cuando comenzó a trazar el plan hacía ya varios meses._

_Las dos Catherine se despidieron la una de la otra. La más pequeña fue congelada en espera de que el plan de escape diera resultado, como al final fue._

―Pero si eres un clon flash solo tienes poco tiempo de vida ―afirmó Cortana con cierta preocupación. John, aunque parecía no estar prestando atención a la conversación se había enterado de todo y había asentido cuando Cortana afirmó la poca vida que le quedaba a la pequeña.

―Lo sé, pero si consigo los medicamentos necesarios podré alargar mi vida indefinidamente, o al menos mientras tenga suministro suficiente ―se escuchaba muy segura.

―¿Y dónde conseguiremos tales medicamentos, niña genio? ¿Habías pensado en eso? ―preguntó en tono de reproche la mujer.

―¡Claro que si! ¿Acaso crees que soy idiota? Por eso traje una dotación de esos medicamentos, cortesía del servicio médico de UNSC ―lo dijo en una expresión que concordó perfectamente con lo que diría la vieja doctora Halsey.

―Osea que los robaste.

―¿Qué comes que adivinas? ―la doctora sonrió en un gesto infantil, completamente acorde a la edad que mostraba.

―Bien, doctora ¿Qué pasó con usted en la Tierra? ―preguntó por primera vez el Spartan.

―Lo más probable es que ya esté muerta ―la voz infantil de la doctora hizo que la noticia fuera aún más impactante e hizo que le cayera como cubetazo de agua fría a los dos adultos.

―No puede ser ―dijo Cortana en un tono que se antojaba carente de emoción, aunque en el interior la chica sentía todo lo contrario―. ¿Mi madre... está... muerta? ¡Imposible, debes estar mintiendo! ―había incredulidad en las palabras de Cortana.

―Ojalá fuera así ―la niña bajó la mirada―. El plan desde el principio fue que ella se sacrificaría para que la información de tu composición no cayera en manos de UNSC. Catherine me creó para que sirviera de su guía en la nueva vida que están a punto de iniciar. Siento realmente darte esta noticia, pero así son las cosas ―Catherine bajó el rostro en cuyas facciones infantiles se miraba el pesar de ser portadora de malas noticias.

―¿Y cómo debía morir? ―preguntó la joven temiendo la respuesta.

―Usando explosivos. Cargas C-12 de demolición; 10 para ser exactos ―la voz seria de la niña no concordaba con su edad aparente.

―Se aseguró de que no quedara nada; una sola carga era más que suficiente para derrumbar el laboratorio. Cortana... ―la chica volvió su mirada hacia John― ...si te sirve de consuelo, ella no sintió la explosión ―tenía razón, con toda la cantidad de explosivos en ese lugar, los más probable era que el cuerpo de la doctora hubiera sido completamente destruido no dejando nada para el forense. Pero eso era algo que no le diría, no quería provocarle otra crisis como la de hacía poco.

Era alrededor del mediodía en medio del bosque. John, Cortana y Catherine caminaban entre la vegetación del lugar. Para su buena fortuna el clima había sido benevolente con ellos, pues según la sensación de la «niña», aquella temperatura era ideal para salir a pasear.

―Madre lo que hiciste fue una locura ¿Qué tal si alguien te descubría? ¡Todo se habría estropeado! ―dijo Cortana.

―No seas tan fatalista. Todo salió bien ―dijo la niña con despreocupación―. Ehm... ¿no tienen hambre?

―Yo no ―contestó John.

―Ni yo ―secundó Cortana.

―Ya sé que no necesitan mucho alimento, pero yo si... además, estoy creciendo ―sonrió.

John sacó de uno de los paquetes que cargaba una pequeña bolsa que contenía galletas. Se la dio a Catherine.

―No hay más ―dijo el Spartan sin haberse detenido un solo momento.

Catherine abrió la bolsa para encontrarse con galletas de avena.

―Odio las galletas de avena... ¿no traen café para hacerlo más llevadero?

―No, solo agua ―Cortana le alcanzó una cantimplora―. Y no sigas molestando, pareces niña pequeña.

―Es que lo soy ¿acaso no ves? Apenas tengo seis años.

―Si, ¿cómo no? ―contestó Cortana con sarcasmo.

Mientras la discusión seguía entre «madre» e «hija», John pensaba que aquellas dos mujeres le harían la vida un poco menos fácil, pues la discusión estaba tomando un rumbo un tanto absurdo por los argumentos cada vez más infantiles que las dos daban. En cierto modo, le hizo recordar un poco de su más tierna infancia.

Pasaron alrededor de cuatro horas, el sol ya proyectaba sombras largas lo que indicaba que faltaba poco para que oscureciera. En lo más alto de la copa de un árbol, John observaba el horizonte en la dirección que Cortana le había indicado la noche anterior. Observando bien, vio que no faltaba mucho para llegar a ese lugar. A paso rápido y tomando en cuenta la espesura del bosque, no tardarían más de quince minutos en llegar. Bajó rápidamente para avisar.

―Falta poco ―informó.

―¿Y qué es, ciudad o pueblo? ―preguntó Catherine con expectación.

―Pueblo ―respondió él.

―¡Genial! Los lugares pequeños son muy tranquilos, creo que será un buen lugar para vivir ―comentó Catherine sonriendo.

Nuevamente John subió a Catherine en sus hombros y comenzó a avanzar a paso veloz seguido por Cortana, debían llegar antes del anochecer.

―Oye John... ―habló Catherine desde los hombros del supersoldado― ¿Ya pensaron en dónde se quedarán para dormir? ―los dos adultos se pararon en seco haciendo que la pequeña casi saliera volando. Pero logró sostenerse. Luego comentó― Me lo imaginé.

―Creo que no pensamos del todo bien ―intervino Cortana―. Y lo peor del caso es que no podemos presentarnos con esto puesto ―señaló las armaduras.

―Creo que irá siendo hora de cambiarse entonces. Bájame John ―ordenó la anciana con cuerpo de niña.

Cortana se quitó un paquete de ropa que cargaba en la espalda, mientras John bajaba a Catherine de sus hombros. Las dos chicas comenzaron a registrar la ropa que llevaban para escoger lo más adecuado para usar en ese clima.

―Seguramente estamos en verano, así que usaremos ropa de verano ―la doctora parecía entusiasmada. Sin embargo, ni John ni Cortana supieron por qué.

―¿Pero en dónde dejaremos las armaduras? No podemos dejarlas aquí. Si alguien las descubre podría tratar de utilizarlas y ya saben lo que sucederá si logra ponérsela ―intervino John.

―No había pensado en eso ―Catherine puso cara de confusión, después de todo, uno no puede pensar en todas las variables de una situación y mucho menos una como en la que estaban.

―Solo podemos hacer una cosa ―comentó el Spartan.

―¿Cuál? ―preguntaron al mismo tiempo Catherine y Cortana.

―Tú y Cortana pasarán la noche en un hotel, yo, por mi parte, regresaré a la cueva para esconder las armaduras y mañana me reuniré con ustedes en cuanto pueda. Solo así podremos ocultar nuestras identidades.

―Tiene sentido. Pero... ¿No crees que ya es muy tarde? ―Cortana se preocupaba por su amigo.

―No hay ningún problema. Aún tengo energías para recorrer este camino otras tres veces antes de fatigarme; regresar a la cueva no supondrá ningún problema.

―Si es así, buena suerte ―Catherine alargó su brazo derecho y extendió el pulgar en señal de aprobación. Parecía que la anciana disfrutaba su nueva infancia.

Habiéndose quitado su armadura, Cortana estaba completamente desnuda, lo que produjo en John una reacción de ¿vergüenza? Al menos eso es lo que pudo notar Catherine cuando el supersoldado miró hacia otro lado evitando el contacto visual con la chica.

―Alguien está avergonzado ―cantó la niña ―John ¿Por qué te volteas? Deberías disfrutar del espectáculo que te está brindando Cortana.

―¡Oye! ¡no soy ningún espectáculo! ―replicó la aludida.

―No creo que sea correcto ―tomó las partes de la armadura de Cortana y las acomodó de tal manera que formaran un solo bulto, lo que no era para nada fácil. Una vez hecha la tarea, estaba por partir cuando una mano lo detuvo.

―Buena suerte John ―Cortana sostenía con su mano izquierda la mano derecha del Spartan, ella aún seguía desnuda, aunque el hombre no reparó en ese detalle. Acto seguido lo volvió a besar ante la mirada atónita de Catherine, quien no esperaba tal acción.

―Igualmente ―John se marchó dejando solas a las dos mujeres.

―¿Qué fue eso? ―preguntó Catherine con cara de no haber entendido nada.

―Un beso ¿A caso no lo viste? ―Cortana sonreía abiertamente.

La muchacha se terminó de vestir. Catherine sonrió al ver a su «hija» vestida con una minifalda ligera de color azul cielo, blusa tipo polo blanca y tenis blancos. Todo eso combinado con la bien proporcionada figura de la muchacha, daba a la imagen un aire de sensualidad que Catherine se imaginaba la cara que pondría John en cuanto la viera.

―Bien, es hora de terminar este viaje ―concluyó Catherine― Cárgame mami ―alargó sus brazos hacia Cortana.

―¡Nada de mami! Si caso seré tu hermana, pero nada mas ―había cierta molestia en su voz.

―¡Uy! Que quisquillosa ―se burló la anciana con apariencia de niña.

Con todas las actitudes que Catherine había tenido durante ese día, Cortana comenzaba a pensar que tal vez la clonación no había ido del todo bien y que eso había afectado el cerebro de Catherine. O solo era que la doctora se estaba divirtiendo a costillas de ella y de John.

Media hora después, las dos chicas se encontraban frente al primer hotel que encontraron. Ambas tenían dudas de si acercarse o no al hotel, lo que conllevó a una nueva discusión entre las dos mujeres.

―¿Deberíamos entrar? ―preguntó Cortana a su acompañante.

―Si no lo hacemos tendremos que dormir en la calle. Y la verdad, eso no me llama mucho la atención ―respondió Catherine, que vestía con un pantalón corto muy infantil, blusa ligera de color rosa que cubría completamente su plano pecho y tenis blancos con calcetas rosas.

―Después de dormir en el piso de la nave, la verdad es que me atrae más dormir sobre un colchón ―determinó Cortana rápidamente.

―Pues no se hable más. ¡Al hotel! ―habló con entusiasmo la «niña».

Las dos féminas se acercaron al lugar donde pasarían la noche y entraron en la recepción donde las recibió un anciano de alrededor de 70 años. Por lo que las dos muchachas pudieron observar, el lugar estaba bien cuidado, lo que les llevó a deducir que el hombre solo era el encargado de atender a la gente que llegaba.

―Buenas noches ―saludó el viejo sonriendo amablemente.

―Buenas noches, señor ―saludaron las dos chicas a la vez.

―Estamos buscando un cuarto para pasar la noche ―habló Cortana.

―Claro, aunque solo hay disponible dos para un solo ocupante en este momento.

―No importa, dénos una ―dijo Cortana segura de su decisión.

―De acuerdo ―el anciano puso un libro de visitas frente a la chica para que firmara―. Son $70.00. hay agua fresca en el baño por si gustan asearse y refrescarse ―les extendió la llave de la habitación.

―Gracias ―estaban por retirarse cuando Cortana se volvió hacia el anciano―. Disculpe señor.

―Sí, dígame.

―¿Cómo se llama este pueblo?

―Rose Valley.

―Gracias y buenas noches ―las dos chicas se retiraron para descansar.

Al filo de las nueve de la noche, John llegaba nuevamente a la cueva de la que había salido aquella mañana acompañado de Cortana y una infantilizada Catherine. Miró hacia el interior de la cavidad que estaba completamente a oscuras, encendió las linternas integradas en su casco para ver mejor.

Se acercó a la nave, abrió la compuerta que lo conduciría al interior. En ese momento y con la soledad que había, sintió como si el interior de aquél vehículo fuera más grande y frío de lo que realmente era, prefirió salir de allí y pasar la noche afuera. Pese a ser un hombre endurecido por la guerra y años de insufrible entrenamiento militar, se sintió triste y solo. Odiaba eso; a pesar del poco tiempo que había pasado con Cortana siendo humana, sentía que ya no podía separarse de ella. También vino a su mente Catherine, a quien sentía le debía el respeto que se le tiene a una madre y que, a pesar de ser un clon inmaduro de la verdadera doctora Halsey, sentía que ya le apreciaba.

Ciertamente esa nueva Catherine había mostrado una actitud un tanto diferente a la original, pero creía que lo hacía más por divertirse a costa de él y Cortana que porque realmente fuera una niña; a su mente vino el hecho de que ella era un clon flash, cuya vida está condenada a terminar pronto a causa de los problemas fisiológicos que siempre presentaban, a no ser que se le suministraran los medicamentos adecuados para mantenerse estables. Pero como ella bien había dicho, ya había tomado contramedidas para evitar eso al robarse dichos medicamentos del inventario de UNSC.

Encendió una fogata, se quitó su casco y se mantuvo inmóvil después de eso, mirando las llamas que consumían la madera que había ido recogiendo durante su camino de regreso a la cueva y pensando en todo lo que habían pasado desde que huyeron de la Tierra, sin sospechar que llevaban con ellos a una pasajera extra. Los momentos bochornosos que le hizo pasar Cortana cuando se desnudó frente a él. Pero sobre todo, el momento cuando la joven lo besó aquella mañana, su cerebro acostumbrado a pensar en términos militares al principio no lograba procesar lo que aquella chica le ofrecía. Razonando con más calma lo sucedido, concluyó que fue su instinto lo que le hizo devolverle el beso, seguramente movido por lo que en su interior sentía por esa mujer, a quien le debía más que su vida.

Finalmente recordó el beso que le dio esa tarde antes de que el sol se ocultara, sin duda sintió que la muchacha le ofrecía lo más importante que nadie le había ofrecido en toda su vida, al menos desde que era niño, su amor. No podía negar que aquella sensación fue de lo mejor que había sentido en mucho tiempo, por no decir en toda su vida. Esas sensaciones le confirmaron que aún conservaba su humanidad, o al menos, una parte de ella.

Sin quitarse el resto de su armadura, el hombre se recostó en una roca cercana para dormir lo que aún quedaba de noche.

* * *

_¡Rompí nuevo record! 7377 palabras (sin contar los comentarios al principio y al final de este capítulo)._

_Ciertamente no tenía idea de qué hacer con este capítulo, además, tenía que explicar la razón por la que el motor desliespacial funcionó en el segundo capítulo, pero solo explicar eso era demasiado simple, así que agregué un clon de la doctora Halsey._

_Originalmente, había planeado incluir a la doctora original en este capítulo, pero dados los acontecimientos del capítulo anterior, la aparición de la anciana no era posible. Así que haciendo uso de un recurso existente en el universo de Halo (la clonación flash), es que decidí poner al clon inmaduro de Catherine._

_Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. _¡Nos leemos en el próximo!


	7. Capítulo 6: Nuestro nuevo hogar

_Antes de comenzar a decir cualquier otra cosa, quiero agradecer a todos los que me han escrito sus comentarios. En verdad, eso me da ánimos para continuar escribiendo esta historia._

_Bueno, este capítulo es la antesala para que por fin los tres fugitivos comiencen una nueva vida lejos de UNSC y su control._

_**Disclaimer:** Halo no me pertenece. Si fuera mio, podría llevar más granadas durante la campaña._

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Nuestro nuevo hogar.**

Un nuevo día amanecía, la luz del sol comenzaba a entrar en la cueva donde John había pasado nuevamente la noche. Serían cerca de las seis de la mañana cuando el Spartan despertó repentinamente. Se había quedado dormido, algo sumamente extraño en él, puesto que nunca le había sucedido. Él siempre se levantaba antes de las cinco para prepararse antes de su jornada. Sin embargo, se sentía bien y muy descansado, quizás era porque no tenía la obligación de despertarse temprano o por el sueño acumulado luego de no dormir la otra noche. Como fuera, estaba relajado y le gustaba. Los recuerdos del día anterior vinieron a su cabeza haciéndole recordar que debía alcanzar a Cortana y Catherine en el pueblo.

Debía ocultar las armaduras, por lo que comenzó el difícil proceso de quitarse la suya. Cuando finalmente se despojó de ella, tomó las ropas que clandestinamente había tomado de los paquetes que cargaban el día anterior. Miró las prendas y contempló lo coloridas que eran, lo que no le gustaba en absoluto, pues él estaba acostumbrado a vestir siempre del color que UNSC le asignara, por lo que aquello era un cambio para nada agradable.

Se quitó el traje protector de gel que siempre vestía quedando completamente desnudo, si alguien hubiese estado presente se habría percatado que todo el cuerpo del hombre estaba cubierto por cicatrices de todas las formas y tamaños. Hizo una serie de estiramientos y flexiones durante al menos 15 minutos ya que le esperaba correr durante al menos dos horas, lo que siendo sincero, sería poca cosa sin obstáculos, pero correr por un bosque con vegetación densa era otra, aunque en muchas ocasiones corrió en similares condiciones.

Se vistió finalmente: camisa blanca ceñida a su torso debido a su desarrollada musculatura, pantalón de mezclilla clásico y zapatos a juego era lo que componía su atuendo para ese día. Aunque se sentía incómodo, era mejor eso a que las dos mujeres que lo acompañaban se enojaran con él. Y poniéndose más inquisitivo, era como si las dos mujeres que lo acompañaban se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para dejarle esa ropa, pues cuando tomó el bulto en sus manos, le pareció extraño que ho hubiera tenido que buscar nada entre los paquetes que cargaban.

Ya estando listo, John procedió a bajar de la montaña y comenzar a correr para llegar a su destino en Rose Valley. Gracias a que poseía memoria eidética no habría problemas por recordar el camino seguido un día antes. Pronto se vio corriendo por el bosque a una velocidad muy superior a la de cualquier ser humano.

Por otra parte, Cortana y Catherine habían dormido bastante bien en un suave colchón, las dos chicas se habían quedado dormidas ni bien tocaron la almohada y ni siquiera se habían quitado la ropa, por lo que esta estaba toda arrugada. Suerte que habían llevado con ellas más ropa, porque sinceramente les daría vergüenza salir a la calle en esas «fachas».

La primera en despertar fue Catherine, cuyo rostro mostraba que le habría gustado dormir más, pero unas repentinas ganas de ir al baño le hicieron imposible volver a conciliar el sueño. Miró el reloj que estaba sobre la cómoda junto a la cama, eran las ocho y cinco de la mañana. Maldijo en voz baja y salió de la cama para dirigirse al baño. Una vez en él, recordó que ya no era la anciana de hacía unas semanas y que su estatura tampoco era la misma, por lo que sentarse sobre el excusado no sería precisamente lo más cómodo del mundo, debido principalmente al hecho de que el diámetro de dicho dispositivo estaba hecho a la medida de la cadera de la gente adulta, y ella ya no lo era, por lo que tuvo que hacer un curso intensivo de equilibrio para poder poner sus estrechas caderas en medio del agujero del inodoro.

―Creo que esto será un problema de ahora en adelante ―comentó para sí misma con la voz aún somnolienta.

Después de unos minutos, durante los cuales decidió que también debía deshacerse de la comida del día anterior, la niña salió del baño dejando tras de sí el sonido del agua lléndose por la cañería del hotel.

Volvió a la cama solo para darse cuenta de que Cortana se había adueñado de su almohada y que la estaba abrazando como si fuera un salvavidas. Se molestó pues esa era «su» almohada y no permitiría que su «hermana» se quedara con ese objeto. Haciendo uso de todas las fuerzas que le permitía un cuerpo de seis años, Catherine tiró de la almohada sin obtener éxito alguno. Volvió a hacer el intento, pero nuevamente fue inútil. Se resignó a no dormir nuevamente. Además, con el esfuerzo que había hecho el sueño se le había quitado.

Ante la imposibilidad de volver dormir, la doctora decidió que miraría un poco de televisión, así que tomó el control remoto, el cual, se encontraba en su lado de la cama y encendió el aparato para encontrarse con un noticiero.

_...el alcalde de rose Valley, Emilio Trujillo, ha dado declaraciones que indican que la cosecha este año será una de los mejores en mucho tiempo. Así lo han ratificado los produc..._

Cambió de canal.

_¡Ofertas, muchas ofertas! ¡Solo en supermercados Ar..._

Volvió a cambiarle.

_¡Me vengo! ¡Me vengo!_

Definitivamente le cambió, no le apetecía ver simulacros de procreación en ese momento; apagó el aparato ante la poca oferta de contenido. Miró a su alrededor. Sobre un pequeño sofá estaban sus cosas y ante la falta de actividades por hacer, decidió escoger la ropa que llevaría ese día, además, escogería la de Cortana porque no creía que la chica tuviera la más mínima noción de moda; habiendo elegido la ropa, Catherine comenzó a prepararse para asear su cuerpo. Tomó una toalla y entró nuevamente en el baño.

Justo en el momento que Catherine entró a ducharse, Cortana venía despertando, si la doctora la hubiera visto seguramente se habría reído de ella al ver el aspecto que lucía: el cabello todo revuelto a causa de la almohada y los ojos hinchados por tanto dormir, incluso, un hilito de baba seca se dibujaba en una de las comisuras de su boca.

La joven se levantó, y se sentó en la cama, se estiró y nuevamente bajó su rostro para ver el suelo y al hacerlo se percató que se había dormido vestida y que su ropa estaba hecha un desastre. Miró hacia atrás para ver si Catherine seguía dormida, pero al no verla se preocupó, pues no es común que un niño desaparezca de la noche a la mañana.

―Catherine ―habló con la voz todavía afectada por el sueño, pero no obtuvo respuesta―. ¡Catherine! ―volvió a hablar, pero esa vez con mayor volumen y preocupación.

―Estoy en el baño ―escuchó.

Fue hasta que recibió respuesta que Cortana se percató del ruido del agua cayendo. Su preocupación cesó, si Catherine estaba en el baño, no había de qué preocuparse. Echó una mirada a su alrededor para encontrarse con la ropa recién alistada por la pequeña doctora.

Cortana se maravilló ante el aspecto de aquellos trozos de tela: la ropa infantil era un conjunto de falda corta azul celeste, blusa desmangada blanca y sandalias blancas de correas. Cortana sonrió ante la visión de una pequeña Catherine vestida con esa ropa. Ciertamente la doctora en sus años de juventud había sido muy coqueta y al parecer, de niña también. Posó su vista sobre la ropa que seguramente iba destinada a ella: un vestido de verano con holanes en los hombros y un cintillo a la altura del pecho, acomodado de tal manera que el moño quedara bajo los senos, la falda era corta y holgada, seguramente le llegaría hasta la mitad de los muslos, con múltiples pliegues; la tela era blanca con estampado de motivos florales, lo que le daba al vestido un aspecto fresco y conociendo a la persona que lo había escogido, seguramente así era.

El sonido del agua dejó de escucharse, señal de que Catherine pronto saldría, así que sin esperar mucho, Cortana se preparó para asear su cuerpo también. Se quitó la ropa que aún vestía quedando totalmente desnuda, se envolvió en una bata de baño y esperó a que su «hermanita» saliera, lo que fue pronto. Catherine salió del baño y vio que Cortana ya la estaba esperando lista para la ducha, así que sin dar mas tiempo para esperar, le dio paso libre a su compañera de cuarto. La susodicha se apresuró a entrar.

La doctora en un acto de vanidad se sentó frente a un pequeño espejo que había en la habitación, se miró por primera vez desde que había sido clonada. Un rostro infantil le devolvió la mirada. Contrario a lo que uno esperaría, ella no se sorprendió. Aunque sí sintió un poco de tristeza al recordar los rostros de todos los niños que mandó al sufrimiento o a la muerte. Pero pensándolo bien, esa era una oportunidad de oro para enmendar los errores del pasado. Sabía que era imposible corregir los errores con todos sus Spartans, pero al menos lo haría con el que más le importaba. Devolvió su atención al espejo donde de nuevo la niña le regresó la mirada, pero en esa ocasión ella sonreía. Sin dilatar más en sus pensamientos, la doctora comenzó a peinarse, para después vestirse.

Cortana salió poco tiempo después, su cuerpo cubierto por la bata y su cabeza envuelta en una toalla, lo que sorprendió a Catherine, quien no esperaba que la muchacha tuviera esa costumbre. Seguramente era un rasgo que heredó de ella, aunque no se explicaba por qué.

―Dime Catherine ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? ―dijo Cortana mientras se quitaba la toalla de la cabeza.

―Primero desayunar algo decente ―recordó el ciervo que John le dio de comer un día antes.

Al filo de las 10:00 A.M. Y solo cuando las dos estuvieron vestidas, salieron de la habitación. Caminaron unos metros y se encontraron al anciano que las atendió la noche anterior.

―Buen día ―saludó el anciano mientras barría la entrada del hotel.

―Buen día señor ―contestaron al mismo tiempo las dos chicas.

―Que coincidencia ―comentó sonriente el hombre mayor.

―¿Coincidencia de que? ―preguntó Cortana extrañada.

―Que anoche y hoy, ambas me han contestado al mismo tiempo ―sonrió.

Las dos muchachas se rieron con el señor al recordar la coincidencia.

―Es la costumbre ―disimuló Cortana.

―Si, suele suceder ―secundó el anciano.

―Hermana, tengo hambre ―intervino Catherine usando el tono infantil que tan bien le salía para evitar que Cortana se alargara mucho en esa conversación.

―Disculpe señor, pero debo llevar a esta señorita para que desayune ―tomó de la mano a la niña.

―Oh, por supuesto, por aquí cerca hay una cafetería donde hacen muy buena comida, solo siga la calle en esa dirección ―dijo señalando hacia el sur―. La cafetería se llama «El girasol», no hay por donde perderse.

―Gracias. Ah, por cierto ¿cuál es su nombre? Es que anoche estaba tan cansada que olvidé preguntárselo ―dijo la «mayor» de las dos jóvenes.

―Me llamo Gregory Marshall.

―Entonces... es un gusto conocerlo, señor Marshall ―Cortaba Sonrió. Se retiraron mientras el anciano continuó con su tarea.

En la calle, Cortana y Catherine caminaban tomadas de la mano, a simple vista cualquiera diría que eran madre e hija, nada más alejado de la realidad. En mutuo acuerdo ambas se harían llamar hermanas, ya que compartían el mismo origen... la fallecida doctora Halsey.

―¿Qué desayunaremos? ―pensó Catherine en voz alta―. Se me antojan unos waffles con mucha mermelada de fresa, jugo de naranja y café, mucho café. También un omelet con papas ¿Y a ti, qué se te antoja?

―No lo sé, ya sabes que no tengo idea de eso.

―Cierto. Entonces, comerás lo que yo, así no te complicarás.

Por fin llegaron a la cafetería y por lo que pudieron ver desde el exterior, estaba muy bien cuidada, entraron en el lugar, una pequeña campanita instalada sobre la puerta anunció su llegada; El girasol era una cafetería a la que nada más entrar, el aroma de la comida recién hecha invitaba a los comensales a degustar sus platillos; sus mesas bien arregladas daban al pequeño local un aire de familiaridad que agradó mucho a las dos muchachas; la barra lucía recientemente aseada y las dos sonrientes meseras que trabajaban allí, vestían pulcramente, sus vestidos eran al estilo de camareras francesas, pero con un toque coqueto, lo que explicaba que hubiera casi puros hombres en el lugar. Sin lugar a dudas, aquel sitio, más que un trabajo, parecía un placer para las trabajadoras. Al menos, esa fue la impresión de Catherine. Por su parte, Cortana no dejaba de mirar el lugar y se maravillaba con lo lindo del mismo. Un «Buen día» se escuchó, las dos chicas voltearon a ver hacia donde habían escuchado la voz. Una sonriente mesera las recibía. Las dos contestaron al unísono, como era su costumbre últimamente.

En un impulso infantil, Catherine tomó de la mano a su «hermana» y la condujo hasta una de las mesas del fondo de la cafetería, donde la pequeña tomó el menú y comenzó a revisar que sirvieran lo que ella quería. Para su buena fortuna, estaba todo lo que había listado en su mente para desayunar.

―Cortana, mira a una de las meseras y levanta una mano para que venga y luego le pides lo que te comente de camino hacia acá ―ordenó Catherine en voz baja.

―De acuerdo ―la chica levantó su mano en dirección de una de las muchachas que atendían el local.

―Buen día ¿Qué van a ordenar? ―preguntó amablemente la joven mesera, que no pasaría de los 25 años de edad.

―Nos trae una orden de waffles con mucha mermelada de fresa, un omelet con papas, jugo de naranja y café, por favor ―ordenó Cortana. La joven que tomaba la orden anotaba rápidamente los alimentos pedidos.

―En seguida le traigo su orden ―la joven se retiró.

―Este cafetería me recuerda mucho a uno que había cerca de mi casa cuando era pequeña ―habló Catherine―. A veces mis padres me llevaban a comer allí.

―Debió ser lindo ―comentó Cortana.

―La verdad es que si ―sonrió la más pequeña―. Aunque en ese lugar no había meseras como las de aquí.

―¿Y cómo era?

―Lo normal, meseras con vestidos coloridos, pero no tan bonitos como los de esta cafetería. Si hasta me hace recordar un maid café que visité una vez en Tokyo en compañía de unas amigas de la universidad durante unas vacaciones.

―Debió ser raro ―comentó sonriendo Cortana.

―No tanto, la verdad es que los meseros de aquel local estaba bastante guapos ―sonrió―. Si hasta una de mis amigas le propuso a uno de ellos que fueran novios. Claro que rechazó tal propuesta, ya que estaba prohibido expresamente tener relación alguno con los clientes además de la estrictamente necesaria para brindar el servicio.

La campañilla de la puerta volvió a sonar, dejando entrar a un hombre, que por su estatura tuvo que bajar la cabeza para no golpearse. Cortana, que se había sentado del lado de la mesa más al fondo de la cafetería, miró quien iba entrando. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio de quien se trataba.

John había corrido durante casi tres horas desde que despertó aquella mañana, ciertamente la vegetación del bosque le había dificultado su avance. Sin embargo, aquella larga carrera le hizo sentir muy bien, pues estaba acostumbrado a correr todos los días, aún así, esa carrera fue especial, ya que en la base, todo estaba casi desprovisto de naturaleza, en cambio, el bosque era todo lo contrario y eso le dio una sensación de mayor energía.

Para cuando salió del bosque, debieron pasar al menos tres horas desde su partida de la cueva. Cuando por fin salió del bosque, comenzó la búsqueda de las dos mujeres a las que acompañaba en ese viaje. Buscó por casi media hora hasta que las vio caminando por una acera, por lo que decidió seguirlas hasta llegar a la cafetería. Decidió que las alcanzaría allí, por lo que también entró, no sin haberlo dudado por unos momentos.

Cortana sonrió cuando vio que John había entrado en el local, por lo que inmediatamente Cortana se levantó de su asiento y lo llamó.

―¡John, por aquí! ―sacudía uno de sus brazos para indicarle su ubicación.

El Spartan reaccionó de inmediato y caminó hasta donde estaba la chica. Se sentó en una silla disponible en esa mesa.

―Las he venido siguiendo desde hace un rato ―comentó él.

―¿Y por qué no nos alcanzaste? ―preguntó Catherine.

―Quería ver hacia donde se dirigían.

―Ya veo. Aunque te habríamos dicho de todas maneras si nos hubieras alcanzado antes ―explicó la pequeña doctora.

La mesera de hacía algunos momentos se acercó nuevamente a la mesa.

―¿Va a ordenar algo, señor? ―la chica sonreía. John se le quedó viendo sin saber que decir.

―Nosotras ya ordenamos ―acotó Cortana―. ¿Por qué no pides lo mismo? ―sugirió.

―¿Qué pidieron? ―Preguntó John.

―Waffles con mermelada, omelet con papas, jugo de naranja y café ―listó Catherine haciendo honor a su aspecto infantil al quitarle la palabra de la boca a Cortana. Cosa que a la mayor no le gustó.

―Bien, me lo mismo ―finalmente ordenó el supersoldado.

―Excelente ―comentó Catherine―. A este paso pareceremos una familia muy pronto ―el comentario provocó un leve sonrojo en John y Cortana.

Pocos minutos después, la mesera volvía con las tres órdenes. Catherine miraba su desayuno con ansias; Cortana, por su parte, esperaba que aquello supiera mejor que el «ciervo» de John; el supersoldado ni siquiera lo pensó y comenzó a comer.

―¡Delicioso! ―comentó Cortana.

―Ya ves, esto es lo mejor. No me había sentido tan bien desde que era una niña ―comentó por su parte el clon la doctora Halsey.

―¿Ahora eres adulta? ―preguntó Cortana con sarcasmo.

―Déjame disfrutar el momento. Hace mucho que no hago este tipo de cosas ―Cortana la miraba fijamente con expresión inquisidora―. Tengo que habituarme a mi nuevo aspecto infantil ―volvió a comentar la doctora. Cortana seguía viéndola fijamente―. Al diablo contigo, ahora soy una niña y haré cosas de niñas ―se llevó una gran bocado a la boca.

En poco tiempo John terminó de comer, mientras las dos mujeres seguían su discusión entre bocado y bocado. El Spartan miró hacia la ventana que le quedaba de frente. A pesar de su característica inexpresividad, la comida le había gustado, le hizo recordar algunas cosas de su niñez en Eridanus II, cuando su madre le preparaba el desayuno. Recordó que precisamente lo que acababa de desayunar era lo que su madre le servía en ocasiones por las mañanas antes de irse a la escuela. Pero lo había olvidado por mucho tiempo hasta ese momento.

―¿John? ―preguntó Cortana la verlo tan pensativo.

―¿Te sucede algo? ―preguntó Catherine preocupada por su Spartan.

―Solo estoy recordando. Eso es todo ―contestó él.

―¿Y qué recuerdas? ―preguntó Cortana queriendo saber.

―Esto es lo que mi madre me preparaba cuando era niño ―las palabras de John sonaban nostálgicas, pese a su frialdad ―pero eso ya debes saberlo, Catherine ―agregó al ver a la doctora.

―Cierto ―concordó la doctora mostrando una sonrisa triste en su infantil rostro―. Tu madre te preparaba este desayuno cuando niño ―su sonrisa se volvió más alegre al agregar―: Pero recuerda que yo también te preparé esto en algunas ocasiones durante tu entrenamiento.

John sonrió levemente al recordar ese detalle de la doctora. A pesar de que no había sido específicamente a él a quien le habían preparado tal desayuno, pues a sus compañeros también les habían servido lo mismo en aquellas ocasiones, aunque corrían los rumores de que la doctora preparaba personalmente la ración de John, pero nunca se confirmó hasta ese momento.

―¿Qué haremos después de esto? ―preguntó John.

―Debemos iniciar la búsqueda de una casa para vivir, porque no podemos estar pagando hospedaje de hotel para siempre ―aclaró Catherine.

―Entonces no debemos perder más tiempo ―concluyó John.

―¿Quién pagará la cuenta? ―preguntó Cortana antes de que todos se levantaran de sus asientos.

―No me queda mas que pagar ―comentó Catherine quien comenzó a sacar el dinero. Cuando por fin lo tuvo en la mano―. John ¿Por qué no pagas tú?

―¿Yo? ―preguntó extrañado el Spartan.

―Se vería muy mal que una mujer pague lo que un hombre ha comido ―afirmó Catherine.

―De acuerdo.

―¿Pero sabes cómo hacerlo? ―preguntó Cortana un poco desconfiada.

―Que no me hayas visto hacer algo como esto, no significa que no sepa cómo hacerlo ―respondió John con confianza.

El hombre levantó su mano, en pocos segundos la otra mesera se presentó en el lugar.

―¿Sí? Dígame.

―La cuenta por favor.

―En seguida ―se retiró.

―Vaya, parece que no eres tan antisocial como pareces ―comentó con sorna la antigua I.A.

―Digamos que aprendí con Johnson.

―Así que los rumores eran ciertos ―dijo Catherine mientras le echaba una mirada inquisidora. Por su parte, John recordó la ocasión en la que aprendió a pedir la cuenta y pagar con dinero.

_Hacía ya muchos años, antes de que Cortana fuera creada, el difunto sargento Avery Johnson lo había invitado a un bar para pasar el rato. Ciertamente al jefe maestro aquello no le llamaba la atención. Sin embargo, Johnson era un hombre muy hábil si de convencer gente se trataba, por lo que el supersoldado se vio arrastrado hasta un bar de desnudistas donde se gastaron todo el sueldo de Johnson entre bebidas y propinas a las meseras y bailarinas del lugar._

Aquella hazaña se extendió como pólvora entre todas las tropas de UNSC, lo que le dio mayor popularidad al condecorado Spartan haciéndolo ver más humano ante los ojos de todos. Pero esa anécdota nunca fue confirmada por John ni por el sargento Johnson, así que quedó como un rumor.

_Suerte que fue así, pues si los altos mandos de UNSC hubieran descubierto la verdad, el sargento y el Spartan habrían pasado un largo rato en el calabozo. El primero por disponer de un Spartan, propiedad de UNSC para una acción sin relación alguna con la guerra y al Spartan por haber bebido y asistido a un lugar donde comúnmente hay problemas por culpa de los borrachos. Aunque al final el alcohol no le hizo el efecto que logra en los demás humanos, pues ni diez botellas del licor más fuerte lograron marearlo un poco y no hubo pleito en el cual pelear._

Catherine sonreían divertida ante la visión de un John completamente borracho, aunque sabía que por el super acelerado metabolismo del Spartan, el alcohol apenas lograría hacer efecto en él.

La mesera volvió con la cuenta, John pagó y los tres se retiraron del lugar.

Mientras caminaban por las curiosamente activas calles de Rose Valley, John observaba la ropa que Cortana vestía. Su mirada se posó instintivamente en las piernas de la chica que lucían perfectas bajo el suave vaivén de la corta falda provocado por el sensual contoneo de sus caderas. Un agradable calor le recorrió el cuerpo a pesar del verano. Subió su mirada hasta llegar a los hombros, estos apenas cubiertos por dos pequeños holanes que se movían con el viento, el cintillo a la altura justa donde comienza la parte inferior de los senos era un deleite para la mirada del soldado. Catherine se percató de eso.

―John ―dijo la pequeña doctora. Él volteó a mirarla―. Cárgame, ya me cansé. John la cargó considerando que al ser sus piernas más cortas debía dar más pasos para seguirlos. Ni bien la «niña» estuvo a la altura del oído derecho del hombre, soltó en un susurro― Se ve bien ¿verdad? ―pero él no contestó ―Anda, no lo niegues.

―No hay necesidad de hacerlo ―respondió él. Catherine sonrió satisfecha.

A pesar de los susurros, Cortana logró escucharlos gracias al sensible oído que poseen los Spartan y que ella obtuvo durante su composición. Le gustó el hecho de que John la considerara bonita al vestir de la forma en la que lo hacía en ese momento. Quizás tener a Catherine con ellos no sería tan malo después de todo, pues parecía que la «chiquilla» le estaba ayudando a conquistar al serio soldado.

La verdad es que estaba ilusionada con formar una familia con el Spartan, pero la forma de ser del hombre le impedía soltarse en esas cuestiones, aunque hubieran compartido ya dos besos en el pasado. Aún así no se desanimó, pues sabía que tarde o temprano el hombre cedería, ya que, si él no sintiera nada por ella, no le habría correspondido a los besos que le dio.

―Busquemos una agencia de bienes raíces. Seguramente habrá alguna en este pueblo ―ordenó Catherine mientras se abrazaba fuertemente al cuello de John.

―Es una buena idea, pero debimos preguntar en la cafetería por alguna ―agregó Cortana.

―En ese caso le preguntaremos a la primera persona que nos encontremos ―concluyó la doctora con su voz infantil.

Mientras tanto, en la Tierra...

Harrison ya había sido dado de alta, por lo que en ese momento se vestía con su habitual uniforme de oficial superior de las fuerzas navales de UNSC. En su cabeza daban vueltas las palabras que la almirante Osman le había dicho un día antes. Ciertamente la mujer no le agradaba por haber sido un Spartan en el pasado, pero muy a su pesar, era su superior y debía cumplir con sus órdenes. ¡Y vaya que iba a cumplir esas órdenes a carta cabal! Sin duda alguna sería un placer acabar con el Spartan más importante de todos.

La razón por la que Harrison odiaba tanto a los Spartan era por un hecho ocurrido hacía 14 años atrás, cuando en un enfrentamiento con fuerzas del covenant, el entonces capitán Harrison, perdió a su mujer e hijos en el fuego cruzado mientras Sierra 117 los cubría para sacarlos de allí. Después de eso, juró que algún día acabaría con el supersoldado por no haber podido proteger a su familia. Y esa oportunidad por fin se le estaba presentando gracias al resentimiento que Osman sentía seguramente contra la finada doctora Halsey.

No sospechaba que la doctora se había clonado y que aquel clon en ese momento ayudaba al Spartan desertor y a su acompañante a buscar una casa donde vivir en el lejano mundo de Minister. Tomó una muletas que el personal del hospital le había proporcionado para que pudiera desplazarse ante las negativas de ser llevado hasta la entrada en silla de ruedas. Con suma dificultad, el hombre salió de la habitación que lo había albergado por más de tres semanas; un Warthog lo esperaba para llevarlo a su casa a que concluyera su recuperación.

En otra parte del mismo complejo, la almirante Osman se ejercitaba en una máquina para correr. A pesar de todo el tiempo que tenía sin ver acción, la mujer mantenía su cuerpo en forma para una eventual necesidad de entrar en combate, incluso participaba en algunos ejercicios de combate cuando sus obligaciones como almirante se lo permitían. Sus músculos se contraían exageradamente, producto de las mejoras que su condición de Spartan le permitían. El sudor corría por su cuerpo mojando la ropa de entrenamiento que portaba. En sus pensamientos rondaba la imagen del jefe maestro y la incógnita que surgía al pensar en los posibles motivos de su deserción y los motivos de la Spartan que lo acompañó en ese escape.

Le había estado dando vueltas a lo mismo durante las últimas tres semanas hasta que llegó a una conclusión, que, aunque extraña, no era para nada imposible. John se había enamorado de esa mujer y juntos, con la ayuda de la doctora Halsey, habían planeado el escape.

Cuando llegó a esa conclusión una noche antes, sintió algo que hacía mucho no sentía. Celos. Unos celos terribles, pues ella en el pasado había estado interesada en sierra 117 y en más de una ocasión le había insinuado ese interés. Incluso, se lo dijo directamente en uno de los muchos momentos que estuvieron a solas entre batalla y batalla o cuando sus respectivos equipos se encontraban juntos. Pero el hombre simplemente nunca le demostró nada más allá del simple compañerismo entre soldados. Además, había estado aquella maldita I.A. que consumía el tiempo libre del líder absoluto de todos los Spartans, y a quien parecía tenerle más afecto que a nadie más. También, en algunas ocasiones llegó a escuchar entre los soldados que John se había enamorado de ese inerte programa de computadora, lo que aumentó aún si era posible, sus celos.

Detuvo con enojo la máquina para correr, se bajó de ella y miró el reloj que siempre cargaba en su muñeca izquierda. Eran apenas las 7:20 A.M. Por lo que estaba a tiempo para asearse y desayunar antes de ir a su oficina en el cuartel general de UNSC; alejando los dañinos pensamientos que le provocaban imaginarse a un enamorado John 117, Serin Osman se retiró a las duchas, donde limpiaría su cuerpo y despejaría su mente para un nuevo día de trabajo en el comando supremo de la mayor fuerza militar que la humanidad haya creado en su existencia.

Harrison llegó a su casa, con lentitud avanzó hasta llegar a la puerta, introdujo la llave en la cerradura y esta se abrió. A pesar de la existencia de puertas automáticas mucho más seguras que esa, al contralmirante le gustaba la sensación de control que le brindaba aquel primitivo dispositivo de seguridad. Finalmente entró, la casa olía a abandono después de tres semanas de no estar allí, por lo que decidió que primero abriría todas las ventanas de la casa para disipar el aroma. Después de eso y con gran dificultad a causa del yeso que portaba en su pierna y la poca movilidad y dolor que le provocaban sus costillas rotas y el brazo fracturado, el hombre subió por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso en donde entraría a su habitación para descansar nuevamente.

Se sentó en su cama, miró hacia la cómoda que estaba al costado solo para mirar una fotografía en donde aparecía la familia que había perdido. En esa imagen aparecía Daniela, su esposa, junto a sus hijos: Daniel, el mayor; Sara la mediana y María la menor. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al venir a su mente recuerdos felices de cuando ellos aún vivían y la terrible imagen de sus cuerpos destrozados y quemados por las armas covenant cuando fueron asesinados. Ante tales recuerdos, se juró nuevamente que acabaría con el Spartan 117.

Cuatro días fue el tiempo que John, Cortana y Catherine tardaron en encontrar una casa donde vivir. Pues la mayoría que habían visto eran muy costosas. Y no era para menos, Rose Valley, según habían escuchado, era un destino turístico para la gente de Minister, en especial el lago cercano en cuya extensión se podía navegar sin problemas con embarcaciones de pequeño calado. Por lo tanto, la mayoría de las casas en venta se encontraban cerca del mismo lo que aumentaba su valor económico y ellos no buscaban algo tan costoso. Y las agencias de bienes raíces que trabajaban en aquel pueblo eran numerosas, lo que no era extraño, siendo Rose Valley un destino turístico. Además, el pueblo no era tan pequeño como habían pensado en un principio, pues se asemejaba más a una pequeña ciudad.

La oficina de la agencia de bienes raíces era pequeña, pero muy bien decorada, algo que coincidía con todos los lugares que habían visitado en su estadía en Rose Valley. La persona encargada de atenderlos era un hombre maduro que seguramente rondaría los 40 años, su aspecto era regordete con una graciosa sonrisa en sus labios fruncidos por el tejido adiposo acumulado en sus mejillas; los botones de la camisa rosa que vestía apenas lograban mantener la prenda cerrada ante el abultado abdomen del hombre, por suerte vestía corbata, porque si en algún momento uno de los botones cedía, la prenda lo detendría; la cabeza lucía una pronunciada calvicie en la parte superior del cráneo que el pobre hombre trataba de ocultar con un peinado de lado, dándole un aspecto de monje en monasterio con una hojita de lechuga sobre la zona sin cabello.

Catherine mejor se puso a mirar los decorados de la oficina para evitar soltar la risa ante la chusca visión de aquél agente. Cortana sonreía con cierta vergüenza, pero se esforzaba por no hacerlo y continuaba con la conversación. Solo John se mantenía serio, aunque con ganas de salir de allí lo antes posible.

―Querido ¿Podrías sacar a Catherine un momento? Parece que quiere ir al baño ―dijo Cortana con cierta vergüenza, aunque supo disimularla muy bien.

―Claro ―respondió John tomando a Catherine de la mano y saliendo de la oficina... En la lejanía se escuchó una infantil carcajada.

―Como le decía, señorita... ―dijo el agente con voz algo nasal, como si tuviera catarro.

―Señora ―corrigió Cortana.

―Señora... la casa que ha escogido es de lo mejor que tenemos, y el precio a pagar una ganga ―el hombre guardó silencio unos momentos―. Solo que hay un inconveniente.

―¿Cuál? ―preguntó curiosa la chica.

―Está en la zona más peligrosa de Rose Valley. No creo que ese sea un lugar apropiado para una niña como su hija.

―Ella no es mi hija... es mi hermana. Y no se preocupe por ella, sabe cuidarse muy bien, mi esposo se ha encargado de enseñarle como.

―No lo dudo, pero es muy pequeña, quizás si escogiera una de las casas cerca del lago...

―No se preocupe, como ya le dije, ella sabe cuidarse muy bien, además, yo también sé defenderme, no habrá problemas. Se lo aseguro.

―Bueno... en ese caso, firme aquí y la casa será suya ―el agente sudaba copiosamente ante la decisión tomada por la mujer frente a él, pues temía que si algo sucedía, como con la familia que vivió allí anteriormente, su trabajo en aquella agencia se terminaría.

Cortana firmó el papel usando un nombre falso y se retiró del lugar a pagar la cantidad pedida por aquella casa. Momentos después, salió de la agencia con las escrituras en la mano y con una sonrisa en los labios.

Por su parte, Catherine seguía riéndose sentada en una jardinera en el exterior de la agencia, cosa que había contagiado ligeramente a John, quien sonreía a su lado. Cortana se acercó a ellos, los dos la miraron como si preguntaran «¿qué pasó?»; ella mostró las escrituras satisfaciendo la curiosidad de los otros dos.

―¿Entonces podemos irnos ya? ―preguntó Catherine en la forma como lo haría una niña cualquiera. Definitivamente, disfrutaba su segunda infancia.

―¿Cuál es la dirección? ―preguntó John recuperando su semblante serio de siempre.

―Saint Phillip no. 47 en Rose Valley heroes ―respondió Cortana.

―Necesitaremos un mapa ―acotó Catherine.

―Eso es lo de menos ―aseguró John―. Podremos conseguirlo en cualquier tienda del lugar.

Una hora después y con un mapa doblado bajo el brazo, Catherine y Cortana eran guiadas por John, quien había memorizado el mapa, hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su nueva casa. Antes habían pasado a recoger sus cosas al hotel donde se habían hospedado durante los días que duró la búsqueda, se despidieron del señor Marshall y emprendieron nuevamente el camino.

Eran casi las cinco de la tarde cuando llegaron a la casa, vieron los alrededores percatándose que el agente no les había mentido, pues las calles estaban llenas de desperdicios, producto seguramente de que el servicio de limpieza no se presentaba allí desde hacía mucho tiempo por el temor a la delincuencia imperante, lo que era realmente curioso, puesto que habían tenido una impresión muy diferente en el otro lado del pueblo.

Una botella de vidrio se dirigió sorpresivamente hacia el trío de viajantes y fue gracias a los sentidos superiores de John que dicho objeto no golpeó a nadie y fue también gracias a su instinto, que la botella regresó por donde había venido, golpeando en el estómago al que originalmente la había lanzado. El sujeto voló cerca de un metro hasta estrellarse contra un depósito de basura dejándolo inconsciente en el acto.

―¡Oye! Ese es mi hermano ¿Por qué lo tratas así? ―se escuchó una voz detrás del inconsciente agresor.

Los tres fugitivos miraron hacia donde provino la desconocida voz, solo para ver a un sujeto con cara de pocos amigos que se acercaba a ellos con actitud amenazante.

―Creo que estamos en problemas ―comentó Cortana muy tranquila, a pesar de la situación.

―Ni que lo digas ―secundo la doctora en el mismo tono mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

El bravucón se acercó hasta estar a unos tres metros del trío. En las casas alrededor, varias personas se asomaban por sus ventanas, en muchos de aquellos rostros se dibujaba la resignación de presenciar otro asesinato en la calle, por lo que de inmediato cerraron las cortinas y se retiraron al interior de sus hogares, no querían meterse en problemas por ser testigos de una injusticia más en aquel lugar. Las dos mujeres en la entrada de la casa se dieron cuenta de eso.

―¿Oíste lo que te dije pendejo?

―Él comenzó ―dijo John con suma tranquilidad.

―Pero tú lo golpeaste y a mi hermano nadie lo toca en mi presencia, así que aquí te vas a morir porque nadie se mete con mi familia y al que lo hace, se lo carga la chingada ―el tipo sacó una pistola, asustando a las dos mujeres presentes ―Niñas ¿quieren ver a su héroe muerto? ―preguntó en tono de burla.

―John, no tenemos armas ―murmuró Cortana.

―Claro que si.

―¿Dónde? ―volvió a preguntar ante la seguridad en las palabras del hombre.

―Él la tiene... pero ahora me la va a dar.

En un movimiento que el otro sujeto no previó, John le quitó la pistola, quebrándole el brazo y aprovechando la inercia para derribarlo.

―Eso debió doler ―comentó Catherine con una mueca de dolor en la cara. Mientras tanto, John se mantenía sobre el otro sujeto.

―No estoy aquí para causar problemas, pero si te vuelvo a ver acercándote a mi familia, te meteré una bala entre los ojos ¿Entiendes? ―la voz sombría de John le dio a entender al malhechor que las palabras iban en serio. Y se asustó más al ver su demoniaco rostro y la cantidad de cicatrices que lo adornaban.

―S... si ―dijo con voz temblorosa.

―¡Sí, Señor! ―corrigió John con actitud fiera.

―¡Sí... Señor! ―volvió a decir con voz vacilante el sujeto tirado en el suelo.

―Ahora levántate y llévate a tu «hermano» de aquí. Por cierto, esta arma ahora es mía ―John se incorporó y caminó de vuelta a donde se encontraban sus aliviadas acompañantes mientras cargaba con la pistola en la mano.

―¿Familia? ―preguntó Cortana contenta y confundida al mismo tiempo.

―Ustedes lo son ―respondió el supersolado a la vez que miraba a la joven, aunque le extrañaba su propia respuesta. Cortana sonrió ante la afirmación.

―Te ves muy contento ―la voz infantil de Catherine afirmó.

―Nada mejor para acabar el día que un poco de acción. Entremos ―Los tres entraron en la casa.

Mientras, el otro sujeto intentaba levantar a su hermano que continuaba inconsciente, el brazo roto le dolía como nada que hubiera sentido en su vida. Cuando por fin logró despertar al otro sujeto, desaparecieron de allí.

El interior de la casa estaba completamente amueblado, como si los anteriores dueños del lugar hubieran abandonado la casa sin importarles las cosas que dejaron atrás. Incluso los muebles estaban llenos de polvo, señal inequívoca de que hacía mucho tiempo nadie había habitado allí.

―Me pregunto qué habrá pasado con los dueños anteriores ―dijo Catherine más para sí misma que para nadie más.

―Viendo lo de hace un momento, me imagino lo que fue ―complementó Cortana.

―No importa, pasaremos la noche aquí ―agregó John.

―¡Por supuesto que lo haremos! ―aseguró Catherine con energía―. Casi nos quedamos sin dinero por comprarla y no me desharé de ella solo por culpa de unos cuantos maleantes. Además, tengo a dos Spartan que me cuidarán ―la «niña» sonrió.

―¿Te cuidarán? ―preguntó sarcástica la otra mujer.

―Yo solo soy una niña ―se defendió la doctora con igual sarcasmo.

―No cabe duda que sacas a relucir tu «infancia» cuando te conviene.

―¿Qué hay para cenar? ―preguntó John tratando de detener la discusión de las dos mujeres.

―Aire y polvo. No tenemos más... A menos que quieras ir a comprar algo; Vi un mini market cerca de aquí cuando veníamos.

―Bien, necesitaré dinero ―John estiró su mano.

―Dale dinero ―apoyó Cortana.

―Se aprovechan porque soy la que tiene con qué comprar ―atacó Catherine.

―Eres la única que trabajaba antes de todo esto ―contraatacó la otra chica.

―Pobre de mi... pero eso si... tienen que buscarse un trabajo, porque no toda la vida voy a tener dinero.

―Cuando llegue el momento lo buscaremos ―comentó Cortana ya con cierto fastidio en su voz.

―¡Nada de eso, lo buscarán mañana mismo! ―casi ordenó la doctora mientras le daba varios billetes al supersoldado.

Media hora después, los tres cenaban. Había sido una suerte que la estufa aún funcionara, así que la cena estuvo en poco tiempo. Y más suerte aún, porque Catherine sabía cocinar, ya que los otros dos, simplemente se envenenarían si cocinaban algo más complicado que un animal en una fogata. Catherine sintió escalofríos al recordar el sabor del «ciervo» que John le hizo comer unos días antes.

―Mañana limpiaremos la casa. Por hoy, doy por concluida nuestras actividades ―decía Catherine mientras comía sentada en la mesa que recientemente había desempolvado Cortana―. John, tú te encargarás de limpiar el techo, mientras, Cortana y yo nos encargaremos de arreglar el interior. Es una suerte que la casa no esté en mal estado. Seguramente nos tomará poco tiempo arreglar cualquier desperfecto.

―Supongo que las tareas más pesadas me tocarán a mi ―aseguró John.

―No solo a tí. Cortana tendrá que aprovechar esa fuerza extra que le di. Pero no se preocupen, será un juego de niños.

―Cambiando de tema ¿se dieron cuenta que nos observaban desde las otras casas? ―preguntó Cortana con extrañeza.

―Algo vi, pero estaba más concentrada en ver lo que sucedía con el malhechor y John ―respondió Catherine.

―En una situación así, es normal que la gente quiera ver lo que sucede ―acotó John en su usual tono frío.

―Lo sé. Pero me refiero a las expresiones en sus rostros. Nos miraban con resignación, como si ya fuésemos cadáveres ―volvió a señalar la joven mujer.

―Supongo que esa gente ha estado viviendo un infierno en este lugar por mucho tiempo ―la doctora guardó silencio por unos segundos, pensando en lo que diría después―. Tal vez sea necesario deshacernos de esos problemas antes de vivir en paz ¿no lo crees así John?

―Estoy de acuerdo.

―Si ese es el caso, creo que sería bueno que me dieras unas clases de defensa personal ―Cortana miraba fijamente a John. Él se adentró en sus pensamientos evaluando la posibilidad de enseñarle a Cortana cómo luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

―Bien ―el rostro serio de John contrastó con la alegre expresión en la mirada de Cortana. Catherine miraba con felicidad que la relación de aquellos dos solitarios seres estaba tomando un rumbo que tal vez los llevaría a no estar solos nunca más.

El tiempo transcurrió con tranquilidad, que el sueño comenzó a afectarlos, por lo que decidieron ir a dormir, porque día siguiente tendrían mucho trabajo.

Debido a que no disponían de mucho con qué dormir y que seguramente las habitaciones de la casa estaban empolvadas, los tres tuvieron que acostarse en un mismo lugar... el suelo. Solo con unas mantas y una almohada, los tres fugitivos intentarían pasar la noche.

―Chicos... ―habló Catherine― ...a partir de hoy, las cosas van a cambiar. Disfruten su nuevo hogar ―había nostalgia en las palabras de la pequeña doctora.

―Ya cállate y duérmete ―dijo Cortan quien ya se había adueñado de la única almohada del grupo.

Catherine miró hacia donde John se había acostado, para encontrarse que el hombre ya se había dormido.

―Buenas noches chicos ―la pequeña se acomodó en medio de los dos adultos para dormir. Pronto su respiración era pausada y tranquila.

La casa quedó en silencio, como había sido durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

_Este capítulo, en sí, considero que es el más flojo de todos los que he escrito, pero hay una razón para ello._

_Y es que, a partir de aquí las cosas comenzarán a ponerse interesantes para los tres protagonistas. Además, UNSC está a punto de comenzar la búsqueda del jefe y Cortana._

_Como adelanto, les diré que el próximo capítulo se centrará mucho en la vida cotidiana de los tres personajes principales, para en el siguiente, iniciar con la mejor parte... la acción y la violencia, de la cual, ya di una probadita en este episodio.  
_

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo._


	8. Capítulo 7: Vida normal buscando al

_Lo que a continuación están a punto de leer es el capítulo más largo que he escrito. Sin embargo, fue necesario, pues las cosas ya comenzarán a ponerse interesantes y el desarrollo de la historia comenzará a transcurrir en dos o tres lugares al mismo tiempo, por lo que muy posiblemente juegue un poco con el tiempo, tal como lo hice con el capítulo 4._

_Al momento que escribo esto, ya tengo avanzado el capítulo 8, donde las cosas comenzarán a ponerse más densas._

_Por cierto, aquí hay un poco más de acción._

_Sin más que agregar..._

_**Disclaimer:** Halo no me pertenece; si fuera mio, yo no estaría escribiendo este fic._

* * *

Capítulo 7: Vida normal; buscando al Spartan perdido.

―Creo que ese trabajo va perfecto con tu personalidad ―comentó Cortana a John mientras este hacía ejercicio en el patio trasero de la casa.

―Tal vez este sea el definitivo ―comentó el hombre mientras seguía con lo suyo.

―Espero que si, porque la verdad, ya me está preocupando que no te puedas quedar en un trabajo más de tres días seguidos, ya sea porque rompiste algo o porque simplemente te aburre ―la voz y actitud de Cortana era relajada. Aquel era su día de descanso y había planeado pasarlo en la casi total inactividad.

―No todos podemos hacerlo todo ―decía John mientras continuaba con sus ejercicios, aunque por su condición de Spartan el esfuerzo era mínimo. Se detuvo y tras un sonoro suspiro de resignación dijo―: Definitivamente necesito más peso para poder sentir el ejercicio.

―Si... somo sea. Creo que ser guardia de un antro es un trabajo muy bueno para ti, ya que no te oxidarás en tus habilidades para controlar situaciones difíciles. Además, la paga que ofrecen es muy buena y sobre todo, podrás mantener tus capacidades de pelea en buena forma ―animaba la muchacha.

―Aunque no tan buena como cuando peleaba con los Elites o los brutes ―afirmó el Spartan.

―Pero algo es algo ¿no lo crees? ―comentó la mujer.

―Tienes razón ―el hombre detuvo sus ejercicios, miró a Cortana y le preguntó―: Y ¿cómo te ha ido en tu trabajo?

―No me puedo quejar. Me encantan los libros y siendo sincera, el trabajo de bibliotecaria me fascina. Me siento como cuando viajaba en las redes de UNSC o las civiles. Hay mucho conocimiento y... ya sabes, me encanta aprender ―Cortana sonreía alegre a causa de su trabajo.

―¿Dónde está Catherine? ―preguntó John al no ver a la doctora.

―Debe estar platicando con alguno de los vecinos, ya sabes que aún no se integra por completo con sus compañeros de la escuela, así que busca la compañía de personas mayores para no sentirse tan fuera de lugar ―John la vio serio, sus ojos estaban fijos en ella―. Ya sabes como es ella. Un momento se comporta como una niña y al siguiente es nuevamente la anciana doctora. De hecho, a veces me he puesto a pensar que algo debió salir mal con la clonación.

―Yo más bien creo que lo hace para molestarnos.

―Si, también he pensado en eso.

―¿Y ha estado tomando sus medicamentos?

―A su respectiva hora, como si fuera reloj.

―Bien ―John se levantó del suelo, se quitó la camiseta que vestía y se acercó a Cortana, quien de inmediato se paró.

―¿Ya tienes hambre? ―preguntó ella viendo la bien formada figura del supersoldado.

―Un poco, pero primero quiero ducharme, he sudado demasiado. Aunque no por el ejercicio.

―Bien, entonces voy a buscar a Catherine para que venga a acompañarnos.

John entró en la casa, Cortana se quedó parada mientras observaba la espalda del musculoso hombre. Y ¿qué mujer, en su sano juicio, no voltearía a ver aquél cuerpo que parecía de piedra por su firmeza? Ni parecía que John pasaba de los 45 años de edad. Claro, la criogenización había sido en parte responsable de que el hombre aparentara menos edad. Cuando por fin John desapareció de la vista de la chica, esta se fue a buscar a su hermana.

Dos meses habían pasado desde que John, Cortana y Catherine llegaron a Minister y se establecieron en el pueblo de Rose Valley. Durante ese tiempo, los tres habían tomado roles que les ayudaran a integrarse en la sociedad:

Cortana había entrado a trabajar en la biblioteca del pueblo como la encargada de acomodar los libros en sus respectivos estantes, también, de vez en cuando, se encargaba de atender la recepción. Además, tenía que usar un nombre falso para evitar ser rastreada. Su nuevo nombre, Caroline. Lo había escogido simplemente porque le sonó lindo; Catherine había tenido que entrar obligatoriamente a la escuela para guardar las apariencias, aunque tal cambio en su estilo de vida no le había agradado. Su nuevo nombre, Catya, ya que se negó a usar un nombre que difiriera demasiado del propio; John, quien fue el que más resintió el cambio, había conseguido un trabajo como guardia de seguridad en un antro, aunque anteriormente había pasado por varios empleos donde no duró mucho tiempo. Johnathan fue el nombre elegido por Catherine y Cortana para el Spartan. Sin embargo, el soldado protestó argumentando que ese nombre era demasiado parecido al suyo, cosa que las dos mujeres refutaron diciéndole que había muchos Johnathan vagando por la galaxia.

A pesar de las dificultades, parecía que los tres por fin habían tomado el camino correcto para confundirse entre la gente.

Cortana volvió junto a Catherine a su casa después de haberla buscado por casi todo el vecindario. Y es que la doctora, cuando no estaba en la escuela, se la pasaba metida en cualquier rincón observando el entorno. En esa ocasión la encontró dentro de una casa abandonada, donde la doctora observaba algunos insectos. Y es que, de un tiempo a ese, a la «chiquilla» le había dado por estudiar la entomología.

―¿Qué hiciste para comer hermanita? ―preguntó Catherine con un sonrisa y el rostro lleno de mugre.

―Chuletas de cerdo con champiñones y puré de papas, acompañado con un poquito de vino para hacer la digestión. Pero para ti tendrá que ser jugo de manzana.

―De acuerdo, aunque me encantaría tomarme aunque fuera un poquito de vino, hace mucho que no pruebo una sola gota de licor.

―Y tendrá que pasar mucho tiempo para que puedas volver a probarlo.

―En fin ¿qué le voy a hacer? Por cierto ¿dónde está John?

―Debe estar aún en el baño ―las dos mujeres vieron hacia las escaleras que daban al segundo piso de la casa en donde se encontraba el hombre del lugar.

―Creo que yo también iré a asearme, no quiero tragar bacterias en vez de comida ―la doctora subió las escaleras que daban al segundo piso― ¡John, apúrate, quiero bañarme!

Unos minutos más transcurrieron antes de que John bajara de la segunda planta, para entonces, Cortana ya había comenzado a servir. Mientras lo hacía, recordaba la forma en que aprendió a hacer todas esas cosas. Ciertamente en un principio no sabía nada de lo que una ama de casa debía saber para llevar el hogar por buen camino. Sin embargo, siempre tuvo la ayuda de Catherine, quien le había enseñado a cocinar, y hacer el trabajo de la casa.

John entró en el comedor vestido con una camiseta negra con letras amarillas donde se podía leer la leyenda «seguridad» en la espalda y el pecho; pantalón negro de vestir y zapatos negros recién lustrados terminaban el atuendo. Sin duda alguna se vería intimidante en la entrada del local donde trabajaría, especialmente por esa estatura y musculatura tan desarrollada que poseía, la cara de demonio que a veces ponía y también estaba el montón de cicatrices que se repartían por todo su cuerpo. Sin duda sería un arma psicológica contra los asistentes problemáticos. El hombre se sentó, sin embargo, no comenzó a comer de inmediato.

―¿Por qué no comes? ―preguntó Cortana extrañada por la actitud de John.

―Estoy esperando a Catherine ―durante los dos meses que habían estado en Rose Valley, John había comenzado a «civilizarse», por lo que, en ese momento estaba aplicando una enseñanza que Catherine le hizo un día mientras cenaban.

―Te tiene controlado ―la chica se rió mientras John curvó levemente sus labios.

―Le debo respeto ―dijo finalmente.

―Y más que eso ―sonó la voz infantil de Catherine mientras entraba en el comedor para sentarse en su lugar. Cortana le sirvió.

La comida siguió en calma, entre conversaciones triviales y burlas hechas entre Catherine y su hermana hacia John.

Era sábado, por lo que era muy probable que el lugar de trabajo de John fuera a estar muy concurrido. Además, ese era su primer día, así que debía estar presente muy temprano para recibir las instrucciones del jefe de seguridad del local. Y John, al ser un hombre de palabra, estaría en el lugar antes de la hora marcada.

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando el Spartan llegó al lugar, lo que le dio al jefe de seguridad una muy buena impresión de su nuevo empleado, pues la mayoría de las veces, el personal que contrataba llegaba a la hora de abrir el negocio, lo que le dejaba muy poco tiempo para explicarles la dinámica de trabajo.

―Aún es muy temprano para que estés aquí, pero eso me dará tiempo para explicarte cómo trabajamos ―comentó Willy, el jefe de seguridad de la disco «Dante's hell».

Willy era un hombre de color, de más de 1.90 de estatura y complexión musculosa, pero que en presencia de John se veía como un niño; una edad aproximada de 35 años y según algunos comentarios, de carácter fuerte, debido principalmente a los años que pasó en las fuerzas armadas, por lo que era muy difícil seguirle el paso. También era famoso por despedir con suma facilidad a sus empleados y la violencia con la que actuaba cuando alguno de los clientes se pasaban de la raya. Las anteriores características le habían ganado el apodo de «perro rabioso».

John observaba el lugar mientras oía las indicaciones del que desde ese momento sería su jefe inmediato. Dentro del antro había tres niveles, cada uno dividido en tres secciones, lo que daba un total de nueve secciones diferentes, tal como el infierno de Dante del cual provenía el nombre del lugar, cada uno de ellos con una característica diferenciada de la otra y cada una solo accesible a quien pudiera pagar el precio, estos niveles se llamaban igual que en la obra de Dante Alghieri: Limbo, lujuria, Gula, Avaricia y prodigalidad, Ira y pereza, herejía, violencia, fraude y traición. De los cuales, lujuria, avaricia y fraude eran los más populares. Mientras en el primero, lujuria, era como un pequeño hotel donde los clientes podían entrar a saciar sus bajos instintos, los otros dos, avaricia y fraude eran unos pequeños casinos donde se podía jugar todo tipo de juegos de azar.

Llegaron hasta un pequeño elevador donde los dos hombres entraron, John, al ser más alto tuvo que bajar la cabeza para entrar. Todo el ascenso fue en silencio. Cuando llegaron al nivel superior, se encaminaron por un pequeño y largo pasillo.

―¿Este lugar qué es? ―preguntó John.

―Vamos a la oficina del dueño, debes conocerlo en caso de que necesite nuestra ayuda en eventos «especiales» ―aquellas palabras le hicieron sospechar al soldado de tales eventos.

―¿Como cuales? ―preguntó nuevamente.

―Cuando lleguemos con el jefe te explicaremos― fue toda la respuesta que recibió de Willy. Poco tiempo después, llegaron a la oficina del dueño ―Buenas noches, señor ―saludó Willy.

―Buenas noches Willy ―contestó el dueño, un hombre cuya edad rondaría los 50 años, estatura mediana, les daba la espalda mientras miraba hacia el interior del antro por una ventana estratégicamente colocada.

―Señor, este es el hombre que contraté para la seguridad de la puerta ―parecía que Willy respetaba mucho a ese hombre por la forma de hablarle.

―Bien, veamos ―el dueño se dio la vuelta para conocer a su nuevo empleado. La cabeza del hombre tuvo que subir más de lo normal para poder ver a la cara a John, quien, con rostro serio le miraba―. ¡Vaya que eres alto hijo! ¿Cómo te llamas?

―Johnathan ―respondió John dando su nombre falso.

―Bien, Johnathan, como ya debes estar enterado, yo soy el dueño de este lugar, por lo tanto, jefe de Willy y tu jefe máximo. Me llamo Linus Levinson ―el hombre extendió la mano, John secundó el gesto estrechándola ―Bueno, no les quito más su tiempo señores. Willy, explícale bien como se trabaja aquí.

―Si, señor ―miró a John―. Vamos ―los dos salieron de allí.

―¿Y... la explicación sobre los eventos especiales?

―Ah, eso... pues verás. Los eventos especiales son cuando el jefe tiene invitados o gente importante que contrata otro local que tenemos en el otro lado del pueblo, ya sea para sus eventos personales o de otras personas, también preparamos eventos para gente importante, como pueden ser: banquetes, visitas diplomáticas, bodas, conferencias, y un largo etcétera. En esos casos, el personal con mejor desempeño es llamado, ya que como debes saber, es importante la eficiencia y el profesionalismo. También la paga es mejor, digamos que el triple de lo que ganarías aquí en una buena noche.

Las explicaciones de Willy continuaron por varios minutos, durante los cuales, John fue memorizando cada uno de los detalles que consideró importantes para desempeñar su trabajo. Cuando llegó la hora, fue presentado con el resto del personal y finalmente, a la hora de apertura del Dante's hell, John se posicionó en su lugar a ejercer su trabajo como portero y guardia.

En un principio, todo fue tranquilo, incluso, se le asignó un compañero, que al parecer era uno de los más veteranos en eso.

―Todo se ve tranquilo ¿no? ―comentó Rolando Cháves, el compañero asignado a John.

―Así parece ―contestó el Spartan.

―No te confíes, siempre es así al principio, la mejor parte viene a partir de las nueve, entonces te darás cuenta de lo difícil de este trabajo. Pero no te preocupes, aquí estoy yo para ayudarte colega ―por el tono de voz usado por aquél hombre, John dedujo que no era una buena persona.

A las nueve y casi como si hubiera sido brujería, un mar de gente se agolpaba en la puerta del negocio, haciendo difícil la tarea de mantenerlos fuera. Para John era la primera vez que veía algo así. A pesar de que había una fila en donde los clientes más frecuentes esperaban, muchos otros preferían presionar para que los dejaran pasar. Ante tales reacciones, John pensó que esa sería una noche larga, como nunca pensó que pudieran serlo.

La UNSC infinity había vuelto a la Tierra tras la inconclusa persecución que inició meses atrás, lo que no tenía muy contento al capitán Lasky. La persecución había terminado al irse difuminando los rastros dejados por la pequeña nave, lo que provocó que la inteligencia artificial de la Infinity no puediera calcular el rumbo seguido por los fugitivos. Aún así, en cuanto la enorme nave volvió a su lugar de origen, fue asignada a una nueva misión: encontrar y aprehender a John 117 y a la misteriosa Spartan que lo acompañaba.

En un principio, aquella noticia sorprendió a Lasky, pues nunca imaginó que el piloto de aquella pequeña nave que los dejó en ridículo fuera el Spartan que tanto admiraba. Ciertamente sintió una terrible decepción al enterarse de eso. Pero se sintió aún peor cuando fue comisionado para transportar al oficial de alto rango que se encargaría de rastrearlo y detenerlo para ser llevado a juicio.

―Capitán, entiendo que usted es uno de los oficiales más valorados por la fuerza naval de UNSC. Espero que sirva honorablemente al propósito de esta misión ―decía el contralmirante Harrison.

―Si, señor ―guardó silencio unos segundos―. Aunque todavía me cuesta creer que el jefe maestro haya desertado.

―El jefe maestro en otras ocasiones mostró cierto grado de rebeldía al recibir órdenes. Y estoy enterado que usted estuvo presente en uno de esos momentos.

Lasky recordó el episodio cuando Andrew del Río, el anterior capitán de la infinity, le ordenó que retirara a Cortana de los sistemas de la nave y el jefe maestro se le adelantó para después implantarla nuevamente en su casco. Así mismo, la orden que del Río le dio al Spartan para que le entregara el chip donde Cortana estaba contenida y la consiguiente respuesta negativa del supersoldado.

―Así es, señor ―muy a su pesar, el capitán respondió.

―Entonces estas son las órdenes: buscaremos en cada uno de los planetas controlados por UNSC y los insurreccionistas hasta que encontremos al Spartan 117 y su acompañante. Ahora, ponga rumbo a un espacio equidistante de los planeta a visitar.

―Si, Señor. ―se dirigió a los encargados de la dirección de la nave―. Preparen el salto ―se acercó a una consola de control―. _Puente a__ todo el personal no indispensable, prepáre__n__se para un salto desliespacial en 10 minutos._

―Capitán, soy consciente de que hay muchos planetas, por lo que solo nos concentraremos en los que hayan arribado parejas de hombre y mujer en los últimos dos meses y que lo hayan hecho en condiciones extrañas.

―Si, señor.

―Bien, iré a prepararme para mi criogenización. Espero que su desempeño esté a la altura de su reputación capitán ―Harrison se retiró.

Lasky se quedó viendo hacia la dirección por donde se retiró el contralmirante. En su mente aún no había terminado de procesar la información recibida, pero ya había comenzado a crear algunas conjeturas sobre los motivos que llevaron al jefe maestro a huir de la Tierra. Tal vez no todo era como el contralmirante Harrison le había informado, debía haber un motivo más profundo que el simple propósito de desertar.

No conocía bien a Sierra 117, pero por lo poco que pudo convivir con él, tenía la impresión de que le era más fiel a UNSC que a cualquier cosa en la galaxia. Quizás, la única excepción había sido Cortana, pero ella fue destruida junto con el compositor de Didacta; no le dio más vueltas al asunto, debía ir nuevamente a las cámaras criogénicas. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al anticipar las quemaduras que sufriría a causa de eso.

Los diez minutos transcurrieron rápidamente, para cuando todo el personal estuvo listo en perfecta hibernación, un portal desliespacial fue abierto por la enorme nave y cruzado por esta casi de inmediato. La búsqueda de John 117 y su extraña acompañante había comenzado.

―Deberíamos ir al lago ―comentó Catherine en la mesa mientras miraba un video en la red―. Ya es sábado y creo que sería agradable que nos separáramos un poco de la rutina. Ya sabes, no todo en la vida es trabajo o escuela.

―Eso sería genial, pero no creo que John quiera ir, seguramente llegará cansado y con sueño, ya que hoy es su primer día... mas bien, noche de trabajo ―Cortana se llevó un pedazo de pastel a la boca mientras miraba el video junto a su hermana.

―Entonces podemos cambiar el paseo para el día en que esté libre ―añadió la más pequeña.

―Por mi no hay problema. Aunque creo que esos días preferirá dormir.

―Si, tienes razón. Es una lástima que ahora su trabajo vaya a ser por las noches ―Catherine sonrió maliciosamente antes de volver a hablar―. Rodeado de toda esa gente. Muchas mujeres insinuándose para poder entrar, algunas de ellas vestidas con unos cuantos trapitos tapando sus cuerpos, otras tantas sensuales, provocativas, eróticas... ―ante cada palabra de la doctora, la imaginación de Cortana creaba una imagen, así como su rostro comenzaba a ponerse rojo por los celos que estaba comenzando a sentir― ...y quizás hasta se llegue a enredar con alguna de ellas ―concluyó como si estuviera platicando cualquier tema sin importancia.

―No lo permitiré. ¡Si me entero que alguna lagartona sedujo a John, te juro que le voy a arrancar los ojos, la lengua, los brazos y las piernas! ―dijo todo eso con verdadera ira.

―¡Esa es la actitud! ¡pelea por lo que amas! ―Catherine se calló un momento. Luego continuó―. Pero todavía no. Eso solo hazlo cuando tengas verdaderos motivos. Además, no creo que John sea capaz de algo así. Ya ves que no es muy sociable. Y en todo caso, estoy segura que él solo te ama a ti.

―¿Y cómo estas tan segura?

―Porque me he dado cuenta la forma en que te mira. Esa mirada hace mucho la tiene, incluso desde antes de que fueras humana. Y yo sé el motivo.

―¿Y cuál es ese motivo?

―Tú lo has tratado con más humanidad que cualquier otra persona, incluida yo. Si él no te amara, no te habría respondido aquél beso que le diste el primer día que estuvimos en este planeta ―Catherine solo había presenciado el segundo beso que Cortana le dio a John, por lo que no sospechaba que anterior a ese le había dado otro horas antes―. Aunque he observado que últimamente te has alejado de él y no has trabajado mucho en su relación.

―Yo no me he alejado de él. Sigo siendo igual que siempre.

―Me refiero a que no has continuado con tu acercamiento «romántico».

―No he encontrado el momento adecuado para ello.

―Y nunca lo encontrarás. Para estas cosas, cualquier momento es bueno. Habla con él cuando estén juntos, ayúdalo en sus actividades aquí en la casa, abrázalo cuando sientas deseos o cuando mires que está triste, bésalo sin razón aparente, cualquier cosa, pero no permitas que la llama se extinga ―la voz de Catherine era emotiva.

―Tienes razón. Pero con una condición.

―¿Cuál?

―No hagas bromas al respecto.

―De acuerdo. Pero recuerda que lo hago por el bien de John. ―unos segundo después―. Pero sigamos viendo videos, al cabo que mañana no tengo clases y puedo desvelarme todo lo que quiera.

Sorpresivamente, el ruido de un vidrio quebrándose llenó la casa. Las dos ocupantes miraron hacia donde escucharon el vidrio para ver que se trataba de una piedra. Cortana, siendo fiel a algunas enseñanzas de John, se posicionó detrás de la ventana, desde donde observó el exterior.

En la calle, un grupo de aproximadamente 20 hombres estaban parados frente a la casa. Al frente de todos, estaba el mismo sujeto que había tratado de agredirlos con una pistola dos meses antes y a cuyo hermano, John dejó inconsciente al estrellarle una botella en el estómago.

Otra piedra cruzó el aire dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia la ventana, pero en esa ocasión, Cortana la atrapó.

―¿Quién es, Cortana? ―preguntó Catherine asustada.

―El tipo que nos recibió cuando llegamos a la casa ―respondió―. Pero ahora viene acompañado de unos 20 sujetos. Supongo que quiere ajustar cuentas ―comentó la mujer.

―¡Eso será un gran problema! ―Catherine había comenzado a temblar de miedo. Pues, aunque había compuesto a Cortana con las capacidades de un Spartan y John le había enseñado algunas técnicas de pelea, temía que tantos contrincantes a la vez fueran demasiados para su hermana― ¿Vas a salir?

―Por supuesto, quiero que de una vez por todas ese idiota nos dejen en paz. Si no lo hago ahora, esto podría ponerse peor con el tiempo.

―Entonces, ten mucho cuidado ―Cortana caminó hacia la puerta. Una vez parada frente a ella―: esto me hará mucho provecho como entrenamiento ―abrió.

Cuando salió pudo ver que todos los presentes frente a la casa iban armados con cadenas, garrotes, piedras y demás objetos que pudieran servir para hacer daño. Cortana estaba nerviosa, nunca se había enfrentado a otro hombre que no fuera John y solo como entrenamiento. Aún así, se armó de valor.

―¿Qué quieren aquí y por qué me han roto el vidrio de mi ventana? ―Si Cortana fuera como otras mujeres, en ese momento estaría escondiéndose en el rincón más recóndito de su casa o tal vez huyendo hacia la casa de un vecino. Pero ella nunca fue así, siempre había sido desafiante y audaz y ese era el momento de confirmarlo.

―¿Te acuerdas de mi? ―preguntó el que estaba al frente del grupo.

―Tu hermano intentó asaltarnos y mi esposo lo derribó con la botella con la cual quiso golpearlo. A ti... ―se rio al recordar la cara de terror que John le provocó al sujeto― ...a ti te quebró un brazo y casi lloraste de miedo cuando te quitaron tu arma ―la muchacha se rió con sorna. Lo que provocó la ira del hombre.

Ante tal burla, el tipo se lanzó contra Cortana, tratándola de golpear con una barra de acero. La chica, en un rápido movimiento, le quitó la barra y lo golpeó con ella a la altura del pecho, fracturándole varias costillas en el acto. El sujeto voló hasta la calle, cayendo a los pies de sus otros compañeros, quienes, al ver tal acción, se asustaron, pues nunca esperaron que una mujer sola pudiera hacer tal cosa, pero el orgullo pudo más y enfurecidos se lanzaron todos contra ella. Fue entonces que Cortana aplicó todo lo que John le había enseñado hasta ese momento.

La chica repartía golpes a diestra y siniestra, siempre midiendo sus fuerzas, pues no quería matar a nadie, mucho menos querían notoriedad, pero aquellos malandrines no se lo estaban poniendo fácil, ya que, alrededor de la casa, se había formado una muchedumbre de vecinos que miraban admirados lo que la mujer de la casa hacía con los pandilleros.

La gente miraba asombrada lo que sucedía con los tipos que intentaban golpear a la muchacha. Catherine observaba desde la ventana rota, ya sin temor alguno al ver lo bien que su hermana se estaba defendiendo. Y es que, la manera en que la joven se movía era increíble, era como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida, sin duda, había sido una buena idea que John le enseñara a defenderse. Un patada detuvo en seco el avance de uno de los pandilleros, mientras que un puñetazo ponía fuera de combate a otro, incluso se trenzaba a golpes con dos y hasta tres a la vez. Si la gente supiera, se darían cuenta de lo que un Spartan es capaz de hacer, incluso, uno tan inexperto como Cortana.

Minutos después, las sirenas de un auto patrulla se escucharon en la lejanía, producto seguramente de alguno de los vecinos que habría llamado al servicio de seguridad pública. Para cuando la patrulla llegó, los 20 agresores ya estaban en el suelo, repartidos por todo el jardín de la casa y en medio de todos, Cortana, como si nada hubiera pasado, su respiración apenas se había agitado un poco. Más allá de ella, Catherine se había quitado de la ventana y en ese momento se encontraba sentada en los escalones que llevaban a la puerta de su hogar, en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión divertida al presenciar aquel espectáculo.

―¡Bravo! ―gritó emocionada mientras aplaudía― ¡Esa es mi hermana!

―¿Qué pasó aquí? ―preguntó Sánchez, uno de los oficiales que habían llegado al lugar.

―Estos pandilleros agredieron a Caroline, pero ella ya se encargó de ellos ―explicó Bob, uno de los vecinos.

―Parece que no nos necesitaron mucho ―comentó García, el otro oficial en la escena al ver el reguero de hombres por todo el jardín. Los dos policías se acercaron a la única en pie.

―¿Los conoce? ―preguntó Sánchez.

―Solo al que está tirado en medio de la calle, aunque no sé su nombre ―respondió Cortana.

―¿Entonces no es la primera vez que es agredida? ―volvió a cuestionar el oficial.

―No, de hecho, esta es la segunda vez que lo hacen, la primera fueron solo el tipo tirado en la calle y su hermano ―Cortana trataba de sonar calmada― aunque esa vez fue mi esposo quien se encargó de él.

―Bueno, en ese caso, esperaremos a que llegue el transporte para llevarnos a todos estos... maltrechos malhechores ―los ojos del oficial se cerraron levemente mientras sonreía divertido. Al parecer, la mujer no era una damisela en apuros.

Minutos después un camión de la policía llegó al lugar y comenzaron a meter a los delincuentes en él, algunos aún inconscientes. Cortana, como la única adulta de la casa, acompañó a los policías a la jefatura para rendir su declaración y hacer la correspondiente demanda.

Catherine se quedó en la casa a la espera de que su hermana volviera. Algunos vecinos se quedaron con ella para comentar lo sucedido.

―Fue increíble lo que hizo tu hermana ―comentó Martha, una adolescente de 16 años que había hecho amistad con Catherine a los pocos días de haber llegado al lugar. La niña se rió con orgullo.

―Eso fue gracias a lo que mi cuñado le enseñó ―la sonrisa no desaparecía, sin duda estaba muy orgullosa de Cortana.

―Hace mucho que no veía algo igual ―intervino James Williams, un hombre de ascendencia africana de unos 50 años, muy querido entre los vecinos por ser un hombre íntegro―. La última vez que vi algo así fue cuando servía en el cuerpo de marines.

―James ¿Estuviste en el cuerpo de marines? ―preguntó Martha con sorpresa.

―Pero fue hace mucho.

―Y ¿qué fue lo que te recordó la pelea de Caroline? ―cuestionó nuevamente la muchachita.

―Me recordó a los Spartan cuando peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo contra los elites y los brutes en la guerra ―la afirmación del hombre puso un poco nerviosa a Catherine, pues nunca imaginó que alguno de sus vecinos hubiera sido militar. Un error imperdonable para la orgullosa doctora, que se jactaba de ser muy observadora.

―¡Wow! Debió ser emocionante ―dijo con asombró la adolescente―. ¿Y conociste a alguno de ellos?

―Solo uno. Sierra 058, una mujer.

―¿Era bonita? ―las preguntas no se acababan de parte de la chiquilla. Catherine miraba expectante a los dos interlocutores.

―Depende.

―¿Depende de que?

―De si llevaba casco o no ―James se rió sonoramente ante la respuesta que dio.

―¡Ay Jimmy! No me respondas así.

―Esta bien, está bien. Sí, era muy bonita, pero...

―¿Pero qué? ¡No me tengas en ascuas! ―había ansiedad en la voz de Martha. Catherine solo se limitaban a seguir la conversación.

―Tenía la cara cubierta de cicatrices. Y no es que las cicatrices me atemoricen, pero considero que el rostro de una mujer siempre debe lucir inmaculado.

―¡Increíble! ¡conociste a una mujer Spartan! Oye ¿es cierto que son muy callados y serios?

―Si, al punto de que no hablan con casi nadie, solo entre ellos.

Catherine recordó aquella característica de sus Spartans, casi siempre recluidos en sus propios pensamientos y solo mostrando sociabilidad con otros Spartans. Las únicas excepciones allí fueron Kurt 051 y Samuel 034, quienes siempre fueron muy sociables y buscaban la amistad de todo ser humano que se cruzara en sus caminos.

―Ya es tarde ¿por qué no vas a dormir Catya? Tu hermana llegará tarde y tu cuñado está trabajando y también llegará tarde ―dijo James.

―Esperaré aquí. No creo que volvamos a tener problemas ―la voz de Catherine sonaba confiada.

―Mejor me quedo con ella. Ve a dormir Jimmy ―ofreció Martha.

―De acuerdo, pero tengan mucho cuidado y pongan la llave a la puerta ―el hombre se retiró del lugar. Las dos niñas se quedaron solas.

―Como si cerrar la puerta con llave fuera a reparar la vetana rota ―comentó Catherine con sarcasmo.

―Lo dice con buenas intenciones ―defendió Martha a James.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas hasta que Cortana volvió, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y medio cerrados por el sueño que sentía. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, recordó que se había ido sin llaves. Entornó los ojos reprochándose su estupidez. No le quedó más opción que tocar a la puerta.

―¿Quien? ―se escuchó la voz de Catherine desde el interior.

―Soy yo, tu hermana ―contestó la mujer.

―¿Cuál es la contraseña?

―¿Cuál contraseña? ―preguntó Cortana al escuchar la pregunta de su hermana―. _Catherine y sus molestas bromas _―pensó.

―La que acordamos que diríamos cuando yo estuviera sola.

―¡Abre de una maldita vez!

―Dime la contraseña.

―No acordamos ninguna contraseña y ya deja de estar bromeando que no tengo tu tiempo ―La puerta se abrió― Cat... ―Cortana se dio cuenta que su hermana no estaba sola― ...tya no me vuelvas a hacer bromas como esta ¿de acuerdo?

―Qué poco sentido del humor tienes hermanita.

―Tú eres la que hace bromas molestas.

―Buenas noches ―saludó Martha con voz somnolienta y los ojos hinchados por el sueño.

―Gracias por quedarte con Catya. ¿Cómo te lo puedo agradecer?

―No es nada, para eso estamos los vecinos ―la chica se acercó a la puerta, Cortana le dio el pase―. Buenas noches, debo ir a dormir.

―De nuevo gracias y buenas noches.

―Hasta mañana Catya.

―Hasta mañana.

Mientras Martha se alejaba de la casa, Cortana cerró la puerta, caminó hacia la sala donde los vidrios ya habían sido recogidos por Martha y Catherine. Se dejó caer en el sofá más grande mientras Catherine se sentaba a su lado.

―Fue más agotadora la declaración y denuncia que la pelea.

―Eso suele suceder en este tipo de cosas ―afirmó Catherine mientras se recostaba sobre el regazo de su hermana―. ¿Tienes sueño?

―Mucho. Pero creo que es mejor esperar a que John vuelva del trabajo, no sea que todavía haya algún amigo de aquellos tipos y quiera venir a golpearnos ―Catherine la vio con cara de burla. Cortana se dio cuenta de eso―. ¿Qué? Es mejor eso a que nos atrapen dormidas ¿no crees?

―Tienes razón.

Las dos chicas se quedaron en el sofá a la espera de John, quien llegó hasta pasadas las tres de la madrugada, momento para el cual, ya las dos muchachas se habían quedado dormidas por lo que no se dieron cuenta cuando él entró.

John, para quien el contacto con otras personas era algo extraño, había concluido su jornada con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Había tenido que lidiar con la terquedad de varios clientes, las ganas de ir al baño y el horrible griterío de todas las personas reunidas allí, incluyendo a las del interior. De todos los trabajos por los cuales había pasado, ese sin duda era el peor. Pero ya no se podía dar el lujo de perderlo, pues si lo hacía o renunciaba, Catherine y Cortana seguramente le reprocharían y no estaba de humor para aguantar los reclamos de las dos mujeres.

Se disponía a subir las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones cuando se dio cuenta que Cortana y Catherine dormían en el sofá, seguramente se habían quedado esperándolo. Él no era muy emotivo, pero si algo sabía apreciar, era el cariño que sentía de y hacia esas dos mujeres. Además de su paciencia y consejos para que pudiera adaptarse a la vida civil, cosa por la cual siempre estaría agradecido.

Bajó de las escaleras y se acercó al sofá. La imagen que vio le hizo olvidar el dolor de cabeza. Catherine dormía sobre Cortana. La mayor abrazaba a la niña y más que hermanas, parecían madre e hija. Algunos recuerdos de su infancia vinieron a la mente de John. A veces, se quedaba dormido en los brazos de su madre mientras ella le leía algún cuento o sentía miedo de quedarse solo en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Observó con más detenimiento a Cortana, sus ojos cerrados se movían rápidamente, signo de que soñaba, se preguntó «¿con qué estará soñando?», el cabello esparcido por la superficie del sofá, los labios ligeramente abiertos lo invitaban a besarlos, pero se abstuvo, no quería arruinar la imagen que veía. En silencio, John se alejó y subió hasta su habitación, donde, sin quitarse la ropa, se acostó a dormir. El sueño lo envolvió inmediatamente mientras la casa permanecía en silencio.

―_Me gustas ―decía una voz femenina perdida en la oscuridad― hace mucho que siento esto por ti._

―_¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ―preguntó otra voz, esa vez masculina._

―_Me atraes y me gustaría que fuéramos más que compañeros; más que amigos._

―_No comprendo ―la oscuridad se iba alejando, permitiendo ver a las personas que hablaban._

―_Tal vez esto te ayude a comprender ―la mujer, Serin Osman, besaba al hombre, John 117._

_El beso se prolongó por varios segundos, durante los cuales, John no respondió. Serin aumentaba la pasión del beso hasta que John la separó de él._

―_Ahora comprendo ―John la miraba fijamente, aumentando las esperanzas de Serin._

―_Pero él no puede corresponderte ―se escuchó otra voz femenina. Serin volteó para todos lados pero no vio a nadie―. ¿Quién es?_

―_Yo soy aquella que te quitará su amor ―respondió la misteriosa voz._

―_¿Quién eres? ―volvió a preguntar, pero con más fuerza._

―_Ya te lo dije._

―_¡Muéstrate!_

―_De verdad ¿quieres saber quién soy? ―la voz sonaba burlona, sarcástica._

―_¡Quiero ver tu rostro! ―la ira en Serin aumentaba con cada segundo transcurrido._

―_Si tanto quieres verme, aquí estoy._

_La voz poco a poco fue tomando forma. Una figura de color azul brillante apareció lentamente, abrazando a John por la espalda. Cuando el cuerpo finalmente se solidificó, reveló a una mujer cubierta por una armadura mjölnir, el casco le impedía ver su rostro._

―_¡¿Quién eres?!_

―_Ya sabes._

_John le dio la espalda a Serin, la misteriosa mujer se quitó el casco, pero el cuerpo del hombre le impidió nuevamente ver su rostro._

_John se inclinó hacia aquella mujer y ella elevó su rostro hacia el de John, los ojos de Serin se abrieron enormemente cuando ambos se besaron apasionadamente._

_Ella corrió para separarlos. Quitó a John y tomó por el cuello a la mujer, solo para descubrir que esta no tenía rostro._

―_¡¿Quién eres?! ―los gritos de Serin eran ya desesperados._

―_Yo soy a quien él realmente ama ―una risa burlona salió de aquella mujer sin rostro, la risa pronto se convirtió en carcajadas._

_Los ojos de Serin rápidamente se llenaron de lágrimas y odio hacia aquella mujer desconocida. Continuó apretando su cuello, cada vez más y mas, hasta que no tuvo fuerzas para seguir. Pero la risa no dejaba de sonar._

―_¡Cállate, cállate, CÁLLATE!_

La almirante Osman despertó abruptamente, su respiración era agitada, sudor corría por su frente y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Todo había sido una pesadilla mezclada con recuerdos. Las lágrimas se desbordaron y corrieron por sus mejillas. Podría ser una Spartan y haber recibido el entrenamiento más duro que el ser humano haya inventado, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que aún era mujer, y como tal, sentía.

A pesar de los años transcurridos desde que se le declaró a John, Serin Osman seguía sintiendo lo mismo. Había intentado olvidarlo y por un tiempo lo logró. Pero cuando la noticia de su muerte llegó a sus oídos, los recuerdos afloraron nuevamente y la sensación de pérdida fue devastadora. Y tiempo después, cuando se descubrió que él aún vivía, le hizo recordar que, aunque él estuviera vivo, jamás sus ojos la verían como mujer, por más que ella lo deseara. No obstante, eso no impediría que ella luchara para ganar su corazón. Y si debía matar para lograrlo, lo haría sin dudar.

La luz del amanecer llegó pocos minutos después de haberse despertado, miró su reloj de pulso, el cual había puesto en la pequeña cómoda al lado izquierdo de su cama. Las 6:23 de la mañana. Se levantó, y se dirigió al baño para satisfacer sus necesidades fisiológicas y asear su cuerpo.

Cuando por fin entró bajo el chorro de agua helada, sintió su cuerpo relajarse, a pesar de ser diciembre, a mitad del invierno. Minutos después salió, ninguna prenda cubría su cuerpo empapado. Tomó una toalla y procedió a secarse. El sueño que tuvo le daba vueltas en la cabeza una y otra vez, provocando que el odio hacia la mujer desconocida creciera cada vez más.

Ese era su día libre, por lo tanto, podría deshacerse de las tensiones en algún ejercicio de combate mientras abusaba de sus subordinados al quebrarles algunos huesos. Eso era lo que haría, imaginaría que esos soldados eran la mujer sin rostro de su sueño. Con esos pensamientos, Serin Osman abandonó su departamento.

―¡Buenos días John! ―saludó con voz alegre Cortana desde la cocina. John solo gruñó, aún sentía los efectos del desvelo―. Parece que aún te queda sueño.

―Nada que una taza de café no cure. ¿Dónde está Catherine?

―Ahí, a tu derecha.

―Hola ―dijo la doctora cuando John miró hacia ella―. Te ves horrible. Ven, te daré algo para que no parezcas zombi.

John la siguió hasta el sótano de la casa, el cual, más que un sótano, parecía un centro de comando, por todos los equipos de cómputo que había. Además, había una cama en caso de que se presentara un enfrentamiento en donde alguno de ellos saliera herido. Al lado de la cama había un estante con numerosos medicamentos, todos ellos, robados del inventario de UNSC y que un día John se había encargado de trasladar desde otro compartimiento de carga de su nave escondida en el bosque; Catherine tomó un pequeño frasco y extrajo de él dos tabletas.

―¿Esto qué es?

―Son para el dolor de cabeza. Tómatelas con el café y verás que dentro de poco estarás como nuevo.

―Espero que si ―volvieron a la cocina.

―Hay café en la cafetera, sírvete, mientras, yo te haré el desayuno.

―Será comida, ya casi es la una ―corrigió la niña.

―¿Cómo te fue anoche? ―preguntó Cortana con interés.

―Preferiría enfrentarme yo solo contra todo el Covenant y forerunners juntos en vez de eso.

―Cuidado con lo que deseas ―intervino Catherine.

―Te estuvimos esperando anoche, pero creo que nos quedamos dormidas porque no te sentimos llegar. ¿A qué hora llegaste? ―Cortana decía mientras terminaba de preparar el desayuno de su querido Spartan.

―Pasado de las tres.

―Por cierto. Cortana tuvo una gran aventura anoche ―señaló Catherine mientras se inclinaba en la mesa subida en una silla.

―¿Aventura? ―preguntó John con genuino interés.

―Si. Se peleó con 20 sujetos y los golpeó a todos sin recibir un solo rasguño. Y todo gracias a ti. Fue genial ―orgullo en las palabras de la doctora.

―¿Es cierto? ―John miró hacia Cortana.

―Más o menos ―sonrió con cierta vergüenza.

―Eso me da tranquilidad ―sonrió, algo muy raro viniendo de él.

―¿Por qué tranquilidad? Pudieron haberme matado ―reprochó la mujer.

―Me da tranquilidad porque así no tendré que preocuparme tanto por su seguridad. Míralo de esta manera: lo de anoche fue tu prueba de fuego en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Aunque, aún debo enseñarte a disparar un arma.

―Eso puede ser después. Por lo pronto, Catherine y yo iremos a dar un paseo por el lago ¿Quieres venir?

―De acuerdo, aunque preferiría quedarme a dormir un poco más. Sin embargo, si lo hago corro el riesgo de dormir de más.

Media hora después, los tres caminaban tranquilamente por el malecón construido en la orilla del lago. Catherine en medio de los dos adultos bajaba la velocidad de su andar en un intento porque aquellos dos se acercaran más y cada vez que lo hacía, los otros dos la apuraban. Pero su mente siempre en movimiento ideó un nuevo plan.

―John, ya me cansé ¿por qué no nos sentamos un rato? ―Catherine fingía cansancio, aunque distaba mucho para eso.

―De acuerdo ―los tres se sentaron en una banca cercana a la orilla del lago. Sin embargo, el plan de Catherine no fue tan eficaz, pues volvió a quedar en medio de los otros dos.

―_Debo hacer algo, pronto... ¡ya sé!_ ―la pequeña doctora giró su rostro hacia Cortana― ¿Hermanita, me das dinero?

―¿Y desde cuando te debo dar dinero? Que yo sepa, tú siempre traes el tuyo en la bolsa.

―Lo olvidé ¿de acuerdo? Soy humana, a veces me olvido de las cosas ―guiñó un ojo, gesto que Cortana no supo interpretar― ahora dame dinero, quiero comprarme un helado ―Cortana le dio el dinero. La aparente infante se acercó a su oído―. Suerte con John ―inmediatamente se alejó de ahí.

En ese momento, Cortana entendió todo el teatro hecho por su hermana. Aún así, el nerviosismo comenzó a invadirla, no se sentía segura para dar el siguiente paso en su relación con John. Entonces, recordó la conversación que tuvo con Catherine la noche anterior, y los consejos que ella le dio. Finalmente, decidió que no debía seguir con su indecisión, si continuaba así, corría el riesgo de que otra mujer le ganara la partida. Fue así que ella comenzó a hablar.

―Oye, John ―Él gruñó―. ¿Sabes? el otro día me estaba acordando de algo que ocurrió hace poco.

―¿Qué era? ―preguntó John sin interés, tenía más sueño que otra cosa.

―El beso. Cuando descubrimos a Catherine en la cámara criogénica y huí, te dí un beso ¿recuerdas?

¡Y vaya que lo recordaba! Incluso le había estado dando vueltas en su pensamiento por varios días, para finalmente restarle importancia. Aún así, cuando lo recordaba, los sentimientos afloraban con fuerza, creándole la extraña necesidad de volver a repetir la experiencia, mas acallaba tales sentimientos bajo la excusa de que no quería incomodar a la chica. Por su lado, Cortana había estado ansiando una oportunidad como esa para poder repetir lo que había hecho.

―Lo recuerdo ―trató de fingir indiferencia. Su intento no fue del todo exitoso.

―Veo que si, estás ¿ruborizado? ―aunque la chica sonreía, se sorprendió al ver que John tenía la cara roja, y su palidez natural no le ayudaba, a pesar de que ya no era tan pálido como antaño―. ¿Y sabes otra cosa? ―él volteó a mirarla, aunque su mente le dijo que no lo hiciera―. Todo ese tiempo he estado deseando hacerlo de nuevo. Y no creo que este sea un mal momento para repetirlo.

La chica se fue acercando lentamente a John. Él, por su parte, permanecía inmóvil, como si su cerebro y su cuerpo se hubieran desconectado. Cortana estaba cada vez más cerca, sus ojos medio abiertos le daban un aspecto dulce, soñador y muy sensual a la vista del gran Spartan. Permaneció así hasta que los labios de la mujer tocaron los suyos.

La sensación, aunque conocida, despertó en John los mismos sentimientos que aquella primera vez. Y como esa misma ocasión, se dejó llevar por sus instintos correspondiendo al beso. Eso agradó a Cortana, que profundizó el acto. No era un beso apasionado como en las películas o la televisión, más bien, era tranquilo, pero no por eso menos intenso.

Catherine observaba desde la distancia, oculta detrás de unos arbustos, su rostro cubierto de alegría. Sus niños finalmente estaban creciendo, solo esperaba que ese crecimiento no se volviera a detener por tanto tiempo. Le dio una probada a su helado mientras seguía viendo a los dos enamorados.

Después del beso, Cortana se recostó en el hombro de John.

―Cortana, quiero saber algo ―aunque seria, la voz de John denotaba cierto nerviosismo.

―¿Qué cosa? ―ella sonaba relajada.

―¿Desde cuándo?

―¿Desde cuándo qué?

―¿Desde cuándo sientes... esto?

―Desde hace mucho... te parecerá raro, pero, desde antes de ser humana. Desde que me rescataste de Gran Caridad. Antes de eso, solo era amistad lo que sentía por tí. En un principio traté de negármelo, pero con el tiempo ese sentimiento fue creciendo y cuando entré en rampancia, ese sentimiento me hizo sacrificarme para que tú vivieras cuando destruiste la nave de Didacta. Claro que, justo antes de la explosión, esos mismos sentimientos me hicieron recapacitar y envié mi personalidad más estable a tierra, y la Cortana que viste en el cubo de luz sólida no era mas que un eco de mí misma ―la chica guardó silencio unos momentos―. Pero... ¿qué sentiste tú?

―Soledad ―la palabra en sí era triste, y oyéndola en los labios de John, lo era aún más.

―Ya veo.

―Odio la soledad. Toda mi vida estuve solo... hasta que llegaste tú. En aquel momento, por primera vez, supe lo que era no estar solo. Con el tiempo, aquella sensación fue haciéndose más fuerte, así que, cuando desapareciste, sentí la soledad como nunca la sentí...

―John ¿te me estás declarando? ―interrumpió.

―No lo sé.

―Si ese es el caso, deja que yo hable ―John volvió su rostro hacia la chica―. John, te amo... ¿tú me amas?

La pregunta del millón, «¿tú me amas?». Le gustaría decírselo, pero su carácter retraído y la incapacidad para externar sus sentimientos jugaban en su contra. Cuando se trataba de asuntos militares, era extremadamente eficiente, y su vocabulario más que amplio. Pero en cuestiones como la que en ese momento le atañía, era un completo inútil. No obstante, debía darle una respuesta a la mujer frente a él. Aquella que había sacrificado todo por él y que incluso había ofrecido su existencia para que él viviera. La chica que le había ayudado a conservar la poca humanidad que aún tenía y aún se esforzaba por mantenerlo así. Se sentía inseguro ¿Qué debía hacer? Sus sentimientos estaban claros, pero no sabía como expresarlos. Aunque, quizás era solo una palabra la que ella quería oír...

―Si ―una respuesta simple, pero encerraba todo lo que él sentía por aquella mujer. Cortana no necesitaba más.

―Entonces ¿Qué hemos estado haciendo todo este tiempo? ―hubo silencio―. Hemos desperdiciado nuestras vidas buscando algo que tal vez nunca perdimos ―se respondió ella misma.

―¡Hey, hey! ―la voz de Catherine rompió el momento―. Que bonitos se miran juntos. Hasta parecen pareja.

―¿Y a caso no lo somos? ―contestó John contra todo pronóstico, pues lo usual hubiera sido que Cortana respondiera. La joven se sonrojó y sonrió. Catherine se quedó callada, sorprendida de que su querido Spartan por fin admitiera lo obvio.

―Quieres decir que...

―John y yo por fin somos... tú sabes ―respondió Cortana.

―Se me hace que los sobrinos están más cerca de lo que creía ―comentó con sorna la pequeña doctora mientras se terminaba el enésimo helado de la tarde.

―¿Sobrinos? ―preguntó John confundido.

―No le hagas caso, está loca ―disimuló Cortana―. En fin, creo que ya debemos regresar a la casa, pronto tendrás que irte a trabajar y no quiero que llegues tarde.

Fue así que los tres regresaron a su hogar, aunque con una diferencia notable... Cortana y John iban tomados de la mano, mientras Catherine sonreía satisfecha por haber desaparecido de la escena y haber logrado juntar más a aquellos dos seres.

Unas horas más tarde, Catherine tocaba la puerta de la habitación de John, mientras la entreabría para entrar.

―John ¿Puedo pasar? ―preguntó.

―Adelante.

―John ¿Qué se siente tener una mujer que te ama? ―sin rodeos, como siempre había sido con su favorito.

―Es nuevo para mi. No puedo dar una opinión al respecto.

―Vamos, no seas tan frío. Apuesto que sientes algo. No te quedes callado, dímelo, sabes que puedes confiar en mi ―trataba de dar confianza al supersoldado. John suspiró.

―He sentido muchas cosas por Cortana desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero...

―Pero...

―Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de externarlo. Es como si de repente tuviera un mundo nuevo delante de mi. Y todo ha ido en aumento durante los últimos dos meses, especialmente en las últimas horas.

―Eso es porque realmente es un mundo nuevo. Pero no es un mundo donde puedas solamente mirar o escuchar. Es un mundo donde también debes sentir lo que el otro siente. Este es un mundo que debes explorar en compañía de quien amas.

―Esto es muy raro para mi.

―Lo es para todos la primera vez. No te sientas mal si no sabes como actuar. A todos nos sucede todo el tiempo. Pero si juegas bien tus cartas, Cortana será tuya para siempre.

―¿De verdad lo crees?

―¡Claro que si! Ella te ama mucho. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es ir saliendo de esa coraza que te cubre y abrirle tu corazón. Estoy segura de que ella se alegrará al saber que le correspondes. Pero sobre todo... ámala, eso es lo más importante.

―Catherine. Hay algo que hace un tiempo he querido platicar contigo.

―¿Y qué es?

―He tenido sueños raros, en los que Cortana y yo estamos acostados en una cama, ambos estamos desnudos y bueno... ella y yo...

―No me digas más. Eso seguramente se debe a que la deseas, lo cual no me sorprende, lo que sí me sorprende es que ninguno de los dos haya dado el primer paso para que eso se cumpla. Si lo planteamos de otra manera, son tus deseos reprimidos hacia ella.

―Pero, Catherine, yo...

―Hace mucho que no tienes contacto carnal con una mujer... ¿cierto? ―él asintió―. Bueno, a tu favor diré que ella nunca ha tenido esa experiencia con nadie, lo que te da la ventaja en ese punto. Pero en cuestión de amor, los dos son unos completos inexpertos, lo que de verdad no es malo. No tengas miedo. Y ya, termina de arreglarte porque se te va a hacer tarde para irte a trabajar.

Catherine salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras y se fue a la sala a buscar a Cortana. La joven la vio llegar con una sonrisa que demostraba satisfacción.

―¿Por qué tan sonriente?

―Vengo de hablar con John y sinceramente necesita que lo ayudes a salir de su coraza; hoy en el lago dieron un paso muy importante en su relación, pero depende de ustedes dos que esa relación se fortalezca. Por lo tanto, cuando él se vaya a trabajar, despídelo desde la puerta, si es posible con un beso y palabras bonitas, eso le demostrará que te importa su bienestar. Y aunque no lo creas, eso lo hará sentir bien.

―¿Segura?

―¡Por supuesto! Lo conozco bien, y no es todo lo frío que aparenta. Es solo que ha pasado tanto tiempo careciendo de cariño que ha olvidado como recibirlo y como darlo. Por eso, te encomiendo esa tarea.

―Hablas como si fueras a dejarnos.

―No, para nada. Es que yo solo soy una intermediaria entre ustedes. Y por si fuera poco, solo soy una hermosa niña de seis años. Al menos en apariencia.

―Como siempre, sacando tu aparente edad cuando te conviene.

―Pero hablando en serio. Eso es algo que solo ustedes dos pueden hacer. A mi no me corresponde hacerlo.

―En ese caso, lo haré ―luego cambió su tono de voz―. Pero no quiero que andes haciendo bromas acerca de eso.

―Y ya vamos con lo mismo.

―Tú siempre estás haciéndonos bromas bochornosas.

―Lo siento, lo siento. A veces no puedo evitarlo.

John bajó minutos después, para entonces, Cortana ya lo esperaba en la puerta.

―Pensé que nunca bajarías ―la chica sonreía.

―Estaba pensando.

―¿En qué? ―curiosidad en sus palabras.

―En lo que ha acontecido con nosotros últimamente, especialmente lo de hoy.

―¿Y bien? ―la chica comenzó a sentirse levemente nerviosa.

―Tal vez no hemos avanzado lo suficiente en todo este tiempo, y me gustaría que lo hiciéramos. Quiero avanzar en esto, pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

―Quizás lo que necesitamos es un poco de privacidad para hablarlo con más detenimiento. Pero no te preocupes, ya lo tendremos y entonces, podremos hablar todo lo que queramos. Pero ahora debes irte a trabajar ―ella lo tomó por el cuello y lo acercó a ella para besarlo―. Cuídate. Te amo.

John se sorprendió gratamente con las palabras de la chica. Y aunque no era la primera vez que se lo decía, el efecto fue el mismo de siempre; la abrazó suavemente y después se marchó.

―¿Ves que yo tenía razón? ―intervino Catherine una vez que John se fue.

―Creo que seguiré haciendo esto después de todo ―la joven mujer sonrió alegre. Sin duda su relación con John estaba llegando a nuevas alturas.

Dos meses más transcurrieron, la UNSC Infinity salía del desliespacio en una zona de la galaxia carente de estrellas y casi equidistante de los pocos planetas que la humanidad aún habitaba. Viarias naves de menor tamaño salieron al espacio con la misión de encontrar a John 117 y a su acompañante, lo que sería una tarea titánica, pues cada nave llevaba diez pequeños contingentes de tres personas que se encargarían de revisar cada población de cada planeta asignado.

Franklin Harrison observaba las naves que se marchaban en compañía de Thomas Lasky, quien, a pesar de estar decepcionado por el accionar del jefe maestro, seguía admirándolo. En cambio, Harrison estaba ansioso por encontrar al hombre que permitió que su familia muriera. Sus deseos por destruirlo eran patentes, aunque tratara de ocultarlo bajo una poco convincente capa de profesionalismo y deber.

Antes de eso. El capitán Lasky, después de recuperarse de la criogenización, comenzó a hacer funcionar su cerebro pensando en las razones por las que un Spartan decidiría desertar, mas nada vino a su mente. Según la información que recibió del contralmirante Harrison, el jefe había huido con otro Spartan, una mujer.

Entonces, su cerebro comenzó a hacer las conexiones que lo llevaron a la misma conclusión que a la almirante Osman, aunque con ciertas variantes... Sierra 117 y la Spartan desconocida tenían una relación en secreto y habían decidido huir antes que aceptar su separación por orden del alto mando de UNSC, pues, como se había enterado hacía un tiempo, los Spartan tienen prohibido retirarse del servicio o formar lazos afectivos más allá de los del simple compañerismo con otros soldados.

Si todo lo anterior era cierto, no podría privar al jefe de aquello, simplemente no podría, mucho menos, sabiendo lo que el amor puede hacer con la mente de un hombre. Él lo sabía muy bien... lo había sentido con Chyler Silva, su primer amor. Su muerte fue un duro golpe para él y el único que le dio unas palabras de aliento había sido precisamente el hombre al que ahora perseguía. La conciencia de remordió al imaginarse a él mismo arrestando a John 117, separándolo de la mujer a la que tal vez amaba.

El capitán, parado allí, al lado del contralmirante no pudo evitar sentir cierta aversión por su superior, tal parecía que aquella operación era más por cuestiones personales que por la seguridad de la Tierra y sus colonias.

―Spartan Sarah Palmer reportándose ―se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos. Harrison frunció el ceño en señal de desagrado.

―Comandante ―el contralmirante ofreció su mano en señal de saludo, a pesar de su animadversión.

―Se me ha informado que tiene una misión especial para mi.

―Así es, comandante. Usted se encargará de visitar cada planeta en donde se llevará a cabo la misión de búsqueda y el primero que visitará será Lenapi, posteriormente, Minister, Nueva Cartago, Ballast, Venezia, Andesia, Cascade y Forseti. Todos en ese orden. Si encuentra algún indicio, deberá hacérmelo saber de inmediato.

―Si, señor.

―Prepárese para partir de inmediato ―la comandante estaba por retirarse cuando las palabras de Harrison la detuvieron―. Una cosa más, comandante.

―¿Cuál, señor?

―Procure no resaltar mucho, no quiero que, si por alguna razón el jefe maestro está en alguno de esos planetas, alertarlo y provocar de nuevo su huida.

―Seré silenciosa, señor, de eso debe estar seguro ―la Spartan se retiró del lugar.

La comandante Palmer caminaba por los pasillos de la infinity con dirección a la sala holográfica donde, seguramente, la mayoría de sus compañeros Spartan IV estarían entrenando. Si iba a bajar a uno de los planetas, llevaría consigo un grupo de compañeros con los cuales se aseguraría la captura, en caso de que John 117 estuviera presente.

Sarah estaba sorprendida de que John 117, el Spartan más condecorado de todos, una leyenda viviente, hubiera desertado. Simplemente aquello le parecía una locura, y lo peor del caso, es que lo había hecho junto a otro u otra Spartan. Sin embargo, lo que le parecía realmente raro era que esa Spartan era desconocida, pues según los registros de UNSC todos los Spartan de la galaxia estaban en sus respectivas bases, no había informes de que alguno, a excepción de sierra 117, hubiera desaparecido de la noche a la mañana.

Para la comandante Palmer, la extraña mujer Spartan que acompañó a sierra 117 era producto de ONI, conocidos por crear proyectos secretos, sin apegarse a cualquier base legal, ética o moral y sin tomar en cuenta la opinión de los altos mandos de UNSC ni del gobierno civil. Tal vez lo que estaba pasando era un ejercicio secreto creado por los altos mandos para evitar que los Spartan se ablandasen. Claro que todo podía ser solo una gran mentira y el jefe maestro estaba solo de vacaciones. Con las cosas que había visto, Sarah podía creer cualquier cosa, incluso que esos dos se habían enamorado y huido juntos, tal como esos personajes que salían en las películas que algunas oficiales miraban en sus tiempos libres.

Llegó a la sala holográfica, detuvo el programa de entrenamiento y entró, todos los Spartan en la sala protestaron ante la cancelación de su entrenamiento. Sin embargo, en cuanto vieron a la comandante, todos se pusieron en formación y saludaron respetuosamente a su líder.

―¡Buenos días, señora! ―saludaron todos sin excepción.

―En descanso soldados. Señoras, señores, tenemos una nueva misión. Equipo Majestic, venga conmigo ―los cinco integrantes del equipo siguieron a la comandante.

―¿Cuál es la misión, señora? ―preguntó DeMarco, el líder del equipo.

―La mayor que hemos tenido hasta la fecha ―la comandante se detuvo, los demás la imitaron.

―Esa mirada no me gusta ―murmuró Hoya.

―Ni a mi ―secundó Madsen.

―Silencio ―intervino Grant.

―Debemos capturar a un Spartan desertor y a su acompañante, una Spartan misteriosa de la cual no tenemos identificación.

―Y ¿se puede saber quien es el Spartan desertor? ―preguntó con confianza DeMarco. Palmer suspiró, no le gustaba nada eso.

―Sierra 117 ―todos comenzaron a murmurar, simplemente aquello no podía ser posible―. Silencio, soldados. Las órdenes son las siguientes: la misión al principio será solo de búsqueda, por lo que visitaremos diferentes planetas en donde posiblemente se esconda; si lo encontramos, no intervendremos en ningún momento con sus actividades e informaremos directamente al contralmirate Harrison quien nos dará la orden de qué hacer con él y su acompañante en caso de que aún sigan juntos. Vayan a su dormitorio y preparen ropa civil, nos confundiremos con la población.

―¿Usted también irá comandante? ―preguntó DeMarco.

―Esas son mis órdenes ―la mujer se retiró.

Los cinco Spartans se pusieron en marcha, aunque se sentían extraños por la misión que debían cumplir.

―No lo puedo creer ―comentó Hoya―. Debemos capturar a sierra 117.

―¿Te da miedo? ―preguntó Madsen en tono de burla.

―Por supuesto que no. Es que, escuchar Sierra 117 me sorprendió. Ya sabes, el tipo es una leyenda viviente. Ningún Spartan ha hecho lo que él. Vamos, ninguno de nosotros sobreviviría a lo que él ha sobrevivido ―había entusiasmo en la voz de Hoya.

―Pero ahora es un desertor, y como tal, debemos capturarlo. Aunque, todavía me parece muy extraña esa orden de solo observarlo. Es como si el contralmirante quisiera llevarse toda la gloria ―Grant era muy perceptiva―. Llámenlo intuición femenina, pero yo creo que esto va más allá de lo meramente profesional.

―¿Y en qué te basas para decir tal cosa? ―Madsen preguntó no muy convencido del argumento de su compañera. ―Grant iba a responder, pero Thorne, el único que no había hablado intervino.

―Escuché que la familia del contralmirante Harrison murió durante una misión de rescate en la que Sierra 117 era el encargado. La verdad, es que no me sorprendería que ahí haya odio de por medio.

―Pues si las cosas son así, nos estamos metiendo en asuntos personales. Lo que realmente no me agrada del todo ―DeMarco cerró la conversación―. Pero basta ya de tanta conversación, escojan la ropa que van a llevar y después nos reuniremos en la bahía de desembarco 10.

―Oye, Grant ¿te llevarás esas tanguitas tan sexys que guardas en tu casillero? ―preguntó Hoya a manera de broma.

―¿Esas que te vi puestas el otro día? ―bromeó la mujer del grupo. El resto rió.

―Si las llevas te enseño como usarlas. Te vas a enamorar de mi cuando veas lo bien que me quedan ―Hoya movía su cadera adelante y atrás mientras reía con sus palabras―. Oye ¿qué opinas Thorne?

―A mi no me preguntes, pregúntale a Madsen.

―Madsen, amigo ¿qué opinas?

―No opino nada. Solo me pregunto qué ropa llevará la comandante Palmer. Espero que unas tanguitas tan sexys como las de Grant ―el par chocó sus palmas en señal de complicidad.

―Hombres, todos son iguales ―comentó Grant mientras se alejaba molesta.

Una hora y 15 minutos después, los cinco integrantes del equipo majestic se encontraban agrupados en la bahía de desembarco número 10 de la Infinity.

DeMarco vestía todo de negro y combinado con su corte militar casi a rape, le daba un aspecto agresivo.

Hoya vestía camisa azul marino con pantalón beige y zapatos negros. Y por su condición de hombre de color no se veía tan «raro» como DeMarco, pues es más común ver a un hombre negro con cabello muy corto.

Thorne, camiseta estampada con motivos de un banda de rock, pantalones de mezclilla y tenis era el que más civil parecía.

Madsen era el más informal al usar short y sandalias en conjunto con una camiseta sin mangas y lentes oscuros.

La mujer el grupo, Grant, se había vestido con pantalones ultra cortos de mezclilla y blusa sin mangas blanca, como calzado unos tenis negros de lona. Sin duda, al ser la chica entre todos los hombres, no pudo evitar ser objeto de piropos y bromas subidas de tono.

Pocos minutos después, llegó la comandante Palmer, ataviada con minifalda blanca, blusa tipo polo de manga corta y sandalias a juego. Sin dudas, la sensación del momento. Aunque ninguno de los hombres presentes se atrevió a lanzarle piropos, no eran tan estúpidos como para arriesgarse a pasar un mes de arresto por andar diciéndole piropos a su comandante. Aunque interiormente, ya comenzaban a pensar en varias imágenes eróticas que la tenían como protagonista.

―Bien Señores y señora. A partir de este momento comienza nuestra misión. Sinceramente espero que no tengamos que prolongarla mucho y sobre todo, espero profesionalismo de su parte ―la comandante guardo silencio por unos segundos para luego agregar― Por cierto, Madsen y Hoya, acostumbro usar ropa interior de lo menos sexy que pueda, en caso se encontrarme entre pervertidos como ustedes. Vámonos.

Todos subieron a un pequeño transporte con capacidad desliespacial entre burlas a Madsen y Hoya por haber iniciado aquella conversación sobre ropa interior femenina. Todos se acomodaron en sus respectivas cámaras criogénicas para dormir durante las próximas dos semanas, tiempo que duraría el viaje hasta Lenapi.

Osman se había quedado en el cuartel principal de UNSC después de haber pasado su día libre golpeando marines a diestra y siniestra mientras participaba en un juego de guerra. Los pobres soldados habían tenido la suerte de que no llevara su armadura potenciada o de lo contrario estarían muertos; contrario a lo que pensó aquella mañana, su malestar no se había disipado. Los malos pensamientos que su sueño le acarrearon no desaparecieron y en cambio, aumentaron. Con cada nuevo pensamiento que su mente inventaba, su ira crecía.

Finalmente, y con todo su odio en ebullición, decidió que iría hasta la Infinity y comandaría la misión de captura de John y su acompañante personalmente. Se aseguraría de hacer sufrir a esa perra por quitarle el amor de John y al hombre por haberla rechazado.

―Deberías quitar esa cara Serin ―dijo una voz detrás de ella. La mujer se volteó para ver quien era.

―No tengo otra ―contestó. Reconocía esa voz y no le gustaba que ese hombre estuviera allí.

―Lo sé, es solo que nunca te había visto con esa expresión y me pregunto ¿qué clase de pensamientos impuros estarás teniendo para que tu rostro se tuerza de esa manera? ―Frederic 104 era uno de los mejores amigos de John dentro del cuerpo de Spartans. Con él y su compañera Kelly 087 habían llevado a cabo muchas misiones.

―No te incumbe.

―Vamos Serin, que ya no pertenezcas al cuerpo de Spartans no significa que no lo seas. Sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

―De acuerdo... supongo que ya debes haberte enterado de lo que sucedió hace unos meses.

―¿La deserción de John?

―La misma.

―Si, algo he oído. Pero... ¿no crees que todo es muy misterioso? Incluso la doctora Halsey murió por eso.

―Eso fue porque ella lo ayudó a escapar.

―Lo sé, aunque... si me permites hacer una observación ―la mujer asintió―. Creo que ella, además de estar involucrada en eso, hizo algo que no quería que supiéramos.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―Serin entornó los ojos en señal de no entender lo que Fred le decía.

―Unos días después de la explosión donde murió la doctora Halsey, estuve en la base, justo en el lugar donde ella murió, no encontramos su cuerpo y solo recogimos algunas partes del equipo que ella utilizaba en sus investigaciones. Lo revisamos y encontramos algunas cosas que nos sorprendieron realmente.

―¿Y qué es eso tan sorprendente que te hace hablar con tanto misterio? ―Serin ya se estaba cansando de la actitud de su compañero.

―La buena doctora estaba trabajando con la información obtenida del compositor destruido por John. Y al parecer, nuestra querida «madre» logró descifrar su funcionamiento y lo aplicó en alguien... ¿quieres saber en quién?

―¡Claro que quiero saber! ―la emoción le ganó la partida a la almirante.

―Te vas a sorprender como nunca con esto... ―Fred sonreía con malicia, pues durante mucho tiempo él supo que la almirante estuvo tras de John, lo que realmente no le agradó, pues conocía la fama de la mujer de ser muy posesiva con las personas, además de un tanto cruel con quienes la rodeaban y eso quedaba patente en los entrenamientos donde nunca dejaba un marine sano.

―¡Ya dímelo de una maldita vez! ―había ira en la voz de la almirante.

―¿Te suena el nombre de... Cortana? ―Fred sonrió ante la expresión en los ojos de la ex Spartan.

―¡Eso no puede ser verdad! ¡Ella fue destruida junto con el compositor, nada quedó de ella! ¡John mismo nos lo informó!

―Pues al parecer la «chica» logró enviar una copia de sí misma a tierra antes de que el compositor fuera destruido.

―¿Cómo obtuviste esa información? ¡Dímelo Fred!

―De lo poco que pudimos rescatar de los escombros, aún no sabemos cómo lo hizo, y al parecer nunca lo sabremos puesto que casi todo se destruyó durante la explosión y por lo que pudimos observar, también había iniciado un proceso de borrado del sistema, lo que imposibilita cualquier intento por recuperar algo. Esa información que te he dado es todo lo que pudimos obtener.

―¡Esa maldita anciana! ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacer eso? Se supone que ella estaba allí para investigar otras cosas.

―Pues ya ves que la buena doctora no era todo lo que aparentaba. Pero te soy sincero en algo que he estado pensando. Si la doctora Halsey convirtió a Cortana en humana, tal vez la Spartan que acompañaba a John no era tal.

―¿Insinúas que esa mujer... era ella?

―No veo otra posibilidad ―la expresión de Fred cambió por una más seria―. Y comprendo por qué John se fue...

―Él la ama ―completó Serin con enojo contenido.

―Es algo que he sabido por mucho tiempo. Siendo sincero, creo que deberíamos dejarlo en paz.

―¡Jamás! ¡Él desertó por ayudar a esa maldita! ¡No descansaré hasta que esté destruida!

―Si ese es el caso, lo siento mucho por ti. Porque solo terminarás destruyéndote ―le dio la espalda a la mujer y comenzó a marcharse.

―¿Lo protegerás? ―preguntó ella, la ira le carcomía las entrañas.

―No... Aunque sienta culpa por lo que he hecho, él desertó, robó equipo valioso de UNSC e indirectamente ocasionó la muerte de varios buenos soldados y oficiales. Pero no esperes lo mismo de Kelly. Ella, por iniciativa propia ha comenzado la búsqueda de John. Te sugiero que comiences la búsqueda tú misma si no quieres que ella le advierta de la campaña que has iniciado contra él ―finalmente el hombre desapareció del lugar, dejando a Serin con un terrible sentimiento de ira.

―No permitiré que nadie me impida vengarme de esa maldita. ¡Destruiré a Cortana a como dé lugar! Y John tendrá que verlo con sus propios ojos.

* * *

_11,849 palabras después..._

_Vaya que si me salió largo este capítulo._

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado._

_¡Nos leemos luego!_


	9. Capítulo 8: Kelly llega a Rose Valley

_Vamos al grano._

_**Disclaimer:** Halo no me pertenece; si fuera mio, yo sería el Jefe Maestro._

* * *

Capítulo 8: Kelly llega a Rose Valley.

Cortana caminaba de prisa por la calle, se le había hecho tarde para el trabajo y la que sufría las consecuencias era Catherine, quien casi no podía seguirle el paso, llegando al punto de correr tras ella. La pequeña doctora estaba muy a tiempo de llegar a su escuela, por lo que para ella era innecesaria tanta prisa.

―¡Cortana, no tan de prisa, mis piernas no son tan largas! ―protestaba la pequeña doctora mientras trataba de estirar sus piernas para seguirle el paso a su hermana.

Ante la protesta de la más pequeña, la joven mujer la tomó en brazos y comenzó a correr, revelando una inusual habilidad para correr con tacones altos. No pasaron más de tres minutos cuando las dos ya estaban frente a la escuela. Aún faltaba una hora para el inicio de las clases.

―¡Tengo que llegar antes de 5 minutos a la biblioteca! ―la joven mujer se escuchaba desesperada.

―Buena suerte. La necesitarás ―la apoyó Catherine.

Cortana se quitó los zapatos y con ellos en una mano emprendió la carrera, gracias a eso, pudo llegar a penas a tiempo a la biblioteca... aunque sus pulmones, corazón y piernas le reclamaban por tal esfuerzo, y es que, había tenido que usar todas sus fuerzas para poder estar a tiempo en el lugar. Entró. Para su buena fortuna, la directora no había llegado aún, y solo estaba Alicia, la recepcionista, como siempre, hablando por su móvil con su novio.

―Buenos días, Alicia ―la respiración de Cortana era agitada. La otra chica tapó el micrófono de su móvil para contestar.

―Buenos días, Caroline. Se ve que se te hizo tarde ―Alicia sonreía.

La chica, de ascendencia asiática y latina casi siempre sonreía, y era uno de los azotes de los hombres en la biblioteca, la otra era Cortana, quienes desde que llegaron a trabajar allí, habían hecho que la presencia masculina aumentara, producto de la novedad de tener dos bellas mujeres atendiendo. Además, Cortana también llamaba la atención debido a su estatura, muy por encima del promedio. Lástima que los hombres solo lo hicieran para verlas a ellas y no para cultivar sus estrechas mentes. Las dos chicas habían entrado a trabajar el mismo día, por lo que, ante su falta de experiencia, se unieron para no pasarla tan mal, con el tiempo se fueron haciendo amigas.

―No tienes idea. Pero sigue con tu conversación, luego hablamos ―la joven se sentó en una silla para ponerse rápidamente sus zapatos. Mientras lo hacía, sonreía por algo que John le dijo la noche anterior.

―_Mañana es mi día libre. Prepara tu mejor ropa porque saldremos en la noche._

Le encantaban los detalles que John tenía con ella y con Catherine últimamente. Parecía que por fin, la humanidad escondida en él comenzaba a aflorar, lo que realmente le agradaba. Sobre todo, le gustaba el hecho de que sus encuentros románticos fueran más frecuentes. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el primer visitante se presentó en el lugar iniciando la jornada.

Cuando Cortana vio a la persona que entró, le pareció peculiar. Era una mujer de alrededor de 35 años, ojos azul intenso, cabello castaño oscuro reunido en una cola simple; vestía con pantalón de mezclilla negro y blusa blanca sin mangas, su calzado lo componían unos tenis sencillos de aspecto cómodo. Aquella apariencia no habría sido tan rara si no fuera por tres detalles: la mujer era extremadamente alta, su manera de caminar era semejante al de un animal salvaje a punto de atacar y su rostro lucía varias cicatrices, algunas de aspecto reciente.

Cortana saludó...

―Buenos días ¿En qué puedo servirle? ―la chica sonreía con amabilidad, algo que se les exigía en el desempeño de su trabajo.

La otra mujer fijó sus ojos en ella y se detuvo justo frente a la recepción, donde Alicia la miraba entre sorprendida y asustada, lo que le hizo abandonar su conversación. Y es que, no todos los días se presenta en tu trabajo una persona como aquella.

―Es una suerte encontrarte... hace mucho que no nos veíamos... Cortana ―dijo la mujer finalmente. Cortana reconoció su voz.

―¿Kelly? ―los ojos de Cortana no podían estar más abiertos, nunca imaginó que alguien pudiera dar con su paradero tan rápido. La famosa rapidez de Kelly parecía no solo limitarse a sus piernas. Aquello era definitivamente malo. Si esa mujer estaba allí, quería decir que UNSC había dado con ellos y pronto tendrían problemas. Temió por su seguridad, la de John y la de Catherine.

―Es sorpendente verte en carne y hueso ―Kelly sonrió fríamente.

―D... dis... disculpe, señora, creo que ha confundido a mi compañera con otra persona. Ella se llama Caroline ―interrumpió Alicia. Kelly volteó a mirarla.

―Seguro ―la voz y rostro de la Spartan eran tan fríos como los de John. Volvió a mirar a Cortana.

―No, Alicia, déjala. Ella puede llamarme como quiera ―defendió Cortana a pesar de su nerviosismo.

Kelly se acercó a ella, poniéndola a temblar, seguramente iba a someterla para aprehenderla y aún si se defendía, la experiencia en combate de la Spartan jugaría en su contra. Sin embargo, en un acto tan inverosímil como que una leona amamante a una gacela, la mujer abrazó a Cortana. Kelly era un poco más alta que la chica a la que abrazaba.

―Es una fortuna encontrarte a salvo ―la tensión en la voz de Kelly se disipó. Cortana no podía salir de su asombro.

―Supongo que UNSC ya está aquí, y te han enviado para llevarnos ―estaba nerviosa y con ganas de salir corriendo a avisarle a John. A escondidas preparó su teléfono móvil para alertarlo.

―En realidad vengo sola ―respondió Kelly mientras deshacía el abrazo.

―¿Entonces? ―los ojos de Cortana se habían inundado de lágrimas ante la posibilidad de ser llevada ante un tribunal militar o peor aún, a un laboratorio de ONI, donde seguramente, harían de ella un bulto de carne.

―Solo te diré que no temas. No estoy aquí para llevarte ante UNSC, al contrario, vengo a ayudarles a ti y a John. ¿Hay algún lugar en donde podamos hablar libremente?

―Hay una bodega donde se guardan los libros más antiguos. Podemos hablar allí ―la tensión había comenzado a disminuir en Cortana.

―¡Un momento! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ―intervino Alicia con cierto enojo―. ¿Ustedes se conocen?

―En este momento no puedo decirte mucho, Alicia. Discúlpame, en otro momento conversaré sobre esto contigo. Pero por ahora te conviene no saber nada ―las palabras de Cortana surtieron el efecto contrario a lo que deseaba, pues despertaron en la chica las ansias de saber más de lo que le decían.

Cortana guió a Kelly hasta una bodega donde casi nunca entraba gente, solo ella cuando buscaba algún libro raro y muy de vez en cuando, la directora de la biblioteca. Una vez estuvieron allí, Kelly inició su conversación.

―Cortana, te lo voy a repetir: no estoy aquí para llevarte ante UNSC. Estoy aquí para ayudarte a ti y a John a protegerse de ellos. Especialmente de dos personas importantes en la jerarquía que no se detendrán ante nada para atraparlos. Me refiero al contralmirante Franklin Harrison y la almirante Serin Osman ―durante unos segundos, Cortana guardó silencio, intentando recordar dónde había escuchado ese nombre.

―Serin Osman, ese nombre me es familiar, pero no sé de dónde ―Cortana estaba confundida. Aunque en el pasado ya había conocido a Osman, la eliminación de datos irrelevantes que la anciana doctora Halsey había llevado a cabo borró partes de las memorias que involucraban a la almirante.

―Tal vez la conozcas por su otro nombre... Serin 019 ―en ese momento vino a la mente de Cortana lo sucedido hacía ya algunos años, cuando ella aún era una I.A. recién creada.

Serin 019 era una Spartan que se había interesado sentimentalmente por John, y que, en una ocasión le desveló su interés. Incluso, se atrevió a besarlo. Claro que, John, al ser tan reservado y asocial, rechazó el ofrecimiento de Serin de ser pareja, lo que provocó que ella se alejara de él con cierto resentimiento, dejando de verse durante muchos años, hasta el momento cuando él volvió a la Tierra e hizo su reporte del enfrentamiento con el Didacta. Al parecer, la almirante aún sentía algo por el Spartan, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que fuera algo contrario a lo sentido mucho tiempo atrás.

También, en más de una ocasión, la mujer mostró cierto rechazo por Cortana y su relación tan estrecha con el jefe maestro, haciendo a la I.A. objetivo de comentarios mal intencionados y hasta cierto punto groseros y uno que otro sugiriendo una relación más allá del simple compañerismo entre ella y John. Cortana, a pesar de ser una inteligencia artificial en ese entonces, pudo sentir el odio que Serin le tenía.

―Ella ahora es la comandante suprema de UNSC, por lo tanto, tiene todos los recursos para llegar hasta nosotros. Quizás no tengamos oportunidad de escapar esta vez ―Cortana no creía que pudieran salir airosos del ataque seguro que Serin lanzaría contra John y ella.

―Aún hay esperanza. Pueden huir a un planeta más allá de las colonias. Cortana, no te des por vencida. Tú nunca lo hiciste, no lo hagas ahora.

―Kelly, yo... yo tengo la culpa de que esto esté pasando. Si no hubiera sido por mi capricho de ser humana, esto no habría sucedido, y todo estaría en paz. Sería mejor que yo no existiera, ya muchos problemas le he causado a John por mi egoísmo.

―No digas eso. Si John está aquí, contigo, es por su propia voluntad. Tú no lo obligaste a estar junto a ti. Ya lo conoces, él estaría contigo aunque lo rechazaras ―Kelly bajó la mirada y tomó las manos de Cortana entre las suyas―. Y lo hace porque te ama ―Cortana abrió sus ojos exageradamente, no esperaba un comentario así de una persona que se suponía tan fría―. Tal vez no sea el más expresivo ante sus sentimientos, pero es más que obvio, él te ama. No le hagas esto. No te rindas, sigue adelante, por él. No deseches lo que él hace por tí. No deshonres el sacrificio que está haciendo al alejarse de todo lo que conoce para mantenerte a salvo.

―¿Por qué me dices estas cosas, Kelly? ¿Qué ha sucedido en tu vida para que me digas estas palabras?

―Exactamente lo contrario a ellas. Pero no hablamos de mi, sino de tí ―Kelly se quedó callada unos momentos pensando a la vez que recuperaba su frialdad y seriedad habitual―. Pero cambiando de tema, quiero hablar con ambos la estrategia que seguiremos cuando ellos lleguen. Si van a venir por ustedes, al menos que no sea tan fácil como lo fue para mi.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Cuando haya oportunidad lo sabrás. ¿Tienes casa?

―Si. Vivimos al otro lado del pueblo.

―Ya veo. En ese caso, creo que me quedaré por los alrededores para no interrumpir tu trabajo. ¿A qué hora sales?

―A las tres.

―De acuerdo. Me retiro. Volveré antes de tu salida.

Las dos mujeres salieron de la bodega, afuera, la directora de la biblioteca ya había llegado y esperaba junto a Alicia a que salieran de allí, ambas temían por la seguridad de su compañera de trabajo ante la posibilidad de que la otra mujer fuera peligrosa, y es que, su aspecto y actitud lo sugerían.

―Caroline ¿estás bien? Te ves nerviosa ―Anastasia, la directora de la biblioteca se preocupó por Cortana al ver en su rostro algo que descifró como miedo y tristeza a la vez.

Kelly pasó a su lado, Anastasia la miró, en su rostro se dibujó algo de temor al ver la apariencia de aquella mujer y la energía agresiva que su mirada despedía. A la directora poco le faltó para salir corriendo de allí.

―Nos vemos a las tres ―concluyó Kelly para luego salir de allí.

―Oye, Caroline ―habló Alicia―. Qué chica tan rara es esa ―la chica miraba cuidadosamente el rumbo que la enorme mujer tomaba.

―No tienes idea ―contestó, aún afectada por la plática anterior.

―Pero ¿Quién es ella? ―Alicia quería enterarse de todos los detalles posibles.

―Si se los digo no me lo creerían... y es mejor que no lo sepan.

El resto de la jornada siguió su curso bajo ocasionales interrogatorios de Anastasia y Alicia, los cuales, Cortana esquivaba como podía. Al mismo tiempo, ella se preguntaba ¿cómo había dado Kelly con ellos? Determinó mentalmente que se lo preguntaría apenas tuviera oportunidad.

Las horas pasaron tranquilas. John apenas despertaba, sus ojos estaban hinchados por tanto dormir. Su trabajo era el culpable de que luciera ese aspecto deplorable. Odiaba tener que desvelarse tanto, pero no tenía alternativa. Si renunciaba, Catherine lo reprendería y Cortana la secundaría. Si había algo a lo que el Spartan más famoso temía, era a la ira de esas dos mujeres. Miró el reloj al lado de su cama: las 11:00 A.M.

Se levantó descalzo, a pesar de que los días habían comenzado a hacerse cada vez más frescos, signo inequívoco de que el otoño estaba por llegar. Se dirigió hacia el baño y cuando estuvo en él, comenzó su rutina matutina. Descargó el agua acumulada durante las horas que durmió, abrió la llave de la ducha, se desnudó y entró bajo el chorro de agua que a causa de la bajada de temperatura, cada día se ponía más fría, cosa que no le molestó, pues acostumbraba ducharse así.

Una vez limpio, se vistió con ropas cómodas y bajó del segundo piso, se dirigió a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y encontró lo que sería su desayuno; encendió el horno de microondas y metió sus alimentos para calentarlos. Leyó la nota que Cortana le dejó.

_Querido John:_

_No pude despedirme porque ya se me hizo tarde para el trabajo y tú estabas dormido._

_Espero que esta noche me lleves a un buen lugar._

_Te amo..._

_P.D.: Lava lo que ensucies._

John sonrió. Cortana le dejaba ese tipo de mensajes muy a menudo.

Después de desayunar, el hombre salió al patio delantero de la casa, desde donde comenzaría su caminata hasta un parque cercano donde pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre. Decidió irse lentamente, para hacer tiempo y pensar en lo que haría esa tarde junto a «su chica» y su «cuñada». Mas su tren de pensamientos fue súbitamente detenido cuando vio una pequeña figura que se aproximaba hacia él a toda velocidad...

Una hora antes, Catherine miraba por la ventana del aula en donde «estudiaba». Ciertamente odiaba la escuela, y no por lo que cualquier persona que no la conociera pudiera pensar, sino porque todo lo que allí le enseñaban ya lo sabía de sobra, ya que era una genio, pues a los 15 años ya había terminado dos doctorados y escribía la tesis para el tercero. Y eso quedaba patente en las calificaciones, pues tan pronto como llegó a esa escuela, comenzó a destacar entre sus compañeros. Era tal su brillo, que se había ganado algunos enemigos entre los niños de la escuela, especialmente entre las niñas de su clase y en específico, se había ganado el odio de Amanda, la hija del director.

Ya en muchas ocasiones Amanda había intentado ponerla en ridículo, y había sido su ingenio adulto lo que la había salvado de quedar mal ante sus compañeros y profesores, lo cual, le había ganado el apodo de «bruja» entre las niñas de su clase, pues siempre se las arreglaba para quedar bien frente a todos los adultos.

Pero no todos los problemas los ocasionaban Amanda y sus compañeras. Ella también había hecho algunas fechorías. Entre las cuales, su favorita era la del día en que, aprovechando la aracnofobia de Amanda, le metió una araña en la mochila, provocando que, al abrirla, la pobre niña corriera despavorida por los pasillos de la escuela hasta colapsar en la dirección, en presencia del director y otros integrantes del cuerpo de maestros del plantel. De todo lo que hacía en la escuela, era precisamente causar problemas y salir impune lo único que le gustaba.

Sacó una pequeña computadora de mano de uno de sus bolsillos y comenzó a escribir algunas cosas en ella. Códigos que a los ojos de cualquier otro parecerían incomprensibles, pero que tenían una función... activar la alarma y el sistema hidráulico de extinción de incendios de la escuela. Sin duda, una de sus mejores bromas. Pocos segundos después, la alarma contra incendios sonaba y chorros de agua comenzaron a caer. Ni bien aquello ocurrió, la «niña» ya se encontraba parada junto a la puerta, haciendo fila para evacuar el edificio. Nadie, ante el pánico, notó su sonrisa de satisfacción.

John apenas había avanzado media cuadra cuando vio a una niña cruzar la calle en dirección hacia él, la reconoció de inmediato, era Catherine, y lucía mojada.

―¡John! ¡John! ―gritaba Catherine, haciéndole señas a su «cuñado». El hombre se detuvo.

―¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estas fuera de la escuela tan temprano... y mojada? ―preguntó confundido por la extraña situación.

―Alguien activó la alarma de incendios sin necesidad. ―respondió Catherine. John sospechó que ella había sido la culpable.

―¿Por qué lo hiciste? ―preguntó a la pequeña doctora, seguro de su culpabilidad.

―¿Hacer qué? ―Catherine fingió inocencia.

―No me mientas. Yo sé que tú hiciste eso. ―la voz de John, aunque fría, daba a entender a Catherine que estaba molesto.

―Primero vámonos para la casa, quiero secarme y cambiarme de ropa y luego te platico ―la pequeña tomó la mano del Spartan y lo arrastró de regreso a su hogar.

Ya en la casa...

―¿Ahora me dirás por qué hiciste eso? ―volvió a preguntar John.

―La verdad es que estaba aburrida y ante la imposibilidad de irme así como así de la escuela, pensé que un «pequeño simulacro de incendio» podría ser útil ―Catherine sonreía al recordar la travesura cometida.

―A veces no tengo idea de qué pensar sobre ti.

―Vamos, no es para tanto ―la pequeña doctora restó importancia al suceso.

―Un día de estos vas a provocar un verdadero problema o te descubrirán y no creas que Cortana o yo estaremos allí para defenderte.

―Como digas. Oye, vamos a la biblioteca.

―No, esperaremos aquí a que Cortana vuelva.

―Aguafiestas ―dijo la doctora en tono molesto.

Las horas transcurrieron sin novedad y para cuando se dieron cuenta, eran cerca de las tres de la tarde. Para entonces, Cortana ya no soportaba sus pies. Y es que, andar todo el día con tacones altos no era lo más saludable para las piernas, por eso, es que siempre cargaba en su bolso un par de zapatos deportivos con los cuales deshacerse de la tensión. Lástima que la ropa que traía puesta no combinara con el calzado.

Kelly volvió a entrar en la biblioteca, faltaban cinco minutos para que el turno terminara. Se sentó en una silla al lado de la recepción. Era una suerte que Alicia hubiera ido al baño, si hubiese estado en la recepción, seguramente ya estaría atosigandola para sacarle información de su relación con «Caroline».

Al cabo de unos minutos, Cortana volvió.

―Vamos ―la chica ni siquiera se detuvo. Kelly la siguió.

Ya en la calle, Kelly comenzó una conversación. Algo sumamente raro para alguien que ha sido Spartan durante toda su vida. Quizás era por el hecho de hablar con alguien conocido.

―Cortana, no estoy aquí para alarmarte, ya te lo dije. ―la voz fría de Kelly le hizo a Cortana recordar el acento de John.

―Ya lo sé. Pero, es que me parece tan raro. Además, tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

―Dila.

―¿Cómo supiste de nuestra ubicación? No le dijimos a nadie, ni siquiera a mi madre acerca del lugar donde iríamos. De hecho, solo John lo sabía.

―La respuesta a esa pregunta es algo extraña, pues ni yo misma sé bien cómo fue posible saberlo.

―¿A qué te refieres con eso? ―Cortana se extrañó por la respuesta de Kelly.

―Cuando lleguemos a tu casa te daré toda la información que tengo.

―Ojalá sea así ―en la mente de Cortana se formuló otra pregunta―. ¿Cuándo llegaste?

―Apenas esta mañana.

―¿Y cómo supiste que trabajo en la biblioteca?

―No lo sabía. Simplemente reconocí tu rostro al pasar cerca de donde yo estaba. Aunque debo confesarte que me pareció muy extraño verte así, de carne y hueso y con otro color que no sea el azul.

―Lo sé. Incluso para mi es raro en algunas ocasiones.

Media hora después, las dos mujeres llegaron al vecindario. El aspecto de aquellas calles era muy diferente a lo que había sido meses antes, cuando la delincuencia dominaba esa parte del pueblo. Si no fuera por las acciones que John llevó a cabo, ese lugar aún sería una trinchera de maleantes.

Claro que, lo que John hizo no fue en público. Durante las noches se encargó de encontrar a los grupos que se disputaban el control del vecindario, acabando con ellos uno por uno. De hecho, no había visto tantos tipos golpeados desde que se enfrentaron al Covenant Tormenta en Requiem, pues era un promedio de 50 personas las que amanecían inconscientes todos los días y todos ellos con un largo historial de fechorías.

Para ese punto, ya muchos delincuentes pensaban que una especie de justiciero al estilo de las historietas era el que se encargaba de todos esos malhechores y muchos de sus vecinos no tuvieron que pensar mucho para darse cuenta de que era John, pues su llegada coincidió con tales eventos. Además, estaba su complexión física y su modo tan frío de hablar lo que confirmaba las suposiciones. Lo que muchos no se explicaban era su método para salir ileso de esos enfrentamientos.

―¡Hola Caroline! ―la voz alegre de James sacó a la chica de sus pensamientos.

―Ah... hola Jimmy ¿Cómo te va?

―Muy bien, estoy por irme de vacaciones.

―¿En serio? Eso es magnífico. Espero que tú y tu esposa se diviertan mucho ―contestó sonriente.

―Claro que si. Hemos estado planeando esto por meses.

―¿Y cuánto tiempo estarán fuera?

―Mas o menos tres meses. Oye, por cierto... ¿Quién es tu acompañante? ―por un momento, la mente de Cortana se internó en una cascada de ideas para responder. Pero solo una fue la elegida...

―Ah... este... ¡Es mi cuñada!

―¿De verdad? Pues mucho gusto, señorita. Soy James Williams, a sus órdenes ―James sonreía alegre. Kelly solo asintió levemente.

―Si... eh... Nos vemos luego James, disfruta tus vacaciones y me saludas a Etna. Nos vemos ―listo, problema resuelto.

―Adiós ―contestó el hombre mientras seguía revisando el motor de un viejo Hog modelo 2540.

―¿Quién es? ―preguntó Kelly.

―Es uno de nuestros vecinos.

―Se parece a Sam.

―Lo mismo me comentó John una vez.

―Pero ¿Qué es eso de cuñada? ―un aprieto más para Cortana, quien no había pensado cómo explicarle que John y ella eran pareja.

―Eh... bueno... cuando entremos a la casa te lo explico.

Al poco tiempo, las dos estaban frente a la casa que Cortana compartía con John y Catherine.

―¿Esta es tu casa?

―Si.

―Es bonita ―comentó Kelly.

Cortana por su parte, no esperó un comentario tan «normal» de parte de la Spartan.

―Entremos.

Ambas entraron, solo para escuchar que el equipo de sonido funcionaba a todo volumen. Se adelantó hacia la sala para encontrar a Catherine y a John jugando videojuegos.

―Eres muy malo para esto cuñadito ―decía Catherine para luego soltar la carcajada.

―Los juegos para mujeres no son mi especialidad y no le hayo sentido a un juego donde el principal propósito es acostarte con todos los hombres que se cruzan en tu camino. Deberías poner uno de mi estilo y entonces sabrás quien es el mejor ―contestó John, su voz más animada de lo normal.

―Por eso no los pongo. Además, deberías ir tomando nota para cuando tú y Cortana vayan a... ya sabes que... ―la pequeña doctora hizo una seña obscena.

―Así que eso hacen mientras no estoy ―dijo Cortana tomando por sorpresa a los dos jugadores.

―Hola hermanita. ¿Quieres unirte?

―No... les tengo una sorpresa ―como si hubieran estado de acuerdo, Kelly se presentó ante ellos.

Los ojos de Catherine se abrieron como nunca los había abierto, mientras que John entornó los suyos. Simplemente la presencia de esa mujer no le agradó para nada.

―Hola John ―la voz de Kelly puso nervioso al Spartan, quien estuvo a punto de saltar sobre ella, sospechando que iba por ellos para aprehenderlos.

―Calma John. Ella no viene para llevarnos a la Tierra, viene a otra cosa ―intervino Cortana, previendo lo que John pensaba.

―¿Quién es esa niña? ―preguntó Kelly con curiosidad.

―Si te lo digo no me creerás ―respondió Cortana en un tono que ratificaba la frase.

―Yo soy... ¡la novia de John! ―Catherine se abrazó a él y le dio un beso en cada mejilla. Para sorpresa del hombre y disgusto de Cortana.

―¡Ven aquí maldita mentirosa! ¡Él es mio! ―la chica se lanzó contra Catherine tomándola del cuello de su blusa morada y levantándola como si no pesara nada.

―¡Ay, que linda te ves celando a Johnny! ―la «niña» se reía a carcajada limpia ante la mirada furiosa de Cortana y las miradas extrañadas de los otros dos en el lugar.

―Kelly. ¿De verdad quieres saber quién es este pedazo de carne con patas? ―la Spartan asintió sin poder encontrar palabras para responder. Todo era muy raro. Cortana se dirigió a su hermana―. Anda, dícelo ―luego la bajó al suelo.

―Muy bien. Como digas. Bueno... eh... Yo... soy... ―hablaba alargando las palabras como una niña mimada―. Catherine... Elizabeth... Halsey.

―¿Qué? ―a pesar de que Kelly era muy parecida a John en su manera de expresarse, todos pudieron notar la sorpresa en su voz.

―Catherine Elizabeth Halsey... Bueno, más bien un clon de ella ―agregó la pequeña doctora ya en su habitual modo de hablar.

Aquella revelación sorprendió a Kelly, pues nunca esperó que la anciana doctora se hubiera clonado.

―¿Pero cómo es posible? En la Tierra no hay indicios de clonación alguna.

―Eso es porque soy muy buena ocultando mi rastro.

―Pues ni tanto, porque Kelly nos encontró ―afirmó con sarcasmo Cortana.

―Si, bueno... nadie es perfecto. Pero te apuesto a que UNSC se tardará todavía algunos meses ―aseguró Catherine.

―De eso vine a hablar.

―Primero toma asiento. ¿Quieres algo para tomar? ―ofreció Cortana.

―¿Tienes café?

―Por supuesto, esa es la única manera en que tengo controlada a esta alocada anciana de seis años ―Cortana miraba todavía con cierto disgusto a su hermana. La niña sonreía con malicia.

―De modo que aún tiene vicio por el café doctora ―Kelly tenía mejores habilidades verbales y sociales que John, de eso no había duda, pues en muy poco tiempo se había integrado a la conversación.

―No lo negaré. Simplemente me encanta. Especialmente el que contiene mucha cafeína.

―¿Qué es de lo que quieres alertarnos Kelly? ―irrumpió John en la conversación para evitar que esta se desviara.

―Como ya deben intuirlo, UNSC ha comenzado la búsqueda. El alto mando ha comisionado al contralmirante Franklin Harrison y a la Infinity para encontrarlos y llevarlos a la Tierra para hacerles juicio.

―Yo conozco a ese hombre ―John recordaba lo sucedido 14 años atrás y el terrible error que cometió cuando la familia del entonces capitán fue asesinada por el Covenant a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

―Supongo que si ―agregó Kelly―. Pero esta búsqueda no fue ordenada por el consejo, sino por una sola persona... John, seguro recuerdas a Serin Osman ―John recordó a la almirante y su pasado como Spartan, además de la declaración que le hizo muchos años antes. La expresión casi siempre neutra en la mirada de John varió ligeramente y Kelly lo notó―. Veo que si.

―¿Qué con ella? ―preguntó recuperando su inexpresividad habitual.

―Ella es quien ordenó la captura. Por eso es que decidí emprender mi propia búsqueda. Y la verdad es que me siento afortunada de haberlos encontrado antes que UNSC. Aunque si no fuera por una extraña intervención, yo no habría dado con su paradero.

―¿Extraña intervención? ―John no entendía.

―Hace unas semanas recibí en comunicado encriptado por un canal seguro, donde se me informaba su paradero. Pero no tenía remitente; normalmente no haría caso de un mensaje así y lo enviaría a UNSC para su análisis. Pero tuve una corazonada de que ese mensaje era importante, así que, aquí me tienen.

―¿Quién pudo dar tal información? ―preguntó Cortana al volver de la cocina, preocupada de que alguien los hubiera descubierto, mismo sentimiento que John compartía. Sin embargo, Catherine parecía muy tranquila ante la revelación.

―Fui yo ―dijo la pequeña doctora desde su lugar en el enorme sofá que John había comprado un mes antes con su salario―. Ustedes saben que conozco todas las frecuencias utilizadas por mis Spartan, incluidas las privadas. Así que, decidí que si alguien debía ayudarnos, esa sería Kelly.

―Pero ¿y si ella decidía darle esa información a UNSC? O peor aún ¿si ellos interceptaban el mensaje y lo decodificaban? ―preguntó nuevamente Cortana.

―Había que arriesgarse. Fue un salto de fe, no sabía si funcionaría... ―Catherine se levantó de su lugar, se acercó a Kelly y le acarició la mejilla derecha― ...pero teniendo en cuenta que esta chica quiere a John como un hermano... no podía confiar en nadie más ―después hizo algo que nunca hizo con ningún otro Spartan, a excepción de John, le dio un maternal beso en la mejilla que había acariciado hacía unos momentos. Aquello descolocó sensiblemente a Kelly, pues nunca esperó tal gesto de la doctora.

―Si ese es el caso, debemos estar preparados para cuando la Infinity llegue. Aunque, lo más seguro es que envíen muchos hombres a buscarnos ―John deshizo el momento. Catherine lo vio con enojo por haber echado a perder algo tan emotivo.

―Al menos podrías esperar a que la emoción se disipe un poco ¿No crees? ―sarcasmo y disgusto en las palabras de Catherine.

―Antes de iniciar mi viaje hasta acá, busqué aliados. Por fortuna, encontré al mejor que pude pedir. Ya lo conoces y se sorprendió mucho al saber que sigues con vida ―la Spartan miró a su homólogo.

―Y ¿quién es ese aliado? ―intervino Cortana.

―El inquisidor ―eso simple nombre provocó que todos en la sala se sintieran extraños.

―¿Conseguiste que el inquisidor sea tu aliado? ―preguntó Cortana, sorprendida por el logro de Kelly.

―Pero no fue fácil. Faltó poco para que los elites me matarann cuando me vieron. Pero cuando les mencioné lo que hiciste, accedieron a ayudarme. De hecho, en este momento, una pequeña nave se oculta en órbita a la espera de que los necesitemos. Fue una suerte que este planeta no esté tan vigilado como la Tierra, de lo contrario no habríamos pasado de la capa más superior de la atmósfera.

―Por eso elegí Minister como nuestro destino. La ubicación de este planeta es casi desconocida, incluso entre los altos mandos de UNSC y ONI ―comentó John.

―Yo llegué a la misma conclusión. Y de no ser por un pequeño archivo en la red de UNSC con su ubicación, no estaría aquí.

―Por esa razón creemos que la búsqueda se prolongará más ―intervino Cortana ―si estamos en un mundo poco conocido, es más difícil que nos encuentren.

―Estoy de acuerdo... pero cambiando de tema. Cortana ¿me explicarás eso de que ahora soy tu cuñada? ―la curiosidad invadía la voz de Kelly.

La tarde transcurrió entre la explicación de cómo Cortana y John habían llegado a ser pareja. Además comentaron lo extraño que era estar conversando entre ellos de algo que no tenía que ver con combate y tácticas de guerra.

―Sin duda que este es un buen lugar para vivir ―comentaba Kelly mientras bebía su cuarta taza de café de la tarde.

―¿Ya pensaste dónde te quedarás? ―preguntó Cortana.

―Pasaré la noche en el bosque, escondida para no ser detectada.

―¿Por qué no duermes aquí? Aún hay una habitación vacía y no creo que haya objeción de nadie ―ofreció Cortana.

―Por mi no hay problema ―afirmó Catherine―. Al contrario, será muy bueno que haya un Spartan más en la casa por si algo pasa. O por si vuelven los tipos que Cortana golpeó hace un tiempo.

―¿Sujetos? ―Kelly preguntó con curiosidad.

―¡Fue un gran espectáculo! La verdad es que darle las habilidades de un Spartan fue lo mejor que pude hacer ―comentó con orgullo la pequeña doctora.

―¿Habilidades de Spartan? Cortana ¿eso es cierto? ―Kelly estaba sorprendida.

―Si. Pero fue gracias a las lecciones de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo que John me dio que pude salir victoriosa.

―¿Y cuántos eran?

―20 si mal no recuerdo ―agregó Catherine.

―Buen número para tu primer enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo ―felicitó Kelly.

―Recuerdo cuando nos hacían pelear con los instructores en Reach ―comentó Kelly con nostalgia.

―Mandamos a varios al hospital ―intervino John.

―Si, después no querían vernos ―los dos Spartan sonrieron en complicidad.

―Creo que va siendo hora de arreglarnos para ir a cenar ―John se levantó del sofá en el que pasó toda la tarde.

―¡Es cierto, acordamos ir a cenar afuera hoy! ¿Kelly, quieres venir? ―invitó Cortana.

―No creo que sea conveniente, ya he abusado mucho de su hospitalidad.

―Eso es lo de menos. Después de todo, John paga ―dijo Catherine a modo de burla mientras lo apuntaba con el pulgar.

―No hay problema. La reservación ya está hecha y todos los gastos han sido cubiertos. Además, no creo que sea problema agregar uno más en la reservación.

―Pues no se diga más. Chicas, hay que arreglarnos ―ordenó con alegría Catherine.

―Solo que hay un problema ―intervino Kelly―. No traigo ropa para algo así.

―No te preocupes, Cortana te puede prestar algo. ¡Vamos! ―Catherine tomó de la mano a las dos chicas y las arrastró hasta la habitación de su hermana ―John, ya verás lo bien que nos vestiremos ―gritó desde el segundo piso. John suspiró. A veces Catherine parecía una niña de verdad.

Una hora transcurrió desde que las tres féminas subieron, tiempo durante el cual, John se aseó y vistió de acuerdo a la ocasión. Claro que él no ocupó tanto tiempo, pues le había tomado escasos 20 minutos estar listo. El resto del tiempo se lo pasó frente a la pantalla de la sala matando grunts, elites, brutes, hunters y Jackals en un juego de guerra que prometía ser una reconstrucción fiel a los acontecimientos de la guerra humano-covenant pero que no se acercaba en absoluto a lo que había vivido en persona.

En cambio, las mujeres son distintas. Al menos eso había oído de James, cuya mujer, según el moreno hombre le había dicho, se podía pasar todo el día arreglando y no terminar nunca. Francamente John comenzaba a temer que un nuevo día llegara mientras las tres mujeres en el segundo piso seguían arreglándose.

Al cabo de media hora más, las tres mujeres bajaron. La primera en hacerlo fue Catherine, quien lucía un vestido de lino color blanco con estampados de rosas; la parte alta cubría todo el pecho y espalda, dejando los brazos al descubierto; la falda era ancha y le llegaba hasta las rodillas, debajo de esta, la crinolina hacía que se mantuviera alzada; en la cintura, llevaba una banda de seda con dos listones delgados de color rojo cosidos a la orilla y parte media del mismo, la banda terminaba en un moño en el lado izquierdo del vestido; sus zapatos eran bajos y blancos adornados con pequeños moños del mismo color en la parte del empeine. El cabello se lo había arreglado en un peinado alto, adornado con un listón de encaje que mantenía el cabello en su lugar. El listón tenía un moño rojo en la parte derecha; finalmente, un pequeño bolso rosa adornado con rosas del mismo color completaba el atuendo; Catherine lucía bastante bonita. Se notaba que se había esmerado para verse bien.

Después bajó Kelly. Su vestido era blanco y entallado con diseños florales de encaje en color negro; el vestido en sí, le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus torneados muslos, la parte trasera del mismo estaba cubierto por una larga y fina capa de gasa negra que rodeaba el torso uniéndose debajo de los senos para irse abriendo gradualmente a lo largo del cuerpo hasta formar una especie de cola, la cual, casi llegaba a tocar el suelo; sus hombros quedaban descubiertos; su calzado estaba compuesto de sandalias de taco alto color negro y correas plateadas que se entrecruzaban a lo ancho del pie; aprovechando el cabello largo de la chica, Catherine y Cortana la habían peinado de tal manera que su rostro quedaba cubierto en su lado derecho, disimulando las cicatrices que tenía en esa zona y las que no cubría el cabello las disimulaba el maquillaje. Dos pendientes de plata completaban el atuendo; por fortuna, las heridas de la mujer quedaban cubiertas por el vestido, pues la gran mayoría estaban en su torso. Sin temor a equivocarse, Kelly provocaría que muchos hombres voltearan a verla.

Finalmente, fue Cortana la que se presentó. John no pudo quitar sus ojos de ella al verla usar un vestido color azul real de seda. La ligereza de la tela era sin duda alguna un espectáculo para la visión de John. La falda era suelta y corta en la parte frontal, dejando poco más de la mitad de sus muslos al descubierto y se iba haciendo más larga hacia la parte trasera hasta casi llegar al suelo, esta estaba compuesta por varias capas de la misma tela, lo que le daba un ligero efecto de alzamiento; la parte superior del vestido era ceñido en la parte de los senos; una pulsera de plata y diseño de rosas adornaba su muñeca derecha mientras sus orejas lucían dos pequeños aretes en forma de rosa del mismo material; el peinado no había sido problema, pues, al usarlo un tanto corto, no hubo necesidad de arreglarlo mucho; su calzado lo componían un par de sandalias plateadas cuyas delgadas cintas rodeaban sus delicados dedos y tobillos; finalmente estaba el maquillaje, cuya aplicación, Catherine llevó a cabo. Los labios de la chica lucían de color rojo carmesí, sus pestañas habían sido tratadas con una mascara que hacían lucir las ya de por sí, largas pestañas, aún más largas, lo que a la vez provocaba una gran contraste con sus ojos azul intenso, la sombra de los ojos, era de un color un poco más oscuro que el tono natural.

Ante tal visión, John solo pudo tragar para quitarse la sequedad de su garganta. Sin duda alguna, Cortana había resaltado la belleza de su rostro, provocándole una extraña emoción.

Catherine estaba orgullosa por el efecto provocado en su más querido Spartan. Cortana, por su parte, vio el traje de John y la visión del hombre en ese traje sastre negro sin corbata la hizo sonrojarse, pues nunca había visto a John vestirse tan bien. Además, tomando en cuenta la altura, su corte de cabello casi a rape y su rostro recio, lo hacía parecer una especie de semidios ante sus ojos, como si el mismísimo Heracles estuviera frente a ella.

―¿Y bien? ¿Cómo nos vemos? ―preguntó sonriente Catherine. John no supo que responder. La niña le dio un codazo en las costillas a Cortana para que esta se acercara hasta él.

―Te ves muy guapo ―dijo Cortana mientras se acercaba a John para besarlo en los labios ―la acción tomó por sorpresa a Kelly, quien nunca imaginó ver algo así.

―Tu... estás muy... bella ―vaya que le costaba decir esas palabras, pero no podía dejarlas en su interior. Cortana se sonrojó ante el comentario.

―Creo que ya va siendo hora de que nos vayamos. No queremos que la reservación se pierda ¿verdad? ―Catherine abrió la puerta de la casa dando vía libre para que todos salieran.

Una vez todos estuvieron afuera, John se encaminó hacia el garage de donde sacó un automóvil que había rentado para la ocasión. El vehículo en cuestión era un coupé que recordaba los viejos y clásicos modelos deportivos utilizados en el siglo XXI, y que eran muy codiciados entre los coleccionistas; el interior era muy elegante, sus asientos estaban forrados de piel natural en color negro; el tapizado era excelso y el espacio muy cómodo, permitiendo a los ocupantes mantener sus piernas estiradas evitando así el entumecimiento tan común en vehículos de ese tipo. Todos entraron en el auto por su propia cuenta, a excepción de Cortana, a quien John le abrió la puerta para que esta pudiera entrar.

―¡Que galán! ―le susurró con emoción Catherine a Kelly.

John puso en marcha el vehículo y muy pronto se encontraban circulando por las calles de Rose Valley en dirección a un elegante restaurant en la zona turística del pueblo...

La carretera estaba oscura a causa de la densa arboleda que la rodeaba y a esa noche sin luna. Pasaba de media noche, por lo que eran pocos los vehículos que transitaban, por tal motivo, Serin conducía a toda la velocidad que su warthog le permitía. Había arreglado su partida hacia la Infinity para coordinar ella misma la búsqueda de John.

Después de que Fred le comunicara que Cortana había sido compuesta, la ira que contenía en su interior le hizo actuar sin pensar, por lo que, haciendo uso de su autoridad, había arreglado que una pequeña nave la esperara a la una de la madrugada en un punto indeterminado lejos de Nueva York, centro neurálgico de UNSC, donde se tomaban las decisiones más importantes de las fuerzas armadas humanas.

Giró velozmente por una curva cerrada, el chillido de las llantas advirtiéndole que iba a exceso de velocidad, pero hizo caso omiso, no podía perder tiempo cuidando su seguridad. En su mente, solo había un propósito: acabar con John 117 y Cortana. El primero por haberla rechazado en el pasado y la segunda por robarse el amor de ese hombre. Quizás, con John sería un poco indulgente, y tal vez, le daría la oportunidad de redimirse ante ella si le ofrecía su compañía como pareja. Pero con Cortana, simplemente no tendría piedad. Acabaría con ella, pero primero la haría sufrir hasta lo indecible para que aprendiera la lección de no robarse el amor de otras personas, después... después le quitaría la vida lenta y dolorosamente. Quería ver el dolor y el miedo en sus ojos, deleitarse con su sufrimiento.

John era y sería suyo por siempre, nadie más sería dueña de él. Serin apretaba duramente el manubrio del warthog, al punto de comenzar a dañarlo. Otro factor que le dificultaría el camino llegó a su mente. Si Kelly encontraba a John antes que ella, su plan se desbarataría porque seguramente huirían de donde estaban y quizás nunca más los volvería a ver. Si eso ocurría, la Spartan sería la que pagaría las consecuencias.

Era una carrera contra el tiempo y no estaba dispuesta a perder. Pisó a fondo el acelerador, ya le faltaba poco para llegar al lugar donde había determinado su punto de partida. Una vez llegó, no perdió tiempo y ordenó a la nave partir.

...El auto se estacionó frente al restaurant, cuya apariencia indicaba que era uno de los más elegantes y exclusivos del lugar. Por lo que hizo deducir a las tres mujeres, que John debió pagar una fuerte suma de dinero para hacer la reservación.

En cuanto el vehículo se detuvo, un hombre vestido con chaleco rojo se acercó para pedir las llaves del coche y llevarlo al estacionamiento exclusivo del restaurant. John le dio la llave, a cambio, recibió un boleto con el cual podría reclamar el vehículo más adelante. Rodeó el auto por la parte delantera, para abrirle la puerta a Cortana.

Abrió y le tendió una mano a su chica. Cortana estiró su brazo y salió del vehículo, el aspecto sensual y a la vez elegante de la mujer cautivó las miradas de los hombres, y algunas mujeres alrededor. Kelly bajó del auto sin ayuda alguna, odiaba ser ayudada cuando ella podía perfectamente hacer las cosas. Otra conmoción para los hombres presentes, tanto clientes como trabajadores del restaurant, pues ver a esa bella mujer salir del auto no era algo de todos los días. Pero también los sorprendió la estatura de los tres adultos, pues eran muy altos.

Finalmente fue Catherine la que salió, provocando el enternecimiento de todos al ver lo linda que se veía en su vestido con estampado de rosas. Nadie sospecharía que era un clon de la mente maestra detrás del proyecto Spartan II.

Entraron en el restaurant y John presentó su orden de reservación al empleado en la puerta. El hombre, de unos 55 años y calvo, los guió hasta su mesa; el grupo llamaba la atención de toda la gente, pues era extraño ver a un hombre tremendamente alto acompañado de dos hermosas y llamativamente altas mujeres junto a una niña cuya estatura no pasaba de un metro con 20 centímetros. Nadie sospechaba que esas cuatro personas eran grandes personajes. Y que dos de ellos habían sido elementos decisivos en la campaña para evitar la extinción de toda la vida inteligente en la galaxia.

Finalmente llegaron a la mesa reservada. El hombre que los había recibido se retiró de inmediato. Un mesero se acercó después para recibir las órdenes de los cuatro visitantes. Todos ordenaron rápidamente lo que desearon para tener privacidad.

―Es increíble este lugar, John. ¿Cómo hiciste para reservar algo así? ―Cortana estaba sorprendida por lo elegante del restaurant.

―Solo fue cuestión de presentarme y hacer la reservación... además, pagué por adelantado, así que no se preocupen podemos consumir lo que deseemos.

―Pero yo me refiero a ¿cómo juntaste el dinero? Porque me doy cuenta que este lugar es muy caro.

―Lo conseguí haciendo horas extra y participando en eventos especiales.

Y era cierto. En una ocasión, Willy le había dicho a John que habría un evento especial del cabildo del pueblo, donde habría invitados especiales de ciudades vecinas y que por su desempeño en el Dante's hell lo había escogido para trabajar con él en la seguridad del lugar. Tanta era su eficiencia, que sus participaciones eran cada vez más frecuentes. Llegando al punto de que Willy le había ofrecido ser guardia de seguridad exclusivo de ese tipo de eventos. John aceptó de inmediato, pues la paga había sido muy buena y como solo trabajaría en ese tipo de eventos, tendría tiempo para preparar su casa en caso de que UNSC apareciera. También para pasar tiempo con Cortana.

―Pues parece que tu entrenamiento ha rendido frutos más allá de su propósito ―comentó Cortana con alegría―. Me alegro por ti. Y lo mejor de todo, es que ahora disfrutamos la cena en un restaurant muy elegante.

―¡Eres espléndido! ―afirmó Catherine con voz melosa, casi sensual. Sus palabras desentonando con su apariencia infantil.

―Nunca pensé que fueras capaz de hacer algo semejante. Parece que vivir en familia te ha ayudado, John ―Kelly no podía dejar de comentar por el progreso tan grande que su mejor amigo había tenido. Se alegraba por eso.

Todos habían quedado acomodados en sentido de las agujas del reloj en el siguiente orden: Kelly, Cortana, John y finalmente Catherine.

Todos ellos parecían modelos de revista. Pues, a pesar de las evidentes cicatrices en el rostro de John, varias mujeres jóvenes y mayores, suspiraron ante el porte majestuoso y extremadamente varonil de ese hombre, era como un «saco de testosterona andante». Pero también sintieron envidia de las dos bellísimas mujeres y la preciosa niña que lo acompañaban. «seguramente son familia», pensaron algunas de las féminas presentes en el lugar y lo corroboraron cuando Cortana besó a John, al tiempo que Catherine habló en voz alta...

―Tía ¿me llevas al baño?

―¿Tía? ―las palabras de Catherine tomaron por sorpresa a Kelly.

―Sígueme la corriente ―murmuró la pequeña doctora.

Las dos se levantaron de sus respectivo lugares y se dirigieron hacia donde un señalamiento indicaba la ubicación de los baños. Pocos hombres pudieron evitar fijar su mirada en Kelly.

―Veo que Catherine sigue haciendo sus tretas para dejarnos solos ―comentó Cortana alegremente.

―Tal vez aún no está segura de nuestra relación ―complementó John.

―Bueno, y... ¿Por qué no le aseguramos nuestra relación en este momento? ―la voz de Cortana sonaba provocativa, lo que puso en malas condiciones a John. Ella se acercó nuevamente y lo besó con suavidad.

Desde la entrada de los baños, Catherine y Kelly observaban ocultas detrás de una maceta cómo aquellos dos se besaban frente a toda la gente presente.

―¿No son lindos? ―preguntó Catherine con voz chillona por la emoción.

―Me alegró que John haya encontrado alguien a quien amar. Siempre estuvo solo, pero ahora, parece que todo ha cambiado para bien ―en la voz de Kelly había un tono de nostalgia y tristeza. Catherine notó eso.

―¿Estás enamorada de él? ―la voz infantil de la doctora le dio a sus palabras un efecto extraño.

―John es como mi hermano, no podría pensar en él de esa forma. Hablo de otro hombre, uno a quien no puedo ya alcanzar.

Las palabras de Kelly llenaron de tristeza el corazón de Catherine, ya que nunca pensó que una de sus más apreciadas guerreras se hubiera enamorado de un hombre inalcanzable.

―¿Puedo saber quién es él?

―No tiene caso. Él... ya pertenece a otra mujer ―si no fuera por su carácter forjado en medio de la batalla e inhumanos entrenamientos, los ojos de Kelly se habrían llenado y derramado lágrimas. Pero no fue así. Su llanto fue absorbido nuevamente por su corazón.

―Lo siento. No quise incomodarte ―la niña se disculpó―. Oye deberíamos entrar al baño, ya no puedo aguantar.

―Pensé que lo hiciste para dejar solos a John y a Cortana.

―Si, también hay algo de eso, pero ¡por favor, no demoremos más, ya casi me reviento! ―Catherine cruzaba sus pequeñas piernas y daba pequeños brinquitos para evitar un accidente.

Las dos entraron a los baños de mujeres, donde Catherine entró como alma que lleva el diablo al primer cubículo desocupado que encontró. Tomando en cuenta la iniciativa de la doctora, Kelly ocupó el siguiente, también tenía un poco de ganas de desahogarse. Aunque le costaría un poco hacerlo a causa del entallado vestido que usaba.

La primera en salir fue Catherine.

―¿Tú aquí? ―una sorprendida y molesta voz llamó la atención de Catherine, quien la reconoció inmediatamente como la de Amanda, su archienemiga en la escuela.

―¿Yo? ―preguntó fingiendo ignorancia.

―¡Claro que tu! Pero ¿cómo pueden los empleados de este elegante restaurant permitir la entrada de muertas de hambre como tú? ―Aquellas palabras le llegaron a Catherine. Pero aguantó el coraje y contestó...

―Porque podemos pagarlo. Además, es un lugar público y puede entrar quien quiera.

―Pues no deberían. Porque eres una mosca muerta que nada más se la pasa dando problemas en la escuela y además, nadie te quiere porque eres muy mala. Por eso te dicen bruja.

―Pues fíjate que la bruja eres tú y ya quítate que quiero lavarme las manos ―Catherine se acercó al lavabo y antes de que sus manos pudieran ponerse debajo del chorro de agua, Amanda la jaló del cabello, haciendo que la doctora se fuera de espalda al suelo. Por suerte, sus reflejos fueron más rápidos y en cuanto su espalda tocó el piso, se incorporó y empujó a Amanda, provocando que esta se golpeara la cabeza contra la pared. Inmediatamente el llanto se dejó oír.

En ese momento, entraba otra mujer de aproximadamente 17 años. Amanda la vio y corrió hacia ella.

―¡Hermana! ¡Hermanita! ¡Esa niña me golpeó! ―Amanda se sobaba la cabeza mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas que para ese momento estaban rojas de dolor y rabia.

―¿Quién te da el derecho de golpear a mi hermana? ―la muchacha preguntó a Catherine con enojo.

―Ella empezó ―contestó la otra chiquilla con total tranquilidad, sabiendo que en cualquier momento, Kelly saldría del cubículo.

―Pero tú la golpeaste.

―Y ella me tiró al suelo antes. Además, en la escuela también me molesta. Y yo no le he hecho nada porque mi hermana me ha dicho que no me meta en problemas ―mentira, siempre estaba molestando a Amanda de una u otra forma.

―¡Pues te acabas de ganar un problema niña! En este momento te voy a... ―no pudo terminar la frase porque la puerta de uno de los cubículos se abrió, dando paso a Kelly, quien se quitaba el cabello del rostro ante la incomodidad que sentía.

―Catherine, el cabello me molesta demasiado, creo que mejor me lo haré hacia atrás... ―calló cuando vio a las otras tres en el lugar. Catherine, ni tarda ni perezosa, se puso detrás de Kelly.

―¡Tía! ¡Ellas me quieres golpear y yo no inicié la pelea! ―lo dijo haciendo pucheros, cosa que molestó a Kelly.

―¿Ellas se atrevieron a eso? ―la mujer volvió su rostro hacia las otras dos mientras se descubría la parte que llevaba oculta debajo del cabello dejando mostrar una enorme cicatriz que partía casi desde la línea del cabello hasta poco más abajo del pómulo derecho. La cicatriz lucía reciente, su color rojizo lo sugería y si a eso le aunaba el resto de ellas y la mirada fría que sus ojos despedían, simplemente era una imagen que atemorizaría a cualquiera. Además, su considerable estatura hizo que las dos chicas frente a ella tuvieran que hacer su cabeza hacia atrás para poder verla a la cara―. ¿Quieres que les de un escarmiento? ―preguntó nuevamente.

―¡No, tía! ¡no quiero que vuelvas a la cárcel otra vez! ―la gota que derramó el vaso. Las piernas de las otras dos chicas comenzaron a temblar ante la presencia atemorizante de Kelly y la noticia de que había estado en prisión terminó por ponerlas al borde de la histeria.

Kelly se acercó a las dos muchachitas.

―Si vuelvo a enterarme que molestaron a mi sobrina, les haré cosas tan horribles que el forense que les haga la autopsia se desmayará de la impresión ―la frialdad en la voz de Kelly fue el acabose.

Las dos chiquillas salieron corriendo como si hubieran visto al mismísimo diablo en persona. El resto del tiempo se la pasaron calladas junto a su familia.

Minutos después, las dos mujeres volvieron a la mesa, donde la cena ya había sido servida, por lo que se dispusieron a consumir sus alimentos. Catherine estaba satisfecha por su segunda mala acción del día.

―Chicos, recuerden guardar compostura, que no estamos en la casa ―advirtió Cortana.

El tiempo transcurrió volando, para cuando se dieron cuenta, ya pasaba de media noche, por lo que decidieron regresar a su hogar. John llevaba a Cortana del brazo, mientras Kelly llevaba a Catherine de la mano. John entregó el boleto que le habían dado cuando llegaron, de inmediato, uno de los empleados corrió hasta el estacionamiento para buscar el vehículo.

Varios minutos después, los cuatro volvían a su casa, contentos por haber pasado una velada tan placentera. Una vez llegaron a la casa, la primera en hablar fue Catherine.

―¿Saben? Tengo ganas de ir a dormir al sótano y creo que Kelly me acompañará ―Kelly fue tomada por sorpresa ante tal afirmación de parte de la pequeña―. Vamos Kelly, al cabo que es muy cómodo allí.

Las dos féminas desaparecieron dejando a John y Cortana solos.

―A veces me sigo preguntando si realmente la clonación fue bien en ella ―Cortana sonreía.

―Ella disfruta su nueva infancia y por eso es que a veces se comporta de esa manera.

―Tienes razón. Oye, John ―él la miró a los ojos―. Gracias por lo de esta noche. Fue una experiencia muy grata el que nos hayas llevado a un lugar tan elegante.

―Sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de complacerte, lo sabes bien ―esa era una frase que Cortana nunca pensó que oiría decir a John. Su corazón dio un vuelco de emoción provocándole una sonrisa que demostraba el amor que sentía por ese hombre.

―Yo también sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de hacerte feliz.

―No necesitas hacer mucho para eso ―los ojos de John fijos en los de la chica.

―John... ―él la miró, en sus ojos se reflejaba el rostro de Cortana― hay algo que he querido pedirte desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero por timidez o quizás temor, no he podido.

―Este es el momento para pedírmelo. Tal vez pueda hacer algo.

―Está bien... ¿Quieres... ―lo pensó mucho antes de terminar la frase. Pero John la terminó primero.

― ¿Quieres pasar la noche conmigo? ―a pesar de la seriedad en su rostro, Cortana pudo notar la ansiedad en John.

Aquella pregunta fue sin duda, algo que Cortana nunca pensó que ocurriría. Honestamente, creyó que ella sería quien la haría ante la falta de iniciativa del hombre en el pasado. Pues durante mucho tiempo había estado tratando de seducirlo, de darle a entender que lo necesitaba más cerca de ella. Su cuerpo ya no se conformaba con las palabras bonitas ni los besos, quería sentir a John por completo, ser su mujer totalmente.

―Creí que nunca me lo pedirías ―ella sonrió. No hubo más palabras. Antes de que John reaccionara, Cortana ya lo estaba besando. Un beso lleno de pasión y deseo que demostraba las ansias de ser poseída por ese hombre.

Haciendo uso del poco control que le quedaba, John cargó a la chica en sus brazos y se encaminó hacia su habitación. Esa noche, nada ni nadie impediría que amara por completo a esa mujer.

* * *

_Estoy ante un dilema: Haré o no haré una escena de cama con estos dos._

_Debido a mi indecisión, lo dejaré a votación de ustedes, queridos lectores._

_Si la mayoría está a favor de una escena erótica entre Cortana y John, lo haré en un fic a parte, pero que esté relacionado con este. Porque quiero mantener esto apto para un público cuando menos, adolescente._

_No agregaré más en este comentario, porque ya es tarde y tengo sueño y mañana tengo que ir a trabajar._

_¡Nos leemos luego!_


	10. Capítulo 9: Hallazgo fortuito

_He aquí un nuevo capítulo en esta historia._

_Por cierto, si no se han enterado, el capítulo especial ya fue publicado, por lo que si quieren leerlo pasense por aquí: s/9367566/1/La-primera-noche_

_**Disclaimer:** Halo no me pertenece; si fuera mio, seguramente no sería un videojuego._

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Hallazgo fortuito.**

Un portal Shaw-Fujikawa se abrió cerca de Lenapi. De él surgió la pequeña nave que transportaba al equipo majestic junto a la comandante Palmer. Las cámaras criogénicas comenzaron el proceso de descongelación de sus ocupantes. El primero en despertar fue Thorne, que de inmediato comenzó a sufrir los efectos secundarios del viaje al inclinarse para volver el estómago.

―Esta es la parte que más odio de esto ―comentó mientras se limpiaba la boca con el dorso de su mano izquierda.

―Nada que un buen desayuno no cure ―agregó Hoya, quien había despertado inmediatamente después que él y parecía no sufrir tanto.

El resto de los pasajeros despertaron casi simultáneamente.

―¡Atención soldados! ―gritó Palmer. Todos se pusieron en posición de firmes, a pesar de las náuseas sentidas―. No estamos de vacaciones, esto es una misión de búsqueda. Si encontramos un indicio de la presencia de John 117 deben hacérmelo saber inmediatamente para reportárselo al contralmirante Harrison. En ningún momento traten de aprehenderlo. Ya que, como ustedes saben, su experiencia en combate es muy superior a la de cualquiera de nosotros. No importa que seamos Spartan. El Jefe maestro es muy peligroso... ―luego agregó―: Hoya, Madsen, si la mujer que lo acompaña está junto a él. Por favor, no traten de seducirla o les haré correr desnudos por toda la Infinity, incluyendo el puente cuando volvamos ―por el tono utilizado, todos supieron que hablaba en serio―. Ahora arréglense. Parecen recién sacados de una fiesta de universitarios.

Unas horas después, el transporte entraba en la atmósfera. Después del descenso, fueron dejados en una carretera cercana a una población donde comenzarían su trabajo.

―¿Tenemos que caminar hasta allá? ―preguntó Hoya.

―¿Qué? ¿le atemoriza al niño caminar unos cuantos kilómetros? ―el sarcasmo era patente en la voz de Palmer.

―Se me van a estropear los zapatos ―se quejó.

―Eso debiste pensar cuando salimos de la Infinity ―comentó DeMarco a su subordinado.

―¿No tienes calor? ―preguntó Grant a su líder al verlo vestir completamente de negro.

―No.

―Ok. Yo solo preguntaba ―aunque Grant era una de los Spartan más eficientes, a veces actuaba como una niña ante las palabras de otros.

De pronto una ráfaga de viento corrió, haciendo que la corta falda de Palmer se alzara más de lo normal dejando ver su ropa interior. Aunque no se inmutó y siguió caminando al frente del grupo.

―¡Una cámara, mi reino por una cámara! ―Hoya murmuraba, lo que no evitó que la comandante lo escuchara.

―Ya sé quien será el primer castigado cuando volvamos a la Infinity... Espero que hallan disfrutado de la vista señores, porque será lo último que verán en mucho tiempo ―Hoya se quedó callado de inmediato.

―Idiota ―completó Grant.

―Comandante ―llamó Thorne.

―Dime, Thorne.

―¿Usted conoce al jefe maestro?

―Solo un poco ¿por qué?

―¿Es cierto lo que dicen? ¿que estaba triste cuando llegó a la Infinity? ―todos pusieron atención a lo que Palmer diría.

―Nunca he visto a nadie más triste ―contestó. Aunque tristeza no era precisamente lo que ella vio en los gestos de John. Más bien vio a un hombre destrozado, como si hubiera perdido lo más valioso de su vida. Si pensaba bien en la situación, era como si el jefe hubiese perdido en Cortana a la mujer de su vida.

―He oído rumores entre algunos soldados veteranos diciendo que el jefe estaba enamorado de su I.A. ―comentó Grant.

―Eso sí sería raro ―complementó Madsen.

―¿Quién sabe? Tal vez sea cierto ¿no lo creen? ―preguntó DeMarco.

―Pues con lo bonita que era esa I.A. no me molestaría enamorarme ―agregó hoya.

―Vaya que sí era ¡ardiente! ―agregó Madsen en tono lujurioso―. Y lo mejor de todo...

―¡Estaba desnuda! ―dijeron al unísono para después soltar sonoras carcajadas.

―Sea como sea. Es desagradable perder a alguien querido. Lo sé por experiencia ―Thorne recordó cómo perdió a su familia en el ataque contra New Phoenix por causa del compositor del Didacta.

Grant se acercó a Palmer, tratando de alejarse de sus compañeros.

―Comandante. ¿Usted cree que pueda ser posible enamorarse de una Inteligencia Artifical? ―murmuró.

―No lo sé Grant. Pero hemos visto tantas cosas raras que esa sería una más en la lista.

―¿Sabe? Yo creo que el jefe si lo estaba. No sé tengo esa corazonada.

―Pues si eso es así. No me explico porqué huyó con esa otra mujer.

―Quizás estaba enamorado de esa chica y su I.A. era su confidente.

―Pues ojalá sea eso y no algo peor.

El sol sobre Lenapi había llegado a su cenit, por lo que en ese momento el calor era insoportable. Para ese momento, Madsen y Grant ya se habían acabado sus raciones de agua.

―Creo que deberíamos pedir un aventón ―sugirió Madsen.

―¿Has visto pasar algún vehículo por aquí? ―preguntó DeMarco con cierto disgusto.

―Parece que los pilotos nos dejaron en una carretera abandonada a propósito ―se quejó Hoya.

―¡Silencio! ¿Son Spartan o niñas? ―gritó Palmer cansada de estar escuchando a sus compañeros.

―Perdón, Señora ―se disculpó el moreno.

―¿Alguien más tiene quejas? ―Palmer estaba realmente molesta.

―No, señora ―contestaron todos los demás.

Transcurrieron dos horas más antes de llegar a su destino. Para entonces ya todos deseaban beber algo helado. Así que, una vez tuvieron un pie en la ciudad, lo primero que buscaron fue un lugar donde refrescarse. Grant y Madsen fueron los primeros en pedir su bebida.

―¡Oye, Gabriel! Aparta una mesa, quiero sentarme un momento ―ordenó DeMarco a Thorne.

Thorne, siendo el «novato» del grupo tuvo que acatar la orden. Aunque para el joven Spartan fue más un alivio que cualquier otra cosa, porque realmente deseaba sentarse, sus pies lo estaban matando, y no por el cansancio, sino por lo caliente que se habían puesto las suelas de sus zapatos e imaginaba que el resto de sus compañeros debían estar sintiendo lo mismo.

―Escuchen, señores, no estamos de vacaciones. Por más que estemos en un paraíso tropical como este, no podemos distraernos de nuestra misión ―murmuraba Palmer a sus subordinados. Temiendo que alguno del grupo se olvidara por completo de su objetivo. Temía especialmente por Hoya y Madsen, quienes habían mostrado las principales señas de indisciplina―. Si llevan a cabo la misión satisfactoriamente, les prometo darles una semana de vacaciones en cualquier hotel de la zona. Pero hasta entonces, deberán seguir el plan.

―Y ¿usted nos acompañará comandante? ―a pesar de que DeMarco había intentado coquetear con su superior en el pasado y esta lo había reprendido, no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad para intentar algo con ella.

―No lo creo. Si alguno de ustedes está cerca de mi, no podría disfrutar de mis vacaciones correctamente.

―¡Uy! Golpe bajo ―se burló Hoya.

―La verdad es que me encantaría pasar una semana disfrutando de este lugar ―agregó Grant, cuya mirada se dirigía hacia una playa cercana al local donde se refrescaban.

―¿Y te pondrías las tanguitas que traes en tu equipaje? ―nuevamente hoya era el que hacía un comentario fuera de lugar.

―Solo si hubiera hombres guapos alrededor ―contraatacó la mujer del equipo.

―Pues aquí hay varios ―intervino Madsen refiriéndose a él y sus comapañeros.

Grant comenzó a voltear para todos lados.

―¿Dónde? No los veo ―aquella acción provocó que Palmer sonriera, pues, aunque no lo demostraran, sabía que sus compañeros de armas habían sido heridos en sus orgullos.

―Que mala eres con nosotros, Tedra ―Madsen se quejó. Grant sonrió ante su logro.

―Se lo merecen por libidinosos.

―Bien, señores. Hora de irnos, tenemos que buscar un lugar donde quedarnos para ya saben que ―Palmer se levantó, seguida de los otros cinco Spartan. Pagaron sus respectivas bebidas y salieron del lugar para buscar un lugar donde hospedarse.

Quizás pasarían una larga temporada en ese lugar. Aunque a la mayoría de ellos no les molestaba en absoluto, estaban en un lugar en el que les encantaría quedarse para siempre.

En Minister, el amanecer apenas comenzaba en Rose Valley. John descansaba en su cama, a su lado, Cortana dormía plácidamente sobre su brazo derecho. Él apenas había dormido un poco después de pasar la noche con su mujer, porque, después de lo sucedido, por fin podía llamar su mujer a Cortana. Muchos recuerdos pasaban por su mente en ese momento: el día que la conoció y el peligroso ejercicio al que el coronel Ackerson los había sometido para hacerlos fallar y asesinarlos. Todas las peripecias durante la batalla en la instalación 04 y lo que sufrió cuando la creyó perdida después de luchar contra el Didacta.

Hacía mucho tiempo que amaba a esa mujer, pero su personalidad fría y retraída le impedían demostrarle nada más que compañerismo. Aún así, su escape de la Tierra había sido el causante de lo que en ese momento le acontecía. Finalmente y después de un largo periodo de dudas, había logrado hacer suya a Cortana. No se arrepentía de nada. Lo que había hecho esa noche era algo que siempre guardaría en su mente. Ya que, quizás, cuando UNSC apareciera en el horizonte, él no sobreviviría a la batalla. Porque no permitiría que ellos se llevaran a la mujer que le hizo ver que todavía era humano, que aún había un corazón debajo de esa pesada coraza de frialdad.

También recordó que Cortana no era la primera mujer con la que había estado en la cama. Ya antes de que ella siquiera existiera, había tenido encuentros con otras mujeres, la mayoría de ellas compañeras del proyecto Spartan II y una que otra mujer del cuerpo de marines, fuerzas navales y ejército. Al fin y al cabo, siendo hombre, tenía necesidades. Catherine se lo había hecho entender en una ocasión, cuando le pidió consejo para calmar la ansiedad que sentía cuando estaba entre mujeres. En ese tiempo él era solo un adolescente.

Fue así que, ante el primer ofrecimiento, se dejó llevar por sus instintos. Aunque procuraba no hacerlo tan seguido, ya que nublaba su mente antes de la batalla. Aún así, pudo disfrutar de los placeres de la carne en algunas ocasiones más. Incluso después de que Cortana fuera creada, por lo que ella ya estaba enterada de sus andanzas.

Cortana sabía bien que él no era un santo, pero tampoco un pervertido. Además, durante todo ese tiempo, había sido especialmente cuidadoso de no dejar hijos regados por todas partes, no quería tener fama de padre desnaturalizado.

Hijos. Esa simple palabra encerraba un significado tan grande. Mientras había evitado tenerlos con otras mujeres, con Cortana sentía que sería diferente. Con ella, definitivamente, deseaba tenerlos. Ella sería una buena madre, lo sabía por la forma de hacer las cosas, siempre con cuidado y con amor. Se había dado cuenta de eso un día que le servía el desayuno a Catherine antes de llevarla a la escuela. John recordaba una escena similar de su infancia, cuando su madre le servía el desayuno cada día.

¿Qué habría pasado con sus padres? Desde que fue raptado por la doctora Halsey, no volvió a saber nada de ellos. Su paradero o si murieron durante el ataque del Covenant a Eridanus II. A pesar de no recordar sus rostros ni sus nombres, deseaba que ellos hubieran sobrevivido y superado la muerte de su hijo. Porque ellos creían que el clon puesto en su lugar, era él.

Dejó de desviarse de sus pensamientos originales, mirando nuevamente a Cortana, quien seguía dormida a su lado.

Antes que ella, habían estado otras mujeres. Pero sobre todas estaba Cortana, la única que le había hecho sentir el verdadero placer de estar con una mujer. Aún con su inexperiencia, esa chica había logrado lo que ninguna otra... hacerle sentir que realmente era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra. Mientras pensaba, se compadecía de algunos compañeros Spartan, cuyas consecuencias de las modificaciones a sus cuerpos habían perdido su apetito sexual o padecían atrofia en sus órganos reproductores. Él había corrido con suerte, como siempre, pues había conservado todo lo que un hombre debería tener.

Miró nuevamente a joven, sus ojos cerrados y labios semi abiertos le atraían como nunca. Y contrario a lo que normalmente hacía cuando la veía así, se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente, tratando de no despertarla. Pero falló, ya que ella abrió sus ojos casi de inmediato devolviéndole el beso.

―Buenos días ―dijo ella después de finalizar el beso.

―Buenos días ―contestó él. Ella sonrió.

―John...

―Lo que pasó anoche... ―el Spartan la interrumpió. Cortana, por un segundo, temió que él le dijera que lo ocurrido esa noche había sido un error― ...espero que podamos repetirlo en otra ocasión.

―¿Tan buena soy? ―dijo ella en tono presumido. Y con el alivio de saber que su amado no se había arrepentido.

―Mejor que todas las demás ―había sinceridad en la voz del hombre. Cortana lo supo, lo conocía bien. Mejor que nadie.

―Creo que es hora de levantarme para preparar el desayuno, Catherine no debe tardar en despertar y Kelly ya debe estar esperando ―de inmediato, Cortana abandonó la cama. Su total desnudez, por primera vez desde que ella era humana, no provocó que John volteara hacia otro lado, sino muy al contrario, que la observara mientras caminaba por la habitación.

―Deberías desnudarte más a menudo ―comentó él.

―Cuidado con lo que deseas, se puede volver realidad ―la chica tomó su ropa interior y se la puso. Recogió su vestido y estaba por salir cuando los brazos de John la rodearon deteniéndola.

―¿Por qué no mejor nos quedamos así? Catherine puede hacer su propio desayuno. Y no creo que tenga el valor de subir a ver, sabiendo lo que podrías hacerle si intenta hacer algún comentario incómodo.

―Prefiero no arriesgarme. Tú, mejor que nadie, conoces a Catherine. Aunque sea una grande y reputada doctora, ahora tiene la apariencia de una niña de seis años y como tal, se aprovecha de eso para hacer y deshacer con nosotros.

―Al menos, podríamos esperar un poco más, antes de bajar ―el Spartan insistía pegándose más a la chica. Cortana sentía la desnudez de su amor presionándose contra sus glúteos.

―¿Eso que siento en mis nalgas, es lo que yo creo que es? ―preguntó con picardía, sabiendo perfectamente de lo que se trataba.

―Podrías disfrutarlo un poco más si te quedaras ―por primera vez desde que se conocían, Cortana notó en la voz de John un tono de insinuación. Tales palabras le provocaron una tremenda excitación, pero se contuvo. Debía preparar el desayuno.

―Pero debo ir a hacer el desayuno. No quiero que Catherine entre a mi habitación y se dé cuenta de que no dormí allí anoche.

―Ella ya debe saberlo. Por eso se fue a dormir al sótano. Simplemente previó lo que haríamos anoche.

John tenía razón. No había motivo para pensar que la doctora no había anticipado lo que ocurrió esa noche. Cortana agradeció que su hermana fuera tan precavida. Aún así, sabía que la pequeña comenzaría a hacerles comentarios subidos de tono en cuanto viera a cualquiera de los dos.

―De todos modos, debo ir a asearme. No quiero que empiece a hacer bromas sobre esto. Ya la conoces ―John la soltó a pesar de no querer hacerlo. Ella tenía razón. La chica salió rápidamente y cruzó corriendo el pasillo hasta su habitación, donde alistaría ropa y se ducharía. Lo mismo hizo él.

En la sala, Catherine y Kelly miraban algunos videos. Hacía poco que habían desayunado, cortesía de la pequeña doctora.

―Tal vez esto es lo que le faltaba a John ―comentó Kelly después de darle un sorbo a su taza de café―. Aunque, ya se había tardado ¿no lo crees?

―Desde luego. Pienso que ellos debieron haber estado juntos desde mucho antes. Ambos siempre estuvieron solos y a pesar de que en muchas ocasiones me he mostrado fría con respecto a ese tema. La verdad es que sentía pena por ellos. Por eso es que en cuanto llegamos a este lugar, me puse manos a la obra para juntarlos. Y parece que esos esfuerzos han dado frutos.

―Me parece que sí. Esos dos no me dejaron dormir en toda la noche ―Kelly sonrió.

―Habla por tí. Yo dormí como un angelito.

―Por cierto. ¿Quienes eran las chicas de anoche?

―¿Las del altercado? ―Kelly asintió―. La niña es Amanda, una compañera de mi grupo. Es hija del director de la escuela y también una niña mimada y presumida que quiere tener a todos por debajo de ella para humillarlos. Pero yo no me dejo pisotear por nadie. Eso ya debes saberlo. La otra, según escuché que es su hermana mayor.

―Ya veo. Pero me llamaste tía y Cortana me llamó cuñada ayer cuando platicaba con uno de sus vecinos.

―Ah, bueno. Eso es porque todavía no nos hemos puesto de acuerdo. Tal vez terminemos siendo concuñadas, porque no pienso hacerte pasar por mi hermana. Eres demasiado mayor para eso. En cambio, eres perfecta para pasar como hermana de John. Ya que sus edades son similares.

―Todo esto me parece demasiado raro.

―Ya te acostumbrarás. Mientras tanto, espero que aquellos dos se levanten pronto. Porque no pienso irme sola a la escuela.

―Déjalos que sigan durmiendo, una noche como la que tuvieron, puede cansar a cualquiera, incluyendo a cualquier Spartan; si te tranquiliza, yo puedo llevarte.

―Si, creo que será lo mejor.

Pronto, unos pasos en las escaleras las hicieron voltear. John bajaba, recién bañado y perfumado. Catherine se acercó a él.

―Buenos días ―saludó el recién llegado, en su rostro se dibujaba una inusual sonrisa.

―¡Quédate ahí, quédate ahí! ―Cahterine se acercó corriendo al recién llegado―. ¿A qué huele? ―preguntó mientras olfateaba a su mejor Spartan―. Huele como a... hombre.

―No sé de qué hablas ―trató de disimular con las mejillas un tanto rojas por la vergüenza de ser escrutado por quien él consideraba casi su madre.

―No te hagas el tonto conmigo que no te queda. Con todo el ruido que hicieron ustedes dos, me sorprende que haya podido conciliar el sueño para poderme levantar temprano. Mira a la pobre Kelly, tiene los ojos hinchados porque no la dejaron dormir. Apenas durmió unas dos horas. Solo el café la mantiene despierta ―Kelly levantó su taza para mostrársela a John. Sus ojos lucían unas pronunciadas ojeras.

Antes de que el hombre pudiera contestar, Cortana bajó.

―He aquí la otra culpable ―siguió comentando en tono entre burlón y sarcástico. Se acercó a la chica y comenzó a olfatear―. Hueles a... ¡sexo! ―la doctora comenzó a carcajearse. Las mejillas de Cortana se pusieron muy rojas ante el comentario jocoso de su hermana. Cosa que no soportó, por lo que la levantó por las orejas y le dijo:

―Si divulgas esto, te aseguro que no habrá poder alguno, ni Spartan que te pueda salvar de lo que te voy a hacer ―la molestia era patente en las palabras de Cortana.

―Ya, ya, ya. Esta bien, no diré nada. Pero solo si me prometes decirme qué pasó con lujo de detalle.

―¡No te diré ni una mierda! Mucho menos detalles de mi intimidad.

―No es necesario que nos lo digas. Lo escuchamos todo ―se unió Kelly a la conversación. A pesar de aparentar frialdad en casi todas sus conversaciones, tenía fama de hacer comentarios sarcásticos de vez en cuando.

Las mejillas de Cortana se pusieron todavía más rojas ante la afirmación de la Spartan sentada en el sofá más grande de la sala.

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta se escuchó. John, quien era el que estaba más cerca, abrió. Frente a él estaba James, su vecino.

―¡Buenos días vecino! ―saludó alegremente el moreno.

―Buenos días ―contestó John en su usual tono frío.

―Verás, mi esposa y yo saldremos de vacaciones hoy, por lo que quería preguntar si ¿podrían cuidar nuestra casa mientras no estamos? Serán aproximadamente 3 meses ―James, a pesar de ser un marine retirado, no tenía un carácter tan duro como muchos podrían suponer.

Cortana escuchó la conversación y se acercó a los dos hombres.

―Buenos días James. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

―Vengo a pedirles el favor de que cuiden de mi casa estos meses que estaré de vacaciones con mi esposa. Ayer te lo comenté.

―Si, ya recuerdo. Por nosotros no hay problema. Puedes irte tranquilo.

―Gracias Caroline. Eso me tranquiliza ―la voz de James sonaba aliviada. Pero guardó silencio unos segundo, luego volvió a hablar―. Tienes la cara roja ¿Estás enferma?

―Eh... no... es solo que acabo de salir del baño, el agua estaba muy caliente. Anda, ve y disfruta tus vacaciones. Por cierto ¿A dónde piensan ir tú y Etna?

―Lenapi. Hay unas playas preciosas allá.

―Me parece bien. Me han dicho que son las mejores playas de la galaxia ―concordó Cortana.

Después de que James se retirara, el tiempo transcurrió sin mayores novedades. Tanto así que pronto transcurrió un mes completo. Los días habían cambiado desde que llegaron a Minister; el verano le había cedido su lugar al otoño, por lo que los días se habían vuelto cada vez más frescos. Y no solo el clima había cambiado, sino también la relación que John y Cortana tenían.

De solo amigos, habían pasado a ser marido y mujer, pues aunque nunca hubo una boda como tal, había un documento que avalaba tal unión, aún siendo falso. Pero ellos querían creer lo contrario. Además, ante todos sus vecinos y la sociedad de Rose Valley, ellos estaban casados. Así que desde hacía varias semanas dormían juntos. De hecho, ya en más de una ocasión habían hecho el amor en la soledad de su habitación, aunque siempre a escondidas de Catherine, no fuera que a la «chiquilla» le diera por bromear sobre eso.

Nunca, en toda su vida, ninguno de los dos se había sentido tan bien. Sencillamente, eso era lo que le hacía falta a sus vidas, principalmente a la de John.

A pesar de que Minister era un planeta con una rotación de igual duración que la de la Tierra, sus estaciones eran más largas, aproximadamente un mes, lo que provocaba que el clima no coincidiera con los meses, como lo hacía en la tierra. Tal peculiaridad en el cambio de las estaciones hacía que existiera un ciclo de cuatros años, por lo que, si el inicio de la primavera se daba en marzo, el siguiente año lo haría en julio y luego en noviembre para volver a iniciarse en marzo al siguiente.

John, Cortana y Catherine habían llegado a Minister a mitad de julio, coincidiendo con el inicio del verano de ese año. Pero el otoño llegó hasta noviembre, casi dos meses después de que lo hacía en el hemisferio norte de la Tierra, por lo que todavía era común ver a muchas personas con abrigos ligeros en esa época.

Durante ese tiempo, tuvieron la oportunidad de encontrarse con el Inquisidor y sus elites, la sorpresa fue mayúscula por parte de los Sangheili, pues nunca esperaron ver con vida a quien durante mucho tiempo consideraron un demonio. Pareciera que fuera inmortal. Quizás los rumores eran ciertos y los Spartan fueran inmortales.

―Spartan, nunca creí que sobrevivieras a la destrucción de tu nave. Todos en tu planeta te creyeron muerto ―dijo el Inquisidor una vez miró a John.

―Todos mis conocidos me dicen que tengo mucha suerte ―John no portaba su armadura, y vestía como un ser humano común. Algo que parecía desconcertar a los sangheili―. Debo verme muy extraño sin mi equipo de combate ―señaló.

―Durante años te habíamos visto solo con tu armadura, es una gran novedad verte como un humano normal ―Thel 'Vadamee, el Inquisidor, también había sido sorprendido por John al verlo tan «normal»―. Sin embargo, lo que más me sorprende es ver a tu construcción de forma física. Es inesperado ―miró a Cortana, quien tomaba el brazo de John.

―La última vez que nos vimos, huíamos del Arca ―aclaró Cortana.

―Ella ahora es humana y mi mujer ―declaró el supersoldado.

―En ese caso, felicitaciones. Y estoy enterado de que para eso, han debido huir de su planeta.

―Es cierto. Si en la Tierra nos descubren, quien más peligro corre es ella. Pero aquí estoy. La defenderé de quien sea, incluso de mi propia raza.

―Eso, señores, demuestra el honor de defender lo que se ama ―el inquisidor se dirigió a sus compatriotas―. Su compañera, aquí presente, me dio algunos detalles de su huida ―se refería a Kelly―. Al parecer, todo ha ido muy bien durante ese tiempo.

―No podemos quejarnos ―agregó Cortana.

―Solo quiero saber si nos ayudarán en caso de que UNSC nos encuentre ―más que una pregunta, era una exigencia.

―Si está de nuestra parte poderlos ayudar, lo haremos, pero dadas las débiles relaciones que aún mantenemos con su gobierno, no podemos asegurarles protección absoluta.

―Por mi no hay problema. Quien me preocupa es ella ―dijo viendo a Cortana―. Si llega a darse la ocasión, quisiera que ustedes la ocultaran en su mundo.

―Si ese es el caso, entonces podemos ayudarles ―había seguridad en las palabras del Inquisidor.

―Es un trato ―John estiró su brazo. El Inquisidor correspondió al gesto estirando el suyo y estrechando la mano de quien durante décadas fue su enemigo.

El tiempo continuó transcurriendo y más pronto de lo que pensaban, estaban celebrando navidad y año nuevo. Cosa que no agradó del todo a John ni Kelly, quienes no veían utilidad en eso. En cambio, Catherine y Cortana eran más festivas y habían convencido a los otros dos de adornar la casa para la ocasión. Fue así como transcurrieron esos días, entre villancicos, mucha comida y bebidas. Al extremo de que Catherine comenzó a echar pancita, lo que constituyó la ocasión perfecta de Cortana para molestar a su hermana.

Era 7 de enero, a mitad del otoño en ese hemisferio de Minister. Cortana se reía a carcajadas de Catherine, quien batallaba para ponerse un pantalón de mezclilla que hacía apenas un mes le quedaba perfecto.

―Estas gorda ―se burlaba Cortana. Catherine le echaba miradas furiosas.

―¡No estoy gorda! Estoy creciendo ―se defendía la pequeña.

―Si, estás creciendo... pero a los lados ―nuevamente las carcajadas salieron de la boca de la mujer. Catherine la miraba con enfado.

Desde la puerta, Kelly observaba la conversación esperando que la «niña» se terminara de poner la ropa para llevarla a la escuela.

―Deberías apurarte, ya casi es hora ―apuraba la Spartan.

―Estos malditos pantalones no entran ―la frente de Catherine ya lucía algunas gotas de sudor―. Es inútil, no entrará. Vale más que busque otra cosa que ponerme ―buscó entre sus demás prendas en su closet―. Aquí hay otro pantalón. Me lo probaré ―para su buena suerte, ese sí le entró.

―¿Segura que no es uno de los míos? ―preguntó Cortana en son de burla.

―Síguete riendo y todos los vecinos se enterarán de las cosas que tú y John hacen por las noches ―amenazó.

―Nada que otras parejas del vecindario no hagan. Apúrate; Kelly te está esperando.

Catherine se terminó de vestir y salió junto a su enorme acompañante con rumbo a su escuela. Media hora después, Kelly volvió.

―¿Nos vamos? ―preguntó la mujer a Cortana.

―Si. John debe estarnos esperando en la cueva.

Esa semana, tanto John como Cortana, habían pedido unos días libres para atender asuntos personales. Una verdad a medias que les había funcionado muy bien, ya que no tuvieron objeciones de parte de sus jefes, quienes, ante el gran desempeño en el trabajo de cada quien, no dudaron en darles una semana para que atendieran los asuntos que debían. Fue así que, durante ese día, se adentrarían en el bosque para transportar algunos materiales de la nave donde John, Cortana y Catherine habían llegado a Minister hasta el sótano de su casa.

Las dos mujeres salieron casi de inmediato, ya que les tomaría casi tres horas llegar hasta el lugar si se iban corriendo y querían estar antes de las tres para recoger a Catherine en la escuela. Aunque conociendo a la pequeña doctora, lo más seguro era que ideara un plan para escaparse de clases y volver sin problemas a su casa. No obstante, Cortana tenía la preocupación de que alguna persona se aprovechara para raptarla o algo peor, y aunque su mente era la de una adulta, su cuerpo no, así que no tendría oportunidad de defenderse.

Mientras tanto, en la cueva, John había comenzado los preparativos para el traslado de los materiales a la casa. Ya vestía su armadura, la que sin duda, le ayudó a sentirse bien, pues hacía meses que no la utilizaba. Había estado sacando cosas de la nave, aunque era una lástima que no tuviera ningún arma abordo.

Una vez terminó con lo que estaba haciendo, se sentó en la entrada de la cueva a esperar a que sus compañeras llegaran para ayudarle a transportar los materiales hasta su casa. Mientras eso ocurría, la mente de John comenzó a viajar en sus recuerdos, haciéndolo reflexionar sobre todas las cosas que en ese momento estaba viviendo.

Antes de huir de la Tierra, jamás se habría imaginado desertar de UNSC, simplemente era algo imposible en su mente. Pero ahí estaba, huyendo de quienes le habían dado un propósito en la vida. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, durante toda su vida solo recibió órdenes, limitándose a ser guiado como corderito al matadero, jamás, nadie se preocupó por él a excepción de Cortana y Catherine y algunos compañeros Spartan. Y de todos ellos, solo Cortana se preocupó por su corazón. Tal vez, después de todo, haber desertado para proteger a la mujer había sido la mejor decisión que haya tomado en su vida. Con Cortana había vivido de todo, incluida la ocasión cuando ella le entregó su cuerpo. Algo que jamás olvidaría, pues fue con ella con quien realmente conoció el amor de pareja.

Inmediatamente después vino a su mente algo que Kelly le informó el día que llegó con ellos. Serin estaba buscándolos. Por tal motivo, debía ser cuidadoso y proteger bien a su mujer y a Catherine. Cuando Serin se le declaró, hacía ya muchos años, él tuvo que rechazarla porque realmente no sentía nada por ella que no fuera compañerismo. Sin embargo, ella no lo tomó así. Y cuando Cortana apareció en escena, las cosas se pusieron peores, pues la mujer comenzó a hacer comentarios hirientes y hasta insultantes con respecto a él y a la chica. Si no fuera porque en una ocasión la amenazó con darle una paliza, Serin seguramente habría hecho que lo castigaran por conductas fuera de las normas de UNSC y habrían eliminado a Cortana.

Pero lo peor no era eso sino lo que vino después, cuando hizo su reporte ante el alto mando de la flota. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando descubrió que Serin había reemplazado a Lord Hood en el puesto. Si no hubiera sido por su carácter forjado en el fragor de la batalla, se habría puesto a temblar al verla en medio de todos los altos oficiales de la armada. Durante su informe, el cual, le obligaron a hacerlo oral, notó ciertos detalles en su ex compañera de armas: su expresión, aunque parecía la misma, tenía cierto toque de algo que solamente pudo definir como locura; sus palabras al momento de hablar le hicieron sentir que esa mujer sería capaz de cometer cualquier acto, por cruel y reprobable que fuera.

Kelly le advirtió de lo mismo en una ocasión mientras entrenaban en el patio trasero de su casa. Tal vez para el resto de personas, Serin pasaría como alguien normal, dentro de lo que cabe para un militar, pero para cualquier Spartan que la conociera de toda la vida, habría notado inmediatamente que aquella mujer no estaba bien de sus facultades mentales. Lo que la hacía altamente peligrosa. Así mismo, Kelly le advirtió de la crueldad con la que trataba a sus subordinados en los ejercicios de entrenamiento, habiendo enviado a muchos al hospital o directamente a la tumba ante su uso de fuerza desmedido.

Si quería defender a Cortana y tener probabilidades de salir airosos, debía conseguir armamento lo más rápido posible. Había sido un error imperdonable el no haber conseguido armas cuando llegaron a minister. Quizás, se estaba ablandando con su nueva vida como civil. Pero no podía reprochar eso, simplemente no podría, no después de todo lo que Cortana y Catherine le habían enseñado durante esos meses. Tal vez en ese momento era más blando que antes, pero en definitiva se convertiría en un monstruo si llegara a ver que lastimaran a una de ellas.

Poco menos de tres horas más tarde, Cortana y Kelly subían hasta la cueva, donde John las esperaba sentado en el mismo lugar donde había estado pensado.

―Vaya que esta lejos este lugar ―comentó Kelly antes de sentarse en una roca a los pies de John.

―No recordaba que fuera tan difícil la subida ―agregó Cortana. Su respiración era agitada.

―En esa ocasión utilizaste tu armadura para subir ―recordó John.

―Todavía me sigue pareciendo increíble que Cortana tenga las mismas capacidades que nosotros. Aunque no está en tan buena condición como debería. Me di cuenta de eso porque se vino quejando todo el camino.

John sonrió. Recordaba las veces que Cortana le reclamaba por hacer algo atrevido, estúpido o si ella no estaba de acuerdo. Osea, casi todo el tiempo.

―Es muy difícil avanzar entre una vegetación tan densa. Además, está muy alta esta cueva ―la respiración de la chica comenzaba a normalizarse, el sudor corría por su cuerpo humedeciendo su ropa.

―Desde mañana mismo tendrás que comenzar a correr por las mañanas para que puedas hacer condición física, de lo contrario, si en algún momento tenemos que correr, no podremos huir y nos atraparán.

―Lo dices como si estuvieran a punto de atraparnos ―comentó con sarcasmo la más joven del trío.

―Podría ser. No podemos confiarnos y lo sabes ―Kelly tenía razón, podría ser que en ese momento alguien estuviera observándolos―. De hecho, en este momento alguien podría estarnos viendo.

―¿Como qué? ¿una ardilla o... quizás la mosca que tienes parada en el hombro izquierdo? ―la mosca voló del hombro de Kelly. La mujer se percató de eso con una expresión entre neutral y molesta.

―Las cosas menos obvias casi siempre son las más importantes, no podemos descartar ninguna posibilidad ―aunque Kelly se mostraba tranquila, le molestada la ligereza con la que Cortana tomaba su seguridad.

―En vez de estar discutiendo por cosas que aún no suceden, deberían ayudarme a cargar las cosas ―no lo demostraba, pero las dos mujeres intuyeron que John se había enfadado con ellas.

Sin poner objeciones de por medio, ambas se levantaron del suelo y comenzaron a acomodar todo para su transporte. Cortana tardó un poco más al tener que ponerse su armadura. Cuando Kelly la vio, sonrió.

―Es muy raro verte vestida así ―su expresión era sincera.

―Lo mismo me pareció a mi cuando me vi al espejo la primera vez ―Cortana sonreía.

―Quizás debería ir por la mía, para completar la colección.

―Eso sería de lo más sensato ―intervino John―. Pero no en este momento, no hay tiempo que perder.

―¿Más del que ya perdiste todos estos meses? ―como siempre, Kelly sacó un comentario sarcástico. Algo que realmente no le afectó a John.

―La vida en familia no es lo que parece, Kelly.

―Imagino que si. ¿Sabes? Si no fuera por todas las cosas que hemos vivido, quizás en este momento yo tendría una familia, tal vez hijos, quizás alguno ya adulto y con su propia familia. Ya sabes, tanto tú como yo, tenemos la edad suficiente para ser abuelos, aunque no lo parezca.

―Se ven muy jóvenes para eso ―interrumpió Cortana.

―Ese es un buen punto. Aunque, siendo sincera, no me desagradaría tener uno o dos hijos alguna vez.

―No mires a John, él ya está pedido y asegurado ―Cortana se previno. No fuera que a Kelly le diera por intentar seducir a su hombre.

―Ni loca. John es casi mi hermano ―luego agregó―. Aunque sea tan... varonil, con un super cuerpo, y todo lo demás ―su expresión era lujuriosa.

―¿Podrían dejar de estar hablando de mi y concentrarse en lo importante? ―nuevamente, John les llamó la atención. Y se sorprendía de que Kelly entrara en conversaciones tan banales con tanta facilidad. O quizás era la innata habilidad de Cortana de introducir a las personas en su juego―. Quiero terminar rápido; Catherine debe estar por salir de clases y debemos volver.

―Y aquí está. John, el hombre de familia responsable que se preocupa hasta del más pequeño. No quiero imaginar cuando tenga sus propios hijos ―comentó Kelly en tono de broma. Cortana sonrió ante la visión de John siendo padre.

―Kelly ―habló John.

―¿Qué sucede?

―Te puedes ir adelantando. No creo que terminemos temprano. Y siendo tú la más rápida, podrías ir por Catherine a la escuela y esperarnos en casa ―La voz de John, a pesar de ser seria, hizo pensar a Kelly que tal vez, estaba molesto y por tal motivo la enviaba por la doctora.

―¿Hay alguna razón? ―Kelly no entendía la orden.

―Eres la más rápida de nosotros, por lo tanto, llegarás antes. Esa es la razón. Y no se hable más. Es una orden ―pese a que no estaban en servicio, Kelly no podía desobedecer a su líder. Era como una especie de condicionamiento que se había formado a través de muchos años de convivencia con el hombre.

―De acuerdo. Me voy ―la mujer se dio media vuelta―. Pero no hagan travesuras ―sin esperar respuesta, comenzó a bajar de la pequeña montaña.

Unos minutos después y solo cuando John estuvo seguro de que Kelly estaba lejos habló...

―Cuando Kelly comienza algo es difícil detenerla. Eso es algo que no solo se limita a sus piernas. Ha habido ocasiones en las que he tenido que darle uno que otro golpe para que pare ―la voz de John sonaba tranquila.

―No pensé que ella tuviera ese tipo de desplantes ―comentó Cortana, quien no entendía esa faceta de la Spartan.

―En una ocasión, Fred tuvo que sedarla. Todavía eramos unos niños. Por fortuna mucho de esos desplantes se acabaron cuando llegó a la adultez. Aunque algo quedó, y hoy lo viste.

―Tal vez no quiere dejarse llevar por la vida tan... monótona que tienen los Spartan.

―Nuestras vidas son todo, menos monótonas y lo sabes.

―Me refiero a fuera de los campos de combate. Quizás ella ha sufrido algún trauma y quiere reprimirlo ―la chica recordó el día cuando Kelly llegó a la biblioteca buscándola y el discurso que le dio acerca del amor―. Cuando ella llegó a la biblioteca para hablar conmigo, me dijo cosas que solo una mujer enamorada podría decir ―John la miró, no esperaba algo así.

―¿Insinúas que Kelly ha tenido una relación con alguien?

―Por lo que me dijo, es lo único que puedo pensar. Aunque, supongo que eso no salió bien, porque no ha vuelto a insinuar nada de eso en todo este tiempo.

―Tal vez no tenga importancia ―John tenía esperanza de que Kelly no albergara dolor en su corazón―. Quizás sea nuestra imaginación queriéndonos jugar una broma.

―Ojalá así sea... ―Cortana guardó silencio un breve espacio de tiempo. Luego continuó―. Por otro lado. ¿No crees que esta cueva es perfecta para... tu sabes? ―la expresión en el rostro de la chica era insinuante. Y John no era de piedra.

―Es una suerte que Kelly se haya ido ―él la abrazó, aunque su armadura le estorbaba.

No fue mucho el tiempo que transcurrió cuando los dos ya se estaban quitando las piezas de pesado metal de sus cuerpos.

La playa era un lugar que a Hoya le encantaba, por lo que, a la mínima oportunidad, se desplazó hasta la que había en ese lugar. Nueva Acapulco era una pequeña ciudad costera en donde la mayor fuente de ingresos era el turismo, y Hoya disfrutaba como uno en ese momento. Especialmente cuando veía pasar a hermosas mujeres ataviadas en pequeñas piezas de tela que apenas cubrían su desnudez. Había pasado todo un mes trabajando en la búsqueda de Sierra 117 sin éxito, por lo que, haciendo uso de todo su valor, le propuso a sus compañeros tener un día de relajación.

En un principio, la comandante Palmer no estuvo de acuerdo. Pero ante la insistencia de los demás, terminó cediendo. Aunque él quería pensar que la tentación de estar en una playa y divertirse en el mar, había sido la principal causa de que su comandante hubiese dado su brazo a torcer. Ante tal logro, el moreno fue el primero en sacar su ropa de playa y adelantarse a sus compañeros para apartar un lugar cerca del mar.

Y allí estaba, el buen Hoya, haciendo gala de su bien formado cuerpo, provocando tentaciones entre las mujeres que lo veían, al menos, él estaba convencido de eso. En ese momento, llegaron el resto de sus compañeros, DeMarco era el que venía por delante, detrás de él, Madsen, Grant y Thorne, pero no vio a Palmer.

―¿Qué pasó con la jefa? ―Hoya estaba ansioso por verla en traje de baño.

―Dijo que tardará un poco más en venir, debe hacer su reporte diario ―DeMarco respondió.

Una vez todos estuvieron instalados. Se dispusieron a disfrutar del sol, la arena y el mar. Aunque a todos los hombres les pareció extraño que Grant no se hubiera quitado el short y la blusa que vestía.

―Oye, Tedra. ¿por qué no te quitas esa ropa? Hace mucho calor ―DeMarco fue el que habló.

―Esperaré a que la comandante venga. No quiero estar semidesnuda entre un montón de pervertidos.

―¡Uy! Que mojigata nos saliste ―Madsen dijo.

―No soy mojigata, es solo que no deseo provocar pasiones... todavía ―la chica sonrió.

―En fin. No sé ustedes, pero yo me voy a dar un buen chapuzón ―ni tardo ni perezoso, Hoya, seguido de Madsen se acercaron al agua, donde se tiraron un clavado, con tan mala suerte que en ese momento, la ola que había reventado en la orilla se retiraba, provocando que los dos Spartan cayeran de boca en la arena provocando las risas burlonas de sus compañeros.

―¡Lástima que en los juegos olímpicos no hay competencia de clavados en la arena, porque seguramente ustedes se ganaban la medalla de oro! ―gritó Grant mientras se reía a carcajadas.

―Esto es lo peor viejo ―se quejó Madsen―. Nuestro primer día en la playa, y ya estamos haciendo el ridículo.

―Sopórtalo con dignidad amigo mio ―respondió Hoya.

Los dos hombres se levantaron y tuvieron que meterse al agua caminando.

―Ustedes ¿no van a acompañarlos? ―preguntó Grant a sus otros compañeros.

―No quiero hacer el ridículo como ellos ―comentó Thorne.

―Prefiero pensar que no los conozco ―agregó DeMarco.

―Esos dos son todo un caso ―se escuchó una voz detrás del trío. Ellos voltearon para ver que la comandante Palmer ya había llegado ―y ustedes ¿por qué no están en el agua con ese par de tarados? ―preguntó a Thorne y DeMarco.

―Por lo mismo. Son unos tarados ―contestó Thorne.

―Bueno. Al menos deberían ir al puesto de allá y comprar unas cervezas ―casi ordenó la mujer.

―Si. Eso me suena bien. Vamos Gabriel ―DeMarco se dirigió a Thorne―. Debemos aprovechar el día libre ―los dos se retiraron.

―Y tú ¿por qué sigues vestida? Aprovecha la oportunidad de broncearte ―Sara Palmer comenzó a quitarse la blusa blanca que vestía revelando la parte superior de su bikini azul, luego, comenzó a retirarse el short de mezclilla revelando una diminuta pieza inferior del mismo color que la superior.

Grant no se hizo esperar, y comenzó a desvestirse, revelando un conjunto de color amarillo. Thorne y DeMarco las observaban desde la lejanía.

―Y pensar que somos compañeros de trabajo ―comentó DeMarco.

―Si no fuera porque estamos en un lugar público, me les iba encima ―aquel comentario de Thorne extrañó a DeMarco.

―No creía que tuvieras esos pensamientos.

―No los externo, pero los tengo cada vez que veo una cuerpo tan bien hecho ―los dos chocaron sus botellas de cerveza en señal de concordancia.

En ese momento, alguien chocó contra la espalda de Thorne, quien, siendo fiel a su entrenamiento, actuó casi por inercia deteniendo al cuerpo de quien había chocado contra él.

―Lo siento. Me tropecé con mi sandalia. Perdón ―James Williams había chocado contra un Spartan y ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Además, estaba un poco ebrio, por lo que no era de extrañarse su torpeza.

―No hay problema, señor. ¿Está bien? ―preguntó Thorne, preocupado de que el hombre mayor se hubiese lastimado.

―Si, no hay problema. ¿Puedo invitarles algo? En agradecimiento por preocuparse de este viejo.

―Si no es molestia...

―No, claro que no. Al contrario. Cantinero, dele a los jóvenes lo que pidan.

―Gracias señor ―dijeron los dos supersoldados al unísono.

―Por lo que veo, ustedes son militares ¿cierto? ―los dos hombres se quedaron callados―. Veo que si, lo supe por su corte de cabello y su forma de hablar. ¿Saben? Yo también fui soldado en el cuerpo de Marines. Me tocó vivir muchos enfrentamientos contra el Covenant. Pero esos son viejos tiempos.

―Entonces usted es veterano de guerra ―comentó Thorne.

―Claro. Tenía 17 cuando me enlisté en contra de los deseos de mis padres, lo cual es justificable, ellos temían por su único hijo. Pero aquí estoy, vivo, casado y disfrutando unas geniales vacaciones en compañía de mi esposa, quien por cierto, no ha bajado de nuestra habitación en el hotel. Ya saben como son las mujeres de vanidosas ―el hombre sonrió, los otros lo acompañaron―. Y ustedes ¿vienen con alguien?

―Eh... venimos en grupo, solo que dos de nuestros amigos en este momento están en el agua y las dos chicas que nos acompañan están tomando el sol. Nosotros nos vinimos a tomar unas cervezas para refrescarnos ―DeMarco ya comenzaba a soltarse. Le dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

―Este lugar es precioso. He estado planeando este viaje durante mucho tiempo y por fin se me cumple. Es como mi segunda luna de miel. Ya saben. Diversión durante el día y sexo en la noche ―James se reía, se le notaba que estaba un poco pasado de copas.

―Vaya, eso si es bueno ―comentó DeMarco―. Yo no he tenido sexo hace casi dos años.

El líder del equipo Majestic se giró para mirar hacia el mar dejando su hombro izquierdo a la vista de James, revelando un tatuaje en él.

―Ese tatuaje lo he visto en otra parte ―a pesar de estar algo tomado, James reconoció el diseño.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó Thorne dándole poca importancia. Después de todo, el hombre presente había estado en el cuerpo de marines, por lo que tal vez vio ese mismo tatuaje en algún otro Spartan.

―Si. Mi vecino tiene uno idéntico ―esas palabras casi hacen que los dos hombres se atragantaran con sus bebidas.

―¿Su vecino? ―pese a la primera impresión, DeMarco fingió tranquilidad. Sin embargo, el tatuaje que lucía, era de uso exclusivo del cuerpo de Spartans, por lo que los únicos autorizados para usarlo eran precisamente ellos. Si el hombre que estaba allí, decía que había visto ese tatuaje en otra persona, eso quería decir que ese alguien era un Spartan y como a los Spartan se les tiene prohibido retirarse, la única posibilidad era que...

―Si. Es un hombre muy alto, creo que incluso más que ustedes. Vive con su esposa, que también es muy alta y su cuñada de seis años a dos casas de la mia; Es todo un caso, porque casi no habla, pero su esposa y su cuñada, esas si que son parlanchinas.

―¿Y dice que tiene un tatuaje igual al mio? ―DeMarco estaba sorprendido, pero seguía fingiendo tranquilidad― ¿Cómo se llama?

―Johnathan.

―¡Vaya! ¿y su esposa, cómo se llama?

―Caroline, aunque a veces los he escuchado nombrarse con sus apodos.

―¿Apodos? ¿tienen apodos? ―DeMarco se reía ante lo ridículos que pueden ser los esposos en la intimidad.

―¡Claro! John y Cortana. Son tan raros...

Los dos nombres clave en la búsqueda, las cervezas casi se les caen de las manos al escuchar esos nombres.

―Disculpe, señor ―DeMarco estaba a punto de salir corriendo a avisarle a su comandante.

―Dime James, o Jimmy, como te plazca.

―Si. Eh... James ¿De dónde eres?

―Vivo en Minister, en el pueblo de Rose Valley. Es un lugar precioso... ―no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase cuando los dos hombres ya estaban corriendo con dirección a las mujeres en la playa.

Palmer y Grant tomaban el sol tranquilamente, pero fueron interrumpidas cuando Thorne y DeMarco llegaron corriendo.

―Tapan el sol. Quítense ―reclamó Grant.

―¡Comandante! ¡Lo encontramos! ―dijo DeMarco más que emocionado.

―¿Qué encontraron? ¿Su masculinidad o sus sentimientos homosexuales? ―preguntó Grant molesta porque aquel par le había tapado el sol.

―¡Encontramos a Sierra 117! ―apenas Paul DeMarco terminó la frase, las dos mujeres se levantaron como impulsadas por un resorte. Sus ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder.

―¿Dónde está? ―preguntó Palmer, viendo hacia todos lados, creyendo que el hombre en cuestión estaba presente en esa playa.

―Vive en Minister, el segundo planeta que debíamos revisar. Nos enteramos por un hombre que está en el bar.

―¿Él lo conoce? ―preguntó Palmer.

―¡Dice que es su vecino! ―Thorne también estaba agitado.

Hoya y Madsen se dieron cuenta del alboroto, por lo que, contra sus deseos, se acercaron al grupo.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué están tan emocionados?

―Ya sabemos el paradero de Sierra 117. Señores, el día libre terminó. Recojan sus cosas, nos vamos en este instante. De Marco ¿donde está el hombre con el que hablaste? ―Palmer estaba tensa. El interrogado miró hacia el bar, James aún seguía allí.

―Todavía está en el bar ―respondió.

La mujer sacó una fotografía del bolso que había llevado a la playa y seguida de sus otros acompañantes se dirigió rápidamente hasta el bar, donde James seguía bebiendo.

―Señor ―habló Palmer―. ¿Usted ha visto a este hombre? ―preguntó mostrándole la fotografía de John 117 ―James la miró reconociendo de inmediato a su vecino.

―¡Claro! Es mi vecino.

―¿Dónde vive?

―En Minister. Más espe... cíficamente en Rose Valley

―¿Cuál es su dirección? ―la mujer quería extraer toda la información posible.

―¿La mia o la de mi vecino? ―la ebriedad de James no le permitía percatarse que estaba siendo interrogado.

―La de su vecino ―Palmer comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

―Vive a dos casas de la mia en Rose Valley Heroes.

―Gracias, señor ―la comandante dejó unos billetes en la barra y se dirigió al cantinero―. Sírvale al señor lo que pida ―se retiró seguida de sus compañeros.

Rápidamente todos regresaron al lugar donde habían dejado sus cosas, las recogieron y comenzaron su regreso al departamento que habían estado alquilando durante un mes.

―No puedo creer que esto haya sucedido. Es increíble que hayamos perdido un mes en este lugar buscando por todos lados y vengamos a enterarnos a través de un borracho que el fugitivo está en otro planeta muy quitado de la pena fingiendo estar casado ―DeMarco se reprochaba. Palmer se detuvo ante las palabras de su compañero.

―¿Casado?

―Es lo que nos dijo el tipo. Que Sierra 117 vive con su esposa y su cuñada de seis años en esa casa.

―¿Cuñada de seis años? Eso es muy raro. Nuestra información es que John 117 escapó junto a una mujer no con dos.

―Quizás tengamos que averiguarlo cuando lleguemos a Minister.

―Bien. No perdamos más tiempo ―Palmer continuó su camino.

Una vez regresaron al departamente que habían alquilado, Palmer enlazó con la Infinity, no había tiempo que perder.

Thomas Lasky estaba sentado en su asiento en el puente de la enorme nave, los días desde que la misión de búsqueda comenzó habían sido monótonos. Realmente estaba aburrido y lo peor, era que en ese momento, él debía estar de vacaciones. Y para colmo, los constantes discursos del contralmirante le tenían hastiado.

Mientras miraba hacia el vacío del espacio sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse y temía que el resto de sus subordinados estuvieran pasando por el mismo trance. De repente, el sonido de una comunicación entrante los alertó a todos.

―Comunicación desliespacial, señor. Es la comandante Palmer.

―En pantalla ―ordenó el capitán. La imagen de Sara Palmer se mostró frente él― ¿Hay alguna novedad Palmer? Hace apenas una hora hizo su reporte diario.

―_Así es, señor. Pero esta información es para el contralmirante Harrison_ ―por el tono de voz de Palmer, Lasky supo que habían encontrado una pista. El capitán presionó un interruptor.

―Capitán Thomas Lasky al Contralmirante Franklin Harrison, preséntese de inmediato en el puente. Hay información importante de parte de la comandante Sara Palmer.

Harrison estaba en su camarote, descansando y al escuchar lo del mensaje se levantó de inmediato, se puso el saco de su uniforme y se dirigió rápidamente al puente de la Infinity. Cuando por fin estuvo allí, el contralmirante tomó la llamada.

―¿Hay alguna novedad comandante?

―_Señor, ya sabemos el paradero de Sierra 117._

―¿Cuál es?

―_Está en Minister, en un pueblo llamado Rose Valley._

―¿Cómo obtuvieron esa información? ―la tensión en el rostro de Harrison era patente.

―DeMarco y Thorne lo escucharon de un hombre que asegura ser su vecino.

―¿Corroboró la información comandante?

―Si, señor. Le mostré una fotografía de Sierra 117 al informante y él lo reconoció. En este momento envío un mensaje escrito con los datos recopilados. No son muchos, señor, pero puede que sean importantes.

―¡Eso es excelente comandante! Ahora que ya sabemos el paradero de Sierra 117, debemos movernos rápido para evitar que escape. Comandante, regrese de inmediato, debemos prepararnos para la captura. Infinity fuera ―La transmisión cesó.

Harrison no podía estar más contento, por fin había encontrado al culpable de la muerte de su familia y pronto lo tendría entre sus manos para hacerle pagar.

―Brecha desliespacial abriéndose ―se escuchó hablar a uno de los encargados de los sensores de la nave.

―_Aquí nave de transporte __vícto__r__322, solicitamos permiso para abordar _―se escuchó en los altavoces de la Infinity.

―Aquí UNSC Infinity, los recibimos ¿Cuál es su cargamento? ―preguntó el oficial encargado de las comunicaciones.

―_Transportamos a la almirante Serin Osman._

Todos se sorprendieron ante la respuesta. No esperaban que la comandante suprema de UNSC estuviera por arribar.

―¿Podría repetir su respuesta?

―_Capitán Lasky, haga el favor de abrir un hangar para que abordemos_ ―la voz de la almirante se escuchó, fuerte y clara.

―¡Rápido! Que acondicionen el hangar 7 para que la almirante aborde la nave.

Ante la orden de su capitán, la tripulación comenzó los preparativos para recibir a su comandante en jefe.

En menos de media hora, ya todo estaba listo para la llegada de Serin Osman. La nave de transporte llegó 15 minutos después, para entonces, Harrison y Lasky ya la esperaban en el lugar.

La compuerta principal de la nave de transporte se abrió, dando paso a la almirante, cuya estatura sorprendió a más de uno, pues todos sabían que aquella mujer había sido un Spartan. Los dos oficiales de mayor rango en la nave hicieron el saludo marcial a su comandante.

―Bienvenida a bordo, almirante ―saludó Harrison.

―Que novedad hay sobre el paradero de Sierra 117 ―Serin fue al grano. No tenía tiempo para los protocolos.

―Lo hemos localizado en Minister, Señora ―El rostro de Harrison mostraba la satisfacción que sentía.

A Lasky no le agradaba eso. Pero como oficial de rango menor que los dos presentes, estaba atado de manos y pies, ya que solo podía obedecer órdenes y no impedir que esos dos arremetieran contra el Jefe Maestro. Por muy culpable que fuera, el Spartan merecía algo de dignidad después de haber hecho tanto por la humanidad y parecía que aquellos dos no lo veían así.

Harrison y Osman se encaminaron rápidamente hacia el puente, el capitán detrás de ellos los observaba. Ambos parecían involucrados en el asunto más por cuestiones personales que por lo realmente importante: enviarlo a juicio por deserción.

―Antes de partir hacia acá, recibí un informe, en el cual se señala que la I.A. Cortana no fue destruida realmente en el enfrentamiento con el Didacta, y que esa misma I.A. fue compuesta por la Doctora Catherine Elizabeth Halsey, transformándola en humana. Sospecho que la mujer que acompañó a Sierra 117 en su escape, es Cortana ―la declaración de Osman sorprendió a los otros dos oficiales, quienes no esperaban tal revelación.

―¿Pero eso es posible? ―preguntó Harrison, no pudiendo ocultar su asombro.

―Al parecer, la doctora Halsey halló la forma de componer información digital en tejido vivo estudiando los datos obtenidos del compositor del Didacta en la estación Ivanoff. Desgraciadamente la mayor parte de esa información se perdió en la explosión de su laboratorio. Sin embargo, algunos componentes del equipo del laboratorio sobrevivieron, de ese equipo se extrajo la información que acabo de darle.

―Pero la información dice que Sierra 117 escapó junto con un Spartan femenino ―a pesar de lo dicho por la almirante, Harrison no podía terminar de creerle.

―Eso es lo que nos desconcierta. Pero, si esa Spartan era Cortana, entonces eso significa que la doctora Halsey encontró la manera de hacer Spartans sin necesidad de intervención quirúrgica. Me decanto por esa suposición ante la imposibilidad de los humanos normales para usar la armadura Mjölnir.

―Entonces todo se complica. Si John 117 es suficientemente previsor, ya habrá entrenado a la mujer ―a Harrison no le gustaba eso. Sabía perfectamente que Cortana, al haber sido una inteligencia artificial «lista», tenía la capacidad de aprender muy rápidamente. Aquello era muy malo.

―La única opción con la que contamos es utilizar a los Spartan IV de la Infinity para aprehender a John 117 ―pese a su rostro serio, Serin por dentro sentía que pronto tendría sus manos alrededor del cuello de Cortana y la haría pagar por su insolencia―. Capitán Lasky.

―Si, señora.

―Avise a todos los Spartan disponibles en la Infinity que pronto tendrán que atrapar a Sierra 117 y a su acompañante, la ex I.A. Cortana...

Catherine se encontraba sentada a la mesa, frente a ella, Kelly terminaba su segunda ronda de ensalada después de haber comido dos pares de chuletas de cerdo. Era una verdadera suerte que la doctora supiera cocinar, de lo contrario habrían tenido que comprar algo ya hecho o directamente esperar a que Cortana volviera para que preparara todo.

―Eso dos son unos lujuriosos, seguramente no han vuelto porque deben estar haciendo «cositas» en la cueva ―Catherine sonaba molesta y es que no le gustaba preparar su propio alimento.

―Déjalos, después de todo ¿no era eso lo que querías en un principio? Míralo por otro lado, tal vez pronto te den un sobrino ―Kelly se servía su tercera ronda de ensalada.

―Bueno, si es así, no hay problema. Pero esos dos una vez que comenzaron ya no se han detenido.

―Eso es normal, ellos se quieren.

―¿Lo dices por experiencia propia? ―Kelly casi se atraganta, Catherine sonrió―. Veo que si.

―No quiero hablar de eso ―el semblante de Kelly se puso sombrío, no le agradaba hablar de su pasado.

―Si no lo haces, un día de estos esos sentimientos te van a traicionar y no podrás contenerlos ―la doctora se preocupaba por su Spartan.

―Me aseguraré que eso no ocurra.

―No estés tan segura. Tarde o temprano eso te superará y el dolor será insoportable. Créeme, lo viví en carne propia con la muerte de Miranda ―las palabras de Catherine eran tristes.

Cuando se enteró de la muerte de Miranda, trató de no darle tanta importancia, y por unos días fue así. Sin embargo, cuando el impacto inicial pasó y pudo comprender la importancia de aquel suceso, las lágrimas no tardaron en arribar sumiéndola en un llanto que duró horas.

Pese a que durante mucho años no se hablaron, ella la amaba, era su única hija y el haberla perdido tan repentinamente fue un duro golpe a su integridad. Se arrepentía de haber puesto su trabajo por encima de su hija. Finalmente sufría las consecuencias de haber sido tan fría con ella cuando lo que debió hacer fue darle verdadero amor de madre. Eso sería un cargo en su conciencia que nunca olvidaría, al igual que el sufrimiento causado a sus Spartan.

Kelly miraba cómo Catherine se introdujo en sus recuerdos, la veía ausente, lágrimas surgiendo de sus ojos.

―Tal vez, sea bueno hablar ―dijo Kelly finalmente. Aunque con pesar.

―Es lo mejor ―confirmó Catherine secándose las lágrimas que estuvo a punto de derramar.

Kelly comenzó a narrar lo sucedido tiempo atrás.

―Todo sucedió después de una misión secreta que el alto mando me asignó. Había terminado herida, a punto de morir y a la deriva en un phantom. Terminé en Ballast, donde un joven, un... campesino me encontró después de estrellarme... ―el relato de Kelly continuó.

_Él cuidó de mi, estuve dentro del phantom alrededor de nueve días porque el muchacho no fue capaz de sacarme de la nave, ya que, como sabes, la armadura es muy pesada. Fue una verdadera fortuna que sobreviviera, ya que mis heridas eran muy graves. Al décimo día por fin pude ponerme en pie, aunque estaba un poco débil todavía._

_El chico se presentó como cada día al punto de mediodía, aunque se asustó un poco al no verme allí. Cuando me presenté frente a él, no pudo sino mirarme hacia arriba y con la boca abierta, pues es muy raro ver a una mujer tan alta en un ambiente rural._

_Parecerá raro, pero durante lo primeros nueve días no le dije mi nombre, es más, ni siquiera crucé palabras con él, simplemente lo dejaba hablar y me alimentaba de lo que me llevaba. Finalmente me dio su nombre, Richard Baker. Naturalmente tuve que darle el mio, pero como no recuerdo mi apellido verdadero, decidí omitirlo así que le dí mi nombre de pila._

_Transcurrieron varios días más antes de que pudiera alejarme lo suficiente del phantom sin fatigarme o sentir dolor. Finalmente, cuando por fin recuperé la mayor parte de mis fuerzas, accedí a su propuesta de mudarme a su casa, una pequeña granja a un kilómetro de donde yo me encontraba._

_Catherine, durante ese tiempo viví cosas que jamás creí posibles. Simplemente ha sido la mejor parte de mi vida. Richard era un muchacho que perdió a su familia durante el ataque del Covenant en Eridanus II, él logró escapar y se instaló en aquella alejada granja. Con muchos esfuerzo había logrado levantarla, y en ese momento estaba por cosechar su primer siembra desde que vivía allí. Pero a pesar de su desgracia, el siempre era alegre y le ofrecía su sonrisa a todos sin excepción._

_Como agradecimiento por haberme ayudado, decidí ayudarle en su cosecha y distribuirla en un pueblito cercano. Durante el tiempo que estuve junto a él, fui tomándole cariño. Sé que es extraño que yo, una Spartan hable de esta forma, pero no pude evitarlo. Richard era un buen chico, muy servicial y amable conmigo y sucedió lo que suele sucedernos a las mujeres cuando somos tratadas así. Me enamoré de él. Aunque por mi condición, no podía arriesgarme a decirle nada e ilusionarme o ilusionarlo a él._

_Pasaron alrededor de tres semanas y yo seguía tomándole más cariño a Richard. Sin embargo, él no me miraba con los mismos ojos que yo. Esa mirada la tenía reservada para otra mujer._

_Elena era el nombre de la chica de la cual, Richard estba enamorado, sabiendo eso, yo no podía... no debía intentar ganarme su amor y por tal motivo me ofrecí para ayudarle a conquistarla. Fue así que intenté hacerme amiga de la chica, lográndolo casi de inmediato, ya que la gente del pueblo es muy amable._

_Durante el tiempo que fuimos amigas, le hablaba sobre Richard, de lo bueno y trabajador que es, de lo mucho que él la quería y de lo bueno que sería que ellos estuvieran juntos. Aunque cada vez que yo le decía esto último, mi corazón latía acelerado, pues más que decirle a ella las virtudes de Richard, era a mi misma a quien se lo decía._

_Entre tantas pláticas, ella me confesó que también amaba al joven granjero, solo que ella siempre había sido tímida con los hombres y que por esa razón nunca había tenido novio. Por lo tanto, en ese momento me convertí en una especie cupido para unirlos. Aunque por dentro yo sufría, pues tenía que tragarme el cariño que sentía por Richard._

_Transcurrieron unos meses, tiempo durante el cual, entre plácticas y una que otra visita, insistí en unirlos hasta que por fin se hicieron novios. Así que, mientras Richard salía con Elena, yo me quedaba al cuidado de la granja, sufriendo por él y porque no podía decirle mis sentimientos. Finalmente ellos se casaron a los pocos meses de relación. Durante la fiesta le anuncié a los dos que debía retirarme. El deber me llamaba y no podía hacer caso omiso a él. Por supuesto que todo era mentira, pero no podría quedarme con ellos, pues ya estaban casados y yo solo sería un estorbo en su relación. De ese modo, me retiré al día siguiente sin avisarle a nadie más._

_De eso ya hace un año, desde entonces no he tenido noticias de ellos, pero creo que estarán bien. Espero que mi sacrificio rinda frutos. Aún así, cuando lo recuerdo, no puedo evitar sentirme triste. Junto a él por fin pude sentir cariño y no solo las palabras duras que nos obligan a levantarnos para seguir adelante en los campos militares. En su presencia sentía que todo por lo que había luchado valía la pena. Pero... él no era para mi y por eso debí dejarlo._

_En realidad, nunca tuve el valor de declararle mis sentimientos. Por primera vez en mi vida, tuve miedo de algo. Aunque no me arrepiento de eso, pues sé que si yo le hubiese confesado lo que sentía, él se habría visto obligado a decirme que no me amaba y que no podría dejar en el olvido a Elena. Tal vez yo sea dura en combate, pero no tengo el corazón para romper las ilusiones de dos chicos enamorados._

_Pero, como todo lo que comienza algún día tiene que terminar, aquí estoy, contándote las cosas que me sucedieron y me han hecho sonreír y sufrir durante el último año._

Catherine escuchaba atentamente a Kelly. La Spartan, a pesar de su expresión neutra, en sus ojos reflejaba la emoción de contarle todo eso, un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, las cuales, secó de inmediato.

La pequeña doctora se bajó de su silla y se acercó a la Spartan para abrazarla. Nunca imaginó que Kelly pudiera ser capaz de un sacrificio como ese.

―Al final, tu sacrificio rendirá frutos. Créeme. Y ahora que te has desahogado, verás que en tu corazón la opresión ha disminuido. Pero, si quieres llorar, hazlo, eso es bueno para ti ―Catherine acariciaba el cabello de Kelly con cariño. Su Spartan sufría por un amor imposible y había estado aguantándolo durante mucho tiempo. Como esperaba, la mujer rompió en llanto sobre su infantil hombro. Eso le rompía el corazón―. Dime, Kelly ¿has pensado en ir a visitarlos alguna vez?

―No tengo valor para hacerlo ―dijo una vez que estuvo calmada―. Sería muy doloroso para mi.

―El dolor nos hace saber que somos humanos ―se quedó en silencio un tiempo, dejando que la mujer se tranquilizara por completo―. Pero deberías secarte esas lágrimas, John y Cortana llegarán de un momento a otro y no querrás que te vean así ―la pequeña besó la frente de Kelly.

Los mencionados llegaron unos minutos después. Aunque entraron por el patio trasero para evitar ser vistos por sus vecinos. Era una verdadera suerte que el vecindario terminara justo al lado del bosque. Lo que no era tan bueno, era que su lado del bosque, estaba del lado opuesto al que estaba la nave.

―John, deberíamos quitarnos las armaduras o terminaremos estropeando el piso.

Los dos recién llegados miraron hacia sus pies para confirmar que el peso combinado de las dos armaduras estaba deformando la madera que componía el suelo de su casa.

―Vamos al sótano, el piso allí es de concreto ―ofreció John.

Con sumo cuidado, los dos se encaminaron hasta el sótano, donde por fin se deshicieron de su pesado equipo y acomodaron las cosas que habían traído con ellos. Por último, subieron hasta el comedor para cenar, pues estaban hambrientos.

―De acuerdo, ahora que ya estamos reunidos, debemos comenzar a planear la estrategia que llevaremos en caso de que UNSC se presente ―Catherine hablaba de una forma tan seria, que combinada con su apariencia infantil provocaba gracia en los otros tres. Cosa que no agradaba a la pequeña.

―Te ves tan mona mientras hablas así ―Cortana suspiraba mientras ponía la cabeza entre sus manos, las cuales, estaban apoyadas en la mesa a través de sus codos.

―Si vas a estar bromeando en un momento como este, es mejor que te vayas a tu cuarto y no salgas en toda la noche ―reprendió la pequeña doctora―. Y esto va para todos ―Nadie la tomó en serio.

―De acuerdo, está bien. Ya no me voy a reír, es solo que te ves graciosa explicando las cosas ―se disculpó Cortana.

―Si, cómo no ―comentó sarcástica la pequeña―. Como iba diciendo, tenemos que crear un estrategia. Y para eso, debemos tener en cuenta varios puntos. El primero, debemos tener información en caso de que las fuerzas de UNSC se estén acercando, para eso, haremos sensores de movimiento con los cuales detectar su acercamiento, yo me encargaré de esa tarea junto con Kelly, ya que ella es muy hábil en las tareas manuales que requieren precisión; Segundo, necesitamos el software necesario para controlar todo el tráfico de información que recibiremos en el momento que UNSC esté aquí. Cortana, tú eres la experta en software y seguridad informática, te encargarás de que el sistema funcione; También necesitaremos con qué defendernos, y para eso es necesario tener armas. John, tú serás el encargado de eso ―las tareas ya estaban repartidas.

―Los sensores, supongo, los fabricaremos con materiales comunes ―espetó Kelly.

―No tenemos más opción. Sin embargo, serán tan sencillos que pasarán prácticamente desapercibidos. Por cierto, los colocaremos por todo el pueblo, así crearemos una red de vigilancia. También, los sensores serán pasivos, así que no nos preocuparemos porque sean detectados.

―Necesitaré una computadora extra, la que tenemos ya es vieja y no tiene la suficiente capacidad para procesar toda la información ―aseguró Cortana.

―Podemos comprar una nueva en la mañana. Supongo que debe ser muy potente ―John conocía los requerimientos para que un equipo de vigilancia fuera eficiente.

―El más potente que podamos comprar ―Cortana también lo sabía.

―Nosotras iremos con ustedes, también debemos comprar los materiales para hacer los sensores ―agregó Catherine.

―También debemos ponerte en forma, Cortana. Hoy demostraste que no entrenas como debes ―Kelly tenía razón, Cortana, a causa de su trabajo, no había estado haciendo ejercicio suficiente.

Una vez todo quedó aclarado, se dispusieron a irse a la cama. El día siguiente estaría lleno de actividad.

―Harrison ―llamó Serin.

―Dígame, almirante.

―Cuando estemos en Minister, yo misma encabezaré la captura no quiero que por error, los dos se escapen.

―¿Qué haremos con esa supuesta cuñada de seis años que mencionó Palmer? ―Harrison aún estaba confundido por la introducción repentina de un infante en el juego.

―La traeremos a la Infinity. Quiero saber quien es.

―Con la información obtenida, seguramente podremos emboscarlos ―el contralmirante estaba seguro de su victoria.

―Eso espero. El viaje que nos aguarda es largo y no sería bueno que hiciéramos una travesía tan prolongada para no lograr nada ―Serin se retiró. Hacía unos pocos minutos habían dado el aviso para que todo el personal se retirara a las cámaras criogénicas antes del salto desliespacial que los llevaría hasta Minister. Se detuvo un momento, volviendo su rostro al cotralmirante―. Avise a todos los equipos que se dirijan a Minister en vez de la infinity ―se fue.

―Si, señora ―Poco tiempo después Harrison envió el mensaje. Luego, se dirigió a las cámarias criogénicas para ser congelado hasta su arribo a Minister.

―_Pronto nos veremos las caras John. Y en ese momento te haré decidir si la amas a ella o me prefieres a mi. __Espero por tu propio bien que me escojas o ella pagará las consecuencias _―fueron los últimos pensamientos de Serin antes de caer en el profundo sueño criogénico.

El portal desliespacial se abrió permitiendo a la Infinity comenzar su viaje hasta el lugar donde John y Cortana se ocultaban.

* * *

No sé que agregar. Así que...

¡Nos leemos luego!


	11. Capítulo 10: Armas para el entrenamiento

_Después de un montón de tiempo, aquí está el décimo capítulo._

_**Disclaimer:** Halo no me pertenece; si fuera mio, la música de halo 4 tendría más volumen y sería más épica._

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Armas para el entrenamiento.**

―¿Tengo que cargarte mientras corro? ―preguntó Cortana en un tono que se antojaba como reproche.

―Es para que adquieras fuerza en tus piernas y brazos ―argumentó Kelly comenzando a ponerse peso extra en la ropa, después comenzó a hacer flexiones.

―¡Pero apenas es el primer día! ―volvió a protestar la chica―. Y para colmo son las cuatro de la madrugada ―bostezó en señal de que aún le quedaba sueño.

―No te quejes y prepárate para cargarme los próximos 30 kilómetros ―rápidamente, Kelly se puso detrás de Cortana y se trepó a su espalda haciendo que las dos cayeran al suelo.

―¡Oye, al menos avisa cuando te vayas a subir sobre mi! ―gritó molesta la aprendiz de supersolado.

―Te quejas demasiado y haces poco. Agradece que es a mi a quien vas a cargar y no a John ―la veterana Spartan ya comenzaba a cansarse de las protestas de su amiga.

―Eso va después. Durante esta semana cargarás a Kelly sobre tu espalda, la próxima me cargarás a mi. Por cierto... también debes llevar esto contigo ―de una bolsa, John sacó lo que parecía un bloque de metal―. El peso de ese bloque es similar al de un rifle de asalto MA5B ―lanzó el objeto a las manos de la chica, quien por poco se cae de nuevo al atraparlo.

―Bien. Entonces, corre en esa dirección hasta la marca roja que hay a 15 kilómetros de aquí, luego volveremos ―Kelly se acomodó lo mejor que pudo y después le dio una nalgada a Cortana―. ¡Corre yegua! ¡corre!

A la joven no le quedó más remedio que comenzar a correr sin haber tenido tiempo de calentar sus músculos, sin duda alguna, al día siguiente el dolor no la dejaría estar en paz. John comenzó a correr detrás de ellas. De una pequeña bolsa sacó un bulto de lo que parecían ser piedras. Luego, comenzó a arrojárselas con fuerza.

―¡Oye, no dijiste nada acerca de arrojarnos piedras! ―esa vez fue Kelly la que protestó.

―No protestes ―John arrojó otra piedra, la misma que le dio en la frente a la mujer.

―¡Corre más rápido Cortana! ―Kelly odiaba ese aspecto de John durante los entrenamientos. Siempre salía con alguna sorpresa desagradable.

―¡Lo haría si no fueras tan pesada! ―la respiración de la chica ya era agitada en ese momento y el peso extra de cargar con Kelly y el bloque de metal que John le había lanzado no le hacían más fácil la carrera. Además, apenas había recorrido 400 metros.

―Sin nuestra armadura, los Spartan podemos cargar hasta tres veces nuestro peso corporal y tú solo estás cargando el doble ―volvió a hablar John con energía mientras corría tras las dos mujeres.

Una nueva piedra impactó contra un hombro de Cortana, quien resistió el dolor a pesar de todo. La misma rutina se repitió durante toda la carrera, hasta que la chica llegó a la marca roja.

―Volvamos ―dijo John con tranquilidad, su respiración apenas afectada por la carrera. Sacó otra bolsita con piedras―. Al menos, esta vez, trata de esquivarlas― lanzó otro guijarro impactando en un glúteo de la chica.

―¡Cuando lleguemos a casa vas a ver! ―gritó Cortana mientras empezaba a correr de nuevo.

―¡Lo mismo digo! ―secundó Kelly cuyas partes del cuerpo en donde habían impactado las piedras ya presentaban enrojecimiento y más adelante seguramente moretones.

Cuando por fin estuvieron en su casa, Cortana soltó a Kelly, quien de inmediato se bajó de su espalda. La chica se tiró al piso completamente agotada.

―Maldita sea John. Te pasaste con las piedras. Ahora tendré moretones por todo el cuerpo ―se quejó Kelly.

―Sabes que no es lo peor que puedo hacer ―afirmó el Spartan.

―Al menos no nos arrojaste excremento de perro como la última vez que entrenamos juntos ―Kelly estaba algo molesta. John sonrió ante el recuerdo de una joven Spartan a punto de vomitar por el asco.

―Me duele todo ―comentó Cortana desde el suelo. Sus piernas le ardían, los lugares donde las piedras habían impactado le punzaban, y por si fuera poco, estaba mareada y con náuseas, lo típico en una persona poco acostumbrada al ejercicio.

―Mañana repetiremos esto mismo. Ahora, quiero 500 lagartijas ―ordenó el hombre.

―¡¿Qué?!

―Ya escuchaste. Quiero 500 ¡Ya! ―por un momento, la voz de John recuperó aquel tono usado en los campos militares. Cortana, a pesar de su visible agotamiento, se acomodó para iniciar las lagartijas. No llegó ni siquiera a 100.

―Creo que te pasaste ―comentó Kelly cuando vio a su amiga desfallecer.

―Es necesario.

―Eres un insensible. Ni siquiera Mendez fue tan cruel con nosotros el primer día ―reclamó la mujer. Kelly, apiadándose de Cortana, la cargó y la llevó hasta su cama, la misma que compartía con John desde aquella noche en el restaurant―. Pobre, se esforzó mucho hoy.

―Está muy fuera de forma ―comentó John, quien no estaba conforme con el resultado de ese primer día de entrenamiento.

―Apenas es su primer día, John. Además, nunca ha tenido entrenamiento militar. Debes ser un poco más blando con ella ―Kelly, a pesar de ser una mujer ruda, sabía cuando una persona no debía ser presionada―. Supongo que tú has estado entrenando durante todo este tiempo ―adivinó.

―Cada mañana después del trabajo. Pero ahora que solo me dedico a ser guardia en eventos especiales. Tengo más tiempo para acondicionar mi cuerpo.

―Pues que más da. ¿Qué hora es? ―preguntó la mujer. John vio el reloj junto a su cama.

―Las 5:02.

―Poco tiempo ha transcurrido desde que nos levantamos. ¿Qué tal si practicamos un poco la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo? ―ofreció la Spartan.

―¿Qué prefieres, cuchillo o manos libres?

―El cuchillo me suena bien.

Los dos se retiraron de la alcoba a seguir con el entrenamiento, mientras Cortana seguía durmiendo. Para cuando terminaron de entrenar, varios cuchillos de la cocina habían sido destrozados por los dos supersoldados.

Al filo de las siete, Catherine despertó. Sus ojos apenas abiertos recorrieron toda su habitación. El sol apenas comenzaba a mostrar sus primeros rayos. Todavía con sueño, se bajó de su cama y se dirigió al baño para deshacerse del exceso de agua en su sistema. Posteriormente se duchó y después de secarse y ponerse la ropa de ese día, bajó a la cocina, donde esperaba que su hermana tuviera el desayuno listo. Mas no fue así. En su lugar, encontró a John y Kelly sentados a la mesa con una taza de café cada uno.

―Buenos días ―saludó la pequeña doctora.

―Buenos días ―contestaron los otros dos despreocupados.

―¿Dónde está Cortana?

―En su habitación, durmiendo ―respondió Kelly.

―Perezosa ―comentó la niña con molestia.

―Más bien, exhausta. John la obligó a correr 30 kilómetros conmigo en la espalda y peso extra, además, la hizo cargar un pedazo de metal simulando un rifle de asalto y si eso fuera poco, se la pasó arrojándonos piedras todo el camino. Ah, también le ordenó que hiciera 500 lagartijas y la pobre no alcanzó a llegar a las 100 cuando se desmayó ―Kelly sonaba un poco irritada.

―¿Eso hiciste, John? ―preguntó Catherine a su Spartan favorito. Él asintió―. ¡Pues que cruel eres! Mira que poner a la pobre de Cortana a hacer todo ese ejercicio sin acostumbrarla primero.

―Parece que hoy nadie me apoya ―comentó el Spartan.

―Pues no. Y ahora ¿Quién nos hará el desayuno?

―Naturalmente tu ―contestó el supersoldado.

―¡Me lleva el diablo! ―odiaba preparar su propia comida. Pero se tranquilizó―. Ni modo, tendrá que ser por hoy ―la chiquilla comenzó a buscar algunos trastos para preparar los alimentos matutinos.

Días después, a 5 kilómetros de Rose Valley, en el bosque...

―Hoy es sábado. Así que no tienes el compromiso de ir a trabajar, por lo tanto, el entrenamiento de hoy se prolongará durante toda la mañana ―advirtió John a su mujer.

―¿Se puede saber que practicaremos hoy y tan temprano? ―preguntó Cortana temiendo la respuesta de John. Eran las 4 de la madrugada, algo que se había hecho costumbre esa semana.

―Aprenderás a utilizar un arma ―el Spartan sacó de la parte trasera de su pantalón la pistola M6C que había adquirido de las manos del asaltante el día que llegaron a ocupar su casa.

―Bien. Dámela ―pidió Cortana.

―Antes de entregártela, debes saber que esta pistola no es fácil de sostener mientras disparas. Así que ten mucho cuidado.

―Tendré cuidado. Ahora dámela ―Cortana estaba segura de sí misma. John le entregó el arma.

―Si te hacen falta municiones Kelly tiene algunas ―el hombre miró a la Spartan. Kelly le mostró varios cargadores que había traído con ella cuando inició la búsqueda de la pareja. Los dos Spartan en el lugar colocaron varias latas a 100 metros de Cortana. Luego volvieron y se pusieron detrás de ella. No querían arriesgarse a ser heridos por una bala perdida de la chica―. Ahora procura apuntar a cada una de las latas y derribarlas.

―De acuerdo ―Cortana comenzó a disparar fallando todos los tiros―. Creo que fallé ―Sonrió avergonzada.

―Vuelve a intentarlo ―John tomó un cargador de las manos de Kelly, retiró el que estaba vacío del arma e introdujo el nuevo, cortó cartucho y entregó el arma nuevamente.

Cortana apuntó la pistola y volvió a disparar. Esa vez le dio a una sola lata.

―Le di a una cuando menos ―comentó la chica con poco entusiasmo.

―Intenta nuevamente ―insistió John.

Al cabo de 15 minutos, Cortana pudo acertar a todas las latas en la distancia. Aunque las manos le dolían. Y es que, el retroceso del arma era bastante fuerte para ser tan pequeña.

―Esta pistola es demasiado pequeña. No puedo ajustarme a ella ―observó la joven.

―Eso es porque no está diseñada para los Spartan. Las pistolas que nos son suministradas son más grandes, teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de nuestras manos ―explicó John.

―Eso explica todo. Pero ¿podemos parar un momento? Me duelen las manos ―le mostró las manos, estas estaban enrojecidas.

―De acuerdo.

John tenía esperanza de que su chica aprendiera a usar el armamento básico en poco tiempo, solo era cuestión de conseguirlo.

―Oye John. ¿Cómo conseguiremos las armas que necesitamos? ―preguntó Kelly.

―Había contemplado cuatro opciones: robarlas de algún arsenal de UNSC, comprarlas en alguna armería, confiscarlas a delincuentes en alguna ciudad cercana o contactar con un contrabandista de armas. ―contestó John.

―Y ¿por cuál te decidiste? ―Kelly ya había pensado en una de la cuatro opciones como la más adecuada.

―Willy, mi jefe en el trabajo fue un ODST. Por lo que he investigado, tiene ciertos contactos que nos pueden ayudar a conseguir armas.

―Eso me parece genial. Pero... ¿Por qué no le has pedido el favor aún?

―Tendría que delatar nuestras identidades ―John no estaba seguro de pedirle aquel favor a Willy.

―John. Tarde o temprano nuestras identidades serán descubiertas. UNSC nunca dejará de buscarlos, incluyéndome, y cuando nos encuentre nuestras carreras y vidas correrán peligro.

―Soy consciente de eso. Pero ¿qué pasará con ellas?

―Si es por mi, no te preocupes ―Cortana intervino―. Estoy resignada a que en algún momento ellos nos encontrarán. Claro que, no nos capturarán sin que les demos pelea ―la chica sonrió.

―¡Así se habla! ―apoyó Kelly a su amiga. Luego miró a John―. ¿Ves? Hay que tener una actitud positiva. Creo que deberías pedirle las armas a ese tal Willy ―afirmó la Spartan.

―Entonces arreglaré una reunión con Willy para negociar― John se retiró del lugar para volver hasta su casa―. Kelly, que Cortana siga practicando.

John se retiró convencido de que pedirles las armas a Willy era la mejor opción de todas las contempladas por él. Aún así, no le agradaba mucho el hecho de tener que revelar su identidad.

El día dio paso a la noche, y en un parque en el centro del pueblo, Willy se encontraba sentado en una banca. La oscuridad del lugar era apenas disipada por unos cuantos faros dispersos por todo el lugar, dejando grandes zonas en penumbra o en casi total oscuridad. «Johnathan» le había pedido verse en ese lugar a medianoche. Lo que le pareció extraño al moreno, y más aún por ser ese su día de mayor actividad en el Dante's Hell, por lo que, a pesar de su reticencia inicial, había cedido a la petición de su mejor empleado.

John, en los pocos meses que había estado trabajando para Willy, se había ganado su confianza absoluta, pues su eficiencia en el trabajo estaba muy por encima de cualquiera de sus compañeros, incluso sobre la propia. Esa eficiencia en otras personas habría causado envidia y casi con total seguridad el despido. Sin embargo, Willy no era de esa condición. Por lo que, si en algún momento el señor Levinson decidía relevarlo de su puesto como jefe de seguridad del antro, recomendaría al empleado al que en secreto admiraba por su dedicación.

Unos fuertes pasos alertaron al moreno, sus ojos comenzaron a escrutar los alrededores, pero la oscuridad del lugar no le dejó ver más allá de lo poco que el farol sobre su cabeza le permitía. El sonido de los pasos seguía acercándose, lo que provocó que llevara su mano a la funda de su arma escondida bajo el saco que esa noche vestía.

―Buenas noches Willy ―la voz de John rompió el silencio después de que los pasos dejaran de escucharse.

Willy volvió su rostro hasta donde escuchó la voz. Mas no vio nada.

―¿Johnathan? ―preguntó. Su voz sonaba algo nerviosa y sorprendida.

―Gracias por venir ―volvió a hablar el supersoldado.

―Al menos no eres un asaltante. Pero... ¿por qué permaneces en la oscuridad?

―Antes de mostrarme, quiero que entiendas algo ―la seriedad en las palabras de John no le gustaba al hombre de color―. Lo que aquí se hable y veas no debe saberlo nadie más. Si alguien se entera, tu vida, la mía y la de mi familia correrán peligro.

Aquello fue razón suficiente para que Willy desconfiara.

―Y bien ¿Cuál es la razón por la que me citaste aquí?

―Necesito un favor.

―¿Y cuál es?

―Necesito que me consigas armas. Las de más alto poder que puedas obtener.

Aquello desconcertó al ex ODST. Nunca pensó que «Johnathan» pudiera pedirle eso algún día.

―¿Qué planeas hacer? ―el moreno comenzó a sospechar que nada bueno, por lo que consideró necesario hacer aquella pregunta.

―No son para lo que puedas pensar.

―¿Entonces?

―Son para defenderme de UNSC.

La respuesta lo desconcertó. ¿Qué tenía que ver UNSC con aquél hombre? Por lo que sabía, su empleado era un hombre muy tranquilo. Aunque sus gestos y apariencia dijeran lo contrario.

―¿UNSC? ¿Qué tienen ellos contra ti? ―Willy no entendía nada de nada.

―Deserté ―en ese momento, John caminó hacia la luz, revelando que vestía su armadura de combate exceptuando su casco, el cual, llevaba bajo su brazo derecho. Se lo había quitado mientras se mantenía oculto de la vista de Willy.

La sorpresa en el hombre de color fue mayúscula. No esperaba ver lo que en ese momento se presentaba ante sus ojos.

―¿Un Spartan? ¡¿Eres un Spartan?! ―el desconcierto era absoluto en su mente.

―Mi código de identificación es Víctor, cero, cinco, barra, tres, barra, sierra, cero, uno, uno, siete.

―Sierra cero, uno, uno, siete ―tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar―. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Eres el Jefe Maestro! ―gritó tapándose la boca inmediatamente ante su imprudencia―. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Cuál es el motivo? ―el asombro aún no abandonaba a Willy.

―Para proteger a una persona.

―¿Quién?

―La mujer a quien todos creen mi esposa.

La imagen de Cortana vino a la mente del ex soldado. Solamente la había visto en unas pocas ocasiones mientras ella acompañaba al Spartan por la calle. Ni siquiera había cruzado palabra alguna con la mujer y en ese momento resultaba que la razón por la cual el jefe maestro le pedía un favor era porque necesitaba defender a esa joven de la mayor fuerza militar que la humanidad había creado en toda su historia.

―¿Tan importante es ella? ¿Una simple humana es tan importante para que el mismísimo jefe maestro tenga que protegerla? ―el desconcierto era patente en las palabras de Willy.

―Se lo debo a una persona a quien aprecié mucho y... mi mujer no es una simple humana... ―calló unos momentos pensando en lo que diría después―. En el pasado, ella fue una inteligencia artificial y me fue asignada durante la guerra contra el Covenant.

―Entonces Caroline...

―Su verdadero nombre no es Caroline, es Cortana.

Esa frase fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Aquél enorme hombre en armadura le estaba confesando que la mujer a la que creyó esposa de su mejor empleado era en realidad la inteligencia artificial más avanzada de la historia humana.

―Ella fue tu compañera en el campo de batalla, eso lo sé por los informes que leí durante mi servicio. Pero ¿por qué la proteges ahora que la guerra terminó?

―Sé que mi respuesta te parecerá extraña y que posiblemente no la aceptes como tal. Sin embargo, es algo que yo no pedí. Simplemente se dio a través del tiempo ―las palabras de John hicieron sospechar a Willy lo siguiente―. Yo la amo.

¡Inaudito! ¡completamente inaudito! ¿era posible enamorarse de una I.A.? Al parecer si, porque el mismísimo jefe maestro le estaba confesando el hecho.

―¿Entonces, huiste con ella para protegerla, porque la amas? ―todavía no podía creerlo. De hecho, aún no podía creer nada de lo que había estado sucediendo durante los últimos minutos.

―Ya que te he revelado eso ¿podrás conseguir las armas que te pido?

―Esto es tan extraño. Nunca pensé que conocería a Sierra 117 en persona. De hecho, en toda mi vida, nunca conocí a ningún Spartan. Solo había escuchado de ellos en pláticas de otros soldados y en algunos noticiarios. Pero... ¡Dios, esto es tan repentino! ―Willy se agarraba la cabeza en un intento por asimilar la conversación.

―Aún no me contestas ―urgió John.

―Esta bien, te conseguiré las armas... solo dame unos días para ponerme en contacto ―respondió el hombre de piel oscura.

―Bien ―John estaba por retirarse cuando la voz de Willy lo detuvo.

―Supongo que tu verdadero nombre no es Johnathan.

―Estás en lo correcto.

―Entonces... ¿cuál es?

―Mi nombre es John 117. ―no dio oportunidad a otra pregunta. Desapareció en la oscuridad, solo sus potentes pasos se escuchaban alejándose hasta que el silencio volvió a reinar.

Willy se quedó allí, pensando en la poca, pero impactante información que su empleado le había proporcionado. Aún así, sentía que debía ayudarle a ese hombre. Por alguna extraña razón tenía el presentimiento de que si no hacía lo que el Spartan le había pedido, se lamentaría. No sabía de qué forma, pero de seguro no sería nada grato. Tomó su teléfono móvil y tecleó un número.

Mientras volvía a su casa, John pensaba en los riesgos de revelar su identidad y el principal era que el moreno lo delatara ante UNSC, lo que marcaría el fin de su travesía y su separación definitiva de Cortana y Catherine. Aún así, guardaba esperanzas de que el hombre cumpliera con el favor.

En cuanto a su armadura. Las tres mujeres lo habían convencido de llevarla, de esa manera, el impacto sería tal que Willy no dudaría en ayudarlo. «Es una estrategia psicológica» había dicho Catherine; «Sin duda, el impacto de tu visión en armadura provocará una respuesta positiva en el tal Willy», dijo Kelly; «Con lo imponente que ya eres sin tu armadura, estoy segura que con ella, Willy no pondrá peros a tu petición», afirmó Cortana.

Y al parecer, había funcionado. Ya solo era cuestión de esperar a que Willy no se echara para atrás y consiguiera las armas. Porque tenía el presentimiento de que UNSC se presentaría pronto para capturarlos y no quería estar desprevenido ni desprotegido para cuando eso sucediera.

Llegó cerca de la 1:00 A.M. a su hogar, debido principalmente a que había tenido que irse escondiendo de algunos transeúntes ocasionales durante su camino de regreso. Catherine, Cortana y Kelly lo esperaban expectantes, querían saber lo más pronto posible el resultado de su conversación con Willy. El sonido de unas llaves aumentó la ansiedad en Cortana y Catherine. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que finalmente se pararan de sus asientos. John se presentó ante ellas, su armadura brillaba bajo la luz de las lámparas de la casa.

―¿Y bien? ―Cortana fue la primera en hablar.

―Hablé con Willy y al parecer lo aceptó. Me pidió unos días para conseguir las armas. Aún así, creo que todo esto es muy riesgoso. Él puede delatarnos ante UNSC.

―Tengo fe en que eso no suceda ―intervino Catherine.

―Todo saldrá bien ―comentó Kelly con una sonrisa despreocupada.

―Eso espero ―el piso bajo John crujía. Señal inequívoca de que la madera estaba cediendo ante el peso de la armadura―. Iré al sótano para quitarme el equipo ―se retiró.

―¿Ustedes creen que ese tal Willy nos ayude? ―preguntó Kelly, dejando de lado el optimismo mostrado poco tiempo antes.

―Espero que si ―añadió Catherine.

―Yo creo que si. John siempre ha tenido suerte ―había esperanza en las palabras de Cortana.

Dos días más transcurrieron entre la conversación de John y Willy, cuando el segundo citó al primero en el mismo parque donde se habían encontrado dos noches atrás. Por su expresión, John pudo adivinar que estaba un poco ansioso.

―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó el Spartan.

―Tu encargo llegará en dos días más. Al parecer ha habido algunas complicaciones con el transporte. Pero parece que las cosas se resolverán pronto.

―Gracias.

―No hay de que. Aunque todo esto me sigue pareciendo tan extraño. Aún no puedo creer quién eres.

―Nadie debe saberlo ―advirtió John.

―Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. No te preocupes.

―Eso espero.

Por primera vez, desde que conocía a ese hombre, Willy sintió temor de lo que él pudiera hacerle en caso de no guardar su secreto. Si él revelaba la identidad de aquél hombre seguramente sería asesinado, pues, aunque hubiese sido un ODST sabía que no tendría oportunidad contra el Spartan, de quien corrían rumores de haberse enfrentado a cuatro ODST, haber matado a dos y dejado gravemente heridos a los otros cuando solo tenía 14 años. Eso hablaba de su destreza y fuerza en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Más le valía no provocarlo.

Dos días después, Catherine se encontraba en la escuela, sus ojos se cerraban a causa del aburrimiento. La clase era demasiado aburrida y ella necesitaba un poco de acción. Además, estaba la construcción de los detectores de movimiento que estaba haciendo junto a Kelly, por lo que necesitaba más tiempo y la escuela era un estorbo en ese momento. Fue así que, entre sus útiles, sacó lo que parecía ser un ratón vivo. Sonrió ante lo que haría después.

―¡UN RATÓN! ―lo soltó en el aula provocando que todas las niñas del grupo, y unos cuantos niños saltaran despavoridos ante el grito que dio. Incluso la maestra se subió al escritorio presa del pánico.

Un profesor que pasaba por allí escuchó el escándalo y se asomó para ver. Grande fue su sorpresa al notar que muchos niños e incluso la maestra del grupo gritaban desaforados. Mas no supo por qué, así que decidió entrar al salón, donde todos armaban el relajo.

―¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! ―gritó el profesor para poder hacer audible su voz. Pero nadie le hizo caso―. Pregunté ¡¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ?!

La maestra, entre su histeria alcanzó a escuchar los gritos del profesor, por lo que, armándose del poco valor que le quedaba se acercó a él con la poca fuerza que sus temblorosas piernas le proporcionaban

―¡Hay un ratón en la clase! ―gritó de pánico cuando sintió que por sus pies pasó algo peludo.

―¡Mátelo profesor! ―gritó Amanda, cuyo rostro lucía amarillo a causa del terror que sentía.

El profesor, con total pesar, se quitó un zapato y agudizando sus sentidos, divisó a la criatura. En un rápido movimiento se abalanzó contra ella golpeándola. La incómoda sensación de algo gelatinoso le provocó escalofríos al profesor, pues sabía bien que lo que acababa de hacer seguramente había destripado al pobre ratón. Un líquido rojo comenzó a correr bajo su zapato. El «monstruo» había muerto.

―Listo ―argumentó el profesor con cierto desagrado.

―¿Eso es sangre? ―preguntó Amanda desde su silla.

―¿Tú qué crees? ―le preguntó Catherine. Que a pesar de su travesura, no le agradó la muerte del ratoncito.

De pronto, Amanda se desplomó al suelo desde lo alto de su pupitre. Una fobia más que se agregaba a la lista de fobias de la niña. Catherine tomó nota mental.

―¡El ratón! ―gritó un niño.

―¡Está vivo! ―gritó otro.

La histeria se volvió a desatar. El dichoso ratón que el profesor había aplastado, resultó ser una bolsita de catsup que por accidente se le había caído a un niño en la clase. En esa oportunidad, el profesor fue más listo y tomó una cajita que había en el salón y comenzó a perseguir al animal para finalmente capturarlo antes de que se escapara por la puerta y sembrara el pánico por el resto de la escuela.

―Espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir ―comentó el profesor para luego retirarse y liberar al animalito en algún páramo deshabitado.

―No entiendo cómo se pudo meter ese animal ―comentó la maestra recuperándose del susto.

―Yo si ―dijo un niño.

―¿Si? ―preguntó la profesora aún temblorosa.

―Fue Catya ―los ojos de Catherine se abrieron al verse descubierta. Aunque en realidad todo había sido planeado para que el niño la descubriera y como consecuencia fuera expulsada―. La tengo grabada en mi móvil.

La profesora se acercó al niño y tomó el aparato. Dio la orden para reproducir el vídeo. En las imágenes se veía como Catherine sacaba el ratón de su mochila y lo soltaba en el aula para después gritar y alertar a todos. La maestra se dirigió hacia la «niña».

―¿Así que tú fuiste? ―los ojos de la profesora la miraban, sus cejas juntas delataban el enojo.

―Eh... ¿lo siento? ―dijo finalmente la pequeña doctora. Parecía que sus días de fechorías escolares habían acabado.

―Ven conmigo a la dirección ―la profesora la tomó de la mano y la llevó de inmediato a la oficina del director.

Catherine estaba contenta con el resultado de su broma. El plan había sido perfectamente ejecutado, ya solo era cuestión de que la expulsaran. Aunque, por supuesto, John y Cortana le reprocharían tal acto. Pero era por una buena causa... salvar su vida y la de su familia.

La oficina del director estaba vacía, solo estaban en ella el propio director y su secretaria, una mujer ya entrada en años que había cursado sus estudios en esa misma escuela y que al terminar sus estudios universitarios había entrado a trabajar allí.

―Joselyn ¿está el director? ―preguntó la profesora mientras sostenía la mano de Catherine.

―Si. En seguida le aviso que está aquí, maestra.

―Gracias.

La mujer mayor apretó un botón, el director recibió la señal y contestó.

―Dígame Joselyn.

―La maestra de primero C está aquí con Catya.

Catherine tenía fama de ir a la dirección al menos una vez a la semana acusada de alguna travesura. Aunque nunca le habían podido comprobar nada, por lo que siempre salía exonerada de cualquier culpa. Pero esa vez no sería así, la prueba estaba contenido en el vídeo guardado en la memoria del teléfono que la profesora cargaba en su otra mano.

―Hágalas pasar.

La secretaria dio la señal.

La profesora entró en la dirección, Catherine la seguía de cerca al ir tomada de la mano. Aunque por su expresión, parecía que nada de lo que estaba sucediendo parecía importarle.

―Señor director, Catya ha hecho una terrible travesura dentro de la clase. Soltó un ratón vivo provocando que todos allí saltáramos como locos gritando por el susto. Y por primera vez, alguien la captó in fraganti, por lo que, espero que se le sancione como debe ser.

―Así que eso hiciste ―el director miró a la supuesta niña con una cara que habría amedrentado a cualquier otro niño, lástima que Catherine no fuera una «niña» normal.

―Que más da, de todos modos ya me descubrieron ―comentó la «niña» con decepción fingida―. Aunque como comentario, aquí entre nos, la verdad fue muy gracioso cuando la profesora se paró sobre el escritorio a gritar como loca ―Catherine se rió al recordar la imagen de una histérica profesora gritando y saltando sobre su escritorio.

―Veo que no sientes remordimiento.

―Para que, si todo fue muy gracioso. Y muchos niños de la clase se lo pueden asegurar ―y era muy cierto, durante la algarabía varios niños explotaron en carcajadas ante lo divertido que era huir de un pequeño ratoncito.

―Entonces lo que mi hija me había dicho es verdad. Eres tú la que provoca los problemas y luego huyes.

―Pero ella también tiene cola que le pisen. No es el tierno angelito que finge ser... es mas, yo también tengo pruebas de sus travesuras.

―¿A si?

―Si. Es más, aquí mismo tengo un vídeo de ella poniendo los mensajes groseros en los pizarrones de los demás salones ―Catherine sacó su móvil y reprodujo el vídeo que había guardado en caso de que algo como lo que en ese momento le acontecía llegara a suceder. Aunque más bien lo tenía para molestar a la engreída hija del director.

En le vídeo se mostraba a Amanda y a sus amigas escribiendo palabras altisonantes contra los profesores y algunos alumnos, lo que enojó al director.

―Entonces ella era ―las cejas del hombre se juntaron―. Ya hablaré con ella en casa. Pero lo que realmente importa en este momento es lo que usted hizo, señorita. Así que en tal situación, me veo obligado a llamar a sus padres.

―Yo no tengo papá ni mamá ―Catherine puso cara triste―. Solo a mi hermana― la cara de congoja de la niña hizo recordar a los adultos presentes que la pequeña no tenía padres y que dependía de su hermana mayor y su cuñado―. Pero ella está trabajando.

―Entonces le hablaré a tu cuñado. Supongo que él también es responsable de tu educación.

Por primera vez desde que estaba en la dirección, Catherine sintió temor. Pues John ya le había advertido de que un día la descubrirían. No quería imaginarse el sermón que le daría por andar haciendo cosas que no correspondían con su edad verdadera. Sin embargo, en su defensa diría que lo hizo para terminar los detectores de movimiento.

El director estableció contacto con la casa de Catherine. John, que en ese momento practicaba lucha con Kelly escuchó el sonido del intercomunicador, por lo que se detuvo, momento que la otra Spartan aprovechó para golpearlo en el rostro. Cosa que no le gustó a John.

―Cuando vuelva me vas a pagar ese golpe ―entró en la casa.

John se dirigió al intercomunicador y contestó la llamada. El director de la escuela apareció en la pantalla del aparato.

―¿Es usted el cuñado de la señorita Catya O'Neill?

―Si, señor ―contestó el Spartan haciendo uso de sus modales militares―. ¿Qué hizo ahora?

―Parece que la conoce bien.

―De toda la vida.

―Bien, pues parece que su cuñada ha provocado un problema en su salón de clases, por lo que en este momento está detenida en la dirección a la espera de que algún familiar venga para aclarar la situación.

―En seguida voy para allá ―John cortó la comunicación.

―¿Sucede algo? ―preguntó Kelly que en ese momento entraba.

―Catherine se acaba de meter en problemas en la escuela.

―Tengo la sensación de que no es la primera vez.

―Estás en lo correcto. Aunque es la primera vez que la descubren.

―Nada es para siempre.

John subió hasta su habitación para asearse rápidamente. Al cabo de unos minutos bajó limpio y listo para ir directo a la escuela. Cuando abrió la puerta, Cortana estaba a punto de introducir su llave.

―¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó la recién llegada al ver a su «marido» recién bañado y vestido.

―Descubrieron a Catherine en una de sus bromas en la escuela ―Cortana puso cara de «sabía que esto ocurriría».

―Sabía que en algún momento la descubrirían. Vamos, quiero darle un buen sermón a esa atolondrada.

Los dos tomaron el Hog de James, después de todo, él no se enteraría. Kelly se quedó en la casa. Suspiró. Aquellos dos se comportaban como verdaderos padres con Catherine. Entró nuevamente, quería beber algo fresco después del ejercicio matutino.

John conducía velozmente por las calles de Rose Valley, Cortana a su lado refunfuñaba.

―¡No puedo creer que Catherine siga con esa actitud de niña traviesa! ¡Definitivamente la voy a regañar severamente por andar haciendo esas cosas y no me importa que tenga sesenta y tantos años!

―Aunque tenga apariencia de niña su mente es la de un adulto. Definitivamente deberemos darle un escarmiento ―secundó John.

Si alguien más hubiese ido con ellos, les habría hecho notar que actuaban como padres enojados con su hija. Pero como no iba nadie con ellos, simplemente no lo notaron.

Pocos minutos después, el hog se estacionó frente a la escuela. John y Cortana bajaron de él, se dirigieron a la entrada del plantel educativo y caminaron directamente a la dirección. Para ese momento la hora del receso ya había comenzado, por lo que tuvieron que abrirse paso entre niños de diversas edades, quienes veían al par de enormes personas caminar entre ellos, especialmente a John, cuyas cicatrices no dejaban indiferente a nadie. Llegaron a la dirección, John tuvo que agachar la cabeza para no golpearse en el marco.

Joselyn los vio, y se sorprendió ante la estatura del hombre, pues aunque en un principio se había asombrado de la estatura de Cortana cuando fue a inscribir a Catherine a la escuela, simplemente la altura de John la dejaba sin palabras. Además, la forma de caminar, la mirada endurecida, las heridas que exhibía y el corte de cabello le decían a la secretaria que ese hombre era un militar o ex militar. Lo sabía porque su padre había pertenecido al ejército de UNSC hacía muchos años y tenía el mismo tipo de actitud que mostraba el hombre acabado de llegar.

―Venimos a hablar con el director sobre la alumna Catya O'Neill ―el apellido que Cortana proporcionó obviamente era falso. Pero habían acordado usarlo para evitar que los descubrieran.

―Están en la oficina. El director los está esperando.

Los se dirigieron a la puerta de la oficina, Cortana golpeó ligeramente la puerta. Un «Adelante» se escuchó detrás. Pasaron. Detrás de su escritorio, el director los esperaba y frente a él, en una silla, Catherine permanecía inmóvil.

―Que bueno que vinieron pronto, señor y señora McKarthy.

McKarthy era el apellido que habían acordado ponerle a John en casos como ese y por extensión, al ser Cortana la «esposa» de John, ella debía llevar el mismo apellido. Curiosamente, ese había sido el apellido de John antes de ser reclutado para el proyecto Spartan, solo que el supersoldado lo había olvidado durante mucho tiempo.

―¿Qué hizo mi hermana, señor director? ―preguntó Cortana mientras miraba fijamente a Catherine. La pequeña se hundió en su asiento.

El director comenzó a narrar los hechos tal y como la profesora se los había platicado. Cuando terminó su relato, les mostró el vídeo donde se demostraba todo.

Cortana miró a Catherine a los ojos, en su mirada, el enojo era patente y la pequeña sabía que en cuanto llegaran a su casa, le esperaba el peor sermón desde que tenía memoria, luego miró a John, que, aunque de rostro sereno, sus ojos le daban a entender que reprobaba sus acciones.

Analizándolo bien, ella, desde que se clonó a sí misma en una niña de 6 años, se dejó llevar por la emoción de ser joven otra vez. Por lo que, ante tal abanico de posibilidades había comenzado a comportarse cada vez más infantil. Siendo que ella ya no era una niña, al menos mentalmente. Ciertamente no había pensado en las consecuencias de sus actos. No obstante, le encantaba ser una infante, ya que eso le permitía hacer las cosas que no se atrevió cuando vivió su primera infancia.

―...En conclusión señores, Catya será suspendida durante una semana. Espero que ustedes, como tutores de la pequeña puedan darle una lección para que percances como el de hoy no se vuelvan a repetir.

―Eso haremos, señor director. Esta señorita aprenderá a comportarse en clase. Así sea lo último que haga ―pese a que Cortana hablaba con el director, la frase iba exclusivamente para su hermana, quien tragó al escuchar la frase.

Catherine fue obligada por Cortana a recoger sus útiles y a entregar el reporte a su profesora, para después retirarse de la escuela ante la mirada burlona de Amanda y sus amigas.

―Bueno. Como ya fui expulsada, solo diré una cosa... Amanda, tu papá ya sabe que eres tú la de los mensajes groseros en los pizarrones de la escuela ―Catherine se retiró antes de que a la otra niña se le ocurriera ir tras ella.

La sonrisa burlona de Amanda se desvaneció al pensar en el escarmiento que su padre la daría en su casa.

Catherine salió de la escuela, John y Cortana ya la esperaban en el hog. En gran parte de la escuela se pudo escuchar...

―¡Por fin soy libre!

―¿Libre? No sueñes hermanita. Ahora estás en mis manos ―Cortana tomó de la mano a Catherine y la subió al vehículo.

John arrancó el hog y al poco tiempo de encenderlo recibió una llamada en el móvil que había tenido que comprar para su trabajo. Vio la pantalla del aparato para verificar que se trataba de Willy. Contestó.

―Dime Willy.

―Tu encargo ya llegó. ¿podemos vernos ahora?

―¿En dónde estás?

―En las afueras del pueblo, al sur del lago.

―Bien. Dame media hora para estar allí.

―De acuerdo.

―¿Estás solo?

―Si. El que trajo el paquete se retiró nada más bajamos todo.

―Bien ―John colgó.

―¿Willy? ―preguntó Cortana.

―Si. Las armas ya llegaron. Me está esperando al sur del lago. Después de dejarlas a ustedes en casa, iré para allá.

―Sería bueno que fueras acompañado. No tengo mucha confianza en los traficantes de armas ―Cortana estaba preocupada por la seguridad de John.

―Descuida. Iré con cuidado. Llegaré por un camino secundario para no ser visto por nadie en el pueblo.

―Aún así, me preocupa. Además necesitarás ayuda para cargar el armamento en el hog. Creo que un par de manos extra te serán útiles ―la joven insistía―. Al menos llévate a Kelly. Ella puede darte la mano si algo se complica. Ya sabes que los traficantes de armas son peligrosos ―ante tal insistencia, John no tuvo más que aceptar la petición de Cortana.

―Está bien. Iré acompañado. Kelly y tú irán conmigo ―aquella petición de John confundió un poco a Cortana.

―¿Eso será parte del entrenamiento? ―preguntó la chica temiendo la respuesta.

―Si las cosas se complican, eso será de mucha utilidad para tu experiencia en combate.

―Si es así no me queda más que aceptarlo. Aunque no es que me entusiasme mucho.

―¿Tienes miedo? ―pese a la actitud seria de John, Cortana adivinó un cierto tono de burla.

―No te burles. Sabes bien que mi especialidad son las computadoras y la infiltración en sistemas de seguridad. Por lo que un enfrentamiento cara a cara contra unos maleantes no me es de mucho agrado.

―Aunque ya te enfrentaste a un grupo de 20 hace unos meses. Y al parecer, lo disfrutaste.

―Ah... bueno... no tuve elección.

―Aún así, está decidido, Kelly y tú me acompañarán.

Poco más de media hora después, John, Cortana y Kelly viajaban hacia la zona sur del lago, el hog de James corría a toda velocidad por un camino de tierra en malas condiciones, lo que hacía que sus ocupantes botaran de lado a lado. Habían dejado a Catherine en la casa «castigada» terminando los dispositivos de detección que había comenzado a construir hacía varias semanas y que aún no estaban listos.

―Este camino está pésimo. Ya me duele todo el trasero por tanto golpe ―protestaba Cortana.

―Por peores caminos he conducido ―comentó John con total tranquilidad―. Pero es normal que te moleste. Es la primera vez que viajas en estas condiciones. En veces anteriores habías estado dentro de mi casco. Lo que debe ser más cómodo.

Más atrás, Kelly disfrutaba el viaje, hacía mucho tiempo que no viajaba tan agitadamente.

―Adoro cuando avanzamos por un camino tan malo. Es divertido.

―Solo un Spartan encontraría divertido algo como esto ―comentó Cortana un tanto molesta por el ajetreo.

―¡Más rápido John! ―gritó Kelly emocionada. John aceleró aún más.

―A James no le va a gustar cuando se entere donde metimos su querido hog ―Cortana ya se imaginaba la cara que pondría el moreno cuando viera las condiciones en las que seguramente quedaría el vehículo.

Minutos después, el hog se detenía en el lado sur del lago entre unos árboles para no ser vistos en caso de que las cosas no fueras como Willy las había contado. Los tres se bajaron del vehículo y esperaron unos minutos mientras observaban el lugar en busca de algo sospechoso. Mas no vieron nada.

Seguros de estar solos, John, Cortana y Kelly salieron de unos matorrales para encontrarse con Willy, quien los esperaba parado en medio de una pequeña pradera cercana al lago. El moreno no se había percatado de la presencia de los tres hasta que John habló.

―El lugar es perfecto para una emboscada ―ante las palabras del Spartan, el ex ODST se asustó, pues no se había percatado de su presencia. Si aquello hubiera sido una emboscada, él seguramente estaría muerto.

―¡Diablos! Sí que me diste un gran susto ―el moreno se quedó viendo a las dos mujeres que acompañaban al supersoldado―. Buen día señoritas ―se inclinó imitando a un aristócrata de hacía muchos siglos.

―Señora ―corrigió Cortana―. Ella sí es señorita ―apuntó a Kelly.

―¡Hey! Recuerda que soy mayor que tú.

―Como 30 años ―se burló la ex I.A.

―¿Insinúas que soy vírgen? ―preguntó con genuina molestia.

―Basta ―reprendió John. Las dos mujeres guardaron silencio. El Spartan podía ser bastante disuasivo con unas pocas palabras. Luego se dirigió a Willy―. Muéstrame las armas.

Willy se acercó a una de las seis cajas en el lugar. Al abrir una de ellas, John pudo observar cinco rifles de asalto MA5D con sus respectivos cargadores. En otra caja había rifles BR85. En la tercera, pistolas M6G. Las otras tres cajas contenían municiones y granadas suficientes para resistir un buen tiempo y huir si era necesario. Solo echó de menos un lanzacohetes en caso de que algún vehículo pesado se interpusiera en su camino.

―Espero que sean de utilidad ―comentó Willy.

―Esto nos dará la oportunidad de resistir en caso de que UNSC nos encuentre.

―¿Tanto temor te provoca el que UNSC los pueda encontrar?

―UNSC es lo que menos me importa. Las dos personas que están al mando son las que realmente me preocupan. Especialmente la almirante Serin Osman.

―¿Es ella quien está detrás de ustedes?

―Si. Y lo más probable es que nos quiera muertos. Porque, sinceramente, no creo que nos lleve a juicio por haber desertado.

―John. Nos llevaremos las armas hasta el hog ―intervino Kelly.

―Bien. Luego las alcanzo ―John miró nuevamente a Willy―. ¿Cómo conseguiste estas armas?

―Tengo algunos amigos en una base cercana. Me debían algunos favores, así que, la deuda ya ha sido saldada.

―¿Preguntaron para quién son?

―No. De hecho, es política nuestra no mencionar al «cliente».

―Bien. En ese caso. Gracias Willy.

―Ha sido un placer. Pero me debes una.

―Lo tendré en cuenta.

John se retiró con las dos cajas restantes. Debían llevar esas armas lo más pronto posible a su casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Lo que sería algo difícil teniendo en cuenta que vivían en un vecindario muy poblado. Por tal motivo, resolvieron que llegarían por la parte trasera de la casa e introducirían las cajas por la cocina.

Una vez en la casa, y con las armas guardadas, pasaron al siguiente movimiento.

―Cortana. ¿ya está listo el sistema para la computadora?

―Desde hace unos días. Ya solo falta que terminen con los rastreadores.

―Excelente. Si nada adverso sucede, los rastreadores estarán listos dentro de unos días. Y como no tendré clases durante una semana, será más rápido si ustedes me ayudan y yo coordino ―Catherine estaba más que contenta por no tener clases. La escuela le aburría.

―Pero que no se te olvide que estas castigada ―mencionó Cortana con dureza.

―Oye, no soy una niña ―protestó la doctora.

―Pero te comportas como una ―contraatacó su hermana.

―De acuerdo. No me he comportado de la mejor manera, pero eso no es importante en este momento. Debemos terminar pronto, para desplegar nuestra red de vigilancia.

El sol estaba cayendo, permitiendo que las primeras estrellas se mostraran en el firmamento. Cortana, Catherine y Kelly cocinaban mientras John las observaba sentado al revés en una silla, sus brazos apoyados sobre el respaldo de la misma. Una sonrisa incompleta en su rostro demostraba lo tranquilo que se sentía.

Ver a sus tres compañeras cocinando era algo que no se veía todos los días en los cuarteles de UNSC. Especialmente en Kelly, quien, desde que había llegado a Rose Valley había adoptado algunas costumbres hogareñas al lado de Cortana y Catherine. Si diez años antes le hubieran descrito una escena como esa, habría jurado que sería mentira. Pero allí estaban. Tres de las mujeres más importantes en la historia humana, cocinando y platicando cosas triviales como si de tres mujeres comunes se tratara.

Introspectivamente, él también había cambiado. Ya no era lo serio o frío que antaño. Lo que le hacía recordar un poco su infancia, cuando sonreía casi todo el tiempo. Aunque había olvidado gran parte de su pasado, John sabía que habían sido buenos años. Recordaba las cálidas tardes en Eridanus II al lado de su amiga Parisa, a quien le prometió casarse con ella. También recordaba un poco de su familia, especialmente a su madre, quien siempre fue una mujer de buenos sentimientos. Era una lástima que no recordara su rostro ni su nombre y lo mismo podía decir de su padre, a quien recordaba como un hombre grande, fuerte y de actitud hosca, quizás de él heredó su carácter de adulto. Vagamente recordó la posible existencia de un hermano menor, pero no estaba seguro, tal vez era que su madre estaba embarazada a la hora de que él fue secuestrado o quizás había sido su imaginación. De su apellido, no había recordado ni la primera letra durante años, aunque sabía perfectamente que Catherine lo recordaba a la perfección, nunca se lo había preguntado y de no ser porque ella lo propuso para «camuflar su identidad» jamás lo habría recordado. De hecho, su apellido, así como su identidad habían sido borrados del registro humano desde el mismo momento en que su clon había muerto.

Volvió a la realidad, fijó su mirada nuevamente en las tres mujeres frente a él. Catherine, al ser la más pequeña del trío debía pararse en una silla para poder alcanzar la parte alta de la alacena. Kelly y Cortana debían agacharse para poder cocinar o cortar las verduras, ya que su estatura estaba muy por encima del promedio del resto de las mujeres.

Se fijó en su amiga de tantos años. Kelly, a pesar de ser la más rápida entre los Spartan había sido la más lenta en aprender a cocinar en su casa. Simplemente, la cocina no era su fuerte. Aún así, se esforzaba. Ella era casi como su hermana. Al menos, John la veía así; cuando ella estaba sola, mostraba un cierto aire de melancolía. Lo sabía porque la había observado algunas tardes mientras permanecía sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala. Desde entonces, había estado tentado a preguntarle. Sin embargo, no lo había hecho por temor a remover algún suceso doloroso en su pasado.

Finalmente miró a Cortana, su compañera inseparable durante tantos años y aventuras. Desde que la vio convertida en humana por primera vez, sintió que no podría separarse de ella en lo que le restaba de vida. Y es que su relación iba más allá de lo meramente corporal o sentimental, estaba agradecido de que ella lo hubiera tratado con verdadera humanidad. John sabía que por ella, él aún vivía, pues en el pasado, gracias a sus intervenciones, él había sobrevivido a situaciones que a cualquier otro habrían llevado a la tumba. De todas las personas que habían ido y venido en su vida, era ella a quien realmente consideraba imprescindible. Simplemente sin ella, él no tendría razón de vivir.

Él sabía que UNSC estaba cerca, por lo que debía prepararse mejor que nunca. Lo más probable era que enviaran a muchos Spartan para capturarlos. Por eso él debía dar todo de sí. No dejaría que se llevaran a Cortana o a Catherine. Primero tendrían que matarlo para que eso sucediera y era posible que ni siquiera eso bastara para que Serin le arrebatara a su mujer.

La muerte. Un tema que lo había estado persiguiendo durante años. Cuando varios de sus compañeros y amigos Spartan murieron durante las mejoras, se sintió mal al saber que nunca más volvería a convivir con ellos; cuando tuvo que quitarle la vida al capitán Keyes para obtener sus implantes neurales, sintió que traicionaba a un gran hombre, aunque el capitán ya era un flood. Keyes había sido una inspiración para muchos buenos soldados y oficiales, incluido John mismo; la pérdida de Miranda, la hija que Catherine y el capitán Keyes habían procreado fue un duro golpe para él, ya que consideraba su deber proteger a la hija del hombre al quien en alguna ocasión consideró casi un padre. Luego estuvo el sargento Avery Johnson, su entrañable amigo, el primer humano común que hizo amistad con él y a quien le debía muchas cosas, la vida entre ellas. Su muerte fue un duro golpe a su autoestima al no poderlo salvar. Además, verlo morir en sus brazos era algo que siempre lo seguiría.

Por tal motivo, él no permitiría que le hicieran nada a Cortana, la salvaría a como diera lugar incluso si él perdía la vida. Cortana debía vivir.

―John, lávate las manos, pronto estará lista la cena ―la voz de Cortana lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Él la miró―. Ve a lavarte las manos, John ―volvió a ordenar la joven. Pero él no respondió, solo se mantuvo mirándola―. ¿Te pasa algo? ―preguntó.

―Nada ―respondió él levantándose de la silla para dirigirse al fregadero a lavarse las manos.

Cortana se le quedó viendo confundida, no entendía su extraña actitud. Aún así, no se detuvo en su actividad, por lo que no paró hasta que la cena estuvo servida. En ese momento, Catherine fue la primera en comenzar a comer, mientras Kelly y Cortana eran las últimas en sentarse. John permanecía callado, no obstante, comenzó a comer.

―¿Te pasa algo? ―preguntó Kelly a su amigo.

―Nada. Estoy bien ―John consumió un nuevo bocado de su cena.

Nadie dijo nada más, considerando que él estaba así por los tiempos difíciles que se acercaban. Aunque no querían pensar mucho en eso.

―Catherine ―llamó John.

―Si ―contestó la pequeña doctora.

―Apresúrate a terminar los rastreadores. No quiero que UNSC nos sorprenda con la guardia baja.

―Claro ―Catherine estaba confundida. Hacía mucho tiempo que John no actuaba de esa manera.

―Mañana reforzaremos el entrenamiento de Cortana. Quiero que sepa utilizar las armas que conseguimos.

Una vez la cena terminó, todos estaban disponiéndose para ir a dormir cuando escucharon unos golpes en la puerta. Aquello alertó a todos, pues no era común que alguien los visitara a esa hora. John, tomando una pistola que siempre llevaba sujeta a su pierna izquierda bajo el pantalón se acercó a la puerta intentando no hacer ruido. Miró por un pequeño agujero que había hecho hacía poco tiempo y ante su vista estaba Alicia, la compañera de trabajo de Cortana. Eso extrañó al supersoldado, puesto que la chica nunca iba a su casa a menos que fuera algo importante relacionado con la biblioteca. Y más extraño aún era que no estaba sonriendo como siempre, más bien se veía asustada. Eso le dio mala espina. Con señas alertó a las mujeres para que se prepararan ante la posibilidad de peligro.

Kelly, siendo más experimentada en combate que las otras dos mujeres, corrió inmediatamente hasta el sótano de donde sacó un rifle de batalla. Volvió rápidamente antes de que John abriera la puerta.

La puerta fue nuevamente golpeada. John, apuntando con la pistola, abrió para encontrarse frente a frente con Alicia, cuyo ojos estaban a punto de derramar lágrimas. De repente la chica comenzó a elevarse en el aire. Al mismo tiempo el camuflaje de un Sangheili descubrió a su dueño.

―Spartan, encontré a esta mujer merodeando en tu entrada ―dijo el enorme ser.

La tensión se relajó al percatarse de quién se trataba, aunque también era una sorpresa que él, en persona, se dignara a visitarlos, ya que no se habían visto hacía varias semanas.

―¿Qué haces aquí Alicia? ―preguntó intrigada Cortana al ver a la chica colgada de una de las manos del Inquisidor.

―Yo... ―Alicia no podía hablar. Estaba totalmente aterrorizada por la presencia del alienígena. Además, sus ojos comenzaron a derramar las lágrimas que hacía poco había estado conteniendo.

―Deberías bajarla Inquisidor. Creo que ya la asustaste lo suficiente ―Cortana sabía lo atemorizante que podían ser los Sangheili, especialmente entre los humanos que nunca habían visto a uno personalmente y de los cuales habían escuchado horribles historias.

―¿La conocen? ―preguntó el enorme alienígena.

―Es mi compañera en el trabajo. Pero... ¿podrías bajarla ya? ―el Inquisidor bajó a la joven mujer de ascendencia latina y asiática.

Cuando por fin los pies de Alicia tocaron el suelo corrió hasta los brazos de Cortana, quien la recibió de inmediato tratando de calmarla.

―No seas tan escandalosa. El inquisidor no muerde... a menos que tenga hambre ―comentó Catherine con cierta malicia en su voz.

―No comprendo ―comentó el sangheili.

―Pase Inquisidor, no es propicio que más gente lo vea ―comentó Cortana. Todos se dirigieron a la sala, donde tomaron asiento. El enorme sangheili quedó con sus piernas más dobladas de lo normal al posarse sobre un asiento tan pequeño―. ¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita? ―siendo la de mejores habilidades sociales del grupo, era natural que ella hablara por todos.

―Es algo muy importante relacionado con sus fuerzas armadas. Al parecer, su mejor nave en estos momentos se dirige hacia aquí

Todos en la sala, menos Alicia, se asustaron ante el panorama. Si la Infinity se dirigía hacia Minister quería decir que por fin los habían descubierto y no quedaba mucho tiempo para que Harrison estuviera sobre ellos. Todo eso era gravísimo, y lo peor del caso es que todavía no estaban listos para enfrentarse a las fuerzas de UNSC.

―Entonces no tenemos mucho tiempo, debemos prepararnos. Kelly y Catherine, deben apresurarse para tener los sensores de movimiento listos a más tardar para mañana. No podemos permitirnos estar ciegos cuando Harrison llegue ―John comentó con energía.

―Hay alguien más que viene con el humano al que llaman Harrison ―la voz grave del inquisidor lograba que la noticia sonara más preocupante aún―. La almirante Serin Osman viene en esa nave. Lo descubrimos cuando interceptamos algunas transmisiones hacia la nave.

Cuando las cosas parecían no estar peor, resultaba que la almirante estaba en camino para aprehenderlos.

―John. Si Serin viene lo más probable es que ordene un ataque total contra nosotros y no se detendrá ante nada para capturarnos. La conoces bien, a ella no le importará destruir este pueblo con tal de atraparnos. La vida de muchos inocentes corre peligro.

―Lo sé. Aún así, confiemos en que Harrison y Lasky puedan frenarla un poco. Aunque Harrison me odie, no expondrá a gente inocente en su ataque. Para evitar involucrar a civiles, debemos irnos al bosque mañana mismo. Y planear una estrategia de defensa.

―Pero no tenemos ningún lugar a dónde ir. Seguramente la alerta ya fue dada en todos los planetas de UNSC e ir a un planeta controlado por la insurrección nos es una opción en este momento. Si ellos se enteran de la presencia de un Spartan, lo más seguro es que intenten matarnos.

―En ese caso, solo nos queda una opción... refugiarnos en Sanghelios y pedir asilo ―la voz de John daba a entender que ser un refugiado no era algo que le agradara. Él siempre había sido un guerrero, y huir de esa manera no era algo que él considerara adecuado. Pero por Cortana, haría eso y más―. Aunque no creo que hayan avisado a ninguna base. Si así hubiese sido nos habríamos enfrentado desde un principio a las fuerzas de UNSC destacadas en este planeta y no estaríamos aquí. Si conozco bien a Serin, diría que se está reservando el placer de atraparnos ella misma, en persona.

―¡Un momento! ¿de qué están hablando? No entiendo nada ―Alicia intervino en la discusión.

―Alicia. Creo que es hora de que tengamos aquella conversación que dejamos pendientes en la biblioteca cuando Kelly llegó a Rose Valley ―Cortana estaba nerviosa, aún no sabía como le explicaría a su amiga sobre su verdadera identidad y origen. Adivinando el siguiente movimiento, Kelly se paró del sofá y se encaminó hacia la cocina.

―Caroline... esto es muy raro ―la chica estaba asustada. A pesar de tener varios minutos frente a un Elite, no había podido acostumbrarse a su presencia.

―Vamos a la cocina, allí te explicaré todo ―Cortana le tendió una mano a su amiga. La chica aceptó la invitación y juntas se retiraron de la sala.

Mientras tanto, John, Catherine y el Inquisidor se quedaron.

―Espero que tu promesa de llevarte a Cortana a Sanghelios aún siga en pie ―John quería asegurarse de que Cortana estuviera a salvo.

―Cumplir una promesa es parte del honor de un sangheili.

―Bien. Entonces, si las cosas se pone difíciles enviaré a Cortana contigo.

―John ―intervino Catherine―. No creo que Cortana se quiera separar de ti. Sabes lo testaruda que puede ser.

―Lo sé. Pero, ella debe entender que su vida importa más que la mía.

―Aún así, ella se negará a abandonarte.

―Si se niega, la obligaré. Bajo ninguna circunstancia, ella debe caer en manos de UNSC.

―John. Hablas como si fueras a morir.

―Es lo más seguro, Catherine. Serin no es la mujer más misericordiosa de la galaxia.

―Ya lo sé. Si Serin captura a Cortana lo más probable es que la torture antes de asesinarla.

―No podemos permitir que eso suceda.

―Esta bien. Si ella se opone, yo misma me encargaré de facilitar que sea llevada al mundo de los sangheili.

―Gracias Catherine.

Al mismo tiempo, en la cocina...

―Alicia, es hora de que sepas la verdad acerca de mi y de mi familia. Solo debes prometerme que no le dirás a nadie sobre lo que te voy a decir y que permanecerás en silencio hasta que yo termine de contarte todo ¿de acuerdo?

―Está bien ―Alicia asintió a la vez que respondió.

―Mi nombre no es Caroline... mi verdadera identidad es Cortana, fui una inteligencia artificial de UNSC durante ocho años y no, no soy un robot o un androide, soy completamente humana. El proceso por el cual fui convertida se llama composición, pero no entraré en detalle sobre eso. El hombre a quien has creído mi esposo durante todos estos meses se llama John y no es mi esposo, aunque me encantaría que lo fuera; la niña que nos acompaña es el clon de mi creadora, la misma que estuvo detrás del proyecto Spartan-II y como ya estarás pensando, su nombre no es Catya... sino Catherine ―Cortana siguió relatando los hechos que los llevaron a refugiarse en Minister.

Pasó alrededor de una hora, siendo en ese momento las 10:33 de la noche.

―Entonces ¿él es el famoso Spartan 117? ―preguntó Alicia aún sin asimilar todo lo que Cortana le había dicho.

―Así es ―respondió la ex I.A.

―¿Ella también es un Spartan? ―Alicia señaló a Kelly.

―Si, lo es.

―Dios, no sé que pensar ―la chica bajó la mirada y se pasó una mano por la frente.

―Sé que lo que acabo de decirte es difícil de asimilar. Pero créeme, es la verdad.

En ese momento, John y Catherine entraron a la cocina. El inquisidor hacía unos momentos se había retirado del lugar.

―Espero que todo esté aclarado ―comentó Catherine.

―Todavía no puedo creer que ustedes sean... tan importantes ―a pesar del miedo sentido momentos antes, Alicia estaba sorprendida de haber convivido con una persona tan extraordinaria como Cortana durante aquellos meses―. Pero, si ustedes son lo que dicen ser, deben tener algo con qué probarlo ¿cierto? ―Alicia aún no estaba completamente convencida de lo que le habían platicado. Cortana suspiró un poco frustrada, Alicia a veces podía ser un poco testaruda con algunos temas.

Kelly, que había estado durante la revelación de sus identidades, desapareció por unos minutos. Sabía perfectamente cómo comprobarle que eran Spartan. Momentos que John aprovechó para hablar.

―Debemos redoblar esfuerzos para prepararnos. Según el Inquisidor, la Infinity estará aquí dentro de tres días ―John nunca daba rodeos a nada y aquella noticia no era la excepción.

―¿Qué? ―Cortana estaba sorprendida; no esperaba que UNSC llegara tan pronto―. ¿Pero ya está verificado?

―Una nave Covenant oculta ha estado siguiendo a la Infinity desde que Kelly los contactó. Por esa razón es que ahora sabemos lo que sucede.

―En ese caso será mejor que nos preparemos bien. Quizás sea mejor irnos de Rose Valley y escondernos en otra parte; debemos evitar que gente sin relación alguna con esto salga lastimada.

―¿A qué se refieren? ―preguntó Alicia. Catherine respondió...

―UNSC nos ha encontrado y lo más probable es que inicien un ataque a gran escala contra nosotros. Conociendo a la almirante Osman, lo más seguro es que ignore los protocolos y nos de caza sin importarle la seguridad de los civiles ―la niña tenía en su mano derecha un pequeño botecito con pastillas y en la otra un vaso con agua.

―¿Me van a drogar? ―preguntó la chica nerviosa, temiendo lo peor.

―En realidad son para mí; como ya sabrás, soy un clon flash y los clones flash debemos consumir algunos medicamentos o morimos ―fue la respuesta de la pequeña doctora.

―Ah, menos mal.

―Alicia, ahora que sabes nuestras identidades, no tienes por qué temer. Seguimos siendo los mismos. Solo que con otros nombres.

―Si. Es solo que la impresión es mucha.

―Te entiendo. Yo misma me sorprendí mucho cuando conocí a John hace algunos años ―Cortana se acercó al oído de su amiga―. Lo imaginaba menos alto.

―Escuché eso ―dijo John.

Kelly volvió del sótano. Llevaba puesta su armadura, con la cual, esperaba comprobarle a Alicia que no mentían.

―Aquí estoy, muchacha. Espero que esto despeje cualquier duda que tengas.

Si Alicia había pensado que Kelly era imponente cuando la vio por primera vez aquel día en la biblioteca. En ese momento desechaba aquel momento y lo remplazaba con el que ocurría en ese instante. Sencillamente ver a la mujer enfundada en aquella armadura era por demás, increíble.

―Ahora no me cabe ninguna duda ―los ojos rasgados de la muchacha no dejaban de mirar a Kelly―. Me imagino que él debe verse así en su armadura.

―Es mucho mejor ―comentó Catherine―. Incluso, su estatura aumenta.

―Bien, ya basta de tanta charla. Debemos llevar a Alicia hasta su casa. Ya es tarde y no podemos dejarla ir sola ―Cortana miró a la chica, quien parecía más tranquila.

―Será lo mejor. Que Kelly conduzca ―el hombre le lanzó la llave a la mencionada, quien en el acto la atrapó.

―Preferiría no ir a mi casa esta noche ―a pesar de que su voz sonaba tranquila, aún tenía un poco de temor.

―Si temes que el Inquisidor te siga hasta tu casa, no te preocupes. Los elites no son tan malos como la gente los pinta. Bueno, quizás los del Covenant tormenta si. Pero esos no están aquí ―intentó tranquilizar Catherine. Aunque con poco éxito.

―Pero...

―Además, mañana a las cuatro de la madrugada, John, Kelly, Catherine y yo saldremos para el bosque a hacer algunos entrenamientos y no quisiera despertarte tan temprano. Por lo que es mejor que te llevemos a tu casa. Y te reitero, no hay de qué preocuparse con los elites ―esa fue Cortana.

―Está bien. Pero... ¿qué pasará con ustedes?

―No te preocupes por nosotros. Los mejores Spartan están aquí ―miró a John y a Kelly―; tenemos a una de las mentes más brillantes de todos los tiempos ―vio a Catherine―; y yo fui la inteligencia artificial más avanzada jamas creada. Más bien, UNSC debe cuidarse de nosotros ―Cortana confiaba mucho en su familia.

―Está bien. Entonces creo que será buena idea que me lleven a mi casa ¿verdad?.

―Voy a quitarme mi armadura. No quiero llamar mucho la atención por la calle ―Kelly bajó al sótano. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió―. Bien, ya estoy lista. Vamos.

Las tres mujeres salieron.

―Ese hog ha tenido más trabajo estos días con nosotros que con James en todos los años que dice tener con él ―comentó Catherine. Luego se echó las pastillas a la boca, se las tragó con un sorbo de agua.

Habían pasado solo unos minutos desde que Cortana y Kelly se llevaron a Alicia cuando la puerta volvió a ser golpeada. Catherine, pensando que Cortana había olvidado sus llaves abrió con la clara intensión de reprocharle su olvido. Cuando abrió, sus ojos no dieron crédito a lo que vieron...

―Buenas noches...

Serin Osman, estaba parada en la entrada de su casa...

* * *

_Finalmente Serin Osman ha llegado a la casa de nuestros protagonistas y ha sido Catherine la encargada de abrirle la puerta._

_La explicación de cómo llegó tan rápido vendrá en el próximo capítulo._

_¡Nos leemos!_


	12. Capítulo 11: Serin Osman llega a Ministe

_Si, ya lo sé. Me tardé demasiado para subir este capítulo. Pero tengo una muy buena razón para ello:_

_He estado demasiado ocupado en el trabajo y casi no he tenido tiempo para seguir la historia. Aún así, he aprovechado cada momento libre que he tenido. sin embargo, también he tenido problemas con la redacción, ya que tuve que reescribir todo el capítulo como tres veces antes de tener algo que me satisfaciera. Pero he aquí, que ya he vuelto._

_**Disclaimer:** Halo no me pertenece; si fuera mio habría más vehículos para conducir._

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Serin Osman llega a minister.**

La Infinity salía del desliespacio. Les había tomado menos tiempo del que habían calculado inicialmente gracias a su equipo de ingenieros, que, debido a las exigencias de la almirante Osman, lograron en muy poco tiempo, aumentar el rendimiento del motor Shaw-Fujikawa y se habían ahorrado tres días de viaje. Aún así, la almirante hubiera querido que el tiempo hubiese sido menos.

―Harrison. ¿Dónde dice el informe que se encuentran nuestros amigos? ―preguntó sarcásticamente la almirante Osman.

―En un pueblo llamado Rose Valley, su dirección es Rose Valley Heroes, mas no sabemos la calle ni el número de la vivienda.

―Eso es lo de menos. Las calles podemos recorrerlas rápidamente y no tendremos problemas para encontrarlos más allá de unos cuantos registros.

―Señora. Tenga en cuenta que hay civiles en el lugar. No podemos llegar y entrar a la fuerza en las casas. Debemos vigilar antes para dar con la casa ―pese al odio que tenía contra John, el contralmirante consideraba un deber sagrado proteger la integridad de los civiles.

―De acuerdo ―molestia en la voz de la almirante, cuya cordura comenzaba a parecerle inexistente a su subordinado.

―Enviaré algunos grupos de reconocimiento para que peinen la zona. Una vez los hayamos encontrado, nos presentaremos y los aprehenderemos.

―No creo que eso será tan fácil. Le recuerdo, contralmirante, que se enfrentará a un Spartan con más de 30 años de experiencia en combate casi ininterrumpido. Tropas regulares no serán útiles contra él. Mejor, lleve a un grupo de los mejores Spartan disponibles en la Infinity para tener una oportunidad de capturarlo.

―¿Usted no vendrá?

―Por supuesto que si. Solo que, antes de capturarlos, quiero saludar a mis viejos amigos ―Serin sonrió.

En la pantalla principal de la nave, se veía el lado nocturno de Minister y un puntero señalando la localización de rose valley en donde aún no anochecía. Pronto, Serin Osman tendría la oportunidad de verse frente a frente con quien le había robado la oportunidad de tener a John 117 para ella sola.

―Alférez ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda para arribar a minister? ―preguntó con autoridad el capitán Lasky a su subordinado.

―Dos horas y cinco minutos, señor.

―Capitán, dígale al equipo carmesí que se prepare para bajar al planeta en cuanto estemos en órbita. No quiero dar tiempo a que se percaten de nuestra presencia ―Serin estaba impaciente por llegar.

―Si, señora ―el capitán se acercó a una consola desde donde hizo el anuncio―. Que el e_quipo Carmesí __se__ prep__are__ para __descender__ en el planeta._

El equipo Carmesí había estado en críosueño durante toda la misión, por lo que era el único equipo Spartan-IV que no se veía circulando por toda la nave. Eso era debido, principalmente a que era el equipo de mayor preparación presente en la Infinity, lo que conllevaba un alto costo económico para UNSC, por lo que no se les utilizaba en cualquier misión, sino solamente en las de más alto riesgo. Podría decirse que era un equipo de élite entre los Spartan.

Los cinco miembros del equipo fueron descongelados y puestos en servicio tan pronto como la orden del capitán Lasky fue dada.

Los miembros del equipo Carmesí eran bastante raros, pues no hablaban con nadie y solamente respondían a las órdenes de altos mandos en la flota. Por lo que, era casi seguro que sería la almirante Osman quien controlaría a ese equipo de Spartans.

Los cinco Spartan se encontraban en la armería de la nave cuando Serin se presentó ante ellos.

―¡Atención! ―dijo uno de los Spartan mientras saludaba apropiadamente a su superior.

―Descansen ―respondió la almirante. Los cinco supersoldados se relajaron―. Como han estado en criogenización durante mucho tiempo, voy a darles algunas explicaciones sobre mi presencia en la Infinity, además de los detalles de su misión; en primer lugar, seré yo misma quien coordine la misión, por lo que solo rendirán cuentas a mi persona. Segundo, esta misión es de alto riesgo y quiero que su desempeño esté a la altura de las circunstancias. Tercero, no importan lo que vean, ni lo que escuchen, deben llevar a cabo su misión. Y cuarto, quizás alguno de ustedes no vuelva ―la seriedad en las palabras de la almirante tenía expectantes a los Spartan, quienes no entendían a su líder ya que no había explicado el propósito de la misión.

―Señora ¿cuál es nuestra misión? ―Preguntó uno de los miembros del equipo.

―Capturar vivos a Sierra 117 y a su cómplice, la ex Inteligencia Artificial Cortana, por el delito de deserción de la fuerza naval de UNSC, robar dos armaduras mjölnir mark VI y un prototipo de nave secreto para su uso personal. La principal prioridad es capturar a las dos personas que he mencionado. Los espero en el hangar 7, en el pelican Víctor 322 para llevar a cabo la misión. Es todo ―sin si quiera despedirse, la almirante se retiró del lugar para prepararse.

La noticia de a quién debían capturar sorprendió a los cinco integrantes del equipo Carmesí. Igual que a otras personas, para ellos no era posible que el Spartan más condecorado fuera el enemigo. Aún así, era trabajo, y como tal, debían cumplir con él. Además, esa sería su oportunidad de confirmar si todos los rumores acerca de las habilidades del jefe maestro eran ciertas.

Serin, en su camarote, preparaba algunas cosas para su descenso a Tierra firme, donde esperaría a que el equipo Carmesí diera con el paradero de John 117. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener frente a frente al Spartan y a su molesta compañera.

Desde que se había enterado que la mujer que acompañaba a John era Cortana, su ira no había hecho otra cosa que crecer. Le revolvía las entrañas el pensar que esos dos quizás ya habían compartido algo más que su compañía. Odiaba a John por fijarse en un ser artificial y odiaba aún más a Cortana por pretender ser algo que nunca había sido, humana. Para Serin, Cortana no era más que un objeto y como tal, descartable. Se aseguraría de hacérselo saber en cuanto se vieran las caras.

La mirada de Serin Osman era terrible, sus ojos solo mostraban una cosa... locura, la locura que embarga la mente de alguien a quien se le ha quitado algo que ha deseado y nunca ha tenido. Para ella, John era de su pertenencia y quien intentara quitárselo, sufriría las consecuencias. Y definitivamente, Cortana había traspasado ese límite desde el mismo momento en que ella había conocido a John.

A su mente vino la presencia de la niña mencionada en el informe recibido del equipo Majestic. ¿Quién era? La información obtenida en la Tierra no mencionaba a ninguna niña durante la fuga de John y Cortana, por lo que su presencia con aquellos dos la confundía. Quizás era alguna hija ilegítima del Spartan. Todo podía suceder, pues sabía bien, al igual que otros Spartan, que John había tenido encuentros con otras mujeres, de las cuales, la misma Serin en persona se encargaba ni bien sabía sus identidades. Tal vez alguna de esas mujeres se había escapado de su ojo siempre vigilante y un hijo había nacido de esa relación.

―_Equipo Carmesí listo, Almirante―._ Escuchó Serin por el intercomunicador de su camarote personal.

Comprobando una vez más su arma, la almirante salió con rumbo al hangar 7.

En el hangar, el equipo Carmesí esperaba a que la almirante se presentara para iniciar su misión de búsqueda. A pesar de ser fieles a UNSC, los integrantes del grupo no tenían reparo en pasar sobre civiles inocentes si la situación lo permitía.

―Señores ―dijo Serin al llegar al hangar―. La misión que estamos por iniciar es sumamente importante que la completemos sin contratiempo. Así que no quiero ninguna duda en sus mentes.

―Es muy extraño ir a una misión donde nuestra prioridad es capturar a un Spartan y peor aún, el más condecorado de todos ―mencionó uno de los integrantes del equipo.

―No quiero que se compadezcan de él solo por haber recibido más condecoraciones que nadie más, ni por haber salvado a la Tierra en más de una ocasión. John 117 es ahora un prófugo, y como tal, debe ser capturado a como dé lugar ―la voz de Serin sonaba molesta, pues no le gustaba que sus soldados dudaran de la legitimidad de la misión. Aunque en secreto eso no era más que una venganza personal, tanto suya como del contralmirante Harrison―. Equipo Carmesí, en este momento declaro oficialmente iniciada la misión. Aborden el Pelican y bajemos a la superficie.

―¡Sí, señora! ―contestaron todos al unísono.

La persona que pilotaría el pelican hacia la superficie fijó el destino en su HUD y asegurándose que todos sus pasajeros ya estaban a bordo, inició el descenso. La caída duró aproximadamente tres minutos, tiempo durante el cual sintieron fuertes sacudidas a consecuencia de la fricción con la atmósfera, aún así, a nadie parecía importarle. Una vez terminada la sacudida de la reentrada, la almirante Osman desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad y se hizo presente en la cabina del piloto.

―¿Cómo vamos piloto? ―pregunto la mujer en tono serio.

―A esta velocidad llegaremos a nuestro destino en diez minutos ―respondió el piloto.

―Bien ―salió de la cabina para dirigirse a sus subordinados en la sección de carga de la nave―. Señores, comiencen a preparar su equipo, en diez minutos estaremos sobre la superficie. Y les informo desde este momento que en un principio no capturaremos aún a Sierra 117, solo observaremos para dar con el lugar donde está viviendo.

Los diez minutos fueron eternos para la ansiedad de la almirante, quien en repetidas ocasiones se talló las manos como tratando de deshacerse de su desesperación por llegar.

Una vez tocaron tierra, el equipo bajó acompañado de la almirante, quien era la única incapaz de usar una armadura Mjölnir pese a su condición como Spartan, ya que durante las mejores había resultado con defectos menores en su sistema, lo que le hizo ser rechazada del programa. Aunque en principio, los pequeños defectos no eran evidentes, para los altos mandos y para la doctora Halsey eran más que suficientes para rechazarla como miembro del cuerpo de élite de las fuerzas armadas navales, teniéndose que conformar con un cargo detrás de un escritorio, donde, a pesar de todo, había logrado escalar en la jerarquía y alcanzar el puesto más alto después del que ostentaba el presidente del gobierno de la Tierra unificada, a quien debía rendir cuentas. Un gobierno, que para su mala suerte, estaba conformado por personal civil, al cual, debía obediencia. El poder del organismo político había comenzado a reasumir sus antiguas funciones una vez que la guerra contra el Covenant finalizó, lo que se traducía en mayor poder del presidente y el congreso en las decisiones tomadas por las fuerzas armadas.

Aún así, Serin tenía ciertas libertades de las cuales podía disponer en cualquier momento mientras duraran, como irse de viaje para llevar a cabo una venganza personal anteponiendo el pretexto de que era un viaje necesario para la seguridad de la Tierra y sus colonias en la galaxia.

En la infinity, Thomas Lasky permanecía de pie en el puente, su rostro sereno, ocultaba la preocupación de haber despertado al equipo Carmesí para esa misión, ya que sabía perfectamente que cuando ese equipo entraba en acción lo más seguro era que habría una masacre, pues, al igual que la almirante, mostraban poca consideración por las personas alrededor de ellos, provocando en varias ocasiones verdaderas carnicerías entre elementos del enemigo y los desafortunados civiles que pudieran presenciar la batalla.

A un lado, Harrison refunfuñaba ante la situación, pues la almirante Osman le había prometido ser el primero en bajar a la superficie del planeta para dar con el paradero del jefe maestro. «Quizás hubiera sido mejor» pensaba Lasky, sabiendo de sobra que el contralmirante primero antepondría la seguridad de los civiles a la captura del Spartan. Por alguna extraña razón, deseaba que la almirante no encontrara al supersoldado en esa ocasión. Y no es que pensara que el jefe maestro era inocente de los cargos que se le imputaban, simplemente no quería ver una carnicería entre los civiles del lugar.

―Me retiro a mis aposentos, capitán. Si hay alguna novedad deme un informe de inmediato ―declaró el contralmirante mientras se iba del puente.

Sintiéndose más relajado sin la presencia del contralmirante, Lasky se sentó en su silla. Simplemente odiaba esa situación. Durante unos minutos, el capitán miró fijamente al espacio, pensando en las posibilidades de llevar a juicio al Spartan más famoso y admirado. No le cupo ni la menor duda de que sería declarado culpable, pues sus actos habían provocado muchos problemas a UNSC.

Estaba por seguir en sus pensamientos cuando la voz de uno de los encargados de las comunicaciones lo distrajo...

―Señor, recibo una señal, pero no es de UNSC, es... de una nave Covenant ―la voz, evidentemente femenina, se escuchaba asustada.

―¿Sabe su procedencia? ―preguntó el capitán temiendo que estuvieran bajo un ataque.

―Parece que viene al frente de la Infinity.

―A ver ―Lasky se acercó al monitor de la mujer.

―Eso es muy extraño ¿Qué hace el Covenant en Minister? Que yo sepa, no hay refugiados en este planeta ―luego dijo a la mujer―: traduce lo que dicen.

La joven comenzó la traducción del mensaje.

_...finity, no estamos buscando enfrentamiento alguno con ustedes, solamente queremos entrevistarnos con el capitán de su nave. Es un asunto importante que debemos tratar personalmente. Solicitamos permiso para abordar su nave o en caso contrario su capitán puede __solicitar abordar__ la nuestra __para tratar algunos puntos importantes en relación con su __misión de búsqueda._

Aquella declaración sorprendió al capitán, quien no esperaba que el Covenant supiera sobre la desaparición de Sierra 117.

―¿Qué hago capitán? ―preguntó insegura la joven mujer.

―Abra un canal de audio ―la joven obedeció―. Nave Covenant, soy el capitán Thomas J. Lasky de la UNSC Infinity, hemos recibido su mensaje. Aunque aún no comprendemos que ustedes sepan sobre nuestra misión. ¿Podrían explicar eso?

―_Es necesario que nos veamos __en persona para tratar ese tema, ya que no es posible hacerlo de esta manera. __Estamos dispuestos a recibirlo en nuestra nave para dialogar __o en caso contrario, __nuestro capitán está__ en la entera disposición de dialogar en su nave. Usted decide._

Por un momento, Lasky lo pensó comparando los riesgos de ir hasta una nave Covenant o permitir que algún elite entrara en su nave. Definitivamente decidió ir él personalmente.

―Nave Covenant, acepto su invitación para dialogar en su nave. Esperen mi presencia en diez minutos. Lasky fuera ―la comunicación cesó.

―¿Piensa ir capitán? ―preguntó la joven de comunicaciones mientras el resto del personal del puente lo miraba a la espera de su respuesta.

―Si. Pero estén preparados en caso de una emergencia ―antes de retirarse del puente―... no le digan nada al contralmirante hasta que yo haya regresado ―se fue.

Menos de diez minutos después, un pelican partía con rumbo a un phantom estacionado frente a la infinity.

Desde el Phantom, Rtas 'Vadum observaba la Infinity aún molesto por la falla en sus cálculos, pues habían errado al estimar el tiempo que le tomaría a la nave llegar hasta ese planeta. Pero eso no era importante en ese momento. Debía hablar con el capitán de la nave frente a ellos para determinar un rumbo en sus acciones.

El radar de la nave detectó la presencia del pelican.

―Capitán, detectamos una pequeña nave aproximándose a nosotros.

―Debe ser el capitán de esa nave. Bajen los escudos ―los escudos fueron desactivados a la orden.

El pelican atracó junto al phantom permitiendo que Lasky pasara de una nave a la otra.

―Espero que lo que quieran decirme sea importante. Y sobre todo, me gustaría que explicaran cómo se enteraron de nuestra misión ―el capitán Lasky no tenía buenos modales con quienes habían hecho peligrar la existencia de la raza humana en el pasado.

―Antes sentémonos ―ofreció el Rtas 'Vadum. Así lo hicieron―. Supongo que tendrá muchas preguntas que hacernos. Por eso es que aquí estamos. Responderé a lo que pueda.

―Si las cosas están así, entonces comenzaré ―el capitán tomó una postura más cómoda para comenzar su interrogatorio―. Lo primero que quiero saber es ¿Cómo hicieron para saber sobre el paradero del jefe maestro antes que nosotros?

―Hay una simple razón. La mujer a quienes ustedes conocen como la doctora Halsey fue quien contactó con uno de sus Spartan paran notificarle su destino.

―¿Spartan? ¿Qué Spartan?

―La mujer a quien ustedes llaman Kelly 087. Aunque debo agregar que ella ya había comenzado su búsqueda antes de siquiera recibir el mensaje. Por lo que, una vez conocido el paradero de sus fugitivos, contactó con nosotros para pedir ayuda.

―Ayuda... ―dijo con sarcasmo―. ¿Sabe usted el conflicto que surgiría si el alto mando se llega a enterar que su raza ha colaborado para ocultar a un desertor de nuestras fuerzas armadas? Las tenues relaciones con su pueblo desaparecerían definitivamente y quizás entraríamos nuevamente en guerra.

―Somos conscientes de eso. Sin embargo, no es nuestra intención iniciar un nuevo enfrentamiento armado. Y mucho menos después del estado en el que quedó nuestra flota. Es por eso que solo una de nuestras naves ha acudido al llamado de su Spartan. Esto no es una intervención oficial, es un agradecimiento por salvar la vida del Inquisidor durante el incidente con el flood en el Arca.

―Aún así. Su intervención complicará las cosas. La almirante Osman viajó con nosotros para capturar al jefe maestro y a su cómplice. Si ella llega a enterarse, lo más seguro es que tengamos que enfrentarnos. Y eso es algo que no quiero hacer. Ahora, el hecho de que otro Spartan se haya unido a su fuga solo agrava el problema, pues podría iniciar una reacción en cadena entre todos los Spartan de la galaxia.

―Tal vez usted no comprende las razones que llevaron a su Spartan a desertar de su ejército.

―¿Y cuáles son esas razones? Ilumíneme ―Lasky seguía en su actitud sarcástica.

―La primera de las razones es para preservar la vida de quien usted llama cómplice, la segunda para compartir su vida con ella.

―Habla como si el jefe maestro estuviera enfrascado en una relación amorosa ―la voz del capitán denotaba cierta incredulidad. No obstante, sentía que su corazonada no estaba del todo errada y ciertamente era lo que había sospechado al inicio de esa misión. La mirada del Rtas 'Vadum se lo confirmó.

―Él personalmente le ha pedido al inquisidor que en caso de iniciar un enfrentamiento por su captura, nos llevemos lejos a su mujer.

―¿Su mujer? ―preguntó con burla.

―Tal parece que comparten un lazo que los unirá de por vida.

―Es extraño que usted hable de unión vitalicia cuando en su cultura las uniones son meramente carnales. Porque tengo entendido que una vez han nacido sus hijos, ustedes se separan de sus mujeres y dejan abandonados a sus vástagos.

―Que esa haya sido una práctica aceptada durante siglos, no evita que muchos de mi raza prefieran quedarse junto a una sola mujer ―el capitán sangheili hacía lo que podía para conservar la calma. Él era uno de los pocos sangheili que había decidido quedarse junto a una sola mujer toda su vida.

―Pero volviendo al tema principal. ¿Qué ha decidido? ¿Ayudará al jefe maestro?

―Se lo debemos por abrir nuestros ojos a la verdad. Aún así, él no ha solicitado asilo. No sé la razón, pero deduzco que tal vez planea entregarse a sus autoridades para ser juzgado por su falta. Cualquiera de nosotros haría lo mismo en su lugar. Él desea conservar su honor.

―Aunque esa sea la razón, no podemos permitir que la mujer salga impune de esto.

―Según lo que sabemos, ella es quien menos culpa tiene en todo esto. Quizás deban preguntárselo a la doctora Halsey.

―La doctora Halsey murió hace varios meses.

―Eso también lo sabemos. Pero al parecer, la mujer fue suficientemente previsora al clonarse, por lo que en este momento ella convive con sus fugitivos en la forma de una niña.

En ese momento varias piezas del rompecabezas encajaron. La niña que el equipo Majestic había mencionado era un clon de la doctora Halsey. Pero aún no tenía idea de cómo había logrado llegar a Minister sin que nadie lo notara y parecía que la única forma de saberlo era preguntarle directamente al clon de la difunta doctora.

―Entonces no han estado solos.

―No. Y han estado preparándose para este momento durante algún tiempo. Por lo que no espere que su captura sea sencilla.

―Era de esperarse. Ningún Spartan en esa posición se relajaría. Pero dígame «capitán», si se llegara a presentar un enfrentamiento armado durante el proceso de captura del jefe maestro ¿ustedes intervendrían? ―sinceramente esperaba que no. Pero era bien sabido que los sangheili no dejaban pasar una buena batalla, a menos que tuvieran razones de peso para evitarlo.

―Por el momento tenemos prohibido entablar batalla. A no ser que la vida del Inquisidor o de sus protegidos peligre.

―Entonces es mejor que se prepare. En este momento la almirante Osman ya debe estar tocando tierra y emprenderá la búsqueda del jefe de inmediato. Así que es posible que inicie un enfrentamiento dentro de poco.

Rtas 'Vadum miró fijamente los ojos del capitán Lasky. Presentía que no todas las palabras dichas por el humano brindaran una verdadera convicción de lo que estaba haciendo.

―Tengo el presentimiento de que usted no está del todo de acuerdo con lo que se avecina ―el sangheili había dado en el clavo. Lasky reflexionó por unos momentos, debatiéndose entre externar su opinión o guardársela.

―Siendo sincero, no estoy de acuerdo con el rumbo que han tomado los acontecimientos. Tal parece que la almirante Osman y el contrarlmirante Harrison están aquí más por cuestiones personales que para hacer justicia.

―Quizás su corazonada sea cierta. Aunque para saberlo, deberán pasar muchas cosas. Tal vez cosas que no nos guste saber o ver.

―Entonces ¿eso será todo? ―el capitán de la Infinity se levantó de su asiento.

―Solo quería saber su opinión y postura. Y tal parece que pronto tendremos que cruzar nuestros caminos nuevamente.

―Espero que no ―finalizó el humano. Después se encaminó hacia su nave algo decepcionado de no obtener más que una charla sobre posturas en ese futuro conflicto por la captura de John 117. Aún así, sentía que debía ser precavido con las acciones de sus superiores. Tal parecía que todo apuntaba a dos venganzas personales. Y si era así, él tendría que intervenir para llevar al Spartan ante la justicia militar en la Tierra y evitar que los intereses personales de sus dos superiores tiraran por la borda la aplicación de la ley.

El pelican se desacopló del phantom y volvió hacia la Infinity. Y contrario a lo que el protocolo ordenaba y normalmente hacía, guardó en secreto su conversación con el Covenant y prohibió al personal de la nave informarle a Harrison o a Osman de tal suceso. Quizás necesitaría un aliado cuando las cosas se pusieran feas.

La brisa vespertina era fresca. Así lo sintió la piel de Serin al bajar del pelican que los había transportado a la superficie de Minister. Habían llegado a un paraje retirado de Rose Valley para evitar que los motores de la nave de transporte fueran escuchados por la población o por quienes habían ido a buscar. El equipo Carmesí seguía a la almirante, cuyo rostro reflejaba cierto aire de ansiedad. Y no era para menos, pronto tendría en frente a quien en el pasado la había rechazado fríamente.

―Almirante. ¿Qué debemos hacer? ―preguntó uno de los Spartan que acompañaban a la mujer.

―Por el momento esperaremos a que oscurezca. En cuanto el sol se haya ocultado procederemos a entrar en el pueblo y localizar la dirección de nuestros «amigos».

―Señora.

―¿Qué sucede soldado?

―Permiso para hablar con libertad.

―Adelante.

―¿Es necesario hacer esto? Sabemos que el jefe maestro es un soldado con mucha experiencia, lo que lo convierte en una máquina asesina, pero... ¿no cree que un equipo completo de Spartans es demasiado?

―Con él nada es demasiado. Ustedes nunca lo han visto en acción más allá de algunas filmaciones y entrenamientos. Pero yo lo vi enfrentarse a hordas de soldados del Covenant y salir ileso; en mi opinión, debimos traer más Spartans para esto.

―Creo que exagera ―susurró otro Spartan. Osman lo escuchó.

―Cuando lo vean luchar no pensarán que exagero.

La tarde transcurrió rápidamente, para cuando el equipo Carmesí comenzó a moverse, el sol casi se ocultaba permitiendo que las primeras estrella comenzaran a aparecer en el firmamento.

Mientras avanzaban hacia el pueblo, Serin pensaba en lo que haría cuando lo tuviera frente a ella. Francamente no tenía idea, y muchos menos lo que haría si en vez de John, fuera Cortana quien estuviera a su alcance. Si eso sucediera, tal vez no se contendría y la atacaría nada más verla.

Verificó nuevamente la dirección donde se encontraba la casa que buscaban, y haciendo uso de unos binoculares con visión nocturna, divisó un letrero con la dirección en la que se encontraban. Sacó un mapa y comprobó que fueran por el camino correcto. En la pantalla de su dispositivo de mano comprobaba que no le faltaba mucho para llegar a su destino.

Dio una orden con la mano, el equipo Carmesí comenzó a moverse rápida y sigilosamente hasta su nueva posición a escasos veinte metros del lote de viviendas donde se encontraba la casa que John compartía con Cortana y la niña cuya identidad Serin aún ignoraba.

―¿Ahora qué haremos almirante? ―preguntó el líder del equipo Carmesí.

―Esperaremos. No tenemos idea de cual de todas es la casa donde se oculta Sierra 117.

―¿Sólo observaremos?

―Por el momento si. Quizás hagan algún movimiento que delate su ubicación.

Una hora después...

―Almirante, detecto movimiento en una de las casas.

―Ubicación.

―50 metros al norte de nuestra posición.

Serin usó sus binoculares para ver mejor el lugar. Ante sus ojos apareció la imagen de una mujer joven, quizás en sus 20 acercándose a la puerta de una de las casas. Por lo poco que pudo ver, Serin dedujo que se trataba de una mujer con herencia asiática, aunque morena y de cuerpo ligeramente más voluptuoso. Al mismo tiempo, le pareció ver una especie de distorsión en su visión. Pero se lo atribuyó a su ansiedad.

―Detecto una distorsión en mi campo de visión. Algo con camuflaje se mueve en la misma dirección que la mujer ―notificó el líder del equipo de Spartans. Dando a conocer a Serin que la distorsión no fue una visión suya.

―Esto es muy raro. Mi radar no detecta nada ―dijo otro Spartan.

―¡Miren. La mujer se está elevando en el aire!

Todos los involucrados en la búsqueda miraban asombrados lo que le acontecía a la muchacha y lo que se les hacía más raro, era que la chica parecía no reaccionar, aunque sí podían ver que en su rostro se presentaba una gran expresión de pánico. Casi de inmediato el tenue sonido de una puerta siendo golpeada llegó hasta sus oídos. Pocos segundos después, la puerta fue abierta revelando la presencia de Sierra 117 en el lugar. Y fue aún más sorprendente ver que la distorsión era provocada por el camuflaje activo de un Sangheili y no cualquiera, sino el mismísimo Inquisidor.

Escucharon toda la conversación sostenida en la entrada y segundos después vieron desaparecer al grupo dentro de la vivienda.

―¡Demonios! ―exclamó Serin―. Si el Inquisidor está aquí, quiere decir que hay más elites en Minister, lo que seguramente complicará todo ―la almirante odiaba cuando algo no salía tan bien como esperaba. Aunque de antemano sabía que en ningún momento aquello iba a ser fácil. Aunque, la presencia del Inquisidor complicaba aún más las cosas.

―¿Ahora qué haremos señora?

―Nos acercaremos a la casa y tomaremos posiciones ocultas, debemos saber lo que hablen en ese lugar.

Todos se movieron sigilosamente, mirando hacia todos lados procurando no ser descubiertos. Aunque por el clima en ese momento, lo más probable era que la gente se quedara en sus casas para evitar enfriarse demasiado a pesar de ser solo el otoño en esa región del planeta. Miraron hacia la casa, en la entrada del garage, vieron el hog de James estacionado, por lo que Serin ordenó a dos Spartan que se ocultaran cerca del vehículo por si alguno de los ocupantes de la casa decidía salir.

Los otros tres supersolados y la almirante se ocultaron detrás de la casa, cerca de la cocina a la espera de una oportunidad para entrar y terminar con su trabajo lo más rápido posible. Minutos después, varias voces femeninas llamaron la atención de Serin y los otros Spartan.

―_Alicia, es hora de que sepas la verdad acerca de mi y de mi familia. Solo debes prometerme que no le dirás a nadie sobre lo que te voy a decir y que permanecerás en silencio hasta que yo termine de contarte todo ¿de acuerdo?_

Serin reconoció de inmediato la voz de quien habló como la de Catherine Halsey, aunque más joven, así que lo más segura era que se tratara de Cortana, ya que esta era clon de la primera. Las manos de la almirante se cerraron fuertemente como si tratara de contenerse para no entrar y atacar a la maldita mujer que le había ganado la partida por el corazón de John sin siquiera haber jugado.

Los minutos transcurrieron, mientras Cortana le explicaba a la tal Alicia quien era ella y sobre la identidad de todos los ocupantes de la casa, Serin y los otros Spartan se sorprendieron cuando escucharon a Cortana nombrar a Kelly. No esperaban que otro Spartan estuviera en ese lugar. Sin duda, grandes problemas se avecinaban.

Kelly, al igual que John, era una especie de leyenda entre todas las fuerzas de UNSC, aunque muchos la habían dado por muerta hacía varios años, incluyendo a la propia Serin, que de no ser por Fred, seguiría creyéndolo. Una gota de sudor recorrió el rostro y el cuello de la almirante a pesar de la brisa fría que en ese momento había comenzado a mecer la copa de los árboles del bosque cercano a la casa.

Más de una hora transcurrió, Serin miró su reloj, eran las 10:00 P.M. Los tres Spartan IV y la almirante habían oído toda la conversación de Cortana con Alicia. Y pronto escucharían la que John sostendría con ellas en unos instantes.

La voz de una niña interrumpió la conversación de las mujeres, Serin supo de inmediato que esa era Catherine, pues durante la conversación que Cortana sostuvo con Alicia, la ex I.A. había revelado la identidad de la pequeña.

Pero aquello no había sido tan especial como el momento en el que escuchó nuevamente la voz de John, lo que provocó en la madura mujer una sensación extraña, no era alegría, pero tampoco era odio, más bien, era una mezcla de ambas, por lo que no tenía idea de como reaccionar. Había estado esperando tanto tiempo encontrar a ese hombre que ya no sabía como actuaría cuando lo tuviera frente a ella. Si el solo escuchar su voz le provocaba aquello, no quería pensar qué le provocaría verlo.

―¿Qué hacemos señora? ―preguntó un Spartan en un susurro, pretendiendo que la acción comenzara.

―Nada. Escuchemos. Quizás haya algo interesante. ―pese a que estaba ansiosa por interrumpir aquella reunión «familiar», Serin se contuvo, quería saber bien lo que sucedía con aquel grupo.

Transcurrieron vario minutos más, la almirante miró su reloj, las 10:33P.M. Escuchó que Cortana y Kelly llevarían a la tal Alicia hasta su hogar. En ese momento sus reflejos Spartan salieron a flote al ordenar de inmediato que se movieran hasta el frente de la casa. Esa era la oportunidad perfecta para capturar a las mujeres del grupo y minimizar la amenaza que suponía la presencia de Kelly.

Una vez posicionados y ocultos alrededor del hog, el grupo de Spartans y la almirante esperaron a que las tres mujeres salieran para atraparlas. No esperaron mucho, siendo Alicia la primera en salir, seguida de Cortana y Kelly.

―Te repito que no tengas miedo Alicia, el Inquisidor no te hará nada ―dijo Cortana mientras cerraba la puerta. Las tres mujeres se encaminaron hasta llegar al hog, donde sorpresivamente el grupo de Spartans les saltó encima.

La primera en caer fue Cortana, quien era la más cercana y el objetivo prioritario; Kelly reaccionó haciéndole honor a sus reflejos Spartan, pero no fue suficiente, ya que entre Serin y otros dos Spartan la redujeron. Y es que, a pesar de su velocidad y fuerza, no era rival contra tres Spartan y mucho menos si dos de ellos llevaban su armadura. Aún así, logró golpear el rostro de Serin antes de que la dejaran inconsciente por un fuerte culatazo que otro Spartan le dio en la nuca con su rifle de asalto. No tuvo oportunidad de pedir ayuda, porque lo primero que Serin hizo al saltar sobre ella fue taparle la boca.

Alicia quedó paralizada del miedo, y no pudo emitir sonido alguno para pedir auxilio, convirtiéndola en presa fácil para sus captores.

Serin haciendo señas con la mano ordenó a dos de los Spartan que se llevaran a las mujeres en el hog hasta el punto de encuentro con el pelican que los llevaría de regreso a la infinity. Por su parte, la almirante se quedaría; tenía pensado hacerle una visita sorpresa a su querido John 117. Esperó unos minutos hasta que sus subordinados tuvieron a las mujeres lejos de ser rescatadas por John.

Haciendo gala de buenos modales, Serin golpeó la puerta. Segundos después Catherine abrió. Si no supiera quien era, seguramente la habría confundido con una niña común. Una increíble sensación de gozo llenó el pecho de la almirante cuando vio la sorpresa y el miedo dibujados en el rostro de la doctora.

―Buenas noches...

El miedo era algo que Catherine solo había experimentado unas cuantas veces en su vida y esa era una de ellas.

Ver a Serin frente a sus ojos era algo que la llenaba de verdadero terror, porque eso significaba que los problemas habían iniciado. Su miedo creció aún más cuando vio una sonrisa creciente en la cara de la mujer a quien le había destruido la infancia provocando que la odiara hasta el punto de desear su muerte.

―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó John cuando llegó a la puerta al no escuchar palabra alguna, como era costumbre de las dos hermanas. Al igual que Catherine, la sorpresa hizo que los ojos del hombre se abrieran más de lo habitual al notar la presencia de Serin ―!¿Qué haces aquí?! ― el Spartan se abalanzó sobre la mujer derribándola en el acto, levantó su puño para golpearla en el rostro y dejarla inconsciente. Mas las palabras de la almirante lo detuvieron.

―Si me golpeas, nunca más verás a tu querida Cortana ni a Kelly ―Serin sonrió con complacencia al notar que la expresión de John había cambiado de una fiera a una que mostraba claro desconcierto. No era un gesto completo, pero si lo suficientemente evidente para sentir que lo tenía en sus manos―. Por cierto, aunque me hubieras golpeado, no habrías tenido oportunidad de darme el segundo ―la mujer miró hacia donde tres Spartan apuntaban hacia el pecho y cabeza de John.

El Spartan se levantó sabiéndose derrotado. No tenía oportunidad alguna si se enfrentaba a tres Spartans armados y vestidos con sus armaduras estando él mismo desprotegido.

Catherine, que había permanecido en la puerta, aprovechó el momento de distracción para correr hasta el sótano y coger dos artefactos con los cuales, esperaba tener oportunidad de escapar hacia el bosque.

―¿Dónde están? ―preguntó John habiéndose incorporado. Su voz se notaba tensa, como si estuviera conteniendo sus ansias por saltarle encima a la mujer que tenía frente a él.

―En este momento ya deben estar a bordo de un pelican y con rumbo a la Infinity ―respondió.

Aquello era malo, muy malo. Habían sacado a las tres mujeres del planeta, asegurando con ello que él no pudiera ir a rescatarlas. Además, estaba completamente seguro que Serin ordenaría en ese mismo instante a los tres Spartan bajo sus órdenes que lo sometieran y lo apresaran.

Catherine volvió en completo silencio, no quería llamar la atención y que descubrieran su plan.

―¡John, hazte para atrás! ―advirtió Catherine al tiempo que activaba las dos granadas que había llevado consigo y las arrojaba a los pies de Serin.

John, al ver las dos granadas aún en el aire, tomó a Catherine en brazos y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para cubrirse de la explosión. Lo mismo hicieron Serin y los tres Spartans, quienes apenas pudieron alejarse lo suficiente para no morir. A pesar de eso, algunos fragmentos de metal y madera lanzados por la fuerza de la onda expansiva los lastimaron lo suficiente para dejarlos inconscientes unos pocos minutos. Tiempo que John aprovechó por consejo de Catherine para ponerse su armadura, tomar algunas armas y granadas y salir de allí.

―Debemos ir hacia nuestra nave. Este lugar ya no es seguro ―comentó el supersoldado a la doctora cuando ya tenía puesto su equipo.

―Entonces vámonos, Serin y sus perros ya deben estar por venir.

Sin esperar un solo segundo más, salieron del sótano, atravesaron la sala con rumbo a la cocina y cuando ya estaban a punto de abrir la puerta, el sonido de un disparo llenó el lugar mientras la bala impactaba el hombro derecho de Catherine que viajaba en brazos de John.

John, en acto reflejo viró su cuerpo hacia donde había escuchado el disparo y sacando su pistola disparó una ráfaga de tres, impactando de lleno en uno de los Spartan, que, si no fuera por el escudo y la protección extra del metal, habría muerto, ya que las tres balas habían impactado en su cabeza. Los otros dos Spartan y la almirante que habían saltado a los lados cuando John disparó, salieron de su escondite. Para ese momento, los dos fugitivos ya se habían adentrado en el bosque a toda velocidad.

―Volvamos a la Infinity, estoy segura que él intentará rescatarlas ―ordenó la almirante a la vez que volvía su cuerpo para salir de la casa.

Al salir de la vivienda, descubrieron que una muchedumbre ya rodeaba el lugar intentando averiguar lo que sucedió ahí. La explosión de las dos granada lanzadas por Catherine había despertado a todos los vecinos asustándolos de sobremanera, pues no era común que una situación como esa se diera en un lugar como Rose Valley, a pesar de que en el pasado, ese vecindario era un nido de ratas.

La gente se sorprendió de ver a una mujer tremendamente alta acompañada de tres Spartans completamente armados. Aquello era desconcertante y a la vez atemorizante. Incluso muchos pensaron que habían asesinado a los dueños de la casa.

―¡Atrás! ―gritó un policía que había llegado a la escena después de que la central había recibido una llamada avisando de una explosión ocurrida en ese lugar―. ¿Qué sucedió aquí? ―preguntó el hombre, un sujeto de más o menos 40 años, tez morena y bigote.

―En primer lugar permítame presentarme. Mi nombre es Serin Osman, almirante de UNSC ―la mujer sonaba muy tranquila a pesar de haber estado a punto de morir en una explosión.

―Bien... almirante. ¿Qué pasó aquí?

―Verá. Estamos en una misión de búsqueda y captura de cuatro fugitivos, quienes averiguamos se escondían en esta casa. Capturamos a dos, pero los otros dos lograron escapar y en este momento debemos alertar a las fuerzas de UNSC en este planeta que para comience la localización de esos dos fugitivos.

―¿Son peligrosos?

―En extremo. Dos de los fugitivos son desertores Spartan. Ya capturamos a uno, pero el otro sigue libre y me temo que no tiene buenas intenciones ―si había algo en lo que Serin fuera hábil, era en manipular la verdad y hacerle creer a los demás que ella tenía razón. Era una engañadora muy hábil.

―¿Podemos ayudarla en algo? ―el policía había sido engañado y se había puesto a servicio de la mujer.

―De hecho si...

John corría rápidamente por el bosque, tenía que llegar a la nave antes de que Serin lo encontrara. Hacía media hora que había salido corriendo de su casa y la mujer no había dado señas de estarlo persiguiendo. Aún así, no quería detenerse, Catherine estaba herida y no tenía medicamentos ni enseres adecuados para curarla, por lo que la única esperanza de proporcionarle algo de alivio estaba en esa pequeña nave escondida en la montaña.

El dolor era insoportable para Catherine. Nunca había recibido un disparo en toda su vida, tanto en la actual como en la anterior y en ese momento deseaba que eso siguiera siendo. Había comenzado a temblar a causa del dolor y la fiebre que le había causado la herida. Aún así, se sentía segura en los brazos de John, quien desde niño y a pesar de su dureza habitual, era como un hijo para ella. Aunque en ese momento, actuaba más como un padre.

―Me duele mucho John. ―dijo la pequeña doctora mientras se acurrucaba en el hombro izquierdo del supersolado.

―Ya casi llegamos ―dijo él.

―No mientas. Todavía nos faltan unas dos horas para llegar ―estaría herida, febril y a punto de desmayarse, pero no era estúpida.

―¿Podrás soportar?

―Creo que si. Pero me duele mucho. Además, creo que estoy perdiendo sangre.

Ante tales palabras, John se detuvo abruptamente, alejó a Catherine de sí mismo y la revisó. En efecto, la pequeña estaba sangrando, y mucho. Tal parecía que la herida era más profunda de lo que pensaban en un principio. Además, se estaba poniendo pálida, lo que no era buena señal.

Sin detenerse más en la observación, el Spartan tomó un pedazo de tela de la ropa de la niña y la ató firmemente en el hombro para contener un poco la hemorragia y ganar tiempo hasta que estuvieran en la cueva, donde la curaría.

―Tienes que aguantar. Correré más rápido para que lleguemos antes. Pero por favor, no te duermas. No importa el sueño que sientas, no cierres los ojos. Si lo haces, morirás.

―Está bien. Pero date prisa, el dolor es insoportable.

―Lo sé.

Fue un tiempo record lo que John tardó en llegar a la cueva. Sin embargo, tal carrera le pasó factura, pues sus piernas le dolían como pocas veces. Había recorrido el bosque en poco menos de dos horas. Pero ya estaba allí, debía buscar algo de utilidad en el botiquín que había dejado en la nave. Por suerte lo encontró justo en el lugar donde lo había dejado. Así que, con toda prisa, el hombre tomó el brazo de Catherine y limpió la herida con algo de alcohol, provocando que el ardor le hiciera decir una maldición a la pequeña, lo cual alegró al Spartan, pues era un buen indicativo de que la doctora se salvaría. Una vez limpia la herida, John confirmó que aquello no había sido una herida pequeña. La bala había atravesado el hombro de Catherine de lado a lado. La pequeña había corrido con gran suerte al no haber sido impactada en algún órgano importante.

Durante el tiempo en que John la estuvo curando, la pequeña doctora soltó varias maldiciones más a causa del dolor. El Spartan estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de insultos que la doctora sabía. Finalmente, un par de gazas fueron puestas en los extremos de la herida y aseguradas con un poco de tela adhesiva y una venda, con la cual, John aseguraba que las gazas no se moverían. Le dio un analgésico y un antibiótico para evitar una infección y la mandó a dormir. Él se quedaría toda la noche haciendo guardia.

Serin y sus subordinados habían llegado a la estación de policía de Rose Valley, la mirada fiera de la mujer era capaz de intimidar a cualquiera y era aún peor por la presencia de los tres Spartans. La almirante había ideado un plan con el cual se aseguraría de encontrar con mayor facilidad a John y Catherine.

―Buenas noches. Soy el capitán Albert Grimes. Comandante de esta estación. Mi oficial me ha puesto al tanto de su misión en este lugar. Pondré a su disposición todas las fuerzas que necesite ―el capitán era un hombre alto, de unos 50 años y tez blanca, con un grueso bigote que le daba un aspecto bonachón.

―Gracias capitán. UNSC estará muy agradecida por su cooperación. Y tomándole la palabra, necesito a su escuadrón canino para localizar a los dos fugitivos que se esconden en el bosque. Debemos hallarlos lo más pronto posible. Su peligrosidad es extrema y no debemos permitir que se alejen demasiado.

―El oficial Rogers me ha informado que uno de los fugitivos es un Spartan.

―Efectivamente, capitán. Y no cualquier Spartan.

―¿Es importante?

―Se trata del mismísimo Spartan 117, mejor conocido como jefe maestro.

La última frase dicha por Serin provocó que más de una exclamación de asombro se escuchara en el lugar. Ella adoraba ser el centro de atención y qué mejor manera de serlo que mencionando a John.

―Eso sí que es sorprendente ―comentó el oficial al mando de la estación.

―Si es posible, también sería útil que nos acompañe un grupo de hombres bien armados. No quiero que las cosas se compliquen mucho. El jefe maestro es un hombre altamente entrenado y con varias décadas de experiencia en combate.

―Estoy al tanto de eso. En ese caso, será mejor que nuestro equipo SWAT vaya con ustedes, ellos son los mejor capacitados para situaciones de emboscadas.

―Se lo agradezco ―miró a sus Spartans―. Dos de ustedes vayan a darle indicaciones los oficiales y que el otro avise a la nave que nos quedaremos toda la noche. No nos iremos de aquí hasta que Sierra 117 haya sido atrapado.

―Sí señora ―los tres supersoldados obedecieron al instante.

―Por cierto. Quiero que cuando nuestras prisioneras lleguen a la nave, Cortana sea sometida a un estudio médico completo. Debemos saber cómo fue compuesta y si hay posibilidad de repetir el proceso.

―A la orden ―el Spartan que había sido designado para enviar el mensaje salió del cuartel para cumplir con la orden.

Una hora después, Serin, los Spartan y casi la totalidad del departamento de policía de Rose Valley se encontraban en la casa en donde hasta hacía poco, John había vivido junto a Cortana.

―Señora. Necesitamos una prenda del sospechoso para que los perros lo olfateen.

―Bien. Ya vuelvo ―la mujer se adentró en la casa.

Buscando entre las habitaciones, Serin encontró la entrada al sótano. Bajó con cuidado, ya que el lugar estaba oscuro, incluso para su visión mejorada. Palpando en la pared, encontró un interruptor, lo accionó y la habitación se iluminó, su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa cuando vio que el lugar era como un pequeño centro de operaciones donde había equipo de monitoreo, armas, medicamentos y dos armaduras mjölnir en perfecto estado. Inmediatamente dedujo que para cuando ella llegó al lugar, los habitantes de esa casa ya se estaban preparando para defenderse. Había sido una suerte que llegara antes.

Sobre una mesa divisó varios artefactos, se acercó y comprobó que se trataban de rastreadores de movimiento, algo rústicos pero funcionales. Seguramente aquello era obra de Catherine quien por supuesto habría ideado un plan para desplegar una red de vigilancia. A la derecha descubrió una computadora y por su apariencia dedujo que era nueva, la encendió. Cuando el sistema terminó de cargar lo primero que vio fue la fotografía que componía el fondo del escritorio. Una terrible rabia la invadió al ver en la imagen a John y Cortana besándose en un lugar que por su aspecto, sugería que era alguna parte del patio de la casa. Trató de tranquilizarse, aunque no lo logró por completo. Siguió explorando los archivos de la máquina, descubriendo una gran cantidad de archivos de texto, abrió algunos notando que era el código de algún programa. Seguramente Cortana era la encargada de eso, ya que esa fue su especialidad durante su tiempo como I.A.

Movió su cabeza hacia arriba, ante sus ojos se mostraron varios cuadros con fotografías donde aparecían John y Cortana abrazados, a veces Catherine completaba el trío, en otras era Kelly la que compartía algún momento con sus compañeros. Le daba rabia pensar en que podrían haber sido felices durante su estancia en ese planeta. Ante tal pensamiento su ira creció hasta que no pudo contenerse y lanzó un golpe contra una fotografía donde solo aparecía Cortana, vestida con el mismo vestido que había llevado la noche que fue a cenar con John, el vidrio que cubría la foto se quebró, maltratando la imagen, la pared detrás de esta y la mano de la almirante, cuyo rostro ya no era el de una mujer, sino el de un demonio enloquecido por la ira.

―¡Perra maldita! ¡Te juro que cuando vuelva a la nave te voy a sacar las tripas mientras estés consciente! ¡Eres una puta! ―si no fuera porque el sótano estaba insonorizado gracias a los conocimientos de Catherine en materia de acústica, todos habrían escuchado los gritos desquiciados de Serin.

Bajó la mano de la pared, los nudillos le sangraban, pero no sentía dolor alguno, al menos físico, porque por dentro, sentía que se quemaba por la rabia que en ese momento le invadía. Calmándose un poco, recordó el motivo por el cual había entrado en ese lugar: «buscar una prenda de John para que los perros lo rastrearan». Miró hacia todos lados. En una esquina vio lo que identificó como una lavadora y a su lado una canasta con varias prendas de vestir listas para ser lavadas.

Hurgó entre la ropa tratando de encontrar alguna prenda masculina. Finalmente la encontró, una camisa de John. La miró por largos segundos con una idea en la mente. La acercó a su rostro y cerrando sus ojos aspiró con fuerza, llenando sus fosas nasales con el aroma del sudor del hombre, la sensación de aquella camisa contra su rostro la llevó casi hasta el éxtasis.

Volvió a la realidad, solo para percatarse que había manchado la prenda con su sangre, haciendola inadecuada para que los perros la olfatearan sin confundirlos. Envolvió su mano con la camisa y buscó otra prenda, encontró un pantalón. Sin esperar más, salió del sótano con rumbo a la entrada de la casa. Entregó el pantalón que de inmediato fue roto para repartirlo entre los entrenadores de los perros, los cuales olfatearon de inmediato los pedazos de la tela poniéndose en marcha poco después. La cacería contra John 117 había comenzado.

Kelly fue la primera en despertar, le dolía la cabeza a causa del culatazo recibido. Miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta de inmediato que estaba dentro de un celda. Se acercó hasta el frente de la mazmorra y se asomó todo lo que pudo al pasillo que conectaba el bloque de celdas con la salida. A lo lejos pudo ver a un guardia, quien dormía plácidamente mientras una revista obscena le tapaba el rostro. La mujer entornó los ojos. Se volteó para volver a su lugar dándose cuenta que tenían a dos acompañantes, a quienes reconoció como Cortana y Alicia. Se acercó a Cortana y le sacudió el hombro intentando despertarla.

La chica abrió los ojos pero de inmediato los volvió a cerrar ante la intensidad de la luz de la celda, la cual era la única ocupada en toda la nave. Al principio no reconoció a Kelly, sino hasta unos segundos después cuando esta le habló.

―¿Cómo te sientes?

―Como si un autobús me hubiera golpeado ―respondió la chica aún somnolienta―. ¿Dónde estamos?

―En una celda, mas no sé dónde. Pero ahora mismo lo sabremos ―Kelly se acercó nuevamente a la entrada, evitando tocar el campo de fuerza; no quería lastimarse tan pronto―. ¡Guardia! ¡guardia! ―gritó la mujer.

El guardia, que hasta ese momento solo había dormido, se despertó ante los gritos de la Spartan.

―¿Qué quieres? ―gritó el hombre.

―¿Dónde estamos?

―Pues en una celda. ¿No es obvio? ―respondió el guardia molesto por haber sido interrumpido en su sueño.

―Ya sé que es una celda, estúpido. Lo que quiero saber es en qué lugar estamos.

―el gran hotel UNSC Infinity, espero que disfruten su estancia ―el guardia no dijo más y salió del bloque de celdas con rumbo indeterminado.

―Estúpido ―murmuró Kelly con cierto fastidio.

―Así que estamos en la Infinity. Vaya que sí estamos en problemas ―comentó Cortana más para sí que para nadie más.

―Bueno, podría ser peor ―comentó Kelly.

―¿Peor?

―Claro, podríamos estar en algún tugurio siendo explotadas como mujerzuelas.

―Hablas como si conocieras esos lugares ―Ante tales palabras, Kelly miró a Cortana con cierto recelo. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la chica―. ¡No me digas que has estado en un lugar como ese!

―Como trabajadora no. Pero en medio de una batalla cualquier lugar es adecuado para esconderse.

―Supongo que habrás visto muchas cosas en ese lugar.

―De todo. Y lo que más me llamó la atención fue un negro desnudo que corría hacia la salida.

―Me imagino que debe haber estado bien dotado.

―Todavía dudo de si era un hombre o un caballo ―las dos rieron al imaginarse al hombre.

El sonido de unos pasos se escucharon en el pasillo, señal inequívoca de que un grupo de personas se acercaban. Las dos mujeres se pusieron en guardia, escondiéndose los más cerca posible de la pared para intentar sorprender a los custodios. Mas no tuvieron oportunidad, pues los hombres se posicionaron a ambos lados de la celda apuntando con sus armas. El campo de fuerza de la celda fue desactivado, permitiendo que varios Spartan entraran en el lugar.

―Acompáñenos ―ordenó uno de los Spartan a Cortana.

―¿Yo? ―preguntó la chica.

―Si.

―¿Para qué?

―Solo síganos.

―No quiero. A menos que sepa para qué quieren que los siga.

―Solo síganos ―repitió el Spartan con voz fría.

―Ya escucharon a mi amiga. Si no le dicen para qué quieren que los acompañe ella no irá con ustedes ―intervino Kelly parándose al lado de Cortana.

―Por favor señora, apártese ―ordenó el hombre.

―Más respeto niño, soy tu superior ―aclaró la veterana de guerra.

―En este momento usted es una prisionera, por lo que su rango no tiene efecto en absoluto. Ya le dije, hágase a un lado ―el spartan alargó su brazó para hacer a Kelly a un lado, pero la velocidad de la mujer fuer superior y lo tomó por el mismo torciéndoselo hasta la espalda. Los otros Spartan se pusieron en guardia apuntando hacia Kelly.

―Seré muy prisionera, pero todavía te puedo arrancar el brazo, niño. Ahora dime ¿Para qué quieren que mi amiga los siga?

―Es solo un examen médico ―masculló el hombre con dolor.

―¿Seguro? ―Kelly torció más el brazo, aumentando el dolor.

―Esas son mis órdenes.

―Kelly. No dejes que me lleven. Seguramente la almirante ordenó esto. ¡Ella quiere hacerme daño!

No hubo tiempo de reaccionar cuando los Spartan ya estaban sobre Cortana esposándola y alejando a Kelly hasta el fondo de la celda mientras le apuntaban con sus armas.

―Vamos ―ordenó el hombre que originalmente había hecho la petición al ser soltado por la veterana de guerra.

―¡Kelly! ¡Ayúdame! ―gritaba Cortana mientras era llevada por la fuerza.

―¡Maldita sea! ―murmuró Kelly, preocupada por la integridad de su amiga y la reacción que John tendría si a Serin se le ocurría hacerle algo a la chica.

El recorrido fue eterno para Cortana, y lo fue aún más el examen. En todo momento temió que alguien fuera a hacerle daño. Y su ansiedad de disparó cuando fue atada a la placa metálica donde la habían acostado. Sencillamente, ella no quería estar en ese lugar, y menos si cabía la posibilidad de que Serin apareciera en la entrada de esa habitación en cualquier momento. Por esa razón era que forcejeaba con las ataduras que la mantenían pegada a la plancha.

Detrás de un cristal, dos médicos llevaban a cabo los exámenes ordenados por la almirante.

―Vaya que es una fierecilla la chica ―comentó uno claramente divertido por la actitud de Cortana.

―Que no te sorprenda. Después de todo, es Cortana, la I.A. del jefe maestro. Es natural que sea tan agresiva. Imagínate todo el tiempo que pasó en combate. Y si encima le sumamos el estado de rampancia que padeció en esta nave y que seguramente sufrió durante los años que estuvo perdida en el espacio. Es un milagro que ahora que es humana no esté loca.

―Aún así, es sexy ¿No te parece?

―Tienes toda la razón colega. El jefe sí que tiene buen gusto. ¿Me pregunto si habrá tenido sexo con ella?

―¿A caso lo dudas? Imagínate tener a un bombón como ese cerca de ti. Cualquier hombre se vería en aprietos para resistirse a esa dulzura y el jefe maestro será todo lo Spartan y fiero guerrero que quieras, pero sigue siendo un hombre. Solo un estúpido no haría nada con ella.

―Te doy un punto. Cualquiera se sentiría atraído por ella. Hasta tu hermano, Sergio. Esta chica sí le haría dudar de su sacerdocio.

―No me des ideas viejo.

Los dos rieron ante sus pervertidos comentarios. Pero la risa no duró mucho cuando un sonido del equipo dio la señal de que había detectado algo.

―¿Qué pasa?

―No lo sé. Déjame ver ―el médico revisó la zona donde la máquina detecto la anomalía. Lo que vio lo dejó perplejo―. ¡No puede ser!

―¿Qué es? ―pregunto exaltado el otro médico.

―Mira esto ―el otro se acercó, su rostro mostró la misma expresión que su compañero al ver la anomalía.

―Por favor, dime que es un tumor...

Serin había ordenado que un equipo vigilara desde el aire, de esa manera podrían cubrir más terreno. Incluso, ella misma piloteaba un Falcon UH-144 transportando a un equipo SWAT completo.

―_Enciendan sus visores infrarrojos._ ―ordenó la almirante por radio.

―_Los equipos en tierra __ya están rastreando señora_ ―comunicó uno de los Spartan que se habían quedado con la mujer.

―_Bien, que cada __equipo__ se despliegue a 500 metros, necesitamos cubrir la mayor cantidad de terreno posible_.

―_Sí, señora._

―_Sierra 117 debe ser atrapado esta misma noche._

Desde la lejanía, John se había quedado en la entrada de la cueva para vigilar. Sabía que Serin no se detendría por nada para atraparlo. De hecho, temía que esa noche los atraparan y si eso sucedía, entonces Cortana no tendría esperanza de ser rescatada.

Estaba realmente molesto con él mismo. Se había confiado demasiado y he ahí las consecuencias. Cortana, Kelly y Alicia habían sido capturadas por la desquiciada almirante de UNSC. ¿Es que, a caso nadie se había dado cuenta de que Serin estaba loca? Él mismo se había dado cuenta de tal situación cuando volvió después del incidente en Requiem a presentar su informe frente al alto mando y lo comprobó durante una breve conversación que sostuvo con la almirante después de dicho informe. Había intentado informarlo a las autoridades superiores y estaba a punto de lograrlo cuando fue transferido a la base donde Cortana fue creada y tenía la sospecha de que había sido la mismísima Serin quien había ordenado tal acción.

Una luz en la lejanía lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se puso en guardia temiendo que se tratara de alguna aeronave de búsqueda. Se posicionó detrás de unas rocas ocultándose de su posible perseguidor. Quitó el seguro de su arma y apuntó, si esa nave era de alguien tratando de atraparlo, lo derribaría a como diera lugar.

En situaciones como esa, extrañaba la compañía de Cortana dentro de su casco. Dejó sus pensamientos de lado intentando concentrarse en la aeronave que se aproximaba. El sonido de un rotor lo alertó de sobremanera, seguramente se trataba de alguna nave VTOL y por su tamaño consideró que se trataba de un helicóptero de transporte, mas la oscuridad de la noche le impidió ver de qué se trataba hasta que el aparato estuvo a menos de 50 metros de su posición. La nave, un UH-144 apareció pronto en su HUD como un punto rojo brillante. Al no disponer de identificación amigo enemigo, el sistema de la armadura lo clasificaba automáticamente como enemigo, por lo que existía gran incertidumbre en caso de encontrarse en medio de una batalla. Pero ese no era el caso, sabía perfectamente que cualquier vehículo tipo militar en el aire en esa zona estaría buscándolo, por lo que debía ocultarse realmente bien para no ser detectado en caso de que dispusieran de visión infrarroja, lo que casi con total seguridad tendrían.

Aprovechando la oscuridad y la distancia del vehículo, corrió rápidamente hasta estar dentro de la cueva para levantar a Catherine y sacarla de ahí. Presentía que los ocupantes del Falcon verían la entrada de la cueva y enviarían un grupo para investigar. Para cuando eso sucediera, él y la pequeña debían estar muy lejos.

―Catherine ―habló John mientras sacudía a la pequeña doctora―. Catherine, despierta.

―¿Qué pasa John? Aún es de noche.

―Debemos irnos.

―¿Qué?

―Tenemos que irnos de aquí cuanto antes, hay un helicóptero sobrevolando la montaña. Si envían a alguien a revisar la cueva nos encontrarán ―no era común, pero la voz de John sonaba tensa, como si temiera ser encontrado. Catherine lo notó fácilmente al conocerlo de toda la vida.

―Esta bien. Ya me levanto ―con algo de dolor, la pequeña se incorporó, tomó algunas cosas de su alrededor y las metió en una pequeña bolsa que encontró en el lugar. Para cuando estuvo lista, John ya la esperaba en la entrada de la cueva con todas las armas que habían logrado sacar antes de huir de su casa―. Vamos John.

El Spartan levantó a Catherine y se la acomodó en los brazos de tal manera que no le estorbara para caminar ni apuntar con su arma.

―¿Cómo te sientes? ―preguntó el supersoldado.

―Todavía me duele. Pero sobreviviré. Lo que me hiciste en la cueva funcionó.

―Es la experiencia.

―Estoy segura que si.

―Debemos contactar con los elites. No podemos estar huyendo para siempre.

―De acuerdo. Déjame ver si traigo conmigo algún comunicador. Bájame.

John se detuvo y bajó a Catherine hasta el suelo, quien de inmediato se puso a buscar entre las cosas que llevaba consigo.

―¿Hay algo?

―Para nuestra maldita suerte nada.

―Entonces debemos conseguir uno.

―¿Y cómo lo haremos? Por si no lo recuerdas: Serin Osman está tras de nosotros junto a tres Spartan IV completamente armados. Eso sin contar que posiblemente nos está buscando en el bosque y el helicóptero de hace uno momentos seguramente es parte de alguna campaña de búsqueda para encontrarnos.

―Debemos volver al pueblo.

―¿Estás loco? Sabes perfectamente que el primer lugar donde nos pueden atrapar es en Rose Valley.

―No tenemos elección. Si no conseguimos un comunicador para contactar con los elites, no será posible escapar y entonces, Serin nos tendrá en sus manos, justo donde ella quiere.

―Si es así, entonces volvamos... Pero luego no me reproches si nos atrapan.

―Eso no sucederá ―John volvió a tomar a Catherine en brazos, dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr en dirección a Rose Valley.

Harrison caminaba a toda prisa hacia la enfermería de la nave. Cuando se enteró que Cortana y Kelly habían sido llevadas a bordo no perdió tiempo pidiendo explicaciones, ya se las darían en el lugar. Estaba ansioso por ver el resultado de la composición llevada a cabo por la doctora Halsey en la ex I.A. Lástima que no habían atrapado al objetivo principal, deseaba tenerlo frente a él para recriminarle todo el odio que sentía hacia su persona y hacia los Spartan en general. Y sobre todo, castigarlo por haber provocado la muerte de su familia. Por eso es que había aceptado esa misión, para tener el placer de destruir al orgulloso guerrero.

Cuando llegó a la enfermería, una enfermera le informó al contralmirante que la chica ya había sido devuelta al bloque de celdas. Volvió a emprender su camino hasta las celdas de detención de la nave. Cuando hubo llegado, el guardia del lugar inmediatamente se puso en posición firme.

―Quiero ver a las prisioneras.

―A la orden señor ―el guardia inmediatamente guió al contralmirante a la celda donde Cortana y sus amigas estaban presas.

Al ver a la mujer, Harrison sintió que pronto tendría a Sierra 117 frente a él. Estaba seguro que el hombre intentaría rescatarla y en ese momento él estaría allí para atraparlo.

Cortana miró a Harrison, su forma de caminar y pararse se le asemejaron a un bloque de metal, quizás por eso lo llamaban así, se veía que era un hombre rígido en sus opiniones y no fácilmente las cambiaba. Al verlo a los ojos sintió miedo, ya que la mirada del hombre era penetrante y a la vez denotaba cierto rechazo hacia ella.

Kelly sabía sobre la aversión del contralmirante para con los Spartan, por lo que se mantuvo alejada de él para no provocarle un disgusto y que ellas pagaran las consecuencias. Además estaba Alicia, que había despertado poco después de que Cortana fuera llevada a la enfermería para que le practicaran los exámenes que la almirante había ordenado.

Harrison habló.

―Así que tú eres la famosa Cortana. Parece que el jefe maestro tiene buen gusto para escoger mujeres. Mira que conseguirse una novia tan bonita ―El sarcasmo era patente en la voz del contralmirante, quien había comenzado a caminar en círculos alrededor de la joven.

―Si solo va a decir eso, que poca inspiración de su parte ―contestó la muchacha en el mismo tono; nunca había soportado el sarcasmo de otras personas. Esa era la razón por la que peleaba tan a menudo con Catherine.

―Parece que no solo eres bonita, sino que también eres valiente... e imprudente ―el contralmirante guardó silencio por unos segundos―. ¿Tienes idea de quien soy?

―Contralmirante Franklin Harrison. Has estado persiguiendo al jefe maestro desde que tu familia murió en la operación de rascate que él lideró. Aunque me parece muy mezquino de su parte tratar de cubrir su venganza personal con una falsa cubierta de justicia militar. ¿O me equivoco? ―Cortana sabía perfectamente usar el sarcasmo para molestar a la gente y lo había logrado con el hombre frente a ella.

―¿Te atreves a insultarme cuando sabes que puedo ordenar que te lleven a un paredón y te fusilen?

―Usted, mejor que nadie, sabe que si lo hace, John hará todo lo que esté en su poder para hacerle pagar por esa acción. Además, si me mata ¿qué mérito recibiría? Yo creo que ninguno y sí muchos problemas, porque habría mandado asesinar a un civil sin tener ningún motivo para hacerlo.

Harrison estaba molesto con la mujer. Cortana sabía golpear con las palabras, mas sin embargo, se tragó el coraje y se tranquilizó para contestar.

―Ciertamente no puedo hacer eso, y le concedo el punto, pero... hay heridas que no se notan tan fácilmente ―el hombre soltó un golpe que se dirigía hacia el estómago de la chica, no obstante, ella fue más rápida que él y lo detuvo sin mayor dificultad.

―Quizás no esté enterado, pero mi madre al componerme hizo que mi cuerpo recibiera las mismas mejoras que un Spartan, por lo que si usted intenta enfrentarme cuerpo a cuerpo, llevará las de perder y no creo que le guste pasar la vergüenza de ser vencido por una mujer y menos si esa mujer es la compañera de Sierra 117.

Harrison apretaba los dientes intentando retener su ira, pero Cortana era hiriente con él. Después de todo, no había forma de que el hombre le hiciera daño, al menos físico. Kelly que estaba en la parte trasera de la celda con Alicia acurrucada en su hombro, sonreía ante la valentía de su amiga. John había escogido bien a su chica. Sin duda, era una mujer fuerte, él estaría orgulloso de ella si la viera en ese momento.

―_Contralmirante Harrison, se le solicita en el puente. Contralmirante Harrison, se le solicita en el puente. _―Los altavoces colocados en toda la nave sonaban al mismo tiempo llamando al contralmirante.

―Tienes suerte de que me llamen.

―El de la suerte es usted. Porque si seguía insistiendo quizás le habría roto la mano.

―Vale más que te quites esa actitud de valiente. Aquí no durarás ni un segundo cuando la almirante Osman venga por ti.

La expresión satisfecha de Cortana cambió cuando la almirante fue mencionada.

―Creo que está molesto ―finalmente habló Kelly.

―Eso no tiene importancia. En realidad me estaba muriendo de miedo ―confesó la chica.

―¿A si? Pues yo no sé que hago aquí. Si no tengo nada que ver con esto ―dijo Alicia, quien hablaba por primera vez desde que el contralmirante estuvo en la celda.

―Desgraciadamente, a Serin Osman no le importan los inocentes ―comentó Kelly con cierta molestia.

―Supongo que no es de tu agrado ―comentó Cortana.

―Nunca me agradó. Ni siquiera cuando éramos unas chiquillas.

Varios minutos habían transcurrido desde que Harrison abandonó las celdas y se dirigió hacia el puente, donde el capitán Lasky y los dos médicos que se encargaron del estudio a Cortana lo esperaban.

―¿Qué sucede capitán?

―Creo que es mejor que los médicos le expliquen.

El contralmirante los miró varios segundos...

―¿Y bien?

Los dos médicos dieron un salto de nerviosismo al escuchar al hombre dirigirse a ellos.

―Bueno... señor, después de hacer los exámenes que la almirante Osman ordenó, no encontramos ningún problema en el cuerpo de la paciente. En sí, todo su cuerpo está en perfecto estado de salud. Aunque por lo que observamos, su cuerpo no es normal: sus huesos y músculos son sumamente densos y los tejidos en sus ojos le permiten tener una visión superior a la de cualquier ser humano. Realmen...

―Eso ya lo se... ella recibió mejoras Spartan cuando fue compuesta ―aún estaba molesto por la conversación con la mujer.

―Si, señor... ―el médico estaba asustado por la actitud del contralmirante.

―Si eso es todo, no veo motivo para que me llamaran tan urgentemente ―estaba por retirarse cuando el otro médico habló.

―Señor... todavía queda algo y es muy delicado.

―A ver. Espero que esto sí sea importante.

―De hecho lo es, señor ―intervino Lasky.

―¿A si? ¿y qué es?

―No lo va a creer señor ―dijo el galeno mientras se acomodaba el cabello en señal de nerviosismo.

―¡Habla ya! No tengo todo tu tiempo ―la irritación del hombre iba en ascenso.

―Al principio creímos que tal vez se trataba de algún tumor. Pero las señales son evidentes... ella... está embarazada.

Los ojos de Harrison miraron fijamente al médico sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escucharon. Un sudor frío le recorrió la frente.

* * *

¡Por fin he llegado a donde quería!

Serin ha llegado a minister y ha tenido su primer encuentro con John y compañía. Las cosa se está poniendo mas interesante ahora.

Por cierto, lo del embarazo de Cortana es algo que había pensado incluso antes de iniciar esta historia, y por fin ahora me es posible agregarlo al fic, ya que no había encontrado una situación en la que pudiera darse el descubrimiento de esto.

Además, Ahora que John y Catherine van de regreso a su casa espero poder poner una escena de acción un poco más extensa. De hecho, en este capítulo iba a haber una escena bastante sangrienta, pero la guardé para otro momento más adelante como parte del final. El cual, creo, está cerca.

En fin, espero que este capítulo les haya agradado.

¡Hasta pronto!


	13. Capítulo 12: huyendo y peleando parte 1

_¡Uff! he aquí un nuevo capítulo. cuya extensión, supera por mucho al más largo que había escrito para esta historia._

_**Disclaimer:** Halo no me pertenece; si fuera mio... ¡al diablo! ya no se me ocurre nada._

* * *

Capítulo 12: Huyendo y peleando parte 1.

Ya solo faltaban unos metros para que John y Catherine llegaran a su casa. Sin embargo, John se detuvo antes de salir del bosque, bajó a la niña y le dio una pistola.

―Si ves que hay problemas dentro de la casa huye, no te quedes a mirar. Y si alguien que no sea yo se acerca, dispárale.

―Lo dices como si no fueras a volver.

―Espero hacerlo. Pero no podemos confiarnos.

―¿Y a dónde voy si hay problemas?

―Huye al bosque y trata de contactar con los elites.

―De acuerdo. Ten cuidado, John ―la preocupación de Catherine era patente en sus palabras.

―Ya sabes como soy.

―Por eso lo digo ―Antes de que el hombre partiera, la pequeña lo llamó―. John...

―¿Si? ―al responder, Catherine hizo algo que él no esperaba, se abrazó a su cuello y lo besó en una mejilla.

―Tienes que volver o Cortana se enojará conmigo por no cuidarte ―él asintió.

John corrió hasta posicionarse en la parte trasera de la casa, observando por si alguien andaba en los alrededores. Para su buena fortuna parecía no haber nadie, por lo que entró aprovechando que aún era de noche. Procurando no hacer mucho ruido, el Spartan caminó hacia el sótano, donde esperaba encontrar el comunicador que necesitaba.

Al entrar y encender la luz pudo ver que alguien ya había estado allí, y la señal más evidente era que parte de la pared estaba quebrada, como si alguien la hubiese golpeado fuertemente. En el suelo encontró la fotografía que debió ocupar el lugar donde estaba el golpe. La fotografía estaba maltratada pero no lo suficiente para borrar la imagen plasmada en el papel. John la tomó con cuidado y le quitó el marco, guardó la foto en una bolsa que encontró previamente en la cocina y siguió buscando.

Pronto encontró el aparato que necesitaba y echándolo a la bolsa, decidió abastecerse de más municiones por si en algún momento tenía que enfrentarse a las fuerzas de Serin.

Mientras guardaba las municiones, John pensaba en lo descuidado que había sido al confiarse. Sabía que en cualquier momento UNSC los encontraría, pero aún así, solo se dedicó a pasar tiempo con Cortana, a trabajar y a... vivir. Cosas que no había hecho jamás y que de hecho, se le habían negado toda su vida. Se lamentaba por no darse cuenta del peligro. Quizás ya estaba demasiado viejo para eso.

Alejó aquellos pensamientos de su mente al recordar que Cortana había sido capturada por Serin y que en ese momento ella estaba en la Infinity. Tenía que idear un plan para rescatarla o de lo contrario jamás volvería a verla. Odiaba pensar en que nunca más la tendría a su lado.

Se dio media vuelta para retirarse del lugar aprovechando que nadie estaba vigilando. Estaba a punto de salir del sótano cuando escuchó dos voces, mas no las reconoció. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, el supersoldado intentó salir de la casa antes de que los recién llegados lo vieran. Tratando de distribuir su peso para no quebrar la madera que componía el piso de la casa, John comenzó su retirada. Jamás contó con que en ese momento, otra persona entraba por la puerta trasera.

Las dos personas que entraron por el frente y la otras que llegó por atrás, eran oficiales de policía de Rose Valley, quienes habían sido asignados para vigilar los alrededores para evitar que la vivienda fuera saqueada y mantener alguna posible fuente de evidencia. Lo que ciertamente no era el procedimiento estándar, pero la situación provocada por Serin había impedido que se hicieran los peritajes pertinentes.

Los tres policías desenfundaron sus armas reconociendo de inmediato la presencia del Spartan como la de alguien ajeno a los Spartan que acompañaban a la almirante Osman. John previendo un posible enfrentamiento, optó por moverse rápidamente e intentar dejar fuera de combate a los tres policías, procurando solo dejarlos inconscientes, ya que si llegaba a matar a alguno, sus problemas se agravarían al agregar homicidio a la lista de cargos que seguramente UNSC le tenía preparada. Bien podría haberse entregado, pero estando Cortana en poder de Serin, no podía permitirse ser capturado.

Haciendo gala de sus capacidades superiores, John se movió hacia el policía más cercano a la puerta, le dio un «ligero» golpe en el rostro, mandándolo a dormir y de paso abriéndose el camino para huir lo más rápido que pudiera. Sin embargo, los otros dos policías no se quedaron quietos y desenfundaron sus armas para comenzar a dispararle, cosa que era por demás inútil, ya que el Spartan llevaba la ventaja al tener más experiencia en combate y saber esquivar balas por la práctica adquirida durante la guerra. Llegó hasta donde Catherine se había quedado y sin mediar palabra alguna, la tomó en brazos y continuó corriendo, no se detendría hasta varios minutos después cuando estuvo seguro de estar lejos de la casa.

―¿Era necesario que comenzaras una balacera? ―preguntó más que irritada la pequeña.

―Yo no disparé. Fueron los oficiales en la casa.

―Supuse que habría vigilancia.

―Cuando entré no había nadie, parece que los tres hombres estaban fuera de la casa en alguna otra actividad.

―Ya, ya, ya. No quiero escuchar más. ¿Trajiste el comunicador?

―Y más munición.

―A veces me pregunto si tienes algo más en la cabeza que las armas.

―Solo una cosa.

―¿A si? ¿Y cuál es?

―Rescatar a Cortana.

―¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?

―Aún no lo sé.

―Pues... que buen plan ―sarcasmo en su voz.

―Hay que dormir. Debemos descansar para reponer fuerzas.

―Estoy de acuerdo. Ya mis ojos están muy cansados y mi herida no me ayuda mucho.

John caminó hacia una zona donde la vegetación era lo suficientemente densa para no ser vistos, se sentó en el suelo y se recostó en una enorme roca. Catherine lo siguió y se acurrucó en los brazos del hombre para conciliar el sueño.

―¿Dormirás bien allí? ―preguntó el Spartan.

―Es mejor que dormir a la intemperie.

―Bien.

―Buenas noches, John.

―Buenas noches, Catherine.

La pequeña doctora pronto estuvo dormida, la señal de eso era que su respiración se había vuelto pausada y profunda. John, por su parte, siguió despierto, vigilando que nada perturbara el sueño de quien él consideraba casi su madre.

Cortana dormía en una de las camas de la celda, sus ojos se movían rápidamente de bajo de sus párpados, señal de que estaba soñando algo. En otra cama, Alicia hacía lo mismo, solo que ella no dejaba de balbucear. Kelly, por su parte, permanecía despierta, observando el pasillo que daba a la entrada de ese bloque de celdas.

La mujer pensaba en la forma de salir de allí, pero no encontraba solución alguna al problema. Odiaba admitirlo, pero aquella situación era mala. Sin embargo, tenía esperanzas de que John hubiera contactado con los elites y en ese momento estuviera fraguando un plan de rescate. Aún así, ella no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados, tenía que hacer algo.

Miró a Cortana, la chica, a pesar de ser una joven fuerte, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones, al menos, no como humana. Además, debía protegerla, de lo contrario, John podría cometer alguna locura. Sabía que su amigo era un hombre muy fuerte, tanto física como emocionalmente, pero su amor por Cortana superaba con creces cualquiera de esas dos cualidades. Jamás, desde que lo conocía, había visto a John actuar de la manera como lo hacía cuando estaba con la chica. Simplemente era increíble ver el bien que la sola presencia de Cortana le hacía a John. Ni que decir de la joven.

Muchas veces los observó en silencio mientras ellos no se daban cuenta y se miraban el uno al otro sonriéndose. Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Kelly supo que John no podría vivir sin Cortana. Para él, ella era su vida.

De pronto, a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de su estadía en Ballast y lo bien que lo pasó junto a Richard. Solo esperaba que él estuviera bien junto a Elena. Reflexionó sobre lo vivido en ese lugar y lo extraño que en ese momento le parecía el haber estado enamorada. Sin duda, ya se estaba haciendo vieja y presentía que su vida terminaría en la completa soledad, sin una familia que cuidara de ella. Tal vez haya perdido en el amor, pero, al menos, le habría gustado tener un hijo.

Durante mucho tiempo no se detuvo a pensar en la soledad en la que vivía, hasta que conoció a aquel humilde granjero y se enamoró de él. Odiaba admitirlo, pero se sentía sola. Una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla derecha, única evidencia de que todavía quedaba un pedazo de corazón en Kelly 087.

El eco de unas voces inundó el pasillo y la celda, sacando a Kelly de sus pensamientos, la mujer se enjugó la lágrima derramada y tratando de no hacer ruido se acercó a la entrada de la celda.

―Te lo digo, hermano, el contralmirante tenía una cara de sorpresa que no te imaginas.

―Supongo que la noticia le cayó como una cubetada de agua fría.

―¡Imagínate! Enterarse que la mujer del jefe está embarazada. Y si él tuvo una reacción así de fuerte, imagínate la que tendrá la almirante cuando se entere.

La expresión en el rostro de Kelly fue de inusitada sorpresa al enterarse de tal noticia, Cortana estaba esperando un hijo de John. Su expresión de sorpresa pronto fue sustituida por una de alegría extrema.

―Pero supongo que tomarán alguna acción. No creo que las cosas se queden así como así.

―Ya lo creo. Sabes bien que la almirante no es muy piadosa.

―Ni que lo digas. Todavía me producen escalofríos los recuerdos de aquel entrenamiento donde participé junto a ella.

―Dicen que es muy cruel.

―Murieron dos compañeros ese día y los dos fueron asesinados por la almirante. A veces pienso que ella está loca.

―¿Tú crees?

―Estoy convencido.

―Bueno, pues, no podemos hacer nada para cambiar eso. Pero aún así, me sigue pareciendo increíble que el jefe maestro vaya a ser padre.

―¿Nunca habías oído de un Spartan con familia?

―La verdad, no.

―Ni yo. Por eso es que esta noticia es tan importante.

Kelly sí sabía de un Spartan que tuviera familia, Maria 062, quien se había retirado del servicio activo para formar una. Aunque el alto mando no le permitió retirarse del todo, por lo que se le asignó un puesto en inteligencia naval. La última vez que supo de ella, María tenía siete meses de embarazo.

Habiéndose enterado de algo tan importante, Kelly no pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. La emoción simplemente no la dejó dormir. La espera le pareció eterna, ya que quería darle la noticia a la futura madre.

El sol comenzaba a salir en Rose Valley, el frío de la madrugada era intenso. Aún así, Serin permanecía parada en la azotea de la comisaría del pueblo. Había sobrevolado el bosque toda la noche, sus Spartans y los policías que los acompañaban había recorrido una gran distancia por tierra y sin embargo, no había encontrado rastro alguno de John ni de Catherine. Era como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado y los escondiera de su vista.

Habiendo tenido tan poco éxito en la búsqueda, la almirante decidió que por ese día volvería a la Infinity; quería «conversar» con su invitada especial y enterarse de los resultados de los exámenes que ordenó se le hicieran a la ex I.A. se encaminó hacia la entrada para luego pedir un transporte hacia la nave. 20 minutos después, la mujer viajaba en un pelican hacia su entrevista con Cortana.

Kelly, que había permanecido despierta toda la noche, vio cómo Alicia abría los ojos y se limpiaba un poco de baba seca de su boca. La chica miró hacia donde la supersoldado se encontraba, sonrió.

―Buenos días ―dijo Kelly sonriendo.

―Buenos días ―respondió la chica arrastrando un poco las palabras.

―¿Cómo dormiste?

―Bien. Dentro de lo que cabe.

―Me alegro.

―Te noto sonriente ¿Hay algún motivo?

―Uno muy grande. Pero esperemos a que Cortana despierte.

―Aún me parece un poco raro saber que ustedes son quienes son.

―Bueno... no todos los días se puede convivir con dos Spartan, una ex inteligencia artificial y una científica genio.

―Si.

―Espero que nos traigan el desayuno pronto. Tengo hambre.

―Si, yo también.

Pocos minutos después, Cortana despertó. El corazón de Kelly comenzó a latir muy aprisa por la emoción de darle la noticia a su amiga.

―Buenos días ―dijo la chica.

―Muy buenos, diría yo ―comentó Kelly.

―Si estar dentro de una celda es bueno. Pues sí deben serlo.

―Cortana ―Kelly salto desde la parte alta de la litera hasta quedar de frente a la chica.

―¿Qué te pasa?

―Tengo una noticia muy importante que darte ―el rostro y voz de la Spartan eran serios. Cortana comenzó a temer lo peor.

―¿Pasó algo malo?

―Al contrario. Algo muy bueno.

―Pues dímelo. ¿Encontraste una forma de salir de aquí?

―No. Pero estoy segura que la noticia te alegrará el día.

―Ya dime.

―Pues, verás... anoche escuché la conversación de dos guardias de seguridad durante el cambio de turno y... lo que escuché me dejó perpleja al principio, pero después...

―¡Ya dime, no me tengas en ascuas!

―El examen médico que te hicieron ayer, reveló algo que...

―¡Kelly, ya dime, no le des vueltas al asunto!

―¡Estás embarazada!

Las palabras hicieron eco en los oídos de joven mujer, nunca esperó algo como eso. Alicia por su parte abrió sus ojos todo lo que su herencia asiática le permitió.

―¿Estás segura?

―Los mismos guardias lo comentaron. Dijeron que Harrison estaba muy sorprendido por el hallazgo. Es más, ni los propios guardias podían creer que tú estés en cinta.

―No lo puedo creer. ¡Voy a ser madre!

―¡Felicidades! ―gritó Alicia a la vez que abrazaba a la joven mujer, seguida de Kelly, que para entonces ya no soportaba las ganas de abrazar a su amiga.

Así, abrazadas las tres, Harrison las encontró.

―Parece que las noticias vuelan en esta nave ―comentó el hombre en tono molesto. Las tres mujeres se separaron al tiempo que ponían diferentes caras de desagrado, indiferencia y miedo.

―El anuncio del nacimiento de un nuevo ser es algo que debe celebrarse sin importar las circunstancias ―comentó Cortana, tratando de sonar indiferente a la presencia del contralmirante.

―Bueno... de todos modos no vengo a eso ―el hombre sonrió de lado.

―¿Entonces? ―esa vez fue Kelly la que habló.

―Vengo porque voy a llevar a la futura madre a una de las salas de la nave para que espere allí a la almirante Osman. Ella dice que tiene muchas ganas de saludarla.

―¡Sobre mi cadáver! ―la Spartan se interpuso entre el hombre y Cortana.

―Eso se puede arreglar. ¡Guardias! ―cuatro Spartan se posicionaron frente a las mujeres apuntando con sus armas a Kelly.

―Kelly ―llamó Cortana, su voz pese a al nerviosismo, era tranquila. La mujer la miró solo para percatarse cómo la chica le hacia una señal negativa con la cabeza pidiéndole que no intentara nada que pudiera ser interpretado como un acto hostil.

―Pero...

―Si la almirante quiere verme. Entonces iré a esperarla.

―Una decisión valiente. Especialmente cuando la almirante quiere verla a usted y al jefe maestro destruidos ―comentó Harrison en tono de burla―. Y siendo sincero, ese también es mi deseo. ¡Pero no lo tome a mal! Esos sentimientos son contra él, no contra usted.

―Quizás lo dice porque usted ya no tiene nada que perder mas que la vida. O tal vez desea la muerte para reunirse con su esposa e hijos ―ante las hirientes palabras de Cortana, el hombre se tensó.

―Si vuelves a mencionar a mi familia de esa manera...

―¿Qué? ¿Me va a matar? ¡Inténtelo! y entonces, sabrá quien es John cuando se enfurece ―esa fue la ocasión para que Cortana sonriera burlona.

―Ya, mujer. Vamos. Spartans, lleven a la mujer del jefe maestro a la sala ―a la orden del contralmirante, dos supersoldados se acercaron a la chica. Kelly estuvo a punto de moverse, pero la mirada de Cortana le dijo que no lo hiciera.

Pocos segundos después, nadie, salvo Kelly y Alicia quedaban en la celda.

Pese a que John había pasado toda la noche en vela, no se sentía cansado. Tal condición se la atribuía a la preocupación de saber a Cortana en poder de Serin y a la herida que Catherine tenía en su hombro derecho y había estado revisando toda la madrugada. Lo que sí sentía era un terrible entumecimiento en sus piernas por haber acunado a la pequeña toda la noche para que durmiera protegida de los elementos.

Movió su mano izquierda hacia la bolsa que la niña había cargado con ella para sacar el comunicador que había extraído de su casa esa misma madrugada. Encendió el aparato y comenzó a buscar entre los canales del aparato alguna transmisión que hablara de él o de lo acontecido durante esa noche teniendo éxito al sintonizar el canal siete de la banda policiaca.

_...repito. No hemos tenido éxito en la búsqueda. Los perros no rastrearon nada y los helicópteros no notaron nada fuera de lo común. Tal parece que el sujeto y su cómplice son muy buenos para esconderse._

―_¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que aún sigan en el pueblo?_

―_No lo creo, señor. Sería una locura. Aunque por lo que los oficiales dijeron, es posible que haya más incursiones en el transcurso del día. Al parecer, el hombre __podría__ necesita__r__ algunas cosas._

―_Bien. En ese caso, sigan vigilando la casa. En el transcurso de la mañana enviaré a otro equipo para reforzar el perímetro. La almirante quiere que lo aprehendamos a más tardar hoy en la tarde. Cambio y fuera._

Tal parecía que la policía había sido involucrada por Serin para que le ayudara a dar con él. Ciertamente era más económico que desplegar a toda la fuerza militar de la Infinity. Además, así podría ocultar toda su operación del alto mando de UNSC, al menos por un tiempo. El suficiente para destruir su vida y la de Cortana, Catherine, Kelly y quizás también la de Alicia, cuyo único crimen fue estar en el lugar y momento equivocados.

No continuó escuchando, tenía que contactar a los elites, por lo que cambiando a un canal adecuado, comenzó a transmitir, esperando que la Infinity o algún elemento de UNSC o las autoridades locales no interceptara la señal.

El hecho de utilizar un comunicador independiente de su armadura, era porque Catherine había desactivado el integrado en su equipo para evitar que UNSC los rastreara mediante alguno de los satélites que orbitaban el planeta. Lo mismo había hecho con las armaduras de Cortana y Kelly.

―Inquisidor. Una señal de origen humano ha llegado.

―Reprodúcela.

―_Aquí Sierra 117: __Anoche fuimos atacados por fuerzas de UNSC. __He logrado escapar junto a la doctora Catherine Halsey, pero mis com__pa__ñeras, Cortana y Kelly, junto a una civil de nombre Alicia han sido capturadas. Solicito evacuación inmediata. __Mis coordenadas actuales son: __27.3__4__ grados norte y 112.__27 grados oeste._

―No hay más.

―Alisten un phantom, bajaremos a la superficie. Es posible que la señal haya sido interceptada por la Infinity.

Pocos minutos transcurrieron entre la recepción del mensaje y la salida del phantom. El Inquisidor en persona era quien comandaba la nave.

Fueron solo cinco minutos los que tardó en llegar al lugar indicado por el Spartan. Sin embargo, al bajar de la nave no vio a nadie, lo que le hizo pensar que el hombre se escondía para evitar a sus perseguidores, lo cual era por demás lógico.

El sangheili se sentó en una roca cercana a esperar que el hombre apareciera, mas los minutos transcurrieron y no apareció, el Inquisidor comenzaba a pensar que tal vez John había sido capturado durante el tiempo que tardó en bajar al planeta, lo que sería una verdadera lástima, pues eso solo significaría que UNSC tendría todo el control sobre su vida y la de sus acompañantes. Estaba por retirarse cuando la voz de una niña lo hizo mirar a su izquierda.

De entre la maleza salió la que parecía ser Catherine, renegando porque John la había estado apresurando desde que se dio cuenta que el phantom se acercaba mientras ella satisfacía sus necesidades fisiológicas detrás de unos arbustos.

―¡Maldita sea, me oriné los zapatos!

―No pasa nada. ―contestaba John un tanto despreocupado por la situación.

―¿Nada? ¿Crees que esto no es nada? ―preguntó mientras señalaba sus empapados zapatos.

―Ahora comprendo la gran labor que hace Cortana contigo ―comentó John al comprender por lo que su mujer debía pasar cada mañana.

―¿Qué insinúas?

―Nada.

John miró hacia el frente para ver al Inquisidor parado en medio de un pequeño claro en el bosque con un phantom a sus espaldas. No era buen fisonomista, pero intuía que el elite estaba algo incómodo con los gritos de Catherine.

―A veces pienso que te malcrié ―siguió comentando la pequeña doctora con voz furiosa.

―Catherine...

―Ya me lo había dicho Méndez: "No consientas tanto a ese niño, le vas a hacer mal". Pero no... ―de pronto calló al ver que un enorme sangheili se erigía frente a ella. Mas no por eso dejó de estar molesta―. Deberías aprender del Inquisidor. Él sí que es una persona responsable.

―Catherine... deberías guardar silencio. No creo que al Inquisidor le agrade que lo incluyas en tus regaños.

―No lo estoy regañando a él sino a ti.

―¿Ocurre algo? ―preguntó el elite confundido.

―Nada importante... ―tomó a Catherine del cuello de su blusa rosa y la levantó del suelo para entrar en el phantom― ...pero es mejor que nos vayamos, no sea que alguien escuche los gritos de mi acompañante.

―Me recuerda un poco a mi madre ―el Inquisidor parecía quererse reír.

―Desearía que Cortana estuviera aquí. Ella ya habría logrado callarla.

―¿Y por qué no la disciplina usted?

―No me atrevo. La última vez que un Spartan se dignó a corregirla, pasó tres semanas en una mazmorra inmunda a pan y agua y solo un bote en donde defecar.

―Parece que es dura.

―No tiene idea.

―¡Eh, ustedes, no hablen a escondidas de mi!

―¿Lo ve?

―Entonces debemos idear un plan para rescatar a su mujer. No creo que pueda controlar a su pequeña acompañante por mucho tiempo.

El phantom despegó y rápidamente se alejó del lugar, no podían darse el lujo de estar más tiempo al descubierto. El Inquisidor activó el camuflaje de la nave para pasar desapercibidos.

Serin había llegado a la Infinity ansiosa por ver de frente a Cortana. Tenía la intención de ajustar cuentas con ella y nada ni nadie impediría que eso sucediera. Sin embargo, debía ser cuidadosa con sus acciones dentro de la nave, ya que al estar rodeada de tantas personas, era completamente necesario que actuara con cautela si quería darle su merecido a la que alguna vez fue la inteligencia artificial más avanzada de la humanidad.

Con paso apresurado, la almirante recorrió los pasillos de la nave hasta llegar al puente, donde el contralmirante Harrison ya la esperaba con unos papeles en las manos, seguramente era el examen médico que había ordenado se le hicieran a la mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos en ese momento.

―Buenos días, almirante ―saludó Harrison, llevándose la mano derecha a la sien en señal de respeto.

Lasky, que estaba presente, imitó al contralmirante. Aunque no le agradaba mucho tener que saludar a la mujer, ya que esta no le caía bien. Pero era su superior y le debía respeto. Había pasado toda la noche pensando en su conversación con Rtas 'Vadum, quien le había preguntado por su postura ante los sucesos que se avecinaban. Tenía la convicción de llevar al jefe maestro ante un tribunal en la Tierra, pero no de la manera como creía lo harían Harrison y Osman, cuyas acciones y actitudes le hacían creer más allá de cualquier duda que todo aquello era por meros intereses personales.

―Buenos días, almirante ―habló finalmente el capitán de la nave.

―¿Hay alguna novedad? ―preguntó la mujer.

―Aquí están los resultados de los exámenes médicos realizados a Cortana ―Harrison hizo una mueca de desagrado al mencionar el nombre de la mujer que se había atrevido a contestarle sus insultos.

―Excelente.

―Sin embargo...

―No me diga nada. Ya leeré el informe a su debido tiempo. Antes quiero ir a asearme. Pasé toda la noche buscando a Sierra 117 y he sudado demasiado. Con permiso ―la mujer salió del puente dejando a Harrison un tanto desconcertado, ya que no esperaba que la almirante recibiera los papeles con tanta indiferencia. Quizás estaba frustrada por no haber hallado al jefe maestro.

―Brecha deliespacial en popa, señor ―dijo uno de los tripulantes del puente.

―Identifica.

―Recibiendo señal de saludo.

―_Aquí nave de transporte Eco 421. Equipo __M__ajestic reportándose_ ―era la voz de Sara Palmer.

―Aquí Infinity. Es agradable escuchar su voz Comandante.

―_Lo mismo digo, señor._

―¿Que tal su viaje?

―_De lo mejor._

―Me alegro por ustedes ―el capitán se giró hacia uno de los tripulantes―. Alisten un hangar para recibir al equipo Majestic.

Era bien sabido por toda la tripulación el aprecio que el capitán Lasky sentía por la comandante Palmer. Eran casi como hermanos.

Unos minutos después, la nave de transporte se introdujo en la más grande. La compuerta se abrió dejando salir a los Spartan que habían viajado en su interior. Hoya fue el primero en hablar.

―Hogar, dulce hogar ―luego se tiró al suelo y lo besó.

―Levántate Hoya. Nos pones en vergüenza ―comentó Grant.

Palmer no se quedó en el hangar, debía rendir su informe al contralmirante, quien le había pedido que se reportara con él personalmente con respecto al tema de la búsqueda de John 117. Para cuando llegó al puente. Harrison estaba enfrascado en una discusión con el capitán Lasky.

―Mire, capitán. Sierra 117 en un hombre peligroso...

―Eso lo sé perfectamente, señor. Pero no por eso tiene que destruir a otros. Si él es culpable de que su familia muriera en aquel ataque hace 14 años ¿no cree que es mejor llevarlo a juicio? Quizás los jueces no tomarán en cuenta su desgracia, pero recibirá su castigo por haber desertado y todo lo demás que se le imputa. Además, la almirante parece también estar en una búsqueda de carácter personal contra él, como si le hubiera hecho algo en el pasado, lo cual podría traer consecuencias no deseadas.

―Los motivos de la almirante no me importan. Lo que yo busco es que él pague por su error.

―Señor, en el momento que su familia falleció estaban en medio de una batalla, en una zona de fuego cruzado. El jefe no podía rescatarlos a ellos y combatir al Covenant al mismo tiempo. Incluso, había más gente muriendo en el lugar. Desde mi punto de vista, él hizo lo que pudo.

―Y no fue suficiente.

―Él es humano, señor.

―¡Es un Spartan!

―Los Spartan también son seres humanos. Y si no fuera por la tenacidad del jefe maestro, quizás en este momento la raza humana ya no existiera. Le recuerdo que él tuvo que sacrificar todo para lograr la paz.

―Pues parece que lo perdido lo recuperó con creces ―comentó refiriéndose a Cortana―. Mira nada más la mujer que ahora tiene. Y por lo que parece, disfruta su premio.

No es que Palmer disfrutara las discusiones, pero había permanecido callada al ver que la tensión en el puente era palpable. Su prudencia le decía que no debía interrumpirlos. Especialmente al contralmirante, quien tenía el rostro enrojecido por la ira. Tal parecía que el hombre odiaba al jefe maestro por sobre todas las cosas. Sin embargo, ella no podía permanecer en silencio todo el tiempo. Debía reportar su arribo y el del equipo Majestic, por lo que decidió terminar la discusión con su presencia.

―Spartan Sara Palmer reportándose ―la mujer de inmediato tomó posición de saludo ante sus superiores.

Los dos hombres al ser interrumpidos voltearon a mirar a la comandante, cuya posición de saludo permanecía. Los dos oficiales devolvieron el saludo.

―Bienvenida de nuevo a la Infinity comandante ―contestó Lasky.

―Bien, comandante. Creo que ante su eficiencia para encontrar a Sierra 117 merece saber el resultado de la adquisición de información que usted y el equipo Majestic hicieron.

―Gracias, señor.

―Déjeme decirle que encontramos al jefe viviendo tranquilamente en una linda casa junto a Cortana, Kelly 087 y un clon de la doctora Halsey.

―¿La doctora Halsey? ―la mención de la doctora fue una sorpresa para Palmer, ya que estaba enterada que la anciana había muerto durante una explosión provocada por ella misma.

―La niña mencionada en el reporte es la doctora.

―También mencionó a Kelly 087.

―Ella los encontró mucho antes que nosotros. Y ha estado viviendo con ellos durante los últimos meses.

―Pero ¿lograron atraparlos?

―Solo a Cortana, Kelly y una chica que al parecer estaba de visita en el momento que la operación se llevó a cabo.

―¿Y el jefe y la doctora?

―Ellos huyeron y no hemos podido localizarlos.

―Entonces la misión continúa ―dedujo la mujer―. ¿Ellas están aquí?

―Así es... por cierto, la almirante Osman se unió a nosotros en esta misión, por lo que ahora usted debe reportarse con ella.

La mención de la almirante no le agradó a Palmer, ya que era bien sabido por ella y todos los Spartans que la mujer era una sádica. Incluso, muchos de sus compañeros creían que estaba loca.

―Entonces debo ir en este momento a reportarme. Con permiso señores.

―Adelante comandante ―autorizó Harrison.

―Palmer ―llamó Lasky.

―¿Sí capitán?

―Me gustaría que platicáramos un poco cuando estemos libres. Ya sabe, las cosas que me pidió que cuidara ―la petición de Lasky desconcertó un poco a Palmer, ya que ella no le había dejado nada encargado a su cuidado. Seguramente era algo importante. Para inventar una excusa como esa debía serlo.

―Seguro, capitán. Nos veremos luego ―la mujer se retiró para dirigirse hacia su camarote y ponerse ropas apropiadas para presentarse ante la comandante en jefe de la armada de UNSC.

Mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos de la nave, la Spartan se mantenía intrigada ante la petición de Lasky, ya que él no acostumbraba ocultar las cosas importantes.

Serin había llegado a su camarote hacía varios minutos. En ese momento salía de la ducha, envuelta en una toalla. Esa era una de las ventajas de ser un oficial de alto rango, disfrutar de privacidad cuando ella quisiera.

Se acercó a su cama, donde se quitó la toalla que envolvía su torso quedando desnuda, se vio en un pequeño espejo colgado en la pared, donde miró su rostro, el cual lucía un moretón cuyo origen era el puño de Kelly. Un dejo de coraje se dibujó en su mirada, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la golpeaba con suficiente fuerza para provocarle un hematoma como ese.

―Parece que alguien se siente fea ―escuchó Serin en tono infantil y burlón a sus espaldas, mas no volteó a mirar.

―Pronto desaparecerá. Pero ¿Qué te trae por acá?

―Solo visito a las amigas. Me tienes muy abandonada.

―Es que he estado ocupada.

―Supongo que persiguiendo a John ¿o me equivoco?

―No te equivocas. Aunque no deberías estar preguntando cosas que ya sabes.

―Ya sabes como soy.

―Molesta.

―Y preguntona ―las dos comenzaron a reírse.

Palmer llegaba a la puerta del camarote de la almirante, pero al escuchar hablar a Serin se detuvo, quizás tenía visita. Sin embargo, al no escuchar a nadie más que la almirante hablando decidió echar un vistazo. Iba a abrir la puerta, pero se percató que estaba semiabierta, por lo que se asomó por la pequeña apertura.

―Te digo. Cuando tenga a John en mis manos, lo obligaré a mirar cómo destrozo a su querida Cortana. Así él comprenderá que nunca debió rechazarme... ¡muy fácil! Iré al planeta y llevaré conmigo a Cortana y la pondré a su vista para que, como las moscas al azúcar, sea atraído por ella... ¡por su puesto que es sencillo. Pero ¿a caso nunca haz escuchado que el plan más sencillo siempre es el más efectivo?... él no me amará, pero tampoco tendrá a su querida amante ―la mujer comenzó a reírse perversamente.

Palmer estaba sorprendida de que la almirante estuviera hablando sola, como un niño con su amigo imaginario. Ya que no había nadie en la habitación y no tenía ningún dispositivo de comunicación que le hiciera suponer que hablaba con alguien a larga distancia. Esa situación solo tenía una explicación... Serin Osman padecía de sus facultades mentales.

Ante su deducción, la comandante se retiró silenciosamente, eso debía saberlo alguien, de preferencia el capitán Lasky, ya que con Harrison, no tenía la suficiente confianza, además, era posible que el contralmirante la reprendiera por hacer ese tipo de suposiciones. Pero es que era tan evidente que debería ser muy necia para no reconocerlo.

Cortana permanecía en una pequeña sala adornada como si de una casa se tratara, ya que había dos sofás y un sillón, en medio de estos, había una mesita con una planta sobre ella. Al fondo podía verse una pantalla donde seguramente podrían verse cualquier tipo de contenido; en otro punto del lugar había un pequeño bar con diversos licores. Seguramente ese era un lugar exclusivo para los oficiales de la nave, ya que no creía que los soldados de bajo rango tuvieran derecho a algo como eso.

Se paró un momento y caminó alrededor del cuarto. A su parecer, el lugar era lindo, aunque las esposas en sus muñecas y tobillos no le permitieran moverse con la soltura que ella quisiera para poder hurgar entre las cosas. Se acercó a un pequeño estante, abrió la puertita que ocultaba lo que había adentro, su rostro dibujó una expresión de obviedad al descubrir varias películas para adultos. Iba a seguir explorando cuando el sonido de la puerta de la habitación la distrajo. Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron sorprendidos cuando miró de quién se trataba.

―¿Te sorprende verme? ―preguntó Serin a la mujer esposada.

―Francamente si ―Cortana trataba de mantenerse tranquila a pesar del miedo.

―Y te sorprenderá más saber lo que te espera ―la almirante sonreía con malicia―. ¿Sabes? Tú y John han sido un dolor de cabeza desde que desaparecieron, por fortuna, alguien nos dio su ubicación amablemente.

―Nadie sabía nuestra ubicación.

―Claro, pero el señor... eh... James Williams fue muy amable al proporcionárnosla.

―No me digas que...

―Lo encontramos en Lenapi vacacionando con su esposa. Pero eso no es importante, lo que importa es que ahora estás en mi poder y con eso podré atrapar a John.

―¡¿John sigue libre?!

―Pero no por mucho. Tengo planeado algo en lo que tú me ayudarás.

―No pienso cooperar contigo. Estás loca si piensas que te ayudaré a atrapar a John.

―No esperaba menos de ti. Pero, aunque no quieras cooperar, tu sola presencia me ayudará a conseguir mi propósito.

―John no es tonto, en cuanto me vea, sabrá que todo es una trampa.

―No importa. Para cuando él se dé cuenta, ya lo tendré rodeado con mis fuerzas y entonces deberá entender que soy superior.

―John no es fácil de atrapar. Lo he visto escapar de situaciones en las que tú ni siquiera habrías avanzado unos cuantos pasos.

―Quizás él sea muy listo. Pero no tiene a su disposición un ejército de Spartans.

―¿Por qué esa obsesión con él? ¿Acaso es porque en el pasado te rechazó? ―la ex I.A. supo que dio en el clavo al ver que la mirada de la mujer se quedaba perdida en el limbo, quizás rememorando el momento en que John le dio su negativa.

―Tú tuviste la culpa.

―Yo ni siquiera había sido creada cuando eso sucedió.

―Pero tu aparición lo alejó más de mi. De todas las mujeres que han pasado por la vida de John, solo tú sigues con vida.

―¿Has asesinado a todas esas mujeres? ―Cortana no podía ocultar su sorpresa, la confesión de Serin era algo sumamente grave.

―Me he encargado de mandar a mejor vida a todas y cada una de ellas con mis propias manos. Es más, ni siquiera he necesitado un arma para hacerlo. ―Serin se vio las manos, en sus ojos se expresaba su insanía.

Cortana había tenido miedo cuando vio a Serin cruzar la puerta de aquella habitación, pero en ese momento ya no era solo eso, sino terror lo que sentía al enterarse que la almirante había asesinado a todas las mujeres que de una u otra manera habían pasado por la cama de John. Y como paso obvio, ella era la siguiente en esa lista. La chica comenzó a prepararse en caso de que la almirante intentara algo contra ella. Debía proteger la nueva vida que llevaba en su interior.

―Supongo que soy la que sigue.

―Estás en lo correcto. Pero aún no es tiempo, primero atraparé a John y luego lo obligaré a mirar mientras te abro en canal y esparzo sus entrañas por el suelo ―para ese momento, la mirada de Serin era la de una completa demente. En su imaginación veía todo lo que deseaba hacerle a la mujer frente a ella.

El color se fue del rostro de Cortana. Debía escapar a como diera lugar y debía aprovechar el tiempo antes de que la mujer se enterara de su embarazo o no lo contaría, ni su hijo vería la luz jamás.

―Estás loca ―fue la opinión de la joven.

―Tal vez, pero soy una loca que sabe lo que quiere ―sin decir nada más, la mujer se retiró. Inmediatamente después, un Spartan sin armadura entró en la habitación y la escoltó hasta su celda.

Mientras caminaba por la nave, escoltada por el Spartan, Cortana pensaba en una forma de escaparse. Realmente había pocas posibilidades de salir de esa nave en una pieza. Pero encontraría la forma.

Kelly, que permanecía en la celda junto a Alicia, no soportaba la espera, tenía el temor de que Serin intentara hacerle daño a Cortana y le provocara el aborto, lo que sería desastrozo, porque en el momento que John se enterara, no habría esperanzas para nadie; muy pocas personas habían visto a John completamente furioso y una de ellas era Cortana, quien durante una de la tardes en las que el hombre se había ausentado para ir a trabajar, le había confesado que la furia de su amigo era algo que ella no deseaba volver a ver. Y compartía el sentimiento. Kelly, al igual que Cortana, había visto en persona lo que un iracundo John podía hacer.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que solo salió de ellos cuando vio que Alicia corría hacia el campo de fuerza que las separaba del exterior. Entonces escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban, dedujo que se trataba de Cortana y algún custodio, un Spartan tal vez. Su suposición se confirmó al ver las dos personas paradas en la entrada de la celda.

El campo fue desactivado y en el mismo instante, Cortana se echó al suelo gritando de dolor, lo que provocó la alarma de Kelly y Alicia, quienes temieron que algo le hubiera sucedido a su amiga. El Spartan también se preocupó, pues si la chica enfermaba, él sería castigado por su negligencia.

Kelly se acercó a Cortana, la joven sudaba a mares, se veía realmente mal. La preocupación de Kelly crecía a cada instante. Cuando se agachó para verla, la chica le sonrió con mirada maliciosa. Entonces comprendió que todo se trataba de una farsa y que esa era la oportunidad que habían estado esperando. Por lo que, sin dilatarse, se abalanzó sobre el Spartan y aprovechando su velocidad superior, lo golpeó y pateó repetidas veces en el rostro y en el cuerpo hasta dejarlo fuera de combate. El guardia que en ese momento cuidaba la entrada trató de escapar, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera alcanzar la salida hacia el pasillo, la mano de Kelly lo regresó hacia el lugar y lo golpeó dejándolo inconsciente por un buen rato.

Viendo al sujeto, la Spartan dedujo que sería más o menos de la talla de Alicia, por lo que urdiendo un plan, desvistió al tipo y le entregó el uniforme a la asiática.

―Póntelo.

―¿Eh?

―Que te lo pongas necesitaremos tu ayuda.

Alicia, no teniendo otra alternativa, se vistió con la ropa del hombre mientras Cortana y Kelly introdujeron a los dos sujetos en la celda para encerrarlos y que no pudieran dar el aviso. Una vez que todo estuvo listo, las tres mujeres salieron corriendo del lugar, debían apresurarse, pues tendrían poco tiempo antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de la fuga o las reconocieran.

Afortunadamente era la hora de la comida, por lo que había pocas personas en los pasillos de la nave, lo que les permitió llegar hasta uno de los numerosos vestidores de la Infinity, donde revisaron los casilleros en busca de ropa que pudiera ayudarles a pasar un poco más desapercibidas. Se sintieron realmente con suerte al entrar en un vestidor para Spartans, por lo que buscando entre todo encontraron algunos trajes térmicos femeninos.

Vistiéndose con los trajes térmicos, Cortana y Kelly estaban listas para escapar. No irían por armaduras ya que eso las expondría más de lo necesario y con total seguridad, la zona de mantenimiento Spartan estaría fuertemente vigilada, así que debían conformarse con lo que habían conseguido. Para ocultar sus trajes térmicos, se vistieron con uniformes comunes.

Salieron de los vestidores con mucho sigilo, tratando de no ser vistas. El rostro de Alicia se miraba por demás asustado. Ella, que nunca había estado en una situación como esa, sentía que en cualquier momento las atraparían y las castigarían por su atrevimiento. Cortana se dio cuenta de eso.

―No te preocupes Alicia, saldremos de esta.

―¿Estás segura?

―Completamente. Además, Kelly está con nosotras, ella es experta en todo tipo de combate y por si fuera poco, yo también tengo algo de experiencia en esto.

―Pues eso no me tranquiliza mucho.

―Silencio ―dijo Kelly al momento que se detenía al final de uno de los pasillos.

Asomando la cabeza divisó a un marine solitario que estaba subiendo algunas cosas a un pelican. Dando la señal, las tres mujeres se acercan hacia el tipo.

Harrison se había enterado hacía poco que la almirante Osman se entrevistaría con Cortana en la sala de recreo de los oficiales, por lo que había estado esperando el momento en que la mujer enviara a Cortana a la celda para darle otra visita y seguir presionándola. Supo que era su oportunidad cuando Serin entró en el puente con los papeles que le había entregado anteriormente en la mano. Por su rostro tranquilo, supo que no los había leído aún. Procurando no ser visto por la almirante, Harrison salió del puente por otro lado y se encaminó hacia el bloque de celdas donde tenían encerradas a las tres mujeres. Fueron escasos cinco minutos los que tardó en llegar, cruzar el pasillo y alcanzar la celda para percatarse que un Spartan y el guardia del bloque habían sido sometidos y las mujeres escapado. Corrió hasta la entrada y presionó un botón que lo comunicaba directamente al puente.

El informe del exámen médico era realmente aburrido de leer, tecnicismos a diestra y siniestra tenían a Serin en una especie de letargo del cual creía no poderse recuperar en varias horas. Y es que, leer que todo estaba normal línea tras línea comenzaba a decepcionarla. Definitivamente no era lo que ella esperaba leer. Se imaginaba que algo raro habría en el cuerpo de Cortana al haber sido creada de una manera tan poco convencional.

Estaba a punto de cerrar el informe por lo aburrido de su lectura, cuando un párrafo completamente diferente a los demás llamó su atención.

_Durante la exploración realizada por tomografía al cuerpo de la ex I.A. encontramos una anomalía que en un principio creímos era un tumor. Por lo que revisamos más exhaustivamente la zona pélvica y hemos encontrado un embrión de aproximadamente ocho semanas de gestación. Lo cual indica que la mujer es apta para concebir, lo que constituye en paradigma sin precedentes desde que la primera clonación de un ser vivo se llevó a cabo hace más de 500 años._

Ese solo párrafo había cambiado todo lo que hasta ese momento Serin sentía contra Cortana. Su rostro se desfiguró ante la inmensa ira que comenzó a sentir contra la mujer que le había quitado a John. La maldita estaba embarazada cuando en realidad no debería ser posible. Golpeó la consola de mandos frente a la cual estaba sentada dañándola. Se levantó para salir del puente cuando la alarma sonó.

Las tres mujeres se acercaron al pelican donde el marine se encontraba preparando la nave para bajar a la superficie del planeta y seguir con la búsqueda de John, sus compañeros habían ido por más armas y lo habían dejado encargado de cuidar la nave, por lo que fue relativamente fácil para las tres féminas abordarlo.

Kelly se acercó al soldado con actitud autoritaria. Al nunca haber estado en la Infinity, el hombre no la reconoció mas que como un Spartan por la ropa que vestía, lo que jugaba a favor de la mujer.

―Soldado, necesito esta nave ―dijo ella con rostro serio y con aire de autoridad. El hombre la miró hacia arriba sintiéndose más pequeño que nunca.

―Pero señora, la nave todavía no está lista. Mis compañeros fueron por armamento extra.

―No me importa, necesito esta nave ¡ahora! ―no quería mostrarse impaciente, pero la inquietud que le provocaba la inminente alerta de su escape hacía que fingir fuera más difícil.

Cortana y Alicia miraban al par con ojos nerviosos, especialmente la asiática, quien sentía que en cualquier momento las descubrirían.

De pronto, la alarma comenzó a sonar, inquietando a las tres féminas quienes comenzaban a ponerse impacientes.

―_¡Alerta! __Las __tres prisioneras se han escapado del bloque de celdas. __Repito las tres prisioneras han escapado del bloque de celdas_ ―la voz de la almirante Osman se escuchó por toda la nave alertando a la tripulación.

Al escuchar el aviso, el marine reaccionó con sorpresa al darse cuenta que tenía a las tres fugitivas frente a él. Abrió sus ojos y boca mientras levantaba su brazo derecho para apuntarlas. Kelly le confirmó su deducción con gran efusividad.

―¡Bingo! ¡has acertado, somos nosotras, te has ganado un premio! ―luego lo golpeó en la cara.

Con el marine inconsciente, nada les impidió hacerse con el pelican.

El Phantom había llegado sin contratiempos a la enorme nave covenant que se mantenía oculta gracias a su mecanismo de camuflaje. De inmediato, Catherine saltó hacia la nave seguida de John y el Inquisidor. La pequeña doctora, se acercó a los elites presentes y los miró con curiosidad, los enormes alienígenas la miraron extrañados.

―No me digan ¿Nunca habían visto a un humano tan pequeño? ―la doctora sonreía divertida ante el desconcierto de los sangheili.

Un sonido alertó a todos.

―_Algo sucede en la nave humana._

Todos corrieron para ver lo que sucedía. Al llegar al puente de la enorme nave elite, las pantallas mostraban algo que no esperaban. Un pelican siendo perseguido y atacado por varios cazas broadsword.

―Hay otra transmisión ―informó el sahgheili encargado de eso.

―Ponla ―ordenó el Inquisidor de inmediato.

―¡..._difícil darle, el piloto de ese pelican es __muy hábil__! _―decía uno de los perseguidores.

―_¡D__estruyan ese pelican__!__¡__Repito, destruyan ese pelican! __¡No me importa si tienen que estrellar sus naves en la de ellas!__ ―_ordenó la voz de Serin que pilotaba un pelican en la persecución mientras transportaba al equipo Carmesí.

Escuchar que Cortana viajaba en ese pelican exaltó a John.

―Necesito una nave de combate para ayudarles ―la voz del Spartan sonaba preocupada e impaciente.

―Debemos esperar. En este momento no es propicio descubrir nuestra posición ―fue la respuesta del Inquisidor.

―Debo ayudarla ―insistió John―.

―Eso está fuera de toda discusión ―la voz del sangheili era serena.

―Si no me ayudarás, entonces, no debiste venir ―John se dio media vuelta para retirarse hasta uno de los hangares de la nave y tomar un vehículo. Pero fue detenido por dos elites.

―No puedo permitir que te vayas. Debemos esperar ―dijo el Inquisidor al escuchar el movimiento de sus soldados.

―¡Ellas no pueden esperar! ―contraatacó el Spartan.

―¡John, por favor, no cometas una locura! ―le rogó Catherine, quien, a pesar de sentir lo mismo que el hombre sabía que no sería bueno intervenir en ese momento.

―¡Apóyame Catherine! ¡Sabes muy bien que debo ir a ayudarles!

―Pero no a costa de tu vida.

―¡Ellas van a morir si no intervengo! ―estaba por reemprender su camino cuando dos elites se interpusieron en su camino.

―Aún no es tiempo Spartan ―dijo el Inquisidor al momento de tomarlo por los hombros...

Kelly maniobraba hábilmente todo lo que podía el pelican, habían estado realmente cerca de que acertaran en la nave. En la sección de carga, Cortana trataba de tranquilizar a una histérica Alicia, que gritaba ante cualquier maniobra hecha por la nave.

De pronto una explosión se sintió en la nave. Kelly se comunicó desde la cabina.

―¡Nos dieron! ¡sujétense fuerte esto va a estar muy movido! ―Kelly estaba segura que un impacto más las destruiría.

―¡No lo vamos a lograr! ―gritaba Alicia a todo pulmón.

―¡Lo vamos a lograr! ―Cortana trataba de infundirle ánimos, pero por dentro sentía que en cualquier momento pasarían a mejor vida.

―¡Destrúyan ese pelican! ―la voz exaltada de Serin era la única que se oía en esos momentos por la radio.

―¡No voy a dejar que nos mates Serin! ―contestó Kelly al momento de maniobrar con mayor violencia el pelican.

―¿Eso crees? ―preguntó la almirante al tiempo que se adelantaba para comenzar a disparar con todo lo que tenía logrando impactar uno de los motores de la nave que pilotaba Kelly.

―¡Eres una maldita!

Una nueva ronda de metralla pasó cerca de la cabina. Kelly movió el timón para esquivar. Pero ante la falta de un motor, la nave era más difícil de controlar y debía esforzarse más para poder mantenerse con vida.

Cortana había asegurado a Alicia en el compartimiento de carga y aprovechando unos pocos segundos de estabilidad de la nave entró en la cabina de mando, mirando cómo Kelly intentaba escapar de sus perseguidores.

―¿Puedo hacer algo?

―¡Acciona las armas traseras, debemos ganar tiempo para llegar al planeta!

Cortana de inmediato accionó la torreta situada en la parte superior del pelican y comenzó a disparar contra las naves que venían tras ellas. Sin embargo, era sumamente difícil debido a los bruscos giros realizados por Kelly.

El pelican de Serin se posicionó en las seis de su perseguido y comenzó a disparar ni bien el sistema de mira automática le dio la señal. Una larga y destructiva sucesión de disparos comenzó a llover sobre el otro pelican deshabilitando su torreta, con lo cual, dejaba casi indefensas a las tres mujeres a bordo.

Kelly, que había estado pilotando lo mejor que podía con un motor fuera de servicio, intentó una última maniobra antes de caer a tierra. Giró la nave 180 grados y accionó sus armas delanteras, las únicas que estaban operativas.

Ante la lluvia de metralla, Serin no tuvo más opción que salirse de curso, permitiendo que la Spartan reacomodara su pelican para la reentrada en la atmósfera, la cual sería sumamente difícil sin un motor.

La fricción contra la atmósfera era algo que se controlaba frenando la nave con los propulsores delanteros del pelican, pero al estar estos abastecidos de energía por los motores principales, solo brindaban la mitad de la potencia necesaria para hacer la reentrada más suave.

Fueron cinco minutos de lo más angustiante, las tres mujeres a bordo del pelican sentían que en cualquier momento la nave se destrozaría y se quemarían en el calor provocado por el plasma supercaliente alrededor del fuselaje.

Finalmente, y contra todas las probabilidades, el pelican pudo disminuir su velocidad lo suficiente para no destruirse, mas no le quedó potencia para frenar los últimos kilómetros, lo que obligó a Kelly a intentar un aterrizaje forzoso.

―¡Sujétense! ¡No hay potencia en los motores para intentar frenar esta cosa!

―¡Kelly, ten cuidado!

―¡Ojalá pudiera!

En la nave covenant, John y los elites escuchaban la transmisión.

―¡Tienes que lograrlo Kelly! ―no era común escuchar a John tan exaltado.

―¡John! ―Catherine, arrepintiéndose de haber detenido a John, se abrazó a él―. ¡Ellas van a...

―¡No lo digas! ―reprendió él.

Desde la perspectiva del pelican, el suelo se veía cada vez más cerca y muy pronto, estuvieron sobre lo que parecía ser un bosque, cuyos árboles pasaban sumamente rápido bajo la nave.

―¡Prepárense para el impacto!

―¡Más arriba, Kelly!

―¡No hay forma de hacerlo, ya no tenemos potencia hidráulica ni de motores!

El sonido de las alarmas del pelican y los árboles quebrándose ante su velocidad eran escuchados tanto en la nave covenant como en la Infinity. Todos estaban a la espera del desenlace.

―_¡John, perdóname..._ ―fueron las últimas palabras de Kelly antes que la transmisión se viera interrumpida.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió las dos naves, parecía que todo había acabado. Thomas Lasky bajó su rostro hacia el suelo en señal de verdadero pesar. Aunque no había conocido mucho a Cortana, sabía que era una buena mujer. El jefe maestro quedaría destrozado cuando se enterara de lo ocurrido.

―_¡Eso es lo que te merecías maldita perra!_ ―se escuchó decir a la almirante mientras continuaba su camino hacia el planeta para confirmar el derribo.

―Esto se está poniendo cada vez peor ―confesó Harrison al momento que se retiraba del puente.

―¡Debieron dejarme ir! ―casi gritaba John a los elites. Pocas veces en su vida se había enfurecido tanto. A su lado, Catherine aún lo abrazaba y su llanto era completamente audible.

―Perdóname, John ―decía ella.

El Spartan se dio la media vuelta para salir de allí y tomar alguna nave y bajar al planeta, mas los elites lo detuvieron nuevamente.

―Aún es peligroso ―argumentó el Inquisidor. John hizo caso omiso a la advertencia.

―No me importa ―reemprendió la marcha.

Thel 'Vadam intentó detenerlo, pero John, estando afectado por su pérdida, se giró hacia él y lo golpeó en el rostro para luego salir corriendo a toda velocidad y hacerse con algún vehículo que le permitiera bajar al planeta y buscar los restos de Cortana. Cuando llegó al hangar, tomó un seraph y emprendió su camino a toda velocidad hacia la superficie de Minister.

La fuerza del impacto fue tal que los cinturones de seguridad apenas fueron suficientes para evitar que salieran despedidas del pelican, aún así quedaron inconscientes por unos momentos. Los árboles con los que habían chocado, habían servido como amortiguadores al final, pues la suma de todos había reducido la velocidad lo suficiente para que el impacto no fuera mortal.

La primera en despertar fue Kelly, quien intentó moverse, pero su pierna estaba sumamente lastimada, quizás rota. Cortana despertó segundos después y quitándose su cinturón se acercó a donde Kelly intentaba por todos los medios ponerse de pie.

Cortana de pronto recordó que Alicia estaba en la sección de carga, por lo que, de inmediato trató de ir con ella, pero había un problema, la compuerta que le permitiría salir estaba trabada y por más fuerza que hizo no pudo abrirla. Como segunda opción quebró el cristal que la separaba del exterior y saltó fuera del pelican corriendo inmediatamente hacia la parte posterior de la nave, descubriendo que la compuerta había salido volando a causa del fuerte impacto. Temió que su amiga no hubiera sobrevivido.

Con total desesperación se adentró entre los fierros retorcidos para buscar a la pequeña mujer. Suspiró con alivio a ver que la chica estaba bien, con algunos rasguños e inconsciente, pero bien. Se acercó a ella y la golpeó suavemente en el rostro. La chica reaccionó.

―¿Qué pasó?

―Aún estamos vivas, pero Kelly necesita nuestra ayuda ―haciendo uso de su fuerza, la joven arrancó el cinturón liberando a la asiática. Tomó un arma de las que previamente se habían cargado en la nave, además de unas granadas y se encaminó a la salida.

Como pudo, Alicia siguió a Cortana hasta el exterior.

―¡Kelly, aguanta, pronto te sacaremos!

―No se molesten, no me iré ―contestó la Spartan―. Tengo una pierna rota, déjenme aquí.

Sin obedecer, Cortana terminó de romper los cristales de la cabina y rápidamente se puso manos a la obra, sacando a kelly en el mismo instante que el sonido de una nave se acercaba.

Las tres mujeres miraron hacia el cielo para descubrir que otro pelican se acercaba a gran velocidad.

―¡Es Serin! ―advirtió Cortana, segura de que la almirante era quien controlaba el aparato―. ¡Vamos! ―ordenó al mismo tiempo que pasaba un brazo de Kelly sobre su hombro derecho―. Alicia, ayúdame. Debemos desaparecer en este mismo instante.

―¡No! ―gritó Kelly―. ¡Yo solo las haré más lentas! Tienen que dejarme aquí y ponerse a salvo ―en su rostro se dibujaba el dolor de su pierna fracturada.

―¡De ninguna manera! ―contestó Cortana―. ¡Llegamos juntas y nos vamos juntas!

De esa manera, Cortana y Alicia cargaron a Kelly, cuya pierna se movía hacia todos lados a causa de la fractura provocada por el impacto. La ex I.A. se giró al momento que activaba un par de granadas y las lanzaba hacia el pelican estrellado, segundos después, la explosión provocó una reacción en cadena destruyendo la nave.

El pelican que Serin pilotaba pronto estuvo en las cercanía del impacto, acercó la nave a tierra y de ella bajaron varios Spartan, los que Cortana reconoció como el equipo Carmesí, los mismo que las habían secuestrado la noche anterior.

―¡Es el equipo carmesí! ―Cortana apresuró el paso. Pero tomando en cuenta que Alicia la ayudaba a cargar a Kelly no tuvo más opción que cargar ella sola a su compañera―. Adelántate Alicia, tú no tienes nada que ver en esto, solo has sido una víctima inocente.

―¡Pero!

―No me contradigas. Corre hacia el bosque, e intenta perderte. Realmente no sé dónde estamos, pero trata de encontrar alguna población y escóndete allí.

―¡¿Y tú que vas a hacer?!

―Eso no importa. ¡Vamos, huye!

Alicia no tuvo más alternativa que comenzar a correr a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían, pronto estuvo cubierta bajo las copas de los árboles, fuera de la vista de Serin y sus Spartans. No así Cortana y Kelly, quienes serían alcanzadas pronto, a menos que algo o alguien las ayudara.

―Ojalá John estuviera aquí ―exclamó Cortana al tiempo que una explosión sacudía el pelican que las perseguía.

John, que había presionado al máximo el motor del seraph había llegado al planeta rápidamente y divisaba una enorme columna de humo, señal inequívoca del lugar del impacto. A la vez miró como un pelican se acercaba a la zona, dedujo de inmediato que se trataba de Serin. Decidió que en ese momento le haría pagar.

Serin, quien había estado concentrada en atrapar a Cortana, había descuidado completamente su retaguardia, permitiendo que John, montado en el seraph la impactara con rondas de plasma, provocando que sus motores dejaran de funcionar y fueran envueltos en bolas de fuego y humo negro.

Ante la pérdida de control, la almirante no tuvo más opción que eyectarse y dejar que la nave se estrellara contra el suelo explotando en el mismo instante que el combustible contenido en los tanques hizo contacto con el fuego de los motores.

John había salvado a Cortana sin saberlo y solo por el momento, se apresuró en atacar al equipo Carmesí como parte de su venganza. Rápidamente hizo la maniobra correspondiente para dar la vuelta y volver para atacar a los Spartan que perseguían a Cortana sin él saberlo. Desgraciadamente no contó con que uno de los integrantes del equipo Carmesí había llevado armamento pesado.

El Spartan con el lanzacohetes apuntó hacia el seraph y disparó dos rondas impactando casi de lleno contra la nave de John, quien al igual que Serin momentos antes, tuvo que saltar de la nave para salvarse, solo que él no contaba con un paracaídas para suavizar el impacto contra el suelo.

Los Spartan, creyendo que habían destruido al ocupante del seraph continuaron con su objetivo de capturar a Cortana y a Kelly, quienes se habían adelantado lo suficiente para esconderse detrás de algunos árboles. Los cuales no les proporcionaban protección real contra el lanzacohetes que los Spartans poseían.

Serin cayó finalmente sobre tierra, de inmediato se quitó el paracaídas de la espalda y corrió para unirse a sus soldados. Durante su carrera, pidió apoyo a la Infinity, la cual, de inmediato mandó varios pelicans con warthogs e infantería.

Lasky, que había presenciado todo, no estaba de acuerdo con todo eso. Sin embargo, había sido el contralmirante Harrison quien había autorizado el envío de apoyo para la almirante.

Palmer que también estaba en el puente llamó en un susurró al capitán, que de inmediato desapareció del lugar.

―¿Qué sucede Palmer?

―Debe saber algo de lo que me enteré cuando fui a reportarme con la almirante.

―Habla ―Palmer contó todo lo que había escuchado decir a Serin asombrando al capitán―. Eso es... debemos detenerla... ya decía yo que esto no podía ser parte de una misión legítima. ¿Quiénes están disponibles?

―El equipo Majestic debería estar listo en cinco minutos.

―Ordena que se preparen para brindarle apoyo al jefe y a Cortana, esto se acaba aquí y ahora.

John había estado inconsciente durante varios minutos, hacía años que no se daba un golpe como ese. Desde que saltó de la dreadnaught forerunner y se estrelló en medio de la selva en Kenia, ya habían pasado más de cinco años, y se había jurado no volver a hacer semejante estupidez. Pero allí estaba, repitiendo la misma tontería que entonces, solo que esa vez no lo había hecho desde el espacio, sino desde una nave a escasos 50 metros de altitud.

Se incorporó y mirando alrededor, encontró su arma, la cual había corrido con su misma suerte y estaba aún operativa. De inmediato se puso en marcha hacia donde divisó el grupo de Spartans y Serin caminando hacia una arboleda. Rápidamente emprendió una carrera para alcanzarlos y atacarlos, no tenía tiempo ni deseos de ser sigiloso.

―Se fueron por aquí, señora ―dijo uno de los Spartan.

―Mantengan sus ojos abiertos, pueden atacarnos en cualquier momento ―la almirante sacó su arma y comenzó a observar los alrededores.

Cortana se mantenía apoyada en el tronco de uno de los árboles mientras cargaba un rifle de asalto, cortó cartucho procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Estaba agradecida con el piloto del seraph que atacó el pelican de Serin; era una desgracia que lo hubieran derrivado tan pronto. Al mismo tiempo, deseaba que John estuviera con ella en ese instante para sentirse un poco más segura.

Kelly en ese momento se encontraba a varios metros de la posición de Cortana, quien la había dejado allí por petición suya. Tenía en sus manos varias granadas, las mismas que su amiga le dio para que se protegiera.

Los pasos del equipo Carmesí y la almirante se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Los latidos de Cortana eran cada vez más acelerados debido al nerviosismo y la tensión del momento. No estaba segura de poder hacerle frente a los Spartans, ya que por lo acontecido la noche anterior, no pudo entrenar para aprender a usar el rifle que llevaba en sus manos, por lo que en ese momento, tendría que hacer un curso intensivo en combate real.

Faltaban escasos metros para que Serin y los Spartan se adentraran en el bosque. Todos mirando alrededor para divisar hasta la mínima señal de movimiento. Estaban a punto de entrar en la arboleda cuando el ruido de un golpe los hizo mirar hacia atrás.

Sus miradas se congelaron en John, que había atacado a uno de los Spartan por la espalda y lo había dejado inconsciente. La pelea no se hizo esperar y pronto, los cuatro Spartans restantes se enredaron en una pelea contra el legendario supersoldado.

Serin, sabiéndose sin posibilidad de enfrentarse a John, decidió seguir con su búsqueda. Estaba segura que Cortana no había ido muy lejos, y menos con Kelly en el estado que estaba.

Cortana que había presenciado el inicio de la escaramuza se sorprendió de ver a John en el lugar, nunca esperó que él fuera el piloto del seraph. Aquello la llenó de esperanza, por lo que decidió que debía ayudarle a como diera lugar. Sin esperar mucho corrió hasta la posición de Kelly y la levantó para seguir avanzando hacia el interior del bosque y encontrar un mejor escondite para luego volver a ayudar a su hombre. Fue una verdadera fortuna que Serin no las hubiera visto, de lo contrario, les habría disparado sin pensar.

John se había enfrascado en una pelea que no podía ganar, los Spartan del equipo Carmesí no paraban de atacarlo, él apenas podía contener sus golpes y no le daban oportunidad de atacarlos. Debido a los constantes ataques, los escudos de la armadura de John habían comenzado a disminuir, lo que añadía mayor riesgo al combate, pues una vez caídos, estaría a merced de sus atacantes.

Serin ante lo infructuoso de su búsqueda, regresó hacia donde la pelea continuaba. Para cuando llegó, John había sido vencido y colgaba de los hombros de dos Spartan. Le habían quitado el casco, su rostro, a pesar de lucir cansado, tuvo la suficiente fuerza para demostrar la ira que sentía por dentro contra la mujer.

―¿Por qué tan enojado?

―¿Por qué la mataste? ―si hubiese tenido sus manos libres, habría estrangulado a la mujer que con cinismo le sonreía.

―Para mi desgracia y tu buena fortuna, ella está viva y se me ha escapado. Aunque solo es cuestión de tiempo para que la tenga de vuelta conmigo ―la mujer sonreía maliciosamente―. Por cierto, en la Infinity le dije que pronto te tendría en mis manos y ella no me creyó. Me encantaría que estuviera aquí para ver que cumplí como mi promesa.

―Estás loca Serin.

―Quizás. Pero yo soy la que manda ahora. ¿Sabes? En este momento el apoyo viene en camino y pronto estarán aquí para ayudarme a encontrar a tu mujercita. Y cuando la encuentre...

―¡No lo voy a permitir! ―John se sacudió en los brazos de los otros Spartan intentando liberarse, pero fue inútil.

―...cuando la encuentre, ella y su bastardo pagarán muy caro la osadía de haberse metido con lo que es mio.

―¿Bastardo? ―John no comprendía la frase.

―¡Ah! Es verdad. Aún no lo sabes ―la voz de la almirante sonaba burlona―. Cortana está embarazada y yo la ayudaré a dar a luz muy pronto ―de uno de sus costados, sacó un cuchillo de campaña y se lo mostró a John―. No te preocupes, cuando el bebé «nazca» te lo voy a mostrar para que lo saludes y lo despidas ―el cinismo en la voz y mirada de Serin denotaban la confianza que la mujer tenía de atrapar a Crotana―. Llévenselo y asegúrenlo. Los otros tres síganme. Tenemos que encontrarla.

John se desconectó por unos instantes de la realidad. Enterarse que iba a ser padre era algo que no esperaba y mucho menos enterarse de esa manera, con una amenaza de muerte. Si lo permitía se iba a arrepentir por el resto de su vida. No podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

Reuniendo fuerzas de la nada y esperando a que los demás Spartans estuvieran suficientemente lejos, John reaccionó con suma violencia liberándose de sus captores y haciendo gala de una terrible ira, se enfrascó nuevamente en una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo.

Los otros dos Spartans no podían creer que John aún tuviera fuerzas para seguir peleando. Pronto y contra todo pronóstico, se vieron superados por la fuerza y destreza del supersoldado más condecorado por UNSC y admirado por la humanidad. La ira era tal, que al último Spartan le torció el cuello dejándole el rostro mirando completamente hacia atrás, el sonido de las vértebras crujiendo al ser sacadas de su lugar natural habría hecho que cualquiera se compadeciera del pobre hombre en esas circunstancias, menos John cuya ira había sido provocada por Serin, a quien juró hacerle pagar si le hacía daño a su mujer y a su hijo no nato.

Estaba por emprender la persecución de Serin cuando el otro Spartan, que aún seguía con vida, apuntó con su pistola y disparó rebotando la bala en los escudos de la armadura. Para cuando el segundo disparo fue hecho, el brazo del sujeto había sido torcido en una dirección completamente antinatural, casi siendo arrancado de su articulación y su cuello atravesado por su propio cuchillo de combate.

Jamás, ni en las batallas más intensas contra el Covenant o el Didacta, John había sido tan cruel y frío para asesinar a alguien. Mas sin embargo, guardaba la peor muerte para Serin si llegaba a tocarle siquiera un cabello a Cortana.

Kelly fue acomodada debajo de unas raíces, completamente oculta a la vista. Cortana se preparaba para volver al sitio de la pelea para ayudar a John. Pero fue detenida por la otra mujer.

―Cortana, no vuelvas. Es muy peligroso.

―Tengo que ayudar a John, él no puede solo contra ellos.

―Él estará bien. Es el jefe maestro ¿recuerdas?

―Aún así, no puedo quedarme sentada y esperar.

―Sé que lo amas mucho. Pero no te arriesgues. Estás embarazada y si algo le llega a pasar a tu hijo ¿qué le dirás a John?

Cortana reflexionó por unos instantes las palabras de Kelly.

―¿Entonces, qué debo hacer?

―No lo sé. Pero exponerte no es una opción.

―Kelly, si lo pierdo, yo sola no podré seguir adelante. Y mucho menos con un hijo preguntándome por su padre.

―Entonces, si vas a volver, procura que no te hieran.

―Eso no va a pasar ―después, sin previo aviso, la chica salió corriendo de vuelta a la entrada del bosque.

El equipo Majestic se había alistado rápidamente por órdenes del capitán Lasky, quien personalmente les daba instrucciones.

―Esta misión es para apoyar al jefe. Deben estar conscientes de que es un acto de sublevación contra un oficial de alto rango de UNSC, por lo que, si fracasamos, corremos el riesgo de ser enviados a juicio y condenados por nuestras acciones.

―¡Señor, sí, señor! ―respondió el equipo completo.

―Señores, si esta misión se lleva a cabo con éxito, quiero que nada más termine la batalla, arresten al jefe, a Cortana, a la Spartan Kelly 087 y al clon de la doctora Halsey. Debemos llevarlos a juicio para que se haga verdadera justicia. Ahora, suban a ese pelican y bajen a la superficie ―después de esas palabras el equipo Majestic y la comandante Palmer se disponían a abordar el pelican―. Palmer ―la mujer volteó.

―Sí, señor.

―Buena suerte.

―Gracias, señor.

Al capitán le habría encantado bajar, pero tenía cosas que arreglar en la nave con el contralmirante. Se acercó a un cilindro de proyección.

―Roland ―llamó a la inteligencia artificial de la nave.

―¿Señor?

―Localiza al contralmirante Harrison.

―El contralmirante bajó a la superficie poco después de enviar a los refuerzos. En este momento ya debe estar por llegar al punto de encuentro.

Lasky maldijo por lo bajo. Las cosas se estaban poniendo peor tal como dijo Harrison cuando la nave en la que viajaba Cortana y sus acompañantes se estrelló.

―Avisa al puente que voy a bajar a la superficie.

―Sí señor.

El capitán abordó el pelican donde el equipo Majestic se había acomodado, sorprendiendo a los soldados, especialmente a Palmer, quien no esperó que el tranquilo hombre hiciera algo tan repentino.

―Los datos de la misión se han actualizado. Harrison bajó a la superficie, seguramente lleva a más Spartans con él.

―Creo que esta misión será la más difícil que hemos tenido en mucho tiempo ―comentó DeMarco.

―Espero que te hayas puesto pañal ―comentó jocosamente la comandante.

Todos rieron nerviosamente.

Harrison tocó tierra finalmente después que el pelican hubiera abierto su compuerta. Su uniforme de siempre, había sido reemplazado por uno de campaña. Muchos marines y Spartans bajaron de los más de diez pelicans que habían descendido al planeta cargando además con varios vehículos, entre los que había warthogs, mongoose y un scorpion, el contralmirante quería asegurarse de acabar con Sierra 117 a como diera lugar.

Inspeccionaron el lugar donde el pelican se estrelló, encontrando a dos Spartans del equipo Carmesí muertos. Tal parecía que las cosas se complicarían aún más.

―¿En qué piensa soldado? ―preguntó Harrison a un Spartan que miraba los restos de los dos integrantes del equipo Carmesí.

―Solo un Spartan muy experimentado podría vencer a dos miembros del equipo Carmesí y matarlos.

―Y es precisamente a ese Spartan al que debemos capturar ―alzó la voz para ordenar―. Levanten el campamento, parece que nos quedaremos un buen rato aquí ―varios marines se pusieron a levantar el campamento―. Marines, abordemos un warthog e iniciemos la búsqueda ―dijo a un par de hombres que pasaban por allí.

―Sí, señor.

Los tres hombres abordaron el vehículo y partieron hacia el interior del bosque.

Cortana corría rápidamente por entre la maleza a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían correr, lo que era realmente rápido, tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo podía sucederle a John y quería estar allí para brindarle apoyo. Además, debía darle la noticia de su embarazo. No sospechaba que Serin le había enterado de la peor manera.

Se detuvo al notar un movimiento sospechoso entre la alta vegetación del lugar. Temiendo que fuera Serin y sus hombres, se agachó para no ser vista. Arrastrándose, se fue moviendo lentamente en un intento por sorprender a cualquiera de los Spartans. Unos pasos cercanos hicieron que se detuviera. Si no se equivocaba, se había separado del grupo para cubrir más terreno. Tenía que ser muy cuidadosa si quería tener una oportunidad para acabar con él.

Estaba a su derecha, lo dedujo por el sonido de las pisadas. Esperó pacientemente bajo la protección brindada por el pasto alto del lugar. Miró una silueta entre los largos filamentos vegetales, esperó unos segundos más acomodándose para sorprender al sujeto. Cuando por fin estuvo lista, saltó sobre él intentando agarrar su cuello y torcerlo rápidamente para darle muerte, mas el tipo se sacudió rápidamente a la chica, quien de inmediato saltó nuevamente sobre él para intentar golpearlo.

Cortana estaba en el aire con un puño preparado para golpear cuando se percató de quien era, cambiando su puño por un par de brazos abiertos para abrazar al hombre.

―¡John! ¡Estás bien! ―ella se aferraba a su cuello.

―Creí que habías muerto ―confesó él, devolviendo el abrazo con fuerza.

―Hace falta mucho más para matarme ―algunas lágrimas de felicidad brotaron de los ojos de la chica.

John tomó su casco y se lo quitó, revelando su rostro duro formando una media sonrisa, Cortana no esperó para besarlo.

―Debemos ocultarnos, Serin anda rondando por aquí ―dijo él.

―Ven conmigo ―la chica tomó de la mano al hombre y lo guió hasta el lugar donde había ocultado a Kelly.

Cuando llegaron al lugar y Kelly vio a John, suspiró aliviada.

―John, es un gusto que estés bien.

―Te perdono ―dijo él.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó desconcertada.

―Cuando estaban a punto de caer, tu dijiste «John, perdóname». Te perdono... y te agradezco por proteger a Cortana.

Kelly sonrió, John no era de los que agradecen a menudo, por lo que escuchar esas palabras viniendo de él era lo mejor que había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

―John ―llamó Cortana. Él la miró.

―Hay algo que debo decirte ―la mirada de la chica era ansiosa. Él sabía de lo qué se trataba, Serin se lo había dicho de una manera muy desagradable, pero prefirió guardar silencio y escucharla.

―Habla.

―Durante las horas que estuvimos en la Infinity, pasaron algunas cosas. La más importante fue un examen médico que Serin ordenó se me practicara.

―¿Te lastimaron?

―No... pero el resultado arrojó algo que debes saber ―él permaneció en silencio a la espera de que su mujer se lo dijera―. John, estoy embarazada, voy a tener un hijo tuyo.

Escuchar tal noticia de la boca de Serin había sido una increíble sorpresa y lo que le había dado fuerzas para enfrentar a los dos Spartan que lo tenían cautivo. Pero escucharlo de los labios de Cortana era completamente distinto.

Una amalgama de sentimientos se agolparon en John, quien dio unos pasos hacia atrás, intentando encontrar un lugar dónde apoyarse, pues el impacto era mayor al esperado por la chica.

―Voy... a ser... padre.

―Si, John ―ella sonreía con ternura, viendo la reacción del hombre.

Lo que a continuación siguió, habría sorprendido a cualquiera... los ojos de John se humedecieron con lágrimas, aunque estas nunca llegaron a derramarse. Cortana se acercó a él, que en ese momento caía sentado sobre las hojas secas tiradas por los árboles a causa del otoño. La chica se hincó al tiempo que él se abrazaba a su cintura y apoyaba su cabeza en el vientre que albergaba a su primer hijo.

Kelly observaba la escena con lágrimas en los ojos, nunca creyó que vería a John así de emocionado por una noticia. No cabía duda que él había cambiado mucho desde que huyó de la Tierra hacía ya más de seis meses. Él había descubierto su humanidad de la mano de aquella chica que abrazaba con fuerza. Ya solo quedaba que Catherine se enterara, seguramente haría una fiesta y compartiría su alegría con todo el mundo.

Pronto la noche cayó, lo que dificultaría la búsqueda, por lo que Serin ordenó a sus Spartan que se detuvieran y armaran una fogata. La noche iba a ser fría y a diferencia de los supersoldados, ella no contaba con un traje de protección térmica que la resguardara del ambiente. Después de que Cortana huyó, fue imposible localizarla, ya que conforme se adentraban más y más en el bosque, la vegetación se hacía más espesa, obstaculizando la vista y a eso se le agregaba la enorme actividad del lugar, con cientos de animales moviéndose por todas partes confundiendo los rastreadores de movimiento de los Spartan IV, que, a diferencia de los Spartan II confiaban demasiado en sus instrumentos. «No tienen instinto» había dicho Fred en alguna ocasión.

A varios kilómetros de allí, Alicia se encontraba perdida, con miedo, hambre y frío. Era tal su angustia que comenzó a sollozar, primero con volumen bajo y paulatinamente aumentando hasta ser un llanto abierto. No sabía por donde ir y por si fuera poco temía que algún animal salvaje la atacara en cualquier momento aprovechando la oscuridad que cubría el bosque. Extrañaba la seguridad de su casa y la suavidad de su cama. Estaba a punto de lanzar un grito de desesperación cuando a lo lejos, divisó una luz amarillenta que parpadeaba, seguramente fuego. Sintiéndose casi a salvo y suponiendo que se trataba de algún grupo de excursionistas salió corriendo con la poca fuerza que sus piernas podían ofrecerle ya, para acercarse al lugar y pedir ayuda.

Solo quedaban escasos diez metros cuando se percató de la presencia de varios Spartan alrededor de la fogata. Arrepintiéndose de haberse acercado, trató de echarse a correr en la dirección contraria. Retrocedió varios pasos teniendo tan mala suerte que tropezó con un tronco caído provocando que los Spartan alrededor del fuego se dieran cuenta de su presencia, y se dirigieran hacia ella. El pánico se apoderó de la chica asiática e intentó correr para huir, temiendo que aquellas personas la atraparan y la llevaran de vuelta a la celda en la Infinity.

Sus piernas se movían lo más rápido que el cansancio le permitía, pero no fue suficiente ante la velocidad superior de los Spartan, quienes la rodearon impidiéndole así su escape. Viéndose atrapada nuevamente, se tiró en el suelo y comenzó a llorar.

―¿Qué sucede pequeña? ―preguntó una voz femenina con cierta dulzura.

―¡Por favor, no me hagan daño! ―rogó la chica, temblorosa y con abundantes lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

―Nadie te va a lastimar ―respondió la voz de antes en el mismo tono.

Alicia escuchó cómo la mujer se hincó frente a ella, mas la oscuridad de la noche no le permitió ver su rostro.

―Deberíamos volver a la fogata, la chica debe tener frío ―dijo otra voz. Masculina esa vez.

―Estoy de acuerdo.

Tomaron a Alicia encima y a pesar de la negativa y forcejeos de la joven, la acercaron al calor del fuego. Entonces pudo darse cuenta que aquellos Spartan vestían armaduras diferentes a las de los que la habían capturado cuando fue llevada a la Infinity.

―Aquí estarás más cómoda ―dijo la misma mujer de hacía unos instantes, pudiendo en esa ocasión ver claramente su rostro sonriente y su cabellera entre rojiza y castaña.

―Creo que deberíamos presentarnos ―dijo uno de los Spartan.

―Si. ¡Pero que descorteses somos! Mucho gusto, soy Sara Palmer Comandante de los Spartan en la UNSC Infinity. Chicos, preséntense.

―Soy Paul DeMarco, líder del equipo Majestic.

―Hoya, el más guapo.

―Soy Madsen ¿que tal?

―Mi nombre es Gabriel Thorne, mucho gusto.

―Hola, soy Tedra Grant, la más cuerda del equipo ―todos protestaron.

―Yo soy el capitán Thomas J. Lasky, capitán de la Infinity. Siento mucho que hayas estado prisionera en mi nave. Sé que eres inocente de todo. Así que no te preocupes por nada.

La impresión que Alicia tuvo de esos Spartans fue completamente distinta de la que tuvo del equipo Carmesí, quienes era fríos y descorteses, casi carentes de humanidad.

―Mucho gusto, yo soy Alicia Yamazaki.

―Bien, Alicia, siéntete en confianza y come algo ―Grant le pasó una taza con algo que parecía ser sopa.

La chica bebió un poco, y al instante, el calor del contenido invadió su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir bien.

―Creí que ustedes eran los sujetos que me llevaron junto a mis amigas a la nave.

―El equipo Carmesí puede llegar a ser muy cruel en algunas ocasiones ―comentó Hoya―. Pero aquí estoy yo, el gran Hoya para proteger a las chicas lindas de la galaxia.

―No empieces Hoya. La vas a asustar ―dijo Grant al momento que lo golpeaba atrás de la cabeza.

―¡Hey! Solo trato de brindarle seguridad a la señorita.

―¿Ustedes vienen a atrapar a mis amigos?

―No. Venimos a ayudarlos ―respondió Lasky―. La campaña que la almirante Osman y el contralmirante Harrison han emprendido, va contra toda legislación vigente, tanto militar como civil.

Alicia suspiró aliviada. No creía que a quienes durante mucho tiempo consideró gente normal, fuera culpable de algo, aunque le hubieran ocultado su verdadera identidad.

―Ellos son buenas personas. Me parece injusto que alguien quiera hacerles daño.

―Sé que son buenos ―dijo Lasky―. Desgraciadamente no han hecho las cosas lo bien que uno esperaría ―Alicia recordó lo que Cortana le había contado la noche anterior.

―Supongo que lo dice por su deserción.

―¿Tú sabes sobre eso? ―preguntó Palmer.

―Me lo contaron ayer, antes de que fuéramos capturadas.

―Si. Realmente no es algo que me guste. Pero debemos cumplir la ley. Ellos quebrantaron varios reglamentos y por eso son buscados. Aunque tengo mis dudas de que el alto mando sepa de esto.

―Si ellos no saben, no tienen tampoco por qué enterarse ―Alicia sentía que podía expresarse en medio de todos esos militares.

―Yo estoy de acuerdo ―opinó Grant. Todos la miraron―. El jefe está enamorado, lo que me hace creer que hizo todo eso por Cortana. Porque pónganse a pensar, si alguno de ustedes hubiera sido creado como ella ¿se sentirían seguros sabiendo que la rama científica de UNSC y ONI los buscaría para desmembrarlos y hacer experimentos con ustedes? Yo no. Además, todos sabemos el apego que el jefe ha sentido por ella durante años.

―Si tu razonamiento es correcto, entonces esa sería la verdadera razón para huir de la Tierra ―razonó Lasky.

―Tengo la corazonada de que así es ―respondió Grant.

―Y sus corazonadas rara vez se equivocan ―aclaró DeMarco.

―Espero que no lo haga esta vez ―Lasky tenía esperanzas de que así fuera. Aún así, era su deber como oficial de UNSC llevar ante un tribunal militar a todo aquel que desertara, sin importar si era un humano común o el Spartan más condecorado. Pero sentía que al hacerlo, estaría traicionando a la única persona que le había tendido una mano cuando perdió a Chyler.

Las estrellas, lejos de cualquier población lucen más brillantes y en ese momento John, Cortana y Kelly las contemplaban, no habían encendido ninguna fogata para no ser vistos.

―¿Recuerdas la sala de control de halo? ―preguntó Cortana a John mientras mantenía su mirada en el cielo.

―Algo.

―¿Recuerdas que te reprendí por creer que el anillo era un arma y ayudaste al monitor para activarlo?

―A veces necesito que alguien me corrija para no hacer alguna estupidez.

―¿Como saltar de una nave forerunner en plena reentrada en la atmósfera?

―No estuviste allí.

―Pero vi los informes.

―Sabes que era necesario.

―Sabes que no.

―Johnson estaba allí para ayudarme.

―¿Y si no hubiera estado?

―Cualquier otro lo habría hecho.

―Supongo que algún brute y sus grunts habrían actuados como buenos samaritanos ―Cortana sonrió al imaginarse a los susodichos ayudando a John.

Kelly los observaba, esos dos podían enfrascarse en conversaciones largas y sin sentido a menudo. Aún así, ella apreciaba que ellos tuvieran alguien con quien conversar.

―John ―llamó la mujer. Él la miró―. ¿Dónde están los elites y Catherine?

―Ellos no quisieron ayudarme cuando ustedes estaban por estrellarse. No creo que quieran intervenir en un asunto tan «insignificante» ―la voz del supersoldado tenía cierto aire de decepción. Kelly y Cortana lo entendieron perfectamente―. Por cierto ¿Dónde está la chica que las acompañaba?

Kelly y Cortana se vieron la una a la otra recordando que la habían enviado en busca de un lugar donde pudiera esconderse. Esperaban que lo hubiera logrado.

En ese mismo instante, Catherine discutía con el Inquisidor.

―Entonces ¿esperaremos hasta la mañana para ir por ellos? ―preguntó Catherine visiblemente molesta.

―No hay opción, la Infinity ha enviado muchos refuerzos a la superficie del planeta.

―Ustedes podrían enviar refuerzos para ayudar a John.

―No actuaremos hasta que la situación sea crítica.

―¡La situación ya es crítica! ¿Acaso no vio lo sucedido? ¡Cortana podría estar muerta y ustedes, que si no recuerdo mal, prometieron protegerla no hicieron nada! ¿Cómo quieren que John confíe en ustedes, especialmente en usted, Inquisidor?

―Ellos estarán bien.

―Eso espero. No es agradable perder una hija. Y no me gustaría perder a una hermana.

―Sé que la mujer asesinada por el profeta de la Verdad era su hija.

―Mi única hija. Y no tiene idea del dolor que aún siento por su pérdida.

Thel Vadam miró los ojos de Catherine humedecerse al recordar cómo fue la muerte de su unigénita. Él mismo había visto el cadáver de la joven mujer siendo cargada por Johnson, quien moriría horas después asesinado por el monitor de la nueva instalación 04. Además, también tenía hijos, y sentía que no soportaría la pena de verlos morir, aunque en realidad, no los conocía. Entonces comprendió la pena que la doctora debía estar sintiendo.

―Está bien... Ordenaré que un equipo de mis mejores guerreros baje al planeta y los encuentre.

―¿Tan difícil era decir eso? ―ella miró a los ojos al elite.

―Como su raza dice: «yo también soy padre» ―se retiró del puente.

Catherine se retiró hasta los aposentos que se le habían asignado en la nave. Todavía con la terrible posibilidad de que Cortana estuviera muerta dando vueltas en su cabeza, la doctora se recostó en la cama. Cuyo aspecto, no difería mucho de las humanas.

―Espero que estés bien Cortana y que John te encuentre pronto ―varias lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos antes de quedarse dormida.

Cortana dormía abrazada a John, Kelly lo intentaba recostada en una de las raíces de un árbol, el dolor de su pierna era cada vez peor. Si no era atendida pronto, necesitaría cirugía en esa pierna, y ella odiaba eso. Cortana la había entablillado con algunos palos que encontró alrededor, pero no era suficiente, tenía que recibir atención médica inmediata.

Se estaba acomodando cuando escuchó un ruido cerca de donde ellos estaban. Temiendo que fueran Serin y sus subordinados, lanzó una piedrita contra la cara de John, quien despertó de inmediato.

―Alguien se acerca ―susurró la Spartan. John se puso inmediatamente alerta y comenzó a mover a Cortana para que despertara. La chica despertó pocos segundos después.

―¿Qué sucede? ―dijo en voz baja.

―Algo o alguien se acerca, debemos movernos ―John se levantó y ayudado por Cortana levantaron a Kelly para ponerla sobre la espalda del Spartan.

Cuando estaban a punto de partir, un gran número de luces los rodearon.

―¡Vaya que es difícil encontrarlo jefe maestro! ―Harrison hablaba por un altavoz―. Pero no se preocupe, ya estamos aquí para que no se sienta tan solo.

La verdadera odisea por la supervivencia estaba por comenzar...

* * *

_Este capítulo sí que me ha exprimido las neuronas y ha salido tan largo que he decidido partirlo en dos partes._

_En el momento que escribo estas líneas, aún no he terminado la segunda parte y todavía me faltan pulir muchos detalles, arreglar incoherencias y unir cabos sueltos. Si todo marcha bien, en una o dos semanas estaré subiéndolo. Ojala sea antes jeje._

_**Un aviso:**_

_Ya estamos cerca del final, del cual, ya tengo escritas algunas ideas generales, las cuales, tengo que expandir para que sean decentes. y con decentes me refiero a que sea un final épico o cuando menos, suficientemente emotivo._

_Finalmente, quiero agradecer a los que han seguido esta historia a lo largo de todos estos meses. Sin sus palabras de aliento, no habría podido continuar._

_¡GRACIAS MUCHACHOS!_

_Nos leeremos en el siguiente capítulo._


	14. Capítulo 13: Huyendo y peleando parte 2

_¡Demonios!_

_Sí que me tardé en este capítulo. Pero al igual que en el anterior, es el trabajo el que no me permite avanzar con mayor rapidez. Pero aquí estoy, todavía sigo presente._

_**Disclaimer:** Halo no me pertenece; si fuera mío, ahora estaría nadando en dinero._

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Huyendo y peleando parte 2.**

Estaban rodeados por todos lados, no había un ángulo que Harrison no hubiera cubierto con sus hombres. Los marines y Spartans en el lugar los apuntaban con sus armas dispuestos a dispararles en el momento que ellos intentaran cualquier movimiento. Estaban entre la espada y la pared y no parecía haber nada que pudieran hacer ya.

―Estamos perdidos, John, no hay salida de esto ―dijo Kelly, que permanecía sobre la espalda de su amigo de toda la vida.

―Siempre hay una salida ―contestó el hombre al comentario de su compañera.

Cortana que estaba detrás de John y Kelly miraba hacia todos lados moviendo sus ojos de manera rápida. No había salida posible, estaban a merced de Harrison.

―Bien, jefe. Creo que ya sabe a lo que vengo. Y sinceramente espero que se rinda pacíficamente. Lo cual, me parece algo realmente sensato dada su posición actual.

―John, ya acabó todo. Debemos rendirnos ―dijo Kelly con pesar en su voz.

―No ―respondió él.

―Nos tiene rodeados, no hay nada que podamos hacer ―insistía la Spartan en su espalda.

―Tienes razón ―John bajó a la mujer.

―John ―Cortana se acercó a quien desde hacía mucho consideraba su marido. Él la miró.

―Todo estará bien. Lo prometo.

Cortana sabía que él mentía, lo podía ver en sus ojos.

―No prometas a una chica...

―Lo sé. Pero ya habrá ocasión para cumplir esa promesa.

―Bien. Confío en ti.

Los tres pusieron sus manos tras sus cabezas y se hincaron en el suelo. Harrison, viendo tal acción, sonrió con satisfacción. Por fin tenía al responsable de la muerte de su familia y no había tenido que pelear contra él.

Varios Spartans se acercaron y los esposaron, levantándolos en el instante mismo que Serin, y sus Spartans llegaban al lugar, alertados por las luces que habían visto a la distancia entre los altos árboles del bosque.

―Harrison ¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó la almirante.

―Lo tenemos, señora ―contestó el hombre con una gran sonrisa de triunfo. La mujer sonrió también.

―Excelente ―luego se acercó hasta donde estaban los tres prisioneros―. Te lo dije ―afirmó viendo a Cortana de frente, mientras esta la miraba con verdadero rencor en sus ojos.

―No cantes victoria tan pronto. Aún pueden pasar muchas cosas ―dijo Cortana en un intento por borrarle la sonrisa a la almirante.

―¡Por supuesto que pasarán muchas cosas! ―luego se le acercó al oído―. Entre ellas, tu vivisección ―Cortana se revolvió en el lugar, pero fue detenida por el Spartan que la tenía sujeta―. Llévenselos.

El camino de regreso al campamento fue eterno para los tres fugitivos, pero más para Cortana, que no paraba de pensar en todas las atrocidades que Serin le haría. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, sentía que ese era el fin y que todo el esfuerzo de John por ponerla a salvo había sido en vano.

Cuando llegaron al campamento, cada uno de los prisioneros fueron puestos en tiendas distintas para evitar que se coordinaran en un intento por escapar. Cortana fue puesta en la más alejada de ellas a petición de la almirante, quien tenía planes para ella; Kelly fue llevada a la improvisada enfermería del lugar para ser tratada por su fractura; John fue despojado de su armadura y puesto en una sala insonorizada al igual que la de Cortana y era allí donde el contralmirante se encontraba, mirando fijamente al Spartan que lo había obsesionado durante 14 años. John había sido esposado para evitar un intento de escape.

―Creo que entiende por qué lo tengo en esta sala ―comentó Harrison al momento que cruzaba sus piernas y ponía sus manos sobre la mesa que se interponía entre él y el Spartan.

―Si.

―¿Podría decírmelo? ―el Spartan dudó durante unos segundos―. ¿Sabe por qué lo tengo aquí?

―Por el hecho ocurrido hace 14 años, en el cual su familia murió ―John lo recordaba perfectamente, como cada acontecimiento de su vida desde que fue sometido a las dolorosas mejoras que Catherine le proporcionó.

―Y supongo que también sabe cuales son mis intenciones para con usted.

―Si.

―¿Sabe? Desde hace 14 años me he hecho muchas preguntas sobre lo acontecido durante esa evacuación. Sin embargo, las he descartado quedándome solo con una. ¿Por qué dejó que murieran?

―Usted sabe la respuesta.

―¡Pero no es suficiente! ―gritó encolerizado―. ¿Sabe usted lo que es perder a un ser querido y no poder hacer nada? ¿Sentir la impotencia al no poder ayudarlos, cuidarlos del peligro? ―hubo algunos segundos de silencio.

―Lo sé ―la mirada de John le daba a entender a Harrison que no mentía.

―¿Lo sabe? ―el contralmirante estaba asombrado por la respuesta.

―Si, señor.

―¿A caso me está diciendo que los Spartan de su generación tienen sentimientos? ―el contralmirante soltó una ligera carcajada al pronunciar la última palabra. John notó eso y sintió algo de molestia al saber que el hombre frente a él se burlaba de su respuesta.

―El hecho que haya sido entrenado desde mi infancia en un ambiente militar y que haya presenciado miles de muertes no me hace inmune al sentimiento de pérdida.

―Entonces ¿usted ha sentido algo cuando ha visto morir a otra persona?

―No solo eso.

―¿A qué se refiere con «eso»?

―Puedo recordar todos los rostros de las personas que han muerto bajo mi mando. Especialmente a los que murieron en mis brazos pidiéndome que los ayudara. Padres, hijos, hermanos, amigos.

―¿Y no siente remordimientos?

―Cada muerte que he presenciado me causa remordimientos. Porque fui entrenado para proteger a la humanidad cueste lo que cueste y el no poder salvar a esas personas es una falta grave a mi juramento.

―Su juramento.

―Así es.

―Mi familia debía ser evacuada sin importar nada más. ¿Por qué no cumplió con esa orden? ―la cejas de Harrison se juntaron haciendo evidente su enojo.

―Usted sabe perfectamente lo que sucedió ese día.

―¡Le exijo que me revele lo que realmente sucedió! ―la molestia en la voz del contralmirante era patente.

―Lo siento, señor. Pero no hay nada más que revelar. Todo está en los informes de ese día.

―Sabes que puedo ordenar tu ejecución en este mismo instante si no me lo dices.

―No hay nada que no se haya dicho ya de ese suceso.

―Si ese es el caso, tus amigas sufrirán las consecuencias.

―De todos modos, no hay nada más que contar. Por lo tanto, no hablaré más.

―¿No te importa lo que les pueda pasar?

―Ellas son mi familia. Pero amarlas no cambia el hecho de que los sucesos de hace 14 años pasaron tal cual están escritos en los informes. Por otra parte, su afán de venganza es conmigo, si usted se ensaña con ellas, no seré el hombre manso que está frente a usted, porque ellas no tienen nada que ver con eso.

―Entonces, admite su culpa.

―Como lo he hecho durante 14 años, señor. Usted estuvo presente el día que asumí la responsabilidad por no poder rescatar a su esposa e hijos.

―¡Es usted un cínico!

―No es cinismo lo que me empuja a decirle estas palabras, sino mi deber como soldado.

Siendo consciente de su fracaso, Harrison se incorporó y salió de la sala, dejado a John solo.

La mirada del Spartan se perdió en el recuerdo del día en el que la familia del contralmirante murió.

_El Covenant había llegado al planeta un día antes, y desde entonces, las batallas no habían hecho más que aumentar su intensidad. John había sido comisionado para llevar a cabo la evacuación de la familia del entonces capitán Harrison. Había llegado al vecindario donde se encontraba la casa del hombre antes de que la batalla lo alcanzara. Tocó la puerta, pocos segundos después la esposa de Harrison abrió, sus ojos verdes mostraban un terrible temor y no era para menos, las fuerzas del Covenant habían sumergido al planeta entero en una batalla por la sobrevivencia en muy poco tiempo._

―_Señora. Soy el jefe maestro de UNSC sierra 117. Estoy aquí para evacuarlos de inmediato._

―_Si, lo sé. Ya estamos listos ―contestó la mujer, visiblemente nerviosa y con lágrimas en los ojos._

―_Tome solo lo indispensable y sígame. El Covenant ya está por llegar a esta zona._

_La mujer corrió al interior de la casa, donde sus hijos la esperaban con una mochila cada quien, conteniendo solo algunos efectos personales._

―_Niños, es hora de irnos ―Daniela, que era el nombre de la mujer, tomó a María, su hija más pequeña, en brazos para evitar que los retrasara durante la huida. Daniel, el mayor, tomó la mano de Sara, la segunda hija del matrimonio Harrison._

_Los tres niños miraron con sorpresa al Spartan que esperaba pacientemente en la puerta de su casa, pues habían pensado que enviarían a marines comunes a evacuarlos._

―_¡Es un Spartan! ―gritó emocionado Daniel con su voz entre niño y adulto, sus ojos café claro no dejaban de contemplar con asombro la estatura del supersoldado―. Es bastante alto._

―_Ya estamos listos ―confirmó la mujer._

―_Entonces nos vamos ―John emprendió la marcha con sus cuatro responsabilidades hacia un warthog que había conducido hasta el lugar para agilizar su movilización, mientras en otro warthog, un grupo de marines esperaban para escoltarlos._

_Una vez los cuatro evacuados estuvieron en el vehículo, John arrancó y pisó el acelerador a fondo, tratando de alejarse lo más pronto posible de ese lugar. El warthog corría velozmente, esquivando escombros y otros vehículos, además de la gente que corría apresurada tratando de llegar a cualquiera de las naves dispuestas en la ciudad para evacuar._

―_¿Cómo está mi esposo? ―preguntó Daniela, visiblemente nerviosa._

―_Él está comandando la nave en donde la evacuaremos junto a sus hijos ―contestó John sin quitar la vista del camino. Una sucesión de disparos y explosiones pusieron en alerta a todos en los dos vehículos. La batalla parecía haber alcanzado el lugar por donde transitaban, lo que dificultaría enormemente su avance. John se comunicó con los marines del otro warthog―. Preparen sus armas. El Covenant está cerca._

_John pisó el acelerador a fondo, provocando una sensación de vértigo en sus acompañantes al sentir cómo el vehículo aceleraba de repente. Solo faltaban dos kilómetros para llegar hasta la nave donde pronto partirían hacia otro lugar más seguro, cuando la explosión de una granada de plasma sacudió el vehículo haciendo perder el control a John y provocando que se estrellaran contra una pila de escombros al lado de la calle._

―_¡¿Qué fue eso?! ―preguntó Daniela a punto de gritar de miedo._

―_Una granada de plasma ―John tomó su arma y bajó del vehículo―. ¡Rápido, bajen del warthog, no estamos a salvo aquí!_

_El otro warthog se detuvo pocos segundos después al ver lo que había sucedido con el primero._

―_Jefe maestro ¿se encuentra bien? ―preguntó uno de los marines._

―_Hagan espacio para que la esposa del capitán Harrison y sus hijos se vayan ―ordenó el Spartan._

_El marine que iba en el asiento del copiloto se bajó de inmediato dándoselo a Daniela, quien de inmediato comenzó a subir a sus hijos. Se disponía a subir cuando otra granada explotó cerca de ellos, provocando que el warthog volcara violentamente, arrojandolos a todos fuera de él._

_Daniela calló a unos tres metros del vehículo, su hombro izquierdo recibió la mayor parte del daño al caer al suelo; Daniel estuvo a punto de ser aplastado por menos de diez centímetros; fue una suerte que María, la más pequeña, no hubiera recibido daño alguno, pues había quedado debajo del warthog volcado; la menos afortunada fue Sara, cuya cabeza impactó contra el suelo después de volar casi cinco metros desde su posición original._

_Una rápida sucesión de disparos de plasma rodearon a todos en el lugar. John, corriendo de inmediato hacia Daniela la tomó de un brazo y la escondió detrás de la pila de escombros donde originalmente se habían estrellado. Después corrió hasta donde un marine ya auxiliaba a María, la más pequeña de los niños. Daniel, por su parte, trataba de levantar a su hermana, quien no reaccionaba a las palabras y acciones de su hermano mayor. John se acercó a ellos y examinó a la chiquilla temiendo lo peor._

―_¡No despierta! ―gritaba Daniel al borde de la histeria._

―_No hay nada que hacer. Está muerta ―fue la respuesta de John, al tiempo que bajaba su rostro hacia el suelo―. Tiene fracturado el cráneo, el golpe la mató al instante. Lo siento ―Daniel no podía creer tal cosa. Su hermana no podía estar muerta, eso era imposible. Mas la siguiente orden de John no le permitió seguir pensando―. Debemos ir hasta donde están los demás._

―_¡No la voy a abandonar!_

―_Tienes que dejarla aquí ―pese a que la voz de John era tan fría como de costumbre, por dentro entendía lo que aquel niño debía estar sintiendo. Él mismo lo había sentido al ver morir a sus amigos._

―_¡No!_

_Sin esperar una objeción más, el supersoldado tomó al chico en brazos y corrió hasta cubrirse detrás de los escombros._

―_¡¿Dónde está Sara?! ―preguntó Daniela a su hijo._

―_¡Está muerta! ―contestó el muchacho antes de estallar en llanto._

―_¡¿Qué?! ¡Ella no puede estar muerta! ―no gritaba, pero era evidente que la mujer era presa de la desesperación. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando, levantándose del suelo, intentó correr hasta el cuerpo inerte de su hija. Solo que John la atrapó y no la dejó ir, protegiéndola así de varios impactos de plasma._

―_Debe quedarse aquí. Es peligroso cruzar ―advirtió John a la vez que disparaba su arma impactando a dos grunts._

_Varias rondas de plasma impactaron contra el montón de escombros y una más golpeó a uno de los marines, que calló hacia atrás tomándose la cara al ser quemado por el gas supercaliente. Otro marine se acercó a él quitándole las manos del rostro solo para ver que los ojos de su compañero habían desaparecido junto con buena parte de su rostro, revelando los músculos y partes del cráneo chamuscados._

_El primero en contestar el fuego fue John, logrando derribar a tres grunts que se habían adelantado. Tres elites regresaron el fuego, todos se escondieron._

_Daniela, que no había olvidado que el cuerpo de su hija seguía a merced del enemigo, aprovechó que todos estaban distraídos peleando contra el Covenant para correr hasta el lugar donde yacía el cuerpo de su segunda hija. Al percatarse de eso, Daniel corrió tras su madre, seguido de María, la más pequeña, que al verse sola corrió hasta el único refugio que conocía... los brazos de su madre._

_Los dos niños llegaron junto a su madre justo al tiempo que eran rodeados por numerosos grunts y jackals. Se abrazaron a ella. John se percató de eso y se levantó del lugar donde había estado luchando para matar a los alienígenas que rodeaban a la familia de Harrison._

_Daniela, al verse rodeada por aquellos seres, tuvo varios pensamientos en los que imaginaba las torturas que sufrirían sus hijos si eran capturados por el Coventant. Ella se había enterado de las atrocidades que el Covenant le hacía a la gente por informes que clandestinamente había conseguido con un oficial de comunicaciones unos meses antes. También sabía que no diferenciaban entre adultos y niños._

_Teniendo eso en mente, Daniela sacó un arma de entre sus ropas e hizo un disparo contra un grunt que se había adelantado hasta ellos. Sin embargo, al ver que las balas del arma no le alcanzarían para matarlos a todos, solo vio una posibilidad, que, aunque difícil de aceptar, liberaría a sus hijos de una muerte lenta, dolorosa y humillante._

―_Danny, hijo. Perdóname._

―_¿Qué? ―preguntó el niño a la vez que volteaba a ver a su madre._

_Con todo el dolor de su alma, la mujer disparó contra Daniel, impactando limpiamente en su corazón, quitándole la vida al instante. Después apuntó hacia María, quien se había abrazado a ella y en ese momento lloraba por el ruido del arma al ser disparada y el miedo que le provocaba la presencia de aquellos alienígenas._

―_Perdóname, mi amor ―dijo antes de matar a la benjamina de la familia con un disparo en la cabeza._

_Los soldados del Covenant no entendían lo que pasaba y John, que había presenciado todo mientras corría hacia ellos, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Daniela había asesinado a sus propios hijos en un desesperado intento de salvarlos de una muerte larga y tormentosa. Haciendo eso a un lado, disparó contra los grunts y los jackals que rodeaban a la mujer, matándolos a todos. Llegó rápidamente hasta Daniela y se arrodilló junto a ella para descubrir que la joven mujer había recogido a sus hijos y acariciaba sus cabecitas apoyadas en su regazo manchado de sangre._

― _Preferí quitarles la vida a que ellos sufrieran sin tener culpa de nada._

―_¡No debía hacerlo, yo podía salvarlos! ―reclamó John evidentemente afectado por lo acontecido._

―_¿Pero a qué precio? Mis hijos eran mi vida. Sin ellos no tiene caso seguir viviendo. Mi hija mayor murió por culpa de esos malditos; yo no podría vivir con el remordimiento de no haber podido protegerlos. Y con esto que acabo de hacer, los he protegido del sufrimiento y la humillación... Aunque he condenado mi alma a vagar en la oscuridad eternamente._

_Los ojos de la mujer estaban inundados de lágrimas, las mismas que se derramaban una tras otra. John, comprendiendo el dolor y el remordimiento de esa mujer bajó su rostro al suelo. Sin embargo, no aprobaba lo que había hecho._

―_Esto no debió suceder ―comentó el Spartan entre dientes._

―_No... nunca. Sé que lo que hice no es digno de una madre, pero, no podía dejar que mis hijos sufrieran algo peor que la muerte._

―_Entrégueme el arma ―pidió John._

―_Yo no merezco vivir ―la mirada de Daniela lucía perdida en la nada. Para John fue evidente que había perdido la razón._

―_Por favor, deme esa arma ―insistió el supersoldado._

_Daniela miró fijamente al Spartan y luego habló por última vez._

―_Por favor, dígale a mi esposo que nuestros hijos estarán bien y que lo amo ―después, se puso el arma en la sien y jaló el gatillo quitándose la vida instantáneamente._

_Uno de los marines que había estado combatiendo contra el grupo de fuerzas del Covenant se acercó a John, sorprendido de lo que había visto._

―_Cuando la desesperación y el dolor se combinan, somos capaces de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de evitar el sufrimiento ―dijo el soldado con pesar al ver la dramática escena._

―_El amor por nuestros seres queridos también nos puede orillar a cometer actos como este ―respondió John, consciente de la sobrecogedora situación._

―_¿Qué haremos jefe?_

―_No debemos decirle al capitán Harrison lo que aquí pasó. Eso sería peor a que se enterara que el Covenant asesinó a su familia._

―_¿Le dirá que el Covenant asesinó a sus hijos y a su mujer?_

―_Y asumiré la responsabilidad por ello._

―_¡Pero ella fue quien mató a dos de sus hijos! ―protestó el marine._

―_Fue un momento de locura y dolor. No podemos culparla por eso ―dicho eso, John caminó hasta uno de los grunts muertos y tomó el arma del alienígena―. Esto ayudará a confirmar la causa de la muerte ―inmediatamente después disparó contra los cuerpos inertes de la familia de Harrison, teniendo cuidado de impactar en los lugares donde estaban los agujeros de bala, destruyendo la evidencia y convirtiéndose así mismo en responsable por la muerte de aquellas cuatro personas._

Desde entonces habían pasado 14 años, mismos que había estado engañando al contralmirante, haciéndole creer que había sido el Covenant el responsable por la muerte de su familia y echándose la culpa por no poder protegerlos del fuego cruzado. Y seguiría haciéndolo por lo que le quedaba de vida.

Aún recordaba los rostros, los nombres y las edades de aquella familia. Daniela, la esposa de Harrison, tenía 35 años a la hora de su muerte; Daniel, el mayor de los hijos, tenía 14; Sara, la de en medio, 10 y María, la más pequeña, apenas 5. Nunca, desde que tenía memoria, había visto algo semejante y esperaba no volver a presenciar algo así jamás. Y al estar enterado del embarazo de Cortana no quería pasar por algo similar con su hijo.

Kelly permanecía en la enfermería, esperando a que el médico se dignara en aparecer. La habían encamado a la espera de que su pierna recibiera el tratamiento correspondiente. Aún conservaba el entablillado que Cortana le había hecho horas antes, mas no el dolor, que fue calmado con la ayuda de algunos medicamentos proporcionados a la hora de entrar en aquella enfermería.

Sabiendo que en la puerta estarían al menos dos Spartan vigilando, se hizo a la idea de que no saldría de allí fácilmente, por lo que, mirando hacia todos lados, buscó algo que le sirviera como arma en caso de que se diera la oportunidad de fugarse.

Con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido con las cadenas que la aprisionaban, Kelly se bajó de la cama donde la habían situado y saltando en un solo pie se acercó hasta unas gavetas, donde buscó algo de utilidad. Encontró muchas cosas inútiles, y entre todas ellas, un bisturí. Ella sabía como usar cuchillos y cualquier otro utensilio con filo, por lo que con esa herramienta era más que suficiente para asegurarse una huida rápida o al menos, lo que su pierna rota pudiera permitirle.

Regresó a la cama y se acomodó justo antes de que el medico entrara al lugar. Ella sonrió con la confianza que solo un Spartan puede tener en una situación como esa.

Cortana por su parte, había sido encerrada en una sala similar a la que John había sido llevado, solo que era Serin quien estaba frente a ella. La mirada de la chica se debatía entre el odio por aquella mujer y el miedo de saberse atrapada. Pero temía más por la vida de su hijo no nato, el mismo que no tenía culpa de nada y era objeto de odio de la mujer frente a ella.

―Y bien, dime ¿qué se siente saber que John está bajo nuestro poder? ―Cortana no contestó―. ¿No dices nada? Bueno, es tu decisión.

―Sabes que John no se quedará de brazos cruzados solo porque lo tienen encerrado.

―¡Claro! Eso es algo que se puede esperar del ¡gran Spartan 117! ―había burla y sarcasmo en la voz de la almirante.

―Sigue burlándote. A ver si sigues riéndote cuando él te ponga las manos encima.

―Eso no sucederá. Mis hombres ya han sido instruidos para que lo liquiden si él se atreve a hacer algo contra mi.

―En todo caso Serin. No importará lo que hagas. Él no se fijará en ti ―las palabras de Cortana eran seguras.

―Tal vez tengas razón. Pero ¡¿qué importa?! Eso no quitará el placer de verte muerta por mis propias manos. Además, recuerda que estás esperando un hijo de él, y le he prometido que se lo presentaría en cuanto tú estés muerta ―la expresión de Serin era la viva imagen de la locura.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron imaginar a Cortana lo que la almirante haría con ella y su hijo. Una profunda ira nació de las entrañas de la joven al saber las intensiones de la mujer frente a ella. Si no fuera porque estaba esposada se habría lanzado contra Serin y la estaría estrangulando.

―Estás loca, no me cansaré de decirlo.

―¿Loca? Tal vez ―rió un poco―. Aún así, estas en mis manos y nadie te defenderá de mi ―la mujer se levantó de su asiento provocando un sobresalto en Cortana. Pero aquello había sido una falsa alarma, ya que Serin salió del cuarto.

La almirante caminaba fuera de la improvisada sala de interrogatorio, imaginando las cosas que le haría a Cortana cuando tuviera la oportunidad. Su sonrisa evidenciando la locura padecida.

―¿De verdad piensas hacer lo que dijiste? ―escuchó una voz tras ella, la misma con la que había conversado en la Infinity cuando Palmer la descubrió accidentalmente.

―¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?

―Quizás porque si lo haces, John se enojará contigo y te odiará. Y tú no quieres eso ¿o si?

―¡No! Yo quiero que él me ame como yo lo amo a él ―el rostro de la almirante había recobrado la calma. Aún así, su mirada estaba perdida en el limbo, soñando con una vida al lado de John.

―Entonces, si matas a Cortana, tú quedarás como la mala de la película. De hecho, en este momento ya lo eres y John no estará contento.

―Pero todo lo que estoy haciendo lo hago por él.

―Eso no sirve Serin. John no verá eso, sino el daño que le harás a Cortana.

―¡Ella es culpable de que él no esté conmigo ahora!

―Si eso es así, entonces no tengo objeción para que la mates. Aunque, cuando lo hagas, perderás toda esperanza de que John te ame.

―Aunque él no me ame después de eso. Yo debo acabar con Cortana. Ella es la única mujer en la que John se ha fijado realmente y eso... eso no puedo perdonarlo.

―Entonces ya no hay nada de que hablar ―la voz desapareció.

―Ya nada queda por hablar ―dijo Serin una vez se sintió sola―. Pero aún hay mucho qué hacer.

Palmer le había dado un lugar a Alicia para que durmiera. La chica se veía realmente cansada y por lo que había escuchado, sabía que Serin y el almirante Harrison estaban cerca de atraparlos, si es que no los habían atrapado ya.

La situación era desesperada, y tenían pocas oportunidades de hacer algo bien. Sobre todo porque era más que seguro que Harrison y Osman habían llevado muchos Spartan a la superficie del planeta.

―¿En qué piensas Sara? ―preguntó Lasky.

―Todo esto es muy complicado. Siendo sincera, creo que fallaremos en esta misión.

―Quizás sea así. Pero no por eso debemos rendirnos. El jefe y Cortana nos necesitan.

―Habla como si le debiera algo al jefe.

―Le debo la vida, Palmer, ya deberías saberlo.

―¿Lo dice por lo de Circinus IV?

―Así es ―el capitán guardó silencio unos momentos antes de proseguir―. Solo tres sobrevivimos a ese ataque. Nadie más pudo salir de ese planeta con vida. De no ser por el jefe, nadie habría sobrevivido. Estoy en deuda con él.

―Se nota que lo admira... Bueno, muchos lo admiramos. Aunque su personalidad fría no es algo que agrade mucho a las personas.

―Eso es cierto. Aunque parece que eso ha cambiado. A la vez que ha conseguido pasar como una ser humano común, seguramente se ha sabido adaptar a una vida fuera de la guerra.

―Tengo entendido que él fue reclutado a la edad de 6 años.

―Mas bien, secuestrado.

―No me imagino como debió ser su vida antes de ser un Spartan.

―Ni yo; lo conocí cuando él ya era jefe maestro, y apenas tenía mi edad, quizás un poco mayor; éramos apenas unos adolescentes cuando él y sus compañeros ya había visto más acción de la que muchos podrían soportar.

―Entonces él es menor de lo que creía ―Palmer guardó silencio por unos segundos―. Es curioso, porque se comporta como un hombre de más edad.

―Es el sufrimiento al que seguramente ha estado sometido toda su vida.

―Pero parece que últimamente ha estado disfrutando de la vida ―la mujer sonrió.

―Bueno, se lo merece ¿no crees? ―comentó Lasky con un tono que parecía alegre.

―En todo caso, capitán. ¿Qué haremos si ya fueron atrapados?

―Infiltrarnos es una idea estúpida y a la vez la única con posibilidades de éxito.

―Dicen que las ideas descabelladas a veces son las mejores.

―En ese caso, hagámoslo.

Un phantom encubierto aterrizaba cerca de la zona de choque donde Cortana, Kelly y Alicia se habían estrellado, no se acercó más debido a que el campamento de UNSC estaba precisamente en esa zona. Sin embargo, lo hicieron lo suficientemente cerca para poder observar e idear una estrategia. No sabían que John, Cortana y Kelly habían sido capturados, por lo que su máxima prioridad era observar a que un movimiento sospechoso se diera para ellos entrar en acción.

Estamos cerca del lugar, Inquisidor, nos mantendremos al margen y observando. Hay mucho movimiento en este lugar, parece que los humanos encontraron algo.

En la nave, el Inquisidor escuchaba atentamente. Después de tener aquella discusión con Catherine su orgullo había sido herido, pues la pequeña doctora le había restregado en la cara que eran unos cobardes. No lo había dicho abiertamente, pero estaba seguro que había querido decirlo. Además, estaba la posibilidad de que la mujer con cuerpo de niña ideara alguna treta, como sólo los humanos podían idearlas, y todo para rescatar al Spartan y a su mujer.

―Manténganse en esa posición y no hagan nada, a menos que sea necesario.

El equipo Majestic se había movilizado hacia donde una mancha de luz podía divisarse por encima de los árboles. Estaban seguros que ese era un campamento levantado por los hombres que Harrison había llevado a minister. Sin embargo, no iban todos, Grant se había quedado con Alicia para cuidarla.

―Debemos tener cuidado ―Lasky sacó un dispositivo de comunicación de entre sus ropas―. Roland ―llamó. De inmediato, la imagen holográfica de la inteligencia artificial de la Infinity apareció ante los ojos de todos.

―A sus órdenes, capitán.

―Quiero un mapa de la zona donde Harrison aterrizó y la situación actual.

―En seguida, señor ―la I.A. hizo un saludo marcial y desapareció. Volviendo a reaparecer varios segundos después con la información ordenada por el capitán―. El contralmirante ha levantado un campamento y según las bitácoras de varios marines, han capturado a tres sujetos, dos mujeres y un hombre ―Lasky temió lo peor.

―¿Quienes son esos sujetos?

―Los tres prisioneros son: Cortana, ex I.A. de UNSC, Kelly 087 y John 117, al parecer, en este momento están siendo interrogados por personal de UNSC.

―Maldita sea, esto es malo. Gracias Roland.

―Ha sido un gusto, señor ―la imagen de Roland desapareció definitivamente.

―¿Qué haremos? ―preguntó Palmer.

―¿Qué sugieres?

―Por el momento observar. No tiene caso iniciar un enfrentamiento contra tantos efectivos, solo llevaríamos las de perder y no es bueno para nuestra reputación.

―Estoy de acuerdo. Por lo pronto observaremos y si hay oportunidad de hacer algo, lo haremos sin titubear. Spartans, sigamos adelante.

El grupo continuó su camino para llegar hasta el lugar donde tenían cautivos a John, Cortana y Kelly.

Catherine despertó sobresaltada, la preocupación no la dejaba descansar a gusto. Sentía que debía hacer algo por sus amigos. Sin embargo, su condición infantil no le ayudaba mucho. Pensó durante varios minutos seguidos un modo de poder ayudar a John y a las chicas, hasta que dio con uno, bastante estúpido, y que no obstante, podría funcionar. Se levantó como impulsada por un resorte y corrió hasta el puente.

Al llegar, encontró al Inquisidor sentado en el asiento del capitán observando un enorme monitor con lo que parecía ser información de la superficie del planeta, más específicamente la zona donde todo se estaba llevando a cabo.

―Inquisidor ―llamó Catherine. El Sangheili volteó a mirarla.

―Pensé que ya dormía.

―Acabo de despertar. Pero ese no es el motivo por el que estoy aquí.

―¿Y cuál es?

―Acabo de idear algo para ayudar a John.

―Espero que sea para liberarlos.

―¿Qué?

―Ellos han sido capturados.

―¡Maldita sea!

―Solo nos queda esperar una oportunidad para rescatarlos.

La mente de Catherine comenzó a moverse nuevamente. Si john, Cortana y Kelly estaban cautivos, lo más seguro era que Harrison y Serin estuvieran ahí, lo que realmente dificultaba las cosas.

―¿Hay algo más que no me haya dicho?

―Si. Un grupo de Spartans descendió al planeta varios minutos después que el contralmirante y la almirante. Al parecer el grupo es liderado por el capitán de la Infinity.

―¿Lasky?

―Si.

―¡Debemos contactarlos! Con lo que ese hombre respeta a John, no creo que haya bajado para perjudicarlo.

―¿Qué planea hacer?

―Lo que sea necesario para liberarlos.

Lasky y su grupo habían llegado a las inmediaciones del campamento militar.

―Muy bien soldados. Debemos encontrar un punto débil en la vigilancia del lugar.

―No veo ningún Spartan, solo marines ―comentó Thorne.

―Seguramente fueron comisionados para vigilar a los prisioneros. Eso nos debería dar un poco de ventaja para entrar, aunque el rescate será otra cosa ―aseguró Palmer.

El sonido del comunicador de Lasky alertó a todos. El capitán contestó.

―Aquí Lasky.

―Capitán Lasky ―se escuchó del otro lado. Parecía que era una niña quien hablaba.

―¿Una niña? ―preguntó Hoya confundido.

―Capitán Lasky. Soy la doctora Catherine Halsey. Necesito hablar con usted inmediatamente.

―Supongo que es su clon ―comentó.

―Eso no es importante ahora. Debemos vernos inmediatamente.

―Por mi no hay problema, solo que no sé donde se encuentra usted.

―No se preocupe, yo lo encontraré. Dígame sus coordenadas y estaré allí en unos minutos.

Catherine había abordado un Phantom junto a otro grupo de elites y el Inquisidor. La nave estaba próxima a entrar en la atmósfera.

Diez minutos después, la nave aterrizaba en un claro alejado del campamento para evitar que los descubrieran. Diez elites fuertemente armados bajaron junto al Inquisidor y Catherine, quien no esperó a que los demás se movilizaran.

―¿A dónde va? ―preguntó el Inquisidor.

―No podemos perder tiempo ―la pequeña doctora se perdió entre la maleza del bosque. El sangheili la siguió de cerca, al igual que los demás. Pocos minutos después llegaba al lugar donde el capitán y el equipo Majestic aguardaban a que alguna brecha en la vigilancia se abriera y ellos pudieran introducirse en el campamento ―Buenas noches, señores y señorita ―la doctora se presentaba en brazos del Inquisidor, quien se había ofrecido para cargarla todo el camino.

―Doctora Halsey, supongo ―saludó Lasky a la pequeña―. Usted debe ser el Inquisidor ―los dos se dieron la mano.

Los Spartan se sorprendieron de que el capitán no se hubiera asustado por la presencia de un elite en el lugar.

―Señor, es un elite ―mencionó DeMarco, visblementei incómodo.

―Lo sé. No se preocupen, están aquí para ayudarnos. Lo que nos vendrá realmente bien.

―¿Usted sabía de su presencia? ―Palmer preguntó.

―Hace unos días que lo sé. Pero no nos adentremos mucho en explicaciones. ¿Tiene algún plan doctora?

―Primero quiero saber cuál es la situación ―la pequeña miraba hacia el campamento.

―Ellos tienen al jefe, a Cortana y a la Spartan Kelly 087.

―¿Qué hay de Alicia? La chica que estaba con Kelly y Cortana.

―Está en el bosque con Grant, una de nuestras Spartan, no se preocupe.

―Es un alivio saberlo. Pero ¿han sabido algo más?

―Todo el perímetro está vigilado, no hay manera de entrar, y no podemos saber cómo están el jefe y las mujeres ―Palmer contestó.

Catherine se puso a pensar a la vez que observaba el campamento siendo vigilado por varios marines.

―Infiltrarse será difícil e iniciar un ataque sorpresa solo nos expondrá y no tendremos garantía de salir victoriosos ―guardó silencio por varios segundos―. Y si...

―¿Tiene una idea? ―preguntó Lasky.

―Y si alguno de ustedes me da su arma, no importa si es una pistola y alguno de los elites me presta su módulo de camuflaje puedo aprovechar mi tamaño y la invisibilidad para burlar la vigilancia y averiguar donde está mi familia.

―Eso es muy arriesgado doctora ―comentó Lasky.

―El que no arriesga no gana, capitán ―los ojos de la doctora reflejaban su autoconfianza.

―De acuerdo. Tome mi arma ―el capitán le pasó su pistola y un cargador.

―Aquí está mi módulo de camuflaje ―ofreció el Inquisidor―. Pero tenga cuidado, el efecto no dura mucho y deberá esperar unos segundos antes de volver a utilizarlo.

―De acuerdo. Deséenme suerte ―ni bien terminó la frase, la pequeña se lanzó hacia el campamento.

Faltaban escasos diez metros cuando activó el camuflaje y se deslizó entre dos guardias. Llegó hasta unas cajas de suministros justo en el momento que el camuflaje perdía su efecto. Miró sus alrededores dando tiempo a que el dispositivo de invisibilidad se recargara, parecía que Osman y Harrison no querían por nada del mundo dejar que John se escapara, ya que había un guardia cada diez metros ofreciendo una vigilancia muy cerrada, imposible de penetrar sin un dispositivo como el que llevaba en sus ropas. El módulo avisó a su portadora que ya se había recargado. Catherine activó nuevamente el aparato y avanzó hasta lo que parecía ser la tienda de un oficial, mas no sabía si de Serin o de Harrison.

―No debimos dejarla ir ―comentó Palmer.

―Si la doctora es la mitad de lista que su fama presume, entonces no creo que tenga problemas para encontrar al jefe y a Cortana ―Lasky, a pesar de esas palabras, también tenía sus dudas.

―Ordenaré a mis guerreros que se posicionen por si acaso algo sucede ―el Inquisidor miró hacia atrás, donde el resto de elites esperaban sus órdenes. Solo bastó un movimiento de cabeza para que entendieran y corrieran para rodear el lugar y avisar al otro grupo de sangheili en el lugar.

―Disculpe inquisidor ―habló Hoya.

―¿Qué sucede Spartan? ―preguntó el alienígena.

―Usted conoce al jefe maestro más que nosotros ¿cierto?

―Quizás.

―¿Es cierto que él y Cortana son pareja?

―¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar esas cosas en un momento como este? ―reclamó DeMarco.

―Oye, creo que estoy preguntando algo que todos queremos saber. Por lo menos yo sí.

―Si él no amara a su mujer, no estaría haciendo esto ―contestó el enorme ser con su grave voz.

―Además, si no fuera por eso, Cortana no estaría embarazada; Hoya, a veces pienso que eres algo estúpido ―comentó Thorne, quien había permanecido callado todo ese tiempo.

―Oye, es simple curiosidad.

―¿O pensabas ligarte a Cortana? ―comentó Madsen, que tampoco había hablado en todo el rato.

―Silencio ―habló Lasky―. En vez de estar comentando tonterías deberían estarse preparando para una posible eventualidad. Dispérsense y no hablen más.

Sin oponer resistencia, los Spartan se distribuyeron alrededor del campamento, a excepción de Palmer, que se quedó junto a Lasky por petición del mismo.

John, que hacía varios minutos se había liberado de las esposas, aún permanecía en silencio dentro de la sala de interrogatorios, pensaba en la manera de salir de allí y rescatar a Cortana y Kelly. Sin embargo, sabía que en ese momento la puerta del lugar estaba siendo vigilada por lo menos por dos Spartans completamente equipados. Si intentaba abrirse paso entre ellos, el campamento prontamente estaría en alerta y acabarían con él y quizás con Cortana y Kelly. Pero si no hacía algo, Serin le haría daño a su mujer y a su hijo no nato. Estaba atrapado sin salida. Haría falta un milagro para que pudiera salir de allí. Desgraciadamente él no creía en esas cosas.

Catherine se acercó hasta el primer edificio improvisado que encontró, siguiendo su lógica y todo lo que había aprendido durante su servicio en UNSC dedujo que estaba ante una sala de interrogatorio, no le cabía la menor duda de eso, de lo que sí dudaba era de quién estaría adentro. Solo esperaba que no fueran ni Harrison ni Serin, o todo su plan se iría al infierno.

Se asomó hacia donde debía estar el frente y divisó a cuatro Spartans apostados en la puerta, debía distraerlos. Pensó durante unos segundos y vio entre la penumbra que brindaba la iluminación del campamento un pequeño montón de piedras, las mismas que le dieron la idea del engaño más típico; lanzó las pequeñas rocas procurando hacer el suficiente ruido con ellas para que los cuatro supersoldados se distrajeran y le permitieran entrar en el lugar sin ser vista aprovechando el camuflaje.

El plan dio resultado pero solo con dos de los Spartan. Debía hacer que los otros dos se distrajeran también.

En la lejanía, dos Elites que no habían perdido de vista a la doctora se dieron cuenta de la treta que estaba llevando a cabo y decidieron ayudarla haciendo ruido entre los árboles. Los dos Spartan restantes cayeron en la trampa rápidamente, dejándole vía libre a Catherine para que entrara en la sala de interrogación. La pequeña activó nuevamente el camuflaje y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta del cubículo y activó el mecanismo para abrirla.

John escuchó la puerta activarse, y previendo una posibilidad de escapar se posicionó rápidamente a un lado de la puerta para sorprender al que entrara, mas el sorprendido fue él cuando vio que nadie entró.

Catherine entró rápidamente y miró hacia todos lados sin ver a nadie, cosa que la desconcertó, pues esperaba encontrar a alguien allí dadas las circunstancias. El camuflaje perdió su efecto mostrándola plenamente.

John también se desconcertó cuando vio a Catherine parada a solo centímetros de él con un arma en la mano y con cara de no entender lo que sucedía.

―Catherine ―habló John, asustando a la pequeña.

―¡Maldita sea John me asustaste!

―¿Qué haces aquí?

―¿No es obvio? Vengo a rescatarte. Toma ―le extendió el arma que llevaba en su mano derecha, él la tomó―. Tenemos que largarnos de aquí cuando antes, los Spartan que vigilaban la puerta no deben tardar mucho.

―Bien ―John tomó a la pequeña en brazos y salió del lugar rápidamente.

―Toma, es el módulo de camuflaje del Inquisidor, me permitió llegar hasta ti.

―Hay que ir por Cortana y Kelly.

―¿Y dónde crees que estén?

―Cortana seguramente estará en la otra sala de interrogación.

John tomó a Catherine en brazos, activó el camuflaje y se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde estaba la otra sala de interrogación, mas sin embargo, el efecto del dispositivo de invisibilidad se terminó, dejándolos descubiertos y obligándolos a ocultarse.

Durante el tiempo que duró la recarga del dispositivo observó el lugar en busca de algo que pudiera serles útil para escapar de allí. En la cercanía vio un warthog, del cual memorizó su ubicación. El dispositivo se recargó nuevamente y reemprendieron la marcha hacia la sala de interrogación encontrándose con una situación similar a la de la otra sala, solo que en esa ocasión solo eran dos los Spartans que vigilaban el lugar.

―Catherine ―dijo John―. ¿Cómo distrajiste a quienes me vigilaban?

―Arrojé unas cuantas piedras a unos árboles cercanos para hacer ruido.

―¿Fue todo? ―preguntó John no pudiendo creer la respuesta de la chica.

―¿Qué más quieres que te diga?

―Tengo la impresión de que ya no hacen a los Spartan como antes.

―Te escuchaste como un anciano.

―Silencio. Alguien se acerca.

Los dos se ocultaron detrás de unas cajas de suministros. Frente a ellos, un Spartan se cruzó con lo que parecía ser una charola con alimentos. John se movió preparándose para saltar sobre el sujeto. Ni bien estuvo en una posición cómoda, se abalanzó sobre el hombre quitándole el casco y propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el arma para dejarlo inconsciente y moviéndose rápidamente para evitar que la charola cayera al suelo. Alargó el brazo para que Catherine tomara la comida y él pudiera arrastrar al Spartan dormido, lo que era sumamente difícil, incluso para la fuerza superior de John.

―Oye, si querías cenar bastaba con que te quedaras en la otra tienda ―comentó con sarcasmo la doctora.

―No empieces Catherine ―comenzó a quitarle la armadura al Spartan, aprovechando la habilidad que había adquirido durante aquellos meses en Minister para quitarse la propia en poco tiempo sin necesidad de las herramientas que había en los centros de mantenimiento Spartan.

―Ya veo. Eres brillante.

―Soy sierra 117, no debes subestimarme.

―Y ahora eres presumido ―la pequeña doctora sonrió.

Una vez que John despojó al Spartan de su armadura, se la puso. Tomó la charola con comida.

―Quédate aquí ―le dijo a Catherine.

El hombre se acercó al lugar donde los otros Spartan vigilaban.

―¡Hey! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ―preguntó uno de los Spartan vigilantes.

―Es la cena para la invitada ―contestó John fingiendo la voz, no quería que lo reconocieran.

―Oye tu voz suena diferente ¿qué te pasó?

―Mucho karaoke la otra noche ―respondió. Sabía que en algunas ocasiones algunos Spartan se reunían en la Infinity para pasar el rato destrozando canciones en la máquina de karaoke de la sala de oficiales.

―Si, esas noches suelen dejarnos bastante mal de la voz. Por cierto ¿qué le traes a la preciosa? ―John destapó la comida ―Delicioso.

―¿Ya puedo pasar?

―Claro, viejo.

John entró en la sala. Encontró a Cortana recostada en la mesa dormida, se acercó a ella sin hacer ruido y la observó dormir. Le parecía tan tranquila así. Mas no se detuvo en su observación y la movió para despertarla, lográndolo en pocos segundos.

Cuando despertó, estuvo a punto de gritar por el susto, pensando que tal vez habían mandado a ese desconocido a matarla.

―Silencio. Soy yo ―aclaró John.

―¿John? ―él se quitó el casco.

―¿Cómo hiciste para... ―él le tapó la boca.

―Primero hay que salir de aquí y buscar a Kelly.

―Lo haría, pero estoy encadenada ―le dijo mientras le mostraba las esposas alrededor de sus muñecas y sus tobillos.

Él se acercó y haciendo uso de la fuerza extra proporcionada por la armadura, rompió las cadenas. No se preocupó por el ruido a sabiendas de que las paredes eran a prueba de filtraciones de sonido.

―Hay dos guardias en la puerta, debemos encargarnos de los dos. Te recomiendo que no mates al que tengas que atacar.

―De acuerdo ―la chica se levantó preparándose para atacar, pero fue detenida por John.

―Pero antes, debes cenar ―la chica lo vio extrañada.

―Yo creí que...

―Esta es comida de verdad, se la quité al Spartan que portaba esta armadura.

―¿En serio?

―No preguntes y come.

Cortana consumió los alimentos rápidamente, no había tiempo para los modales estando tan hambrienta. Y es que, no haber comido desde el día anterior era lo peor. Mientras veía cómo John vigilaba la puerta, la chica terminó de cenar.

―Bien, ya comí. ¿Ahora qué?

―Saldremos y sorprenderemos a esos dos.

―De acuerdo ―ella se tronó los dedos de ambas manos.

Se posicionaron de tal manera que el hombre ocultaba a la chica tras de él. John abrió la puerta, los dos Spartan en el exterior ni siquiera si inmutaron por el sonido, sabiendo que era un compañero el que saldría. No contaban con que ese «compañero» era el mismísimo Jefe maestro y que estaba a punto de patearles el trasero.

Ni bien los dos fugitivos estuvieron fuera, se abalanzaron contra los dos guardias. John despachó al suyo en un santiamén, aprovechando el factor sorpresa. Cortana no fue tan afortunada y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra su adversario.

―No te entretengas, Cortana.

―¡No me estoy entreteniendo! Este tipo es duro y yo no tengo armadura.

Finalmente y como pudo, la chica rodeó el cuello del Spartan y lo sofocó hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

―Toma su arma, ponte su armadura y busquemos a Kelly ―John tomó el arma del otro supersolado.

Cortana se puso la armadura de uno de los Spartan de la misma manera que John lo hizo con el que había atacado minutos antes.

Estando los dos por fin libres, debían encontrar a Kelly, no podían abandonarla a su suerte en ese lugar y menos con una loca como Serin.

―¿Por fin me dirás cómo escapaste?

―Cuando lo sepas no lo vas a creer.

―Espero que no sea nada ridículo.

Ya con las armaduras puestas era más sencillo pasar desapercibidos y por consiguiente, encontrar a Kelly. Caminaron hasta donde Catherine se había quedado. Al verla, Cortana no supo si reír o enojarse.

―No me digas que tú rescataste a John.

―Pues si no quieres no te digo.

―Basta de charla, tenemos que hallar a Kelly. Catherine, ve hacia donde vimos el warthog y ocúltate cerca, si escuchas disparos, corre hacia el bosque y no nos esperes.

―Como digas ―la pequeña activó el camuflaje y desapareció literalmente.

―Cortana, tú y yo iremos por Kelly.

Los dos se encaminaron tratando de actuar lo más normalmente posible, lo que era difícil para Cortana, debido principalmente a lo poco que conocía a esos Spartans. La chica seguía a John, quien, siguiendo la lógica de un campamento militar, se dirigió hacia donde debía estar la enfermería, al ser más que probable el hecho de que la mujer estaría allí dada la fractura de su pierna.

―¿A dónde vamos? ―preguntó Cortana.

―A la enfermería.

Una vez en el lugar, John preguntó por Kelly.

―¿Está aquí la prisionera Kelly 087? ―procuraba fingir su voz para que no lo reconocieran.

―Aún está en observación ―respondió el Spartan apostado en la puerta.

―¿Dónde está tu compañero?

―Fue por allí a buscar un lugar donde desechar la comida ¿por qué?

―Porque quiero saber que tan fácil será deshacerme de ti en este instante ―John no dio tiempo a reaccionar al Spartan cuando ya lo estaba estrangulando con su arma. Varios segundos después, el sujeto estaba en el suelo, acomodado de tal manera que pareciera dormido.

Entraron en la enfermería y buscaron el habitáculo donde tendrían a Kelly, lo cual no fue muy difícil, teniendo en cuenta el tamaño reducido del lugar y lo vacío del mismo. Lo que si fue difícil de asimilar fue lo que Kelly estaba haciendo con el médico que la atendía.

El sujeto en cuestión, estaba con los pantalones a medio bajar y con el rostro rojo y sudoroso, su expresión demostraba la emoción que sentía en ese momento.

―¡Kelly! ¿qué estás haciendo? ―preguntó Cortana cuyo rostro, si no hubiera estado cubierto por el casco, habría mostrado la sorpresa que la tenía poseída.

―¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡No es lo que parece! ―después de terminar la frase golpeó al sujeto mandándolo a dormir ―¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Cortana se quitó el casco.

―¿Qué le ibas a hacer al médico? ―preguntó la chica con el rostro rojo de vergüenza.

―¿Tú qué crees? ―le mostró el bisturí que había sustraído de una de las gavetas del lugar.

―¡Eres una cerda!

―Todo era un plan para salir de aquí.

―Y obtener algo de placer también, supongo ―la molestia era más que evidente en la voz de Cortana.

―Ya no discutan y vámonos antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de nuestra presencia aquí ―John cortó la conversación antes de que se fuera por rumbos vergonzosos.

―En realidad estaba a punto de hacerle una segunda circuncisión al médico ―comentó Kelly tratando de aclarar la situación.

―Eso nos lo platicas después, ahora debemos escapar ―dijo John cansado de eso.

Tomaron a Kelly sobre sus hombros y salieron de la enfermería a toda prisa. Varios segundos después de que se habían retirado del lugar, el compañero del Spartan inconsciente en la puerta llegó.

―Uff, amigo, sí que me hacía falta ir al baño ―miró a su compañero sentado en el suelo―. ¡Diablos! Está dormido otra vez ―ni siquiera se molestó en despertarlo poniéndose en guardia nuevamente.

Cargar a Kelly era relativamente fácil, lo problemático sería que los descubrieran en ese momento y tuviera que defenderse.

―Chicos ¿Cómo lograron escapar? ―preguntó Kelly.

―Es mejor que no te enteres en este momento ―respondió Cortana.

Caminaban lo más rápido que podían tratando de evitar que la pierna de Kelly se lastimara más. Sin embargo, cada segundo perdido aumentaba la posibilidad de que los descubrieran, justo lo que estaba por suceder.

Serin, después de haber conversado con su «amiga» imaginaria, regresaba hacia la sala donde había encerrado a Cortana, mas no llegó al ver a los dos Spartans que había dejado como guardias inconscientes en el suelo, uno de ellos sin armadura. No esperó a asimilar la información cuando ya estaba informando la fuga. Parecía que esos dos tenían una habilidad innata para escaparse de todos los lugares donde los ponían. Tomó el comunicador que transportaba en su costado derecho y dio el aviso.

―¡Los prisioneros han escapado! ―ni siquiera sabía si todos habían escapado, pero lo suponía.

Pocos segundos después, el sonido de la alarma inundaba el lugar movilizando a todo el personal y sobresaltando a los fugitivos.

―¡Me lleva el diablo! ―masculló Cortana.

―¡Rápido, debemos llegar al warthog! ―apuró John a la vez que alistaba su arma por si un tiroteo se iniciaba.

Serin había vuelto al centro de control a toda velocidad, solo para escuchar lo que más temía.

―Señora, sierra 117 y 087 han escapado de la sala de interrogatorio y enfermería respectivamente.

―¡Mierda! ―la ira se mostraba franca en el rostro de la almirante―. ¿Es que nunca están quietos? ―salió a toda prisa arrebatándole el arma a un marine en el lugar―. ¡Muévanse, señoritas! ¡No quiero que esos tres se escapen! ¡Quiero grupos de tres Spartans y tres marines! ¡El equipo Carmesí viene conmigo!

―¡Están cerca de un warthog! ―gritó un marine al verlos.

Todos corrieron hacia donde el marine había dicho preparando sus armas.

―John, esto se va a poner feo, vale más que salgamos de aquí lo más pronto posible ―avisó Kelly, que se había acomodado en la parte trasera del warthog.

―¿Dónde está Catherine? ―preguntó John viendo hacia todos lados, tratando de ver a la doctora.

―¡Aquí estoy! ―gritó la pequeña al momento que salía de entre unos arbustos.

En la lejanía, Lasky, Palmer y el Inquisidor escucharon la alarma.

―¡Escaparon! ―afirmó Lasky al momento que se acomodaba para emprender la carrera hacia el campamento. No había que ser muy inteligente para saber que John y sus acompañantes se verían en grandes problemas para poder escapar.

El sonido de disparos terminó de alertar a todos alrededor del campamento.

―Equipo Majestic, hora de entrar en acción ―ordenó Palmer a la vez que le arrojaba un arma al capitán Lasky.

―Guerreros, a luchar ―ordenó el Inquisidor.

―Inquisidor ―llamó el capitán. El sangheili lo miró―. Procure que sus guerreros no asesinen a nadie, no sería bueno tener problemas con UNSC por algo así.

―Eso será muy fácil ―contestó el alienígena.

Todos salieron de sus escondites y corrieron hacia el campamento.

Apenas Catherine subió al warthog, los disparos comenzaron a llegar. John saltó dentro del vehículo y encendió el motor, pisó el acelerador a fondo y emprendió la huida.

―¡Yo en el arma! ―gritó Kelly poniéndose de pie a pesar del dolor que suponía su pierna rota. Apuntó la ametralladora para comenzar a disparar inmediatamente. Pronto la M14 comenzó a escupir plomo poniendo a raya a todo aquel que se atreviera a acercarse. Aún así, la Spartan tenía cuidado de no matar a nadie.

―¡Rápido, un warthog! ―ordenó Serin. En ese instante, Harrison se presentaba conduciendo uno. La almirante saltó a la parte trasera alistando la torreta para disparar.

Harrison pisó el acelerador a fondo y emprendió la persecución.

―¡John, aquí no hay caminos! ―gritaba Cortana asustada al ver que John se había metido por en medio del bosque.

―No hay alternativa.

―¡Nos siguen! ―gritó Kelly desde atrás a la vez que disparaba.

―¡De haber sabido que esto iba a pasar no hubiera venido! ―gritaba Catherine mientras se cubría la cabeza detrás de Kelly. Los casquillos de la munición cayendo sobre su cabeza.

Los árboles del bosque y el peso extra de las armaduras que John y Cortana portaban hacían sumamente difícil la conducción y disminuía la velocidad del vehículo enormemente, provocando que el otro warthog se fuera acercando peligrosamente. Kelly disparaba sin parar desde su puesto. Lo mismo hacía Serin desde su respectivo puesto tratando de herir a cualquiera de los que viajaban frente a ella, aunque su principal objetivo era herir o mejor aún, matar a Cortana.

Pronto, varios warthogs más se sumaron a la persecución volviendo más difícil la huida. Lo que quedaba del equipo Carmesí iba en uno de ellos; desde su posición, el equipo Majestic se había percatado de eso.

―Comandante, el equipo Carmesí ha iniciado una persecución, iremos tras ellos ―avisó DeMarco justo en el momento que se subía en el asiento del conductor de otro warthog seguido de Thorne y Hoya, quienes se montaron en el asiento de pasajeros y torreta respectivamente.

―Adelante, Majestic, pero procuren no matar a nadie, no queremos tener problemas con el alto mando.

―Lo tendremos en cuenta. DeMarco fuera ―el Spartan cortó la comunicación.

Los dos oficiales se quedaron en el campamento para intentar detener la escaramuza, algo que parecía realmente difícil viendo lo animado de la situación. Los dos corrieron rápidamente hasta el centro de mando, donde el capitán tomó rápidamente un micrófono y comenzó a hablar.

―Soy el capitán Thomas Lasky ¡Alto el fuego! ―aquellas palabras desconcertaron a todos los marines y Spartans en el lugar, ya que no esperaban tal orden y menos teniendo en frente a todos esos elites armados―. Los elites son nuestros aliados.

Cuando todo el alboroto se calmó fue Palmer la que habló.

―Soy la comandante Sara Palmer. Se ordena a todos los marines y Spartans en el campamento detener a la almirante Osman y al contralmirante Harrison, así como al equipo Carmesí, el jefe maestro y sus acompañantes deben ser protegidos a toda costa.

Aquello no tenía sentido para el personal de UNSC en el campamento. Primero les ordenaron capturar al Spartan 117 y luego protegerlo, además, era demasiado raro que los elites fueran sus aliados en eso. Lasky notó eso y volvió a tomar el micrófono.

―Señores, no puedo darles todos los detalles en este momento. Sin embargo, debemos proteger al jefe y a su familia ―el capitán salió de la sala de control y se dirigió rápidamente a un scorpion abandonado en el campo.

―Señor, permiso para conducir el scorpion ―pidió Palmer.

―No en esta ocasión, comandante ―Lasky entró en la cabina y encendió el enorme aparato de más de 60 toneladas.

Varios Spartans y la comandante abordaron el tanque y emprendieron la marcha en la dirección donde habían partido en persecución Harrison y Osman.

La espesura del bosque se había cada vez mayor, por lo que maniobrar en tales condiciones le había dado a John y compañía un respiro al no poder ser un blanco fácil para las armas de quienes los perseguían.

―Debemos estar atentos. Serin y Harrison no se detendrán por nada ―advirtió John.

―De eso ya nos dimos cuenta ―comentó Kelly, que mantenía su posición detrás de la torreta del warthog a pesar de su pierna fracturada, demostrando gran resistencia al dolor.

―Yo opino que deberíamos escondernos ―dijo Catherine al tiempo que tomaba la pistola adherida magnéticamente a la pierna de John.

―Debemos continuar ―opinó John.

―Opino lo mismo ―dijo Kelly.

―¿Alguien recuerda que aún nos están persiguiendo? ―preguntó Cortana al ver que otro warthog se aproximaba hacia ellos a gran velocidad aprovechando una amplia brecha entre los árboles.

―¡Se aproxima un warthog lleno de Spartans, creo que es el equipo Carmesí! ―avisó Kelly alistando la ametralladora.

―Tal vez vienen a vengarse ―comentó John con voz tranquila a pesar de la situación.

―¿Pues qué les hiciste? ―preguntó Catherine apuntando con la pistola, que lucía enorme en sus manos.

―Asesiné a dos de ellos cuando Cortana y Kelly huían hacia el bosque ―dijo al tiempo que desviaba el vehículo para evitar el choque con el otro warthog.

―¡¿Que hiciste qué?! ―preguntó Catherine sorprendida después de recuperarse del tirón provocado por la maniobra del warthog.

―Ya escuchaste, asesinó a dos miembros del equipo Carmesí ―respondió Kelly.

―¡Demonios, John! ¡Como si no tuviéramos problemas, vas y asesinas a dos personas! ―reclamó Catherine.

―Secundo la opinión ―agregó Cortana apuntando su rifle hacia el equipo Carmesí y disparando una ráfaga de metralla.

―Ya basta de tanta charla y concentrémonos en lo importante ―terminó John con la conversación.

Por su parte, Serin y Harrison se mantenían cerca del equipo Carmesí, a la espera de que el grupo de Spartans lograra detener a los fugitivos.

―¡Maldita sea, Harrison, mueve este maldito warthog y alcánzalos! ―protestaba la almirante.

―Lo haría si no hubiera tantos árboles, maldita bruja ―murmuró el contralmirante.

―Te escuché inútil ―contraatacó Serin al tiempo que dejaba la ametralladora y saltaba a la parte delantera del warthog, tomaba al contralmirante del cuello de su uniforme y lo arrojaba fuera del vehículo para tomar el mando del mismo, haciendo que el hombre se estrellara contra un árbol y quedara inconsciente y herido―. Ahora sí serán mios ―murmuró la mujer una vez tuvo el completo control del vehículo.

Varios marines presenciaron el acto de la almirante y se detuvieron a socorrer al oficial.

―Esa mujer está loca ―comentó un Spartan que había llegado al lugar después de saltar del warthog en donde viajaba para ayudar a los marines.

El scorpion avanzaba lentamente entre los árboles, pero tal avance se había cada vez más complicado debido a la alta densidad de la población vegetal del bosque.

―A este paso, muy pronto dejaremos de avanzar ―comentó Palmer, que controlaba la ametralladora del tanque.

―Eso no será problema ―dijo Lasky al tiempo que disparaba el cañón principal del vehículo, derribando un árbol de más de cien metros de altura y dañando varios alrededor.

―Qué poco amor por la naturaleza, señor ―comentó la comandante.

―Eso o no avanzamos ―respondió el capitán acelerando el aparato a su máxima velocidad.

Mientras tanto, con John y compañía...

―¡John, es Serin, se acerca muy rápido! ―avisó Catherine.

Kelly no esperó más y comenzó a disparar contra los dos warthog que ya les habían dado alcance, pero, incluso con su condición de Spartan, aquello era sumamente difícil, ya que el movimiento provocado por el terreno irregular le dificultaba apuntar adecuadamente.

―¡Dispárales Catherine! ―gritó Cortana a la vez que vaciaba su arma intentando dañar el motor del warthog en el que Carmesí los perseguía.

―¡Barranco a 50 metros! ―avisó John justo en el momento que una granada explotaba en su lado del vehículo, cosa que no pasó a mayores.

John pisó el acelerador a fondo y con apenas tiempo para que sus acompañantes reaccionaran, hizo saltar el vehículo por los aires hacia una caída de varios metros.

Catherine casi sale despedida del warthog, si no hubiera sido por Kelly que la tomó de una pierna y la acercó a ella se habría estrellado contra el suelo y habría muerto en el acto.

―¡Estás loco, John! ―gritó la pequeña poco tiempo después de tocar el suelo y destrozarse los amortiguadores del vehículo.

―Cuando James se entere lo que has hecho con este warthog, no te volverá a prestar el suyo ―comentó Cortana casi riéndose, a pesar del susto.

―¿Por qué ríes? ―preguntó John.

―¿Cómo supiste que este no era un precipicio profundo?

―No lo sabía ―dijo bajando del warthog antes de que Serin los alcanzara en ese lugar―. Rápido, tenemos que internarnos en el bosque.

―¡Estás loco, John! ―gritaron las tres mujeres al unísono.

―Nenas lloronas ―comentó en un murmullo.

Cuando los cuatro estuvieron fuera del warthog se dirigieron inmediatamente a esconderse entre la maleza del lugar.

Serin y el equipo Carmesí habían presenciado todo, pensando en lo loco que John debía estar por saltar a un barranco de casi 10 metros de profundidad.

―Equipo Carmesí, bajemos, esos cuatro no deben estar lejos ―ordenó Serin.

Los cuatro bajaron de sus respectivos vehículos y emprendieron el descenso hacia el pequeño valle que se extendía unos cuantos cientos de metros a la redonda.

―Ese maldito pagará por lo que le hizo a nuestros compañeros ―comentó el líder del equipo.

―No. Los quiero vivos a él y a Cortana, a las otras pueden hacerle lo que quieran.

Los tres Spartans se vieron unos con otros. Uno de ellos encogió sus hombros en señal de consuelo.

Desde los matorrales, John observaba la orilla del barranco, sabía que no podría huir eternamente y menos con Kelly en ese estado, si ella tuviera su pierna sana, en ese momento ya estarían lejos de allí, pero no era el caso. Tenía que proteger a Cortana y a Catherine a como diera lugar, no había motivo para que no lo hiciera. Y no solo porque amaba a esa mujer, sino porque ella le daría un hijo y no permitiría que lo asesinaran antes de nacer, no mientras él, sierra 117, siguiera respirando.

―Cortana ―llamó él a su mujer.

―Si ―contestó ella.

―Tú, Catherine y Kelly váyanse de aquí; distraeré a Serin y a Carmesí.

―Pero ellos son cuatro, te van a matar si los enfrentas tú solo ―protestó Cortana, sabiendo que lo que John intentaba podía calificarse como suicidio―. No voy a permitir que lo hagas. Tú te vas con nosotras.

―Cortana. Si no le pongo fin a esto, jamás podrás vivir en paz. Ella te perseguirá todos los días de tu vida y yo no quiero que eso suceda.

―Pero, John...

―Cortana ―llamó Catherine. La chica la miró―. Él tiene razón. Lo que va a hacer tampoco me gusta, pero no hay otra alternativa. Tarde o temprano esto tenía que suceder ―En el momento que la pequeña doctora decía esas palabras, John salió al claro para que Serin lo viera. La niña se percató de eso y lo siguió con la mirada―. Además, no puedes solo pensar en él. Ahora estás esperando un hijo suyo y no creo que le gustara que el bebé saliera lastimado ―le tomó las manos―. Debemos irnos.

―Pero...

―Vamos, Cortana ―llamó Kelly poniéndose de pie, manteniendo su pierna lastimada en el aire.

―Ven con nosotras, hermana ―pidió Catherine.

Cortana lo pensó, John y Catherine tenían razón, su hijo debía nacer sano. Miró por última vez a su hombre, que permanecía parado en medio del claro, a un lado del warthog en el que habían llegado.

Una comunicación llegó hasta sus oídos, la voz correspondía al capitán Lasky...

―A todas las fuerzas de UNSC en el bosque, soy el capitán Lasky, se les ordena no atacar al jefe maestro o a alguna de sus acompañantes.

Serin y el equipo Carmesí escucharon tal orden.

―Ignoren esa orden soldados ―ordenó Serin a los Spartans que estaban con ella.

―No tiene que ordenarlo, señora. Tenemos una cuenta pendiente con 117.

―Eso me alegra, pero no quiero que lo maten. Si acaso, le pueden dar una paliza.

―Eso es suficiente para nosotros.

―En ese caso, tienen luz verde.

Ni bien la almirante terminó de hablar, los tres Spartan comenzaron a correr hasta el valle, donde encontrarían a John esperándolos. Los tres enormes hombres parecían bestias salvajes corriendo tras su presa, sus piernas se movían a toda velocidad, ansiosos por destrozar a golpes a quien se había atrevido a asesinar a sus compañeros.

John los vio y esperó, sabía que no podría enfrentarse a los tres él solo, pero haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para ganar tiempo y que Cortana pudiera huir. El equipo Carmesí ya estaba cerca, se puso en posición para enfrentarse a ellos.

Solo 20 metros lo separaban de su enfrentamiento, la distancia fue cubierta en muy poco tiempo, alistó su arma y solo unos cinco metros antes de que estuvieran por alcanzarlo, comenzó a dispararles con el rifle que le había quitado al Spartan que atacó esa noche.

Los escudos de los otros Spartans brillaron, la oscuridad de la madrugada los hacía parecer antorchas encendidas. Los Spartan IV, sabiendo que si se quedaban demasiado tiempo bajo el fuego, sus escudos caerían, se hicieron a un lado, cada uno en una dirección diferente para dificultarle a John el trabajo.

El arma pronto estuvo sin balas, por lo que John sacó su cuchillo y se puso en guardia, el primero que lo atacó lo hizo por la espalda, pero gracias al rastreador de movimiento supo que se acercaba. Se volteó para enfrentarlo cuando otro le saltó desde un lado. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando los dos ya lo estaban golpeando, disminuyendo sus escudos.

Haciendo uso de su mayor experiencia, se dejó caer al suelo y de inmediato saltó a un lado para escapar y ganar tiempo. En ese mismo instante el otro Spartan le saltó encima y le arrancó el casco. John apenas pudo zafarse de él, contraatacó propinándole violentos golpes en el estómago mandándolo sin aire al suelo. No tuvo tiempo de ir tras él cuando los otros dos ya estaban nuevamente encima.

Uno de ellos casi lo golpea en el rostro, si no hubiera sido porque se agachó, le habría arrancado la cabeza. El otro Spartan saltó sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo fuertemente. John se protegía el rostro con su brazo derecho, hacía mucho que había perdido su cuchillo e intentaba deshacerse del que estaba sobre él golpeándolo.

Serin observaba desde la lejanía, Carmesí estaba cumpliendo su trabajo, pero les estaba costando más tiempo del debido.

―¡Vamos Carmesí, parece que no pueden contra él! ―gritó la almirante, tratando de enojar más a los Spartan y que aumentaran la violencia con la que atacaban a John.

―Que bien lo haces Serin ―escuchó la mujer a sus espaldas.

―¡No ahora! ―dijo ella.

―¿Por qué no?

―Vete, no quiero escucharte cuando estoy a punto de ganar.

―¿A esto le llamas ganar? Y ¿Qué pasó con Cortana? Si no me equivoco, querías matarla.

―Ella seguirá después.

―¿Estás segura?

―¡Ya cállate! No necesito que mi conciencia me esté hablando en este momento ―se giró. Ante ella, su propia imagen de niña la miraba sonriendo con malicia, o más bien, maldad.

―¿Estás segura? ―volvió a preguntar.

―¡Claro que lo estoy!

―Entonces, deberías correr para alcanzarla, no sea que alguien la ayude a escapar y entonces te quedes sin tu deseada venganza.

El rostro de Serin se desfiguró de ira y sin pensarlo mucho corrió hacia el bosque para darle alcance a Cortana.

La joven mujer apoyaba a Kelly sobre su hombro mientras Catherine corría delante de ellas, varios minutos habían transcurrido desde que abandonaron a John en aquel claro del bosque. La chica aún no estaba de acuerdo con haberlo dejado, pero tenía un hijo al cual proteger. Aunque no avanzaban tan rápido como querían, se las habían arreglado para avanzar rápidamente a pesar de la pierna fracturada de Kelly.

―¡Vamos, chicas! Tenemos que alejarnos lo más que podamos ―decía Catherine al frente.

En apenas unos minutos, Serin las había alcanzado, ya podía verlas entre los árboles, llevó su cuerpo al máximo para alcanzarlas. Cuando por fin estuvo a poca distancia, sacó su pistola y disparó, dándole a Kelly en la espalda.

La mujer se desplomó, y de no ser por Cortana, habría tocado el suelo. La chica miró hacia atrás, solo para percatarse que Serin estaba en esa dirección con un arma apuntándole.

―¡Kelly! ―gritó Catherine mientras volvía para auxiliar a su querida Spartan.

―¡Eres una maldita Serin! ―gritó Cortana―. ¡No tenías por qué hacerle eso a Kelly!

―Ella me estorbaba ―contestó la mujer sin atisbo alguno de remordimiento y sí con satisfacción.

―Catherine, quédate con Kelly y ve que puedes hacer por ella. Yo voy a ponerle fin a esto ―si no fuera por el caso, Catherine y Serin habrían visto la furia en los ojos de Cortana.

La joven se quitó el casco. Quería ver directamente a la mujer cuando se enfrentara a ella. Corrió de inmediato, cargando contra la almirante, quien de inmediato levantó su arma y comenzó a dispararle, mas Cortana se cubrió con su brazo y el escudo hizo el resto, pronto estuvo sobre ella y la despojó de su arma.

―Te aprovechas porque traes armadura, pero sin ella no eres mas que una inútil ―profirió Serin.

―Entonces te daré el gusto de ver cómo te destrozo sin ella ―Cortana se alejó de la almirante y en poco tiempo, las pesadas piezas de metal caían al suelo, dejando a la chica descubierta totalmente. Solo el traje térmico la protegía―. ¿Te gusta así? ―preguntó.

―Ahora sí sabrás de lo que soy capaz ―dijo Serin al tiempo que se lanzaba contra ella e intentaba golpearla.

Cortana se cubrió muy bien a pesar de ser inexperta, las lecciones que había recibido de John y Kelly estaban rindiendo frutos. Se había trenzado en franco combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Serin, quien, a pesar de tener más experiencia, no había combatido contra un Spartan en años, lo que provocaba que Cortana llevara una ligera ventaja, además, la chica, siendo mucho más joven y habiendo sido compuesta con todas las mejoras de un Spartan, era más ágil.

―¡Perra maldita! ¡Te voy a sacar las tripas nada más tenga oportunidad! ―gritaba Serin, sus ojos inyectados de sangre por la ira de no poder vencer fácilmente a su contrincante.

―¿Y crees que lo voy a permitir? ―preguntó Cortana mientras se lanzaba contra la almirante.

Anticipando el golpe, Serin se cubrió y al mismo tiempo lo regresó, impactando de lleno contra el rostro de Cortana, que ante la falta de experiencia no pudo evitarlo y se vio proyectada hacia atrás casi a punto de caer, lo que inclinó la balanza en favor de la mujer mayor.

Serin, viendo la oportunidad, se lanzó contra la chica, dispuesta a cumplir con la promesa hecha segundos antes. Por lo que, sacando un cuchillo oculto entre sus ropas trató de apuñalar a su rival. Fue mera suerte, pero la ex I.A. logró esquivar la primera estocada, pero no la segunda, logrando ser herida en el hombro derecho, el dolor fue enorme.

Aprovechando el momento, Serin volvió a lanzar otra estocada, pero fue esquivada y al mismo tiempo, despojada de su arma. Las cosas se habían puesto parejas nuevamente.

―Ya va siendo hora de que te detengas, Serin ―comentó Cortana.

―¡Jamás! !Te voy a matar y le mostraré tu cabeza muerta a John! ―se lanzó nuevamente contra la chica, que la esquivó en el mismo instante que ella intentaba derribarla.

―¡Ya cálmate, maldita loca! ―gritó Cortana al tiempo que la golpeaba en la nuca y la enviaba al suelo boca abajo, incapaz de moverse. Le había desviado varias vértebras, las cuales, oprimieron la médula espinal y la dejaron paralizada, solo siendo capaz de respirar y hablar.

―¡Maldita perra! ¿qué me hiciste?

―Deberías estar agradecida de que no te maté ―dijo Cortana al tiempo que caminaba hacia donde había dejado tirada la armadura para ponérsela nuevamente. Luego se acercó hacia donde Catherine curaba a Kelly―. ¿Cómo está? ―preguntó.

―Por fortuna, la herida solo es superficial. Ella estará bien ―sonrió al decir aquello.

―Me alegró. Pero debo volver a donde está John.

―¿Qué? ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Él te dijo explícitamente que debíamos huir!

―Lo siento Catherine, pero no puedo abandonarlo a su suerte. Es el padre de mi hijo y no permitiré que mi bebé crezca sin él ―se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar con rumbo a donde habían abandonado a John, tal como lo había hecho el día anterior, solo que en esa ocasión, ya no tenía un arma con la cual disparar.

―¿A dónde vas, perra? ―preguntó Serin, aún boca abajo, pero siempre desafiante.

―A rescatar al hombre que tú intentas destruir ―se acercó a Serin y la volteó, quedando sus rostros muy cerca―. Voy a ayudar al padre de mi hijo ―luego la golpeó en el rostro mandándola a dormir.

―¡Cortana, no vayas! ―gritó Catherine, pero la chica ya estaba lejos para cuando dijo aquello.

Los ojos de John se notaban cansados, su respiración era agitada y algunas gotas de sangre corrían por su rostro mezclándose con el sudor, provocando esa molesta sensación de ardor al hacer contacto el líquido con las heridas en la piel. Cortana, quien había llegado hacía algunos instantes, lo veía desde lejos queriendo correr para ayudarlo, pero sabía que si lo hacía, él se lo reprocharía, pues sus palabras fueron tajantes cuando le dijo que debía huir y proteger a su hijo.

Aún así, ella sufría por lo que sus ojos veían. John estaba malherido, su armadura ya no ofrecía la protección necesaria para su cuerpo, los escudos habían caído y los continuos ataques de los otros tres Spartans impedían que se recargaran, por lo que era muy complicado que John pudiera recuperarse.

Las lágrimas corrían sin cesar, no podía soportar verlo así, él estaba arriesgando su vida para que ella salvara la propia. «Mi vida sin ti no será vida», pensó antes de lanzarse hacia el campo de batalla en que se había convertido aquella pradera.

Haciendo uso de la capacidad mimética de su armadura, la cual había descubierto hacía unos minutos atrás, cuando corría de vuelta al prado, Cortana logró alcanzar la torreta del warthog en el que habían huido y disparó tratando de alejar a los Spartan que rodeaban a John. La acción tuvo éxito, pero su posición había sido revelada. Uno de los atacantes de John se separó del grupo para abalanzarse sobre ella.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el sujeto ya estaba propinándole sendos golpes para bajar sus escudos y aniquilarla. Haciendo uso de las técnicas que John le enseñó, ella pudo quitarse de encima al hombre. Se puso de pie inmediatamente mientras se preparaba para la pelea más importante de su corta vida como humana.

En el otro extremo de la pradera, los escudos de John por fin se habían regenerado gracias a la intervención de Cortana, por lo que ya estaba listo para continuar con el combate, el cual, para su alivio y a la vez pesar, sería contra uno menos. Aún así, no estaba seguro de sobrevivir a aquello.

Todos los vehículos llegaron poco tiempo después, varios Spartans saltaron desde el barranco para acercarse y ayudar a John. Sin embargo, un phantom los detuvo, de él, bajaron varios elites, y al frente el inquisidor, quien activó su espada de plasma y se lanzó al ataque, los otros elites permanecieron en su lugar.

La distancia que los separaba finalmente fue recorrida y Thel 'Vadam separó de John a uno de los Spartan que aún lo atacaban. Aprovechando la sorpresa, el sangheili lo atravesó con su espada, quitándole la vida de inmediato.

John reaccionó rápidamente, y se trenzó con el Spartan restante dándole muerte a los pocos segundos de haber quedado uno contra uno. Sin embargo, no todo estaba terminado. Cortana seguía enfrascada en una pelea desigual contra el última Spartan, quien ya la tenía a su merced, y estaba a punto de apuñalarla en el vientre.

John, haciendo uso de sus últimas fuerzas corrió hasta ellos y saltando sobre el sujeto, lo tomó por la cabeza y le torció el cuello dándole muerte instantáneamente. Por fin todo había acabado.

Ya sin fuerzas, John se desplomó, golpeándose contra el suelo. Cortana viendo eso, se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó preocupada.

―Ahora lo estoy ―dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Luego preguntó―. ¿Dónde están Catherine y Kelly?

―Ellas están en el bosque, junto a Serin. Kelly está herida, esa maldita le disparó en la espalda ―John trató de incorporarse al escuchar que Serin estaba con sus amigas. Pero Cortana lo detuvo―. No te preocupes, Serin no podrá hacerles nada.

―No debiste volver ―le reprochó él.

―Oye. Ambos debemos cuidarnos mutuamente ¿Lo recuerdas? Además, pronto serás papá, y no me gustaría que nuestro hijo crezca sin conocer a su padre ―ella sonrió. Él regresó el gesto.

En ese momento, el scorpion que el capitán Lasky dirigía llegó al lugar.

―¿Qué sucedió? ―preguntó Palmer antes de saltar del vehículo.

―El jefe, Cortana y el Inquisidor acabaron con el equipo Carmesí ―contestó una marine―. Y ahora están conversando muy cariñosos.

Sara se acercó al borde del precipicio y observó, luego suspiró con pesar.

―Bien... ―dudó unos instantes―. Arréstenlos ―todos la miraron sorprendidos.

Varios marines y Spartans protestaron ante la orden, aquello no parecía justo.

―Obedezcan soldados ―ratificó el capitán.

―Pero, señor ―Thorne, que había presenciado la pelea protestó.

―Esto tampoco me gusta Thorne. Pero él quebrantó el reglamento y debe pagar por ello.

Aunque a Thorne le parecía que aquello era injusto, obedeció la orden, DeMarco y Hoya se le unieron y en poco tiempo se acercaron a donde la pareja aún permanecía en el suelo.

―Jefe, lo siento ―dijo Thorne―. Pero está arrestado por los cargos de deserción de las fuerzas armadas, robo de propiedad de UNSC y el asesinato de tres de sus integrantes.

Cortana no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

* * *

_Ya estamos cada vez más cerca del final de esta historia, quizás, dos o tres capítulos más._


End file.
